Pour Nous
by Mizumiii
Summary: Lissandra Nyazaki est un docteur de renom parmi le CCG pour ses travaux sur les goules. Mais son nouveau sujet d'expériences n'a rien à voir avec les précédents. Cette fois-ci elle rencontrera Jason, la terrible goule meurtrière du treizième arrondissement.
1. Prologue

Ohayo mina! :p Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic basée sur l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul

que j'ai découvert récemment et dont je suis totalement fan! :D

J'ai déjà écris 13 chapitres sur cette fanfic donc la publication devrait être assez rapide ;)

Je l'ai mis en raiting T parce que... Tokyo Ghoul quoi xD Et cela pourrait peut-être monter jusqu'à M, je verrais.

Bref, bonne lecture ! :p

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Une épaisse fumée flottait dans toute la salle, cachant ainsi son contenu à la vue de la personne qui venait d'y entrer. Celle-ci marcha lentement en traînant les pieds, peu consciente de ce qui l'entourait, finalement, elle buta sur un corps au sol. L'odeur du sang frappa son odorat sensible et il baissa les yeux avec un regain d'intérêt. Suzuya tira sur les fils de sutures de sa lèvre inférieur tandis qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

-Jason ! S'exclama-t-il tout guilleret.

Mais, sa joie retomba vite quand il remarqua que la goule à ses pieds était, en bien piètre état, il n'était même pas sur qu'il soit encore vivant. Mais, contre toute attente, il restait assez de force à Jason pour tenter une attaque, pitoyable, mais attaque quand même. L'inspecteur fou de joie dégaina sa quinque et contra avant d'attaquer à son tour. Malheureusement, après ça la goule arrêta complètement de bouger. Suzuya soupira de déception puis tira un poignard de son manteau en haussa les épaules, autant le tuer tout de suite. La lame s'abaissa à une vitesse fulgurante en direction du corps inconscient, le sourire regagna les lèvres de Suzuya tandis que l'idée de mettre fin aux jours d'une nouvelle goule le remplissait à nouveau d'une joie sans borne.

Soudain, quelque chose bloqua sa lame. Suzuya crut un instant que Jason avait recouvert ses esprits, mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait bougé. Il redressa lentement la tête pour découvrir une jambe puis un corps féminin avant de s'arrêter sur un regard bleuté froid comme la glace qui le fixait durement.

-Celui-là, on n'y touche pas, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Suzuya qui n'appréciait pas spécialement de se faire priver de sa nouvelle quinque.

-L'ordre vient d'en haut.

L'inspecteur du CCG la regarda un long moment sans bouger, l'air autour d'eux était électrique, c'était comme si si l'un d'eux rompait le contact, alors l'autre en profiterait pour prendre l'avantage. Finalement, Jozu détourna lentement le regard.

-Tant pis, lâcha-t-il avec regret.

Il se tourna une dernière fois pour garder en mémoire cette personne qui avait osé le priver de son jouet : élancée, les cheveux longs noirs, des yeux bleus froids et portant une longue blouse blanche de docteur. Qui qu'elle fût, il ne l'oublierait pas de si tôt.

Lissandra attendit patiemment que l'inspecteur du CCG se soit éloigné pour se permettre de se laisser aller quelques secondes. Elle soupira et posa une main sur ses yeux d'un air catastrophé : elle était en train de jouer quitte ou double et si elle perdait ce n'était peut-être pas que sa carrière qui serait en jeu. Son regard tomba sur la goule au sol, valait-il vraiment tout le mal qu'elle se donnait pour lui ? Sa réputation ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Mais elle devait essayer, tenter de comprendre, elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec ça.

Soudain, des bruits de courses se firent entendre derrière elle, Lissandra se détacha de sa contemplation pour s'intéresser aux nouveaux venus. Heureusement, ce n'était que les autres, ceux qui faisaient partie de la section 'scientifique' du CCG, une section tenue secrète pour l'instant. Lissandra aperçut aussi quelques soldats avec eux, sûrement pour les escorter, ce qui l'agaça encore plus : elle ne pouvait pas supporter ceux qui ne savaient pas se débrouiller seul.

-Docteur Niyazaki ! S'exclama l'un de ses aides avec un air paniqué. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, soupira Lissandra avec flegme, l'un des inspecteurs avait déjà fait tout le boulot.

Les soldats investirent rapidement la salle en criant des ordres comme quoi il fallait sortir du bâtiment et autre chose. Lissandra regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle d'un regard froid et calculateur : tout était à moitié détruit, un combat avait dû y faire rage, elle remarqua quelques instruments de torture et elle ne pu s'empêcher de détourner les yeux.

-Allez, on l'embarque, ordonna-t-elle. Direction Cochlea.

* * *

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? :p Dites moi tout :D_


	2. Chapitre 1

Je me décide finalement à poster la suite après une review qui m'a motivé :3

Donc merci à toi Julia77 et j'espère que cette fanfic continuera de te plaire ;)

Bonne lecture :p

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Premier face à face

* * *

Lissandra se leva de bonne humeur, elle aurait peut-être dû être stressée, apeurée mais au contraire elle était presque excitée à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. La jeune femme enfila sa blouse de travail, fourra des stylos dans ses poches puis attrapa sa planche avec ses feuilles accrochées dessus pour prendre des notes. En sortant de sa chambre, elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié le petit-déjeuner, elle hésita un instant sur le pas de la porte, mais la curiosité l'emporta rapidement sur sa faim.

À vingt-cinq ans Lissandra Niyazaki était un docteur de renom dans le milieu anti-goule, l'une des plus fameuses pour ses dons et aussi son sexe puisqu'il était rare de voir des femmes dans ce milieu plutôt dangereux. Tout le monde ne jurait que par ses thèses et le reste, pourtant s'ils avaient su, qu'au fond d'elle, elle restait persuadée que les ghouls et les humains n'étaient pas si différents, et que son véritable but était de le prouver au monde entier, ils ne l'auraient peut-être pas laissé faire autant à sa guise.

Enfin, cela n'avait pas non plus été une partie de plaisir de faire accepter sa nouvelle lubie à la direction. Quand elle avait débarqué la bouche en cœur en leur disant qu'elle voulait récupérer Jason, la goule la plus sanguinaire du district 13, ils avaient failli lui faire un infarctus ! Elle avait dû éhontément mentir en expliquant qu'en étudiant une des plus puissantes goules elle pourrait ainsi donner des données précieuses à la section de développement et ainsi perfectionner les armes et autres équipements. De plus, elle avait ajoutait, que plus ils en seraient sur eux mieux ils seraient s'en défaire !

Et, contre toute attente, ils avaient fini par accepter.

Après, elle avait dû ronger son frein pendant de longs mois en attendant qu'une colombe finisse par coincer Jason. Au bout de six mois, elle avait fini par perdre patience et avait demandé de faire carrément partie de l'assaut contre Aogiri. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait fini par enfin pouvoir récupérer son sujet d'expérience. Et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle était particulièrement joyeuse ce jour-là. Son travail ici consistait seulement à prendre plus ou moins soin des goules pour éviter qu'elles ne meurent tragiquement en détention (comme si les hautes instances en avaient réellement quelque chose à faire) mais maintenant... Elle allait enfin faire avancer les choses !

-Bonjour Docteur Niyazaki, fit un des soldats en garde devant la cellule de Jason.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Leur demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- On monte la garde, expliqua un deuxième.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça, ronchonna t-elle.

\- Il est très dangereux, il paraît qu'il a tué plus de mille personnes que ce soit des hommes ou des goules !

Lissandra fit une moue perplexe pendant que dans sa tête, elle faisait un peu la grimace, sa réputation était bien sanglante.

-Bon, maintenant que je suis là vous pouvez y aller, déclara-t-elle d'un air ennuyé en agitant vaguement la main vers eux.

-Pardon ? S'exclamèrent les gardes. On ne peut pas vous laisser seule avec lui !

-J'ai le niveau d'un inspecteur de deuxième classe, gronda Lissandra qui commençait à en avoir assez qu'on lui mette des bâtons dans les roues. Alors vous feriez mieux de vous inquiéter pour lui que pour moi !

-HaHa, on dirait que tu fais encore des tiennes Lili, fit remarquer une voix moqueuse derrière eux.

La jeune femme se retourna en bloque vers le nouveau venu, une veine battante apparut à sa tempe quand elle le vit. Sa journée s'empirait de minutes en minutes.

-Jyne, grimaça-t-elle.

-Vous pouvez y aller, cette femme est plus dangereuse que toutes vos goules réunies, ironisa le médecin.

Lissandra plissa les yeux puis détourna la tête, refusant de lui adresser la parole : Jyne était le pire type qu'elle connaisse. Les gardes semblèrent hésiter un instant, mais finalement, ils s'éloignèrent un peu, mais pas non plus trop loin. Enfin, c'est toujours ça, songea la jeune femme.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te remercier, précisa-t-elle à son collègue.

-Oh, mais je n'y comptais pas, je ne faisais ça que par bonté d'âme.

-Continue comme ça et je finirais peut-être par croire que tu en as une, ironisa Lissandra. Maintenant, excuses moi, mais j'ai du travail.

Lissandra passa devant lui pour aller ouvrir la cellule de Jason, mais Jyne lui barra le chemin, son regard avait perdu toute sa bonhomie pour ne plus qu'afficher du mépris, et quelque chose d'autre que la jeune femme n'aurait jamais voulu revoir.

-Va faire joue joue avec tes goules, mais un jour je finirais bien par te coincer, la menaça-t-il.

La jeune femme tenta de garder un visage impassible, elle ne devait pas lui montrer qu'il lui faisait peur, c'est ce qu'aimait ce genre d'homme.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix vibrante de colère mal retenue. Ce n'est pas en leur coupant des membres pour voir combien de fois ils peuvent repousser que tu feras avancer la science.

Lissandra le repoussa brutalement et se précipita dans la cellule de Jason, elle ouvrit la porte et la referma brusquement derrière elle. C'était idiot, mais elle se sentait presque plus en sécurité avec une goule plutôt qu'avec ce type malsain. Même si ce Jason était un tueur, c'était parce qu'il était une goule, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais Jyne... Il était juste fou. Et, lui rien ne pouvait justifier son comportement.

La jeune femme posa ses feuilles sur la table et regarda son nouveau patient. Ils l'avaient enchaîné au mur avec les bras écartés en l'air, et même une chaîne autour du cou. Cette vision donna envie de vomir à Lissandra, ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment et elle se précipita vers lui pour le détacher. De toute façon, elle ne prenait pas vraiment de risques en faisant ça : vu son état, il ne risquait pas de lui faire du mal. Elle sortit précipitamment les clefs de sa poche et déverrouilla le collier de son cou qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement libérateur. Des marques rouges et violacées s'étendaient tout le long de la peau de Jason là où le fer avait entamé la peau.

Lissandra soupira en voyant ça. Apparemment, ils avaient dû faire exprès de prendre un collier trop petit pour le faire souffrir, car de toute façon _" c'est une ghoul donc il peut se régénérer"_ mais était-ce vraiment une bonne raison pour justifier toute cette violence gratuite ? Elle entendait déjà d'ici les gens lui réponde _'Ils l'ont mérité, ils ont fait le mal' _mais depuis quand répondre au mal par le mal marchait-il ? Jason n'en était-il pas le meilleur exemple ? Lissandra se rendit alors brusquement compte que les marques violettes sur le cou de celui-ci se résorbaient lentement, mais sûrement, jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

-Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-elle.

C'était le premier qu'elle voyait une goule se régénérer aussi rapidement. Leurs capacités étaient justes dingues et magiques ! Elle fut soudain prise de l'envie de toucher du bout des doigts pour voir comment était sa peau. Avec une pensée un peu coupable, elle décida de profiter du fait qu'il était encore inconscient pour le toucher. Lissandra se souvient alors des rumeurs qu'elle avait entendues, comme quoi les goules avaient une peau rêche et différente de la leur, mais quand elle toucha celle de Jason, elle la trouva douce et agréable. La peau de son cou était aussi fine que la sienne et elle pouvait deviner la présence de ses veines et de sa pomme d'adam comme tous les individus de sexe masculin.

Maintenant rassérénée par le fait qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé à son contact, Lissandra monta ses doigts jusqu'à sa joue qu'elle trouva dénuée de tout poils. Est-ce qu'il se rasait ? Où était-il imberbe ? La question était un peu saugrenue, mais il lui paressait pourtant assez âgé pour avoir de la barbe. Est-ce que le rythme de croissance des goules étaient plus lents que celui des humains ? Ce genre de questions ne pouvait trouver de réponses que par une entente mutuelle, elle en était convainque ! Sa fascination pour les goules avaient beau dégoûter certains de ses collègues elle était sur que ce n'était pas en les disséquant qu'ils trouveraient toutes leurs réponses.

Soudain, elle remarqua deux yeux rouges qui la fixaient. Lissandra eut un petit passage à vide durant lequel elle fixa Jason dans les yeux sans oser bouger, son cerveau refusant juste d'admettre la situation gênante dans laquelle elle se retrouvait.

-Ça va va, tu t'amuses bien ? Lui demanda Jason d'un ton ironique.

-Oui beaucoup merci, répliqua Lissandra du tac au tac.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Non.

Elle se redressa vivement et éloigna sa main de son visage pour montrer sa bonne foi. Bon, il était réveillé... Quelques minutes avant elle aurait été très contente mais là elle se sentait surtout ridicule. Mais, Jason ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il regarda autour de lui avec un air un peu perdu, il remarqua ses chaînes un tira un peu dessus comme pour tester leur efficacité.

-Où est-ce que je suis ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-A Cochlea, lui apprit Lissandra qui le regardait bouger en tentant de réprimer son envie de l'ausculter sous toutes les coutures.

Elle avait assez de jugeote pour se douter qu'après un réveil pareil il ne risquait pas d'apprécier si une drôle d'infirmière commençait à le tripoter dans tous les sens. Lissandra prit donc son mal en patience et le regarda tranquillement faire, d'ailleurs celui-ci faisait très bien semblant de ne pas la voir.

-Tu es mon repas ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

La jeune femme soupira. Si elle avait espéré échapper à ça, eh ben, c'était raté. Jason se défit brutalement de ses chaînes comme si elles avaient été faites en papier mâché puis il se jeta sur elle avec un air de bête féroce terrifiant. Mais, de un : quand ils l'avaient retrouvé, il avait déjà l'air de s'être fait passer à tabac, de deux : il était drogué, et pour finir, il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps. Lissandra n'eut aucun mal à le mettre au tapis.

Jason poussa un cri de rage qui se termina rapidement quand il remarqua que sa kagune ne sortait pas.

-Dommage pour toi, fit simplement Lissandra avant de lui envoyer son pied en pleine figure.

Jason se releva une nouvelle fois, mais elle le frappa directement au cou, lui coupant la respiration et le laissant agonisant au sol. Lissandra connaissait les capacités de régénérations des goules, elle les avait longuement étudiées.

Elle le frappa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lissandra regarda les blues qui se formaient déjà sur ses bras nus, elle soupira en voyant l'étendue des dégâts, mais bon, elle était toujours moins à plaindre que Jason qui ne pouvait même plus bouger. La jeune femme se sentit un peu coupable, elle n'aimait pas entrer dans le jeu des goules. Elle soupira puis s'approcha de Jason.

-C'est bon, t'es calmé ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Va te faire foutre.

Elle prit ça pour un oui et se pencha pour le délivrer de ses chaînes, car même s'il les avait arrachées du mur, maintenant elles pendouillaient misérablement de ses mains. Tout le long, elle sentit le regard de Jason fixé sur elle, mais il ne dit rien, par contre elle pouvait très bien ressentir sa rage qui bouillonnait en lui. Une fois finie, elle se releva et récupéra ses affaires sur la table.

-On se revoit demain, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Les gardes qui avaient entendu du bruit arrivèrent en courant, Lissandra songea que si elle avait réellement était en danger, elle aurait eu le temps de mourir trois fois avant qu'ils arrivent. Elle leur lança un regard morne et se sentit étrangement vidée. Elle avait placé tant d'espoir dans Jason, mais elle se rendait compte qu'il n'était qu'une goule de classe S de plus, peut-être devrait-elle chercher dans des niveaux plus faibles. Aller sur le terrain...

-Hey ! Lili ! S'exclama une voix guillerette.

-Oh, Alexander, fit Lissandra en voyant son ami arriver.

Celui-ci jeta un œil dans la cellule et vit Jason qui se régénérait doucement en ruminant sa vengeance future.

-C'est lui ton nouveau sujet ?

Lissandra hocha la tête, elle ne voulait pas vraiment en parler. La déception lui brûlait la gorge aussi sûrement que si elle avait mangé du feu.

-Eh ben, c'est la première fois que tu en laisses un conscient, plaisanta-t-il.

-Très drôle, je ne suis pas une psychopathe, répliqua-t-elle pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils veulent tous me manger.

-C'est parce que tu es appétissante, la taquina son ami.

-Tu es gay, répliquas Lissandra.

-ça ne m'empêche pas de te trouver appétissante, continua Alex en riant.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel devant la bêtise de son ami.

-Au fait, tient, c'est le dossier de Jason, j'ai fini par l'obtenir, et cette fois-ci y a tout dedans, lui expliqua Alexander.

-Merci ! Tu es génial !

-Je sais, je sais, fit ironiquement Alex.

Lissandra prit le dossier dans ses mains et l'ouvrit, sur la première page, il était marqué 'Yakumo Ômori'.

_Alors voilà qui tu es vraiment_, songea-t-elle.

* * *

Les présentations sont faites! :P Quand avez vous pensez? Et que pensez vous qu'il va arriver? Dite moi tout :D


	3. Chapitre 2

Ohayo! Pour fêter la fin du chapitre 17 je poste le chapitre 2 xD

Tout d'abords un grand merci aux deux personnes qui m'ont laissés un reviews! :D ça me fait vraiment très plaisir :3

**Denshitaokuma :** je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ai plu ! :D j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire avant d'être satisfaite xD

J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

**Idrill01 :** Merci de ta review :3 Cool que le concept de médecin te plaise :D

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Apprivoisement respectif

* * *

Lissandra était allongée sur son lit. Elle pensait intensivement : sa première expérience avec Jason n'avait pas du tout était concluante, en même temps elle s'était montrée d'une naïveté vraiment ridicule. Cette goule était d'un rang s et connue pour sa violence alors pourquoi elle s'était attendue à plus ? Peut-être à cause de... La jeune femme secoua la tête, ce n'était pas encore le moment pour ça, si jamais ce le serait un jour.

Elle tourna les pages du dossier de Yakumo et le relu pour la centième fois, Alex avait fait du bon travail : il avait réussis à récupérer toutes les parties qui avaient pourtant été teintes en noir pour qu'on ne puisse pas les lire. La jeune femme pu ainsi découvrir tout les antécédents de Yakumo ( et il fallait avoir les tripes bien accrochées pour pouvoir tout regarder) ainsi que son évolution supposé. Le problème majeur restait que comme à chaque fois cela avait été rédigé par un agent du CCR et du coup c'était très subjectif dans l'idée du _'il est méchant, très méchant'_, après il n'y avait pas grand chose. Quelques allusions sur son quartier d'origine et son appartenance à l'alliance d'Aogiri mais rien sur ses relations avec les autres goules (_à part qu'il en mange quelques un, le charme du cannibalisme_, songea ironiquement Lissandra). Sur une page elle remarqua des photos de sa première incarcération dans les prisons du CCR : dessus il était beaucoup plus maigre, c'était étrange on aurait presque dit qu'il était plus _vulnérable._

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait en conclure c'était que « le côté Jason » de Yakumo été apparut après son enfermement mais rien ne parlait sur ce qu'il était avant, seulement qu'il avait des informations utiles. Bref, tout ça ne l'avançait pas particulièrement sur comment faire pour l'amadouer et pouvoir faire ses expériences tranquillement. Lissandra se tortura les méninges pendant encore de longues minutes mais elle ne trouva rien de plus intéressant. Finalement, elle décida de faire ce qu'elle faisait le mieux : y aller au culot.

Elle avait laissé couler vingt quatre heure depuis sa première visite et elle espérait que celle-ci serait plus fructueuse que la précédente. La jeune femme ouvrit la cellule après avoir envoyé balader une nouvelle fois les gardes qui surveillaient devant, puis elle déposa son sac sur la table.

-'sont tous débiles, grommela t-elle de mauvaise humeur en rentrant.

-Parler tout seul est un signe avant-coureur de folie, l'informa une voix dans le fond.

Lissandra remarqua Jason qui la regardait avec un sourire de prédateur, elle lui rendit un sourire suffisant.

-C'est sur que tu dois y connaître un rayon là dedans toi, répliqua t-elle méchamment.

-On est de mauvaise humeur à ce que je vois, fit remarquer Jason l'air tout à fait décontracter alors qu'il se trouvait une fois de plus accrocher au mur.

-Oui, avoua Lissandra qui ne voyait pas d'intérêt à le cacher. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'accrochent au mur ? S'indigna t-elle.

Jason lui lança un regard qui voulait sûrement dire quelque chose comme _'peut-être parce que je suis une goule de rang S qui pourrait passer dix heures d'affilées à te torturer avec un plaisir extrême'_ mais Lissandra n'y fit pas attention ou alors elle fit très bien semblant.

-Tu sais que je pourrais te bouffer, lui fit-il remarquer tandis qu'elle le détachait tranquillement.

-Tu n'as pas réussis hier, répliqua t-elle sur le même ton.

Jason se massa les poignets sans la quitter des yeux : la jeune femme fouillait dans ses affaires, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Il la regardait faire avec un air curieux, après tout il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre dans l'immédiat alors autant prendre son mal en patience. Il lui suffisait d'attendre le bon moment, à cet instant là il serait prêt et pourrait prendre sa revanche sur elle. A cette idée un sourire sadique déforma ses traits et il imagina quelle plaisir il pourrait tirer de voir cette femme hurler de douleur. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et continua de darder son regard sur elle.

-Bon, j'espère qu'aujourd'hui tu voudras bien me laisser faire mes tests, déclara Lissandra en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

Elle croisa son regard rouge mais resta impassible, elle ne fit aucunes remarques et se contenta de s'approcher de lui comme s'il ne représentait pas une menace pour elle. Cela gênait Jason, il n'aurait su vraiment dire pourquoi mais il était plus habitué à susciter la crainte voir le dégoût plutôt qu'un désintérêt total. Il vit alors l'aiguille qu'elle tenait dans la main.

-Tu comptes m'injecter quoi ? Demanda t-il d'un ton badin.

-Rien du tout, répliqua Lissandra, je voudrais juste te prendre du sang pour faire des analyses.

-L'aiguille va se casser, la prévient-il.

-Essayons toujours.

La doctoresse tenta mais échoua comme l'avait prédit Jason.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, avoua t-elle. Tant pis !

Jason la regardait s'agiter avec un drôle d'air, il avait l'impression de voir un drôle d'oiseau se promener sous son nez. Un oiseau plutôt appétissant : elle sentait bon et il n'avait pas mangé depuis trop longtemps. S'il la dévorait il pouvait être sur que son kagune se régénérerait instantanément. Il sentit la faim le prendre aux tripes, il voulait jouer avec elle.

-On peut faire la piqûre uniquement dans l'œil, lui apprit Jason en lui montrant le blanc de ses yeux d'un air insolant.

Lissandra le regarda et ils s'affrontèrent un moment, cherchant à savoir lequel des deux oseraient aller le plus loin pour atteindre son but. Yamori espérait ainsi la faire s'approcher, il n'aurait alors plus qu'à l'attraper pour la dévorer sans qu'elle ne puisse se débattre. Et puis, quelque chose d'autre le poussait à se comporter de façon provocante : il ne supportait pas qu'elle agisse comme une bonne samaritaine et il voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas différente des autres humains. Qu'elle aussi n'hésiterait pas à se salir les mains pour ses besoins, car ils les considéraient tous comme des animaux qui ne ressentaient rien.

-Non ça ira, répliqua Lissandra. Je trouverais un autre moyen.

Et pour appuyer ses dires elle rangea son aiguille dans son sac. L'appétit de Jason retomba aussi sec, comme si son refus avait coupé toute son excitation, cette femme n'était pas intéressante, elle n'avait aucun courage.

-Je ne verse pas dans ce genre de... techniques, expliqua Lissandra qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

La goule fit la moue, où voulait-elle en venir ? Peut-être avait-elle eut vent de ce qui lui était arrivé. Cette idée le fit sourire, alors elle avait peur de ça ? Quelle mauviette.

-Bon, fit soudainement Lissandra surprenant Jason. Comment on va faire pour ton kagune ?

-C'est à dire ?

-Il ne repousse pas, c'est étrange.

-Si je pouvais manger ça irait tout de suite mieux, répliqua ironiquement Jason en sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne lui donneraient jamais de chair humaine

D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'on lui donnait à manger, c'était informe et n'avait aucun goût, pourtant ça suffisait à le maintenir en vie mais sans lui permettre de se régénérer entièrement.

-C'est sur que c'est problématique, avoua Lissandra avec un air soucieux. Je verrais si je peux trouver une solution.

-Une solution ? Tu vas peut-être me laisser te bouffer alors ?

-Nan, désolée mais si je meurs t'auras de sérieux problèmes.

-Je suis prêt à courir le risque, répliqua Jason qui était prêt à la pousser à bout.

-C'est tentant, mais non. Je trouverais autre chose que moi-même sinon j'aurais du mal à accomplir ce que je veux...

Elle avait prononcer les derniers mots avec un air un peu éloigné qui agaça Jason, comment pouvait-elle se laisser ainsi aller en sa présence ? Il n'était pas un chien domestiqué ! Il se leva brusquement ce qui eut le don de ramener Lissandra sur terre : elle le regarda avec un air mortellement sérieux.

-Tu veux encore le faire ? Lui demanda t-elle d'une voix glaciale, toute sympathie avait disparue.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent sans bouger pendant un long moment, Lissandra toujours sur ses positions et Yamori jaugeant ses chances de s'en tirer. Mais, il savait qu'il n'en aurait aucune, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé un moyen de restaurer complètement ses facultés. Il se laissa alors retomber sur sa chaise avec un air dramatique.

-Pas aujourd'hui, déclara t-il. Pas encore.

Lissandra esquissa un sourire.

-C'est mieux comme ça.

La cellule était composée d'un lit, d'une table et d'une chaise, ce qui était plutôt douillé même si les gardes continuaient d'attacher Jason au mur. Lissandra le regarda s'asseoir avec un petit sourire, peut-être qu'ils finiraient par avancer tout les deux.

-Bon, montre moi ton dos, lui demanda t-elle.

-Pourquoi faire ? Répliqua Jason d'un air méfiant.

-Je veux regarder.

La goule haussa les épaules, après tout si ça l'amusait, mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle pourrait arranger son problème. Il lui fallait se nourrir, c'était la seule solution. Mais, il se leva tout de même et lui tourna le dos pour la laisser observer à son aise. Lissandra tira sur son tee-shirt blanc qu'on avait fait enfiler à Yakumo (quand les goules arrivaient en prison, ils leur retiraient leurs effets personnels et leur donnaient une tee-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir ).

-Enlève le.

Jason s'exécuta. Lissandra observa longuement son dos en se tenant le menton d'un air soucieux, il était complètement lisse et d'un blanc un peu pâle, dessus aucunes cicatrices n'apparaissaient.

-Ton kagune est un un rinkaku, c'est ça ? Lui demanda t-elle.

-C'est ça.

Lissandra approcha donc ses doigts des reins de Jason et toucha la surface de la peau pour la palper d'un air concentré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lui demanda t-il s'emportant soudainement.

-Laisse toi faire, je regarde un truc.

Yamori se laissa faire mais non pas sans mauvaise volonté, il n'aimait pas du tout se laisser ainsi tripoter par une femme. Il s'énerva tellement que son kagune commença à sortir en bas de son dos, mais il n'était toujours pas régénéré et ne dépassait pas les cinq centimètres.

-Ooh ! S'exclama Lissandra en le voyant sortir.

Les deux tentacules s'agitèrent faiblement tandis que Jason laissait échapper un cri de rage face à son impuissance. Lissandra se sentit un peu coupable, il devait se sentir tellement mal de ne rien pouvoir faire. Elle connaissait ce sentiment d'impuissance, l'instant où tu te rends compte que tu ne peux rien faire car tu es trop faible.

C'était le pire sentiment qu'on puisse ressentir.

-Combien peux-tu en sortir ? Lui demanda t-elle doucement.

-Trois, mais deux suffises, expliqua t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle remarqua qu'il serrait ses poings de toutes ses forces jusqu'à les faire trembler de rage mal contenue. Lissandra posa alors doucement sa main au niveau de la base de son kagune avec une douceur sans pareille. Yakumo sentit un étrange frisson le parcourir et ses tentacules se résorbèrent instantanément comme si toute sa rage c'était envolée. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas laissé quelqu'un le toucher comme ça ?

Un étrange malaise se rependit entre eux et pendant de longues minutes seul le silence fit sa loi dans la cellule. Lissandra n'osait plus bouger sa main et Jason n'osait plus rien faire, perplexe face aux événements qui étaient entrain de se produire.

-Bon, fit soudainement Lissandra. Faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour ton kagune.

Elle se recula de plusieurs pas et fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans son sac mais en réalité elle cherchait juste à cacher sa gêne. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?!

Jason récupéra son tee-shirt et le renfila sans quitter des yeux la doctoresse, il ne savait pas qui elle était mais il avait changé d'avis sur son sujet. Elle n'était pas juste une faible humaine, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il ne perdait pas son appétit pour elle mais maintenant il avait un regain d'intérêt à son égard.

-Au revoir, déclara brusquement Lissandra.

Jason vit la jeune femme prendre la poudre d'escampette sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de lui prendre. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il la regardait s'éloigner, les choses promettaient d'être intéressantes ici.

Lissandra descendit les marches la tête pleine de questions. Ce qu'elle avait ressentit avec Yakumo était étrange et surtout inconcevable. Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi c'était-il soudainement calmé à son contact ? Et pourquoi diable avait-elle apprécié de le toucher ainsi ? Si jamais quelqu'un l'apprenait elle serait dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Lissandra préféra chasser tout ça de sa tête, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec tout ça, elle devait rester professionnelle jusqu'au bout sinon elle perdrait de vue son objectif premier. La jeune femme s'appuya un moment contre un mur dans un couloir vide de toutes présences humaines. Elle se força à inspirer longuement jusqu'à ce que son esprit se vide complètement.

Quand elle se redressa, ses yeux avaient repris leur éclats froid et dur et elle était à nouveau déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout. Lissandra dévala les marches restantes jusqu'à atteindre le bureau d'Alex. Elle entra sans toquer.

-Salut Alex, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service, déclara t-elle de but en blanc.

Le jeune médecin la regarda en battant des paupières un moment, complètement interrompu dans ses recherches.

-Quel genre de service ? Lui demanda t-il tout de même (après tout il était habitué au comportement de Lili).

-J'ai besoin que tu me trouves de la chair humaine, expliqua t-elle.

-Lili... Dis moi que tu plaisantes, la supplia t-il.

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Déclara t-elle d'un air mortellement sérieux.

-J'aurais tellement préféré, soupira Alex.

-Tu vas m'aider ou pas ?

-Tu connais déjà la réponse.

Alex se leva et vient se mettre devant elle, il n'était pas très grand pour un garçon et du coup ils faisaient à peu près la même taille. Le jeune homme plongea son regard vert dans celui aussi froid que la glace de son amie.

-Lissandra, je t'ai toujours suivi, et je le ferais toujours, commença t-il. Mais tu dois me promettre que tu sais ce que tu fais.

-Je te le promets, Alex. Fais moi encore un peu confiance, j'y arriverais.

Le jeune homme inclina la tête d'un air entendu.

-Alors comptes sur moi.

-Merci Alex.

* * *

On en apprends un peu plus sur Lissandra ! :p

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?

Dites moi tout :D


	4. Chapter 3

J'ai enfin bouclée le chapitre 21 et plus ou moins décidée où je voulais aller xD Du coup je poste le chapitre 3 :p

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui lisent ma fiction, même s'ils ne laissent pas de reviews, et je remercie encore plus ceux qui en laissent :3 ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ma fiction est appréciée :3

Hana65 : Pour Lissandra tu le découvriras très vite (peut-être même dans ce chapitre qui sait huhu) ;) Pour les fautes je ne peux que m'excuser, malgré plusieurs relectures certaines continuent de m'échapper xD J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

**_Bonne lecture à tous :D_**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Cicatrices**

* * *

Lissandra écrivait sans relâche sur ses feuilles depuis plusieurs heures, elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience du temps qu'il passait tellement elle était absorbée par ce qu'elle notait. Elle n'avait pas d'ordinateur (ils étaient interdis au personnel dans la prison pour éviter d'éventuelles fuites) et elle se retrouvait donc à faire sa thèse sur des feuilles volantes. Elle les gardait précieusement dans sa sacoche mais elle aurait préféré pouvoir les enregistrer sur un disque dur, elle aurait déjà été plus rassurée. Car, beaucoup de personnes pourraient vouloir détruire ce qu'elle faisait et il était beaucoup plus facile de faire brûler des feuilles que de retrouver toutes les copies d'un fichiers sur diverses unités.

Enfin, elle faisait avec les moyens du bords.

Lissandra soupira et s'appuya contre son dossier avec un air fatigué. Elle avait écris non-stop depuis un moment et maintenant son poignet la faisait souffrir. La jeune femme jeta un œil fatigué sur ce qui était sa chambre : un lit, un bureau, la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise ainsi qu'une armoire dans laquelle elle pouvait ranger ses affaires. Au final, la seule chose qui différenciait sa chambre d'une cellule de prison était l'absence des barreaux. Cette remarque intérieur la fit sourire. Mais, si elle réfléchissait bien, elle avait aussi des barreaux : les autres et leur moral étriquée qui ne laissait de place à personne d'autre qu'eux-même.

La jeune femme regarda l'heure sur sa montre et remarqua qu'il était déjà près de 19h, elle n'était pas encore allé voir Yakumo aujourd'hui. Mais, elle attendait qu'Alex lui emmène ce qu'il lui avait promis la veille, et il était en retard. Il lui avait promis qu'il viendrait vers 18h et ça faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'elle l'attendait. Lissandra hésita un instant à patienter encore un peu mais finalement elle préféra se rendre dans la cellule de Jason. Elle tenait à lui faire des visites quotidienne, c'était la meilleure solution pour créer une entente mutuelle et l'habituer à sa présence sans qu'il ne veuille systématiquement la manger. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Lissandra rassembla ses feuilles et les rangea avec précaution dans la chemise prévue à cet effet. Elle prit ensuite des photocopies d'un manuel qu'elle avait trouvé et qui lui avait donné une idée pour sa futur séance avec Jason. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle jouait avec le feu mais si elle voulait vraiment faire avancer les choses elle devait accepter de risquer sa vie. Bon, elle aurait pu s'en passer si Alex lui avait apporté la viande mais elle savait aussi que s'il n'était pas venu c'était qu'il avait sûrement une très bonne raison.

Ils s'étaient tout les deux rencontrer deux ans au paravent, et ils s'étaient quasiment instantanément bien entendu. Lissandra avait fini par comprendre pourquoi : Alex partagé la même vision qu'elle sur les goules et les humains. Enfin, il ne lui avait jamais clairement dit mais il lui avait laissé entendre et elle avait comprit de fil en aiguille qu'il avait une relation amoureuse avec une goule. Elle ne savait pas qui ni où, et il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle sache. Tout les deux soupçonnaient des choses chez l'autre mais aucun des deux ne le disaient clairement. Comme ça, si jamais l'un d'eux avait un problème il n'entraînerait pas l'autre dans sa chute.

Son secret à elle n'était pas vraiment un secret. Elle ne cherchait pas forcément à le dissimuler mais les autres l'ignoraient souvent, trop préoccupés par eux-même pour faire le lien pourtant évident. Lissandra secoua la tête d'un air accablé avant de prendre sa sacoche et de sortir de sa chambre qu'elle ferma à clefs pour éviter que des fouineurs viennent mettre le nez dans ses affaires. Au vu de l'heure tardive, elle ne croisa presque personne dans les couloirs, seulement quelques gardes qui faisaient leurs rondes et des scientifiques qui rentraient 'chez eux'. Beaucoup restaient dormir ici, c'était toujours un peu stressant avec la présence de toutes ces goules de classe S mais avec tout les agents qui veillaient à leur sécurité ça allait. Lissandra, elle, trouvait ça bien plus pratique pour ses études : ainsi elle vivait en permanence au près de centaine de goules. Bon, ce n'était pas aussi bien que de vivre directement chez des goules puisque ici elles étaient retenues prisonnières contre leurs grès, mais c'était toujours ça.

-Tu es en retard, déclara Jason quand elle entra dans sa cellule.

-Je t'ai manqué, ironisa Lissandra en posant sa sacoche sur la table.

-Peut-être, répliqua t-il avec une lueur amusée dans ses yeux.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard sous-entendu qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de Jason qui s'amusait à essayer de la pousser à bout.

-On dirait qu'ils sont têtus, remarqua t-elle en voyant qu'ils l'avaient une fois de plus enchaîné.

-Ils ont peur de moi, déclara Jason avec un air carnassier, et tu devrais aussi.

Lissandra s'approcha de lui et le détacha sans trembler puis elle lui sourie d'un air entendu.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-Tu devrais, insista t-il. Je pourrais te manger si je veux.

-Non. Et ne recommences pas je n'ai pas envie de me battre sinon ils vont t'enlever à moi et je devrais encore attendre trois mois avant de retrouver une sujet de recherches valable, râla Lissandra avec flegme.

-Je suis ton sujet d'expérience ? Grimaça Jason. C'est moi qui torture ici, pas toi.

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de torture, répliqua t-elle. Je ne suis pas comme tout ces maniques du bistouris.

La goule la regarda en plissant les yeux, il bouillonnait intérieurement mais elle avait raison quand elle disait qu'il ne pouvait pas la manger. _Pas encore. _Jason pouvait se montrer patient pour attraper sa proie.

-Bon, retourne toi, j'ai trouvé un truc qui pourrait peut-être aider ton kagune à repousser, déclara Lissandra en lui faisait signe de la main.

-Il faut juste que je mange, lui rappela t-il d'un air entendu mais il se tourna tout de même.

-Tee-shirt.

Jason retira son haut et le jeta sur le lit qui ne servait pas à grande chose pour l'instant vu qu'il finissait systématiquement enchaîné au mur. D'ailleurs, il commençait à sentir de vives douleurs à force de dormir debout, ses capacités de régénérations commençaient à laisser à désirer à cause de son manque chronique de nourriture.

-Bien, déclara Lissandra pour se motiver. Si j'en crois ce que je sais les humains et les goules sont à peu près constituée pareille.

Jason eut un sourire supérieur mais Lissandra ne pouvait pas le voir, elle sortit ses feuilles de sa sacoche et en sortit une avec un dessin d'homme de dos avec tout un tas de traits et de noms compliqués.

-Donc ton kagune est au niveau de tes reins, marmonna Lissandra concentrée.

Elle plaça ses mains dessus et commença à malaxer l'endroit en suivant des mouvements qu'elle avait vu décrit dans son manuel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Jason.

-J'essaye un truc, répliqua Lissandra qui n'aimait pas être dérangée quand elle était concentrée. On utilise les massages pour débloquer les humains, je me disais que peut-être ça pourrait aider ton kagune, peut-être que c'est ton 'flux' qui est bloqué. Bref, j'essaye quoi.

La goule fit la moue mais ne protesta pas, après tout ce n'était pas spécialement désagréable même si l'idée qu'une humaine le touche ainsi le dérangeait. S'il avait été en meilleure forme il l'aurait déjà tuée pour ça mais c'était étrange. Il avait envie de lui donner une chance, elle semblait différente des autres, c'était difficile à expliquer mais son odeur lui était familière.

-Tu sens quelque chose ? Lui demanda Lissandra au bout de quelques minutes.

-Rien du tout à part les mains d'une humaine, répliqua méchamment Jason.

-Arrêtes avec ça et laisse toi aller, lui conseilla t-elle.

La goule allait répliquer quelque chose mais soudainement Lissandra toucha un point sensible et il dû retenir un grognement de douleur.

-T'es hyper courbaturée ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Me dis pas qu'ils te font dormir debout ?!

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? S'emporta Jason.

-ça m'importe que ça m'agace ! Comment peut-on évoluer si on se comporte comme des animaux pas capable d'additionner deux et deux.

Son éclat de voix laissa Jason sceptique, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un humain s'énerver face aux mauvais traitements qu'on donnait aux goules, il se reteint juste de ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'un animal ne pouvait pas calculer.

-Bon allonges-toi, lui demanda t-elle.

-Je n'obéis pas à te ordres, s'énerva Jason.

-Roh, je vais pas te manger, plaisanta Lissandra.

Sa blague la fit rire toute seule pendant cinq minutes, Jason la regarda faire d'abords abasourdie par le niveau de sa plaisanterie mais finalement l'idée le fit sourire aussi.

-Bon, c'est là vraiment parce que ça me fait un mal de chien.

Et il s'allongea. Lissandra tira la chaise jusqu'à son lit et commença à le masser des épaules jusqu'au bas des reins avec un soin minutieux et attentionné. Elle trouvait ça plutôt agréable de le masser comme ça, elle comprenait mieux maintenant que des gens puissent vouloir en faire leur métier. Et puis, Yakumo semblait apprécier aussi, ce qui était un bon point. Si ils continuaient comme ça peut-être finiraient-ils même par s'entendre, et alors ses recherches pourraient vraiment prendre un tour particulier.

-Tu fais des recherches sur quoi, demanda soudainement Jason.

-Je cherches à prouver que les humains et les goules sont semblables.

-Les goules sont supérieurs aux humains ! S'emporta t-il.

-Arrêtes de gigoter comme ça ! Répliqua t-elle. Tu n'as jamais réfléchis ? Si vous mangez tout les humains vous n'aurez plus qu'à vous entre-dévorer, et si nous tuons les goules nous raterions notre plus belle chance d'évoluer. Je suis sur que nous pouvons évoluer ensemble, il existe des tonnes de solutions pour que ça marche c'est juste que les humains, comme les goules, sont trop obtus pour l'admettre. Ce qui montre qu'au moins on pense de la même façon.

-Les humains sont des monstres.

-Je suis d'accord, avoua Lissandra. Mais nous avons tous notre part de ténèbres...

Le reste de la séance se fit dans un drôle de silence, tout les deux ruminaient leur propres sombres pensées. Mais, étrangement la présence de l'un et de l'autre avait quelque chose d'apaisant, pendant que Lissandra massait Jason elle sentait toute sa frustration s'évacuer doucement et celui-ci sentait sa faim se calmer aussi.

-Bon, je vais rester ici, un peu, expliqua Lissandra. Comme ça tu pourras dormir et moi je pourrais noter tout ce que je viens d'apprendre.

Jason se retourna et s'assit sur le lit.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Si mon sujet d'expérience n'est pas dans un état optimale, mes recherches ne mèneront à rien.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard mais aucun des deux ne céda.

-Fais gaffe de pas t'endormir sinon je te dévore pendant ton sommeil, déclara Jason.

Lissandra ne savait pas vraiment s'il plaisantait ou pas mais elle préféra lui sourire.

-Bien chef !

La goule lui lança un regard surpris puis haussa les épaules, autant profiter de ce repos qui lui était offert, peut-être qu'après ça il aurait assez de forces pour la dévorer. Lissandra se retourna à son travail et rédigea ses notes sur ses feuilles pendant de longues heures. Et finalement, elle fit exactement ce don il l'avait mis en garde : elle s'endormit sur le bureau sans même s'en rendre compte.

Quand Jason se leva le lendemain matin, il sentit une odeur alléchante tout autour de lui, il se releva brusquement et vit Lissandra endormie. Sans même chercher à réfléchir un grand sourire sadique étira ses lèvres et il l'attrapa par le cou pour la plaquer durement contre le mur.

-Laisse moi te manger ! Hurla t-il.

Lissandra qui venait de se réveiller fut sonnée par le coup qu'elle venait de se prendre à l'arrière du crâne. Elle vit la mâchoire de Jason s'approcher de son cou avec une trop grande vitesse pour qu'elle puisse lui échapper, elle tenta de se libérer de son emprise mais il la tenait fermement. Elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien de crier, elle serait morte avant que les gardes ne viennent à son secours. Alors, elle le frappa. Enfin, pour être précis elle lui mordit le cou de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle. Mais, il ne la lâcha pas pour autant mais juste assez pour qu'elle puisse se libérer en tirant de toutes ses forces. Lissandra entendit un grand bruit de tissus déchiré mais elle n'y prit pas garde sur le coup, trop occupée à s'éloigner le plus possible de Jason et de son regard de fou.

Alors qu'il allait se jeter à nouveau sur elle, il se stoppa net dans sa course. Lissandra qui s'était préparée à devoir contrer son coup le regarda sans comprendre ce qui venait de l'arrêter ainsi. Elle remarqua alors que sa blouse avait été complètement déchirée ainsi que la chemise blanche qu'elle portait habituellement en-dessous.

-Non, balbutia Lissandra.

Elle tenta vainement de cacher sa poitrine mais c'était trop tard.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Jason en montrant les cicatrices qui recouvraient sa peau.

-A ton avis ? Répliqua durement Lissandra. On a pas tous la chance de se régénérer !

Elle aurait voulu se retourner pour les cacher mais celles qu'elle avait dans le dos étaient bien pires. Sur sa poitrine on pouvait voir des cicatrices de toutes les formes, elle avait même des traces de brûlures qui marquaient le haut de son ventre. Lissandra jeta un regard désespérée vers la porte mais Jason se tenait devant et lui interdisait tout espoir de fuite. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre d'un air perdue et serra plus fort ses bras autour d'elle.

Puis, elle péta les plombs.

-Tu sais ce que c'est mon nom ? S'emporta t-elle. Niyazaki ! Ça te rappelle rien ?! Ouai le type qui t'as torturé parce que c'était juste un gros taré, eh bah c'était mon père ! Et oui, il s'amusait aussi sur sa propre fille, je l'ai_ tellement _déçue, c'était _tellement _moins drôle vu que je ne me régénérais pas ! Merde, pourquoi tu veux absolument me bouffer !

Lissandra porta un brusque coup de poings en plein visage à Jason mais celui-ci le contra sans problème : maintenant qu'elle avait perdue son sang froid il était devenu extrêmement facile de la battre. Pourtant, il n'avait plus du tout envie de la manger.

Lissandra remarqua soudainement qu'elle pouvait sortir de la cellule sans problèmes.

-Faut arrêter de croire que les goules sont les seules à être maltraitées par les humains, déclara t-elle avant de ramasser des affaires et de sortir précipitamment.

Jason s'appuya contre un mur et la regarda partir avant d'éclater d'un rire sinistre, il fit craquer ses doigts mais cela ne le détendit pas, au contraire il se sentait terriblement frustré.

* * *

-Lissandra ? Appela Alex qui toquait à sa porte depuis bien vingt minutes. Allez, ouvre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !

Pas de réponse.

-Je ne partirais pas tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert !

Alors qu'il allait à nouveau toquer la porte s'ouvrit et sa main retomba dans le vide. Son regard vert croisa celui bleu de son ami mais il n'était plus aussi froid qu'avant, on aurait dit que la glace c'était brisée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Li', lui demanda plus doucement Alex en entrant.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et remarqua alors que son amie avait ses vêtements déchirés, un doute affreux lui traversa l'esprit.

-Me dits pas que, commença t-il.

-Non, non le rassura t-elle avec une tentative raté de sourire. On s'est juste battu mais il a vu mes cicatrices.

Alex ne savait pas quoi dire, il en avait déjà aperçu quelques une mais il n'avait jamais osé lui en parler. Au début, il avait crû qu'elle les avait récoltées lors de ses séances avec les goules, puis il avait fait le rapprochement entre son nom et celui d'un autre membre de CCR. Quand il l'avait compris, il ne lui en avait pas parlé, comme elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de son petit ami goule. Mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait vraiment mal en point.

-ça va aller ? Lui demanda t-il.

-oui, oui, le rassura t-elle. Je me sens juste vidée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on les vois...

Alex hocha la tête en se sentant misérable de rien pouvoir lui dire pour la réconforter. Il se sentait complètement inutile. Puis, il se rappela pourquoi il était venu la voir à l'origine.

-Regarde ! J'ai trouvé de la nourriture ! S'exclama t-il. Ça n'a pas été facile mais j'ai fini par y arriver !

-Comment tu... Non, enfaîte je ne veux rien savoir, déclara précipitamment Lissandra avant de sourire sincèrement, cette fois-ci, à son ami. Avec un peu de chance il arrêtera de vouloir me manger comme ça.

-Je suis désolé que ça se passe mal, soupira Alex. Je sais que tu plaçais de grands espoirs en Jason, mais peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu choisisse une autre goule pour tes expériences.

Lissandra eut un pauvre sourire, puis elle attrapa le sac plastique qu'il lui tendait. Finalement, elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Alex remarqua alors qu'il n'avait plus la couleur de la glace froide comme d'ordinaire mais plutôt celui d'une mer d'azur.

-Tu sais, le plus étrange, c'est qu'il ne m'ait pas mangée. Il en aurait plus que le temps pourtant, avoua t-elle.

* * *

Et voilà, on apprends enfin qui est Lissandra :D Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites moi tout :D


	5. Chapter 4

Ohayo! :D me voici pour le chapitre 4 :D

Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et surtout à July &amp; Chiyuki pour m'avoir laissé une review :3

Je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps et vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Recommencer à zéro.

* * *

Lissandra resta un moment contre le mur à attendre. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir comment allait se passer cette nouvelle séance avec Jason tout ce qu'elle imaginait n'était dû qu'à son imagination trop débordante. La jeune femme inspira longuement avant de se positionner devant la cellule. Elle l'ouvrit d'un coup pour ne pas se laisser le temps de réfléchir. Quand elle entra, elle trouva la goule enchaînée, encore, le cou, les poignets, et il ne bougea même pas en l'entendant ouvrir la porte. Elle crû d'abords qu'il 'était endormie (après tout il était encore tôt) mais en s'approchant elle se rendit compte qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas. Normalement il aurait au moins du la sentir et lever la tête. Il se rendait toujours compte de sa présence.

Lissandra n'était pas peureuse, elle s'approcha donc de lui et remarqua alors qu'il était plutôt pâle, enfin plus que d'habitude. Un mauvais pressentiment lui traversa l'esprit et elle détacha rapidement la chaîne qu'il avait autour du cou, puis elle plaça deux doigts de façon à pouvoir sentir son pouls. Et là, elle comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas du tout.

-Mais quelle bande de cons ! S'emporta t-elle.

Elle finit de détacher Yakumo qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et elle dû le soutenir pour ne pas qu'il s'écrase directement par terre (_c'est qu'il pèse son poids le bougre!_). Une fois cela fait, elle l'examina entièrement et son verdict ne ce fit pas attendre : on lui avait injecté un produit anti-goule crée par la section scientifique (_elle n'y avait pas participé, dieu merci_). Sauf que ce produit, déjà instable, pouvait provoquer des effets secondaires dévastateurs si on l'injectait directement dans l'organisme d'une goule. C'est pourquoi il était normalement utilisé uniquement sous forme de gaz. Et Lissandra ne connaissait qu'une personne capable de faire ce genre de sale coup.

-Jyne, grinça t-elle en se jurant que ce type allait avoir de ses nouvelles.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la dose qu'on avait pu injecter à Jason, et il n'existait bien sur pas de contre remède. Ce produit était juste censé les empêcher d'utiliser leur kagune en neutralisant leur production de RC. Mais elle devinait facilement qu'une forte dose ajoutait à un manque de nourriture chronique pouvait facilement mettre K.O n'importe quelle goule.

-Merde, qu'est-ce que je peux faire, s'énerva Lissandra ne trouvant aucune solution sur le coup du stress.

Même s'il avait essayé de la manger, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt comme ça ! C'était trop bête ! Soudainement, son regard tomba sur le sac plastique qu'elle avait emmené avec elle.

-Mais oui ! S'exclama t-elle.

La jeune femme se précipita dessus et l'ouvrit d'un coup avant d'en ressortir quelque chose qui ressemblait à un steak bien sanglant comme on pouvait les acheter chez le boucher. Lissandra ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, et encore moins à ce qu'elle tenait dans la main, puis elle le fourra dans la bouche de Jason.

-Allez, mange, grommela t-elle en l'enfonçant au fond de sa gorge.

Réalisant soudainement qu'elle risquait de le faire s'étouffer ainsi, elle passa derrière lui et cala sa tête contre son épaule pour le surélever légèrement. Une fois bien installé, elle le força à mâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse déglutir de lui-même. Il était toujours trop faible pour bouger et se laissait complètement aller contre Lissandra (qui était entrain de découvrir de nouvelles limites à ses abdos), celle-ci soupira. La tête de la goule se retrouvait maintenant juste à côté de la sienne mais il avait toujours les yeux hermétiquement clos et un air de malade en phase terminale. Lissandra posa sa main sur son front et remarqua qu'il avait encore de la température, de l'autre main elle attrapa le sac plastique (_avec une gymnastique digne des plus grands athlètes, dommage que personne ne fut conscient pour la voir_) et en ressortit un deuxième steak. Cette fois-ci elle prit le temps de le faire manger petit bout par petit bout à son patient jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ingurgité tout ce qu'elle avait emmené avec elle.

-Eh ben, on aurait pu t'appeler le goinfre aussi, ironisa t-elle même si elle savait qu'il ne pouvait sûrement pas l'entendre dans son état.

En attendant, elle commençait à avoir vraiment super mal au dos et aux abdos, elle tenta donc de ramper jusqu'au lit tout en tenant toujours Jason dans un équilibre précaire. Finalement, elle réussit à se traîner jusque là et s'y adossa avec un soupir de soulagement. Lissandra regarda Jason reprendre doucement des couleurs avec un air sérieux et concentré. Les goules étaient vraiment prodigieuses, les hommes avaient toujours été terrifiés par ce qui les dépassaient mais ne pouvaient-ils pas juste admirer l'évolution de la nature ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Jason d'une voix pâteuse qui brisa tout le mythe de la goule terrifiante du treizième arrondissement.

Lissandra se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire ni sourire, autant profiter de son état de faiblesse pour entamer une relation plus stable que la fois précédente.

-Je crois qu'on t'a injecté une dose trop importante de sérum anti-goule, ça bloque le RC et annihile alors toutes les forces d'une goule et l'empêche aussi d'utiliser son kagune mais à cette dose là ça aurait tout aussi bien pu te tuer.

-Mais je ne suis pas mort.

-Remarque judicieuse, ironisa Lissandra.

Yakumo plissa les yeux en tentant de savoir si elle se moquait de lui ou pas mais il se sentait trop vaseux pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Au même moment, il remarqua qu'il était toujours complètement avachie sur elle et qu'il avait un drôle de goût dans la bouche. Il passa sa langue sur l'intérieur de ses joues et sentit un goût de sang se rependre dans sa gorge, il observa alors que la faim l'avait à nouveau quittée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ? Demanda t-il d'un air méfiant.

-Je t'ai nourrie, expliqua Lissandra.

-Encore de votre truc bizarre, répliqua Jason d'un air énervé.

-Bon, si tu te sens assez mieux pour pouvoir te plaindre je vais te laisser te démerder, déclara Lissandra qui commençait à s'agacer de son manque de reconnaissance.

Elle le poussa et se releva avec un soupir de soulagement, puis elle s'étira dans tout les sens juste devant Jason complètement frustré de ne pas pouvoir la toucher.

-Et puis, si tu veux tout savoir c'était de la chair humaine, et un simple merci aurait suffit.

Lissandra alla s'asseoir sur la chaise et sortit de sa sacoche ses feuilles puis elle entreprit de noter tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Soudainement, quelqu'un tira sur sa chaise et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un Jason qui avait visiblement repris des couleurs (et des forces).

-Tes yeux ! S'exclama Lissandra en ignorant totalement le danger. Ils sont magnifique !

Yakumo qui avait plus ou moins prévu de continuer à la rendre folle fut complètement pris au dépourvu par sa réaction. Il se reteint d'écarquiller les yeux et tenta de garder un air froid et impassible.

-C'est ça un kagugan, ronronna la scientifique avec un air aux anges. Les descriptions étaient vraiment loin de la vérité. Attends, bouge pas.

Et Jason se retrouva à devoir prendre la pause pendant que Lissandra entreprenait de dessiner ses yeux avec un air concentré. Il remarqua même qu'elle tirait un peu la langue, elle ne devait même pas en avoir conscience. Son comportement un peu impulsif lui rappelait celui de Naki, et étrangement il se laissa prendre au jeu. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle ait finit de tout noter, et quand elle eut fini ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder ainsi les yeux dans les yeux (ou plutôt les yeux dans les kagugan). C'était bien la première fois pour Yakumo que quelqu'un regardait ses yeux avec cette émerveillement au lieu d'une crainte sans borne.

Finalement, il se releva.

-Mon kagune ne s'est pas régénéré, déclara t-il.

-Mince, soupira Lissandra. J'imagine qu'il vous faut de la chair plus fraîche pour les blessures plus importantes...

La jeune femme gribouilla quelques mots sur une feuille avec un air de réflexion intense, elle allait devoir plancher encore un peu là-dessus.

-En tout cas, ce genre d'événement ne se reproduira pas, lui promit-elle avant de se relever, tu peux me faire confiance.

Jason se contenta de la fixer avec un air calculateur.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà tué un homme ? Lui demanda t-il soudainement.

Lissandra ne sembla pas du tout prise au dépourvue, elle prit même le temps de se retourner vers lui et de le regarder droit dans les yeux avec un air indéchiffrable.

-Oui, un. Mon père, lui apprit-elle puis elle sortit.

Lissandra partit d'un air décidé vers les quartiers de l'administration qui se situait à l'étage du dessus. Les goules de rang S étaient dans des niveaux inférieurs, et plus leurs rangs étaient élevés plus on les gardait dans les profondeurs, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose. Dans tout les cas, la jeune femme était dans une humeur très colorée et elle était bien décidée à faire entendre sa voix.

Les deux administrateurs sursautèrent quand la porte de leurs bureaux s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Lissandra visiblement en pétard.

-Je peux savoir qui a donné l'ordre qu'on administre une dose de vaccin anti-goule à mon sujet ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop douce pour être sincère.

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent en se disant que leur dernière heure était arrivée, mais l'un d'eux finit par lui donner sa réponse.

-C'est le médecin Satô qui l'a proposé et nous avons accepté, votre sujet était beaucoup trop instable, déclara t-il d'une voix posée.

-Instable vous dites, répéta Lissandra qui semblait ne pas vraiment avoir appréciée la réponse de son interlocuteur. Vous avez surtout faillit le tuer !

-Il n'aurait eu que ce qu'il méritait, répliqua le deuxième administrateur.

-Pardon ? S'emporta la jeune femme. Et s'il était mort j'aurais fais mes expériences sur quoi ? Son cadavre peut-être ?! Si vous répondez pourquoi pas vous le regretterez, les devança t-elle, je ne suis pas comme les autres scientifiques que vous employez !

Elle leur lança un regard digne d'une goule qui n'aurait pas mangé depuis deux mois.

-Et ne faites pas ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi je parle ! Continuez comme ça et je ne me gênerais pas pour vous faire éclater au grand jour la vérité sur le docteur Niyazaki, et je ne parle pas de moi mais bien de mon père. Parce que c'est bien beau de faire des expériences sur des goules mais généralement les types qui font ça sont pas beaucoup plus sains d'esprit que leurs sujets !

Oui, Lissandra n'avait aucune honte à utiliser son propre passé comme moyen de pression sur ses supérieurs. Elle savait que cet argument faisait souvent mouche et elle n'hésitait pas à s'en servir quand elle en avait besoin, surtout quand ce genre de type avait besoin qu'on leur remette les idées en place.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, tenta vainement l'un des deux hommes.

-Eh ben vous aurez qu'à m'appeler quand ce cher Jyne Satô s'en saura pris à un autre humain quand il sera en manque de goules, répliqua Lissandra d'une voix tranchante. En attendant, laissez moi faire mon boulot et arrêtez de vous mêler de mes affaires. Jason est mon sujet d'expérience, j'en fais donc ce que je veux.

Les deux administrateurs qui n'étaient pas fou au point de tenter quoi que ce soit contre elle (ils tenaient encore à leur position plutôt privilégiée) finirent par lui donner leur accords. Lissandra hocha la tête satisfaite puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais elle s'arrêta juste avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Une dernière chose, ajouta t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers eux, si je vois encore une fois Satô traîner de mon côté ou si je remarque quoi que ce soit de suspicieux, je n'hésiterais pas à révéler au public ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 15 ans.

Puis, elle sortit et pour faire bonne mesure elle claqua la porte de toutes ses forces. Lissandra se mit à sourire d'un air satisfait et elle repartit vers sa chambre le pas plus léger d'avoir pu enfin mettre les choses au point avec son administration. Elle se doutait bien que ça ne suffirait pas à arrêter Satô mais au moins ça lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues et lui laisserait le champs libre pendant quelques temps. De plus, avec la menace qu'elle venait de faire peser sur eux, elle pouvait être sur qu'ils allaient tout faire pour tenter de se mettre dans ses petits papiers. Car, quand quinze ans au paravent on avait découvert que le fameux Docteur Niyazaki était juste un psychopathe qui ne s'amusait pas juste à torturer des goules mais aussi sa propre fille, les choses avaient été rapidement étouffées pour ne pas alarmer les hautes instances et le public beaucoup trop sensible pour ce genre de choses.

Oh ils avaient tout fait pour la prendre en mains, lui avait offert des bourses, l'avait envoyée dans les meilleurs écoles et maintenant elle travaillait pour eux. Mais, ils ne l'avaient pas à leur bottes, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ce qu'elle avait subit par leurs fautes. Et si jamais un jour ça devait arriver... Ses cicatrices seraient là pour le lui rappeler.

* * *

C'est un peu court mais j'espère que cela vous a tout de même plu ^^ Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :D


	6. Chapitre 5

Changement de décors pour ce chapitre spécial! :P Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ;)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Cicatrices

* * *

_Lissandra tremblait comme une feuille, elle sentait qu'elle allait pleurer mais elle devait s'en empêcher. Sinon ce serait pire. Elle étouffa un sanglot dans la manche de son anorak et essuya ses yeux humides en tentant de calmer ses tremblements. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : la peur la saisissait tout entière et l'empêchait de réfléchir. Et puis, elle n'avait que 10, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Maman était partie depuis longtemps maintenant, elle l'avait abandonnée avec Papa et s'était pour ça qu'il était devenu comme ça. Alors, elle devait le comprendre, c'était ce qu'il lui disait tout le temps mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Il lui faisait _peur_._

_Chaque jour, quand elle partait à l'école elle se sentait revivre, mais quand venait le soir et qu'elle se retrouvait devant la porte de la maison, la peur la reprenait et l'engloutissait tout entière dans le noir. Elle avait beau marcher le plus lentement possible, elle était obligée de rentrer, où aurait-elle pu aller ? Elle était trop petite pour se débrouiller seule dans la rue, des goules pouvaient la manger, elle avait peur des goules aussi. Mais encore plus de son père. Sauf que tout le monde respectait son père, il est quelqu'un de très connu et elle n'est qu'une enfant. _Elle ne peut pascomprendre_._

_Lissandra tendit sa main vers la poignée de la porte, tout le reste de son corps lui hurlait de faire demi-tour et de partir en courant mais elle devait rentrer. Où irait-elle sinon ? C'était sa maison, c'était son papa. Elle abaissa la poignée mais au même moment ses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et elle sentit un violent mal de ventre la faire gémir douloureusement. _

_-Je ne dois pas pleurer, s'emporta t-elle lamentablement._

_La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un grincement sinistre et Lissandra retient sa respiration._

_Il n'y avait aucun bruit. La petite fille fit un pas timide dans l'entrée en priant pour que son père ne soit pas encore rentré du travail. Il régnait une étrange pénombre qui réconforta Lissandra, si la lumière n'était pas allumée alors c'était que son père n'était pas là. Elle réagit au quart de tour et se précipita dans sa chambre. Là-bas, elle rentra dans son armoire et se glissa tout au fond, derrière ses vêtements en retenant sa respiration._

_Lissandra ne sentait plus ses jambes mais elle avait trop peur pour sortir de son armoire, elle devait y rester. Avec un peu de chances, son père ne la retrouverait pas en rentrant, il fallait juste qu'elle soit silencieuse. _

_-Lissandra, appela une voix rauque qui venait de l'étage inférieur._

_La petite fille poussa un gémissement déchirant en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer et les pas de son père sur le carrelage en-bas. Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle se fit pipi dessus et que ses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues de façon incontrôlées. _

_-Où est-ce que tu es ? Gronda la voix qui devenait de plus en plus menaçante._

_Elle l'entendit la chercher dans la cuisine puis dans le salon, elle savait que plus il mettrait du temps à la trouver plus il serait énervé. Mais, elle avait trop peur pour sortir, elle pleurait sans plus pouvoir se retenir et gémissait doucement en tentant de se cacher encore plus dans le bois de son armoire. Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas comme dans les livres ? Pourquoi une fée ne venait-elle pas la sauver et l'emmener loin de tout ça ?_

_Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé et de meuble qu'on renverse la fit sursauter, elle entendit son père hurler en-bas comme quoi il allait lui faire regretter d'être née. Lissandra se mit à sangloter encore plus fort sans pouvoir réussir à se faire taire. Elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur sa bouche mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Alors, elle se frappa. C'était idiot mais si elle s'évanouissait alors elle serait parfaitement silencieuse. Dans son petit cerveau cela lui parut tout à fait logique et elle tenta de se faire tomber dans les pommes. _

_Mais, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et elle sursauta._

_-Je sais que tu es là, gronda la voix de son père. Allez sors de ta cachette et tout ce passera bien, lui promit-il._

_Elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai, pourtant elle voulait tellement y croire. Sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement quand elle vit les pieds de son père s'arrêter juste devant l'armoire. Elle étouffa un sanglot incontrôlé et elle le vit s'arrêter._

_-Je t'ai entendu._

_Lissandra tenta vainement de se reculer encore plus mais la porte de son armoire s'ouvrit en grand et elle sentit qu'on l'attrapait par les cheveux. Elle se mit à hurler et à se débattre dans tout les sens mais que pouvait une petite fille de son âge contre un homme comme son père ?_

_-Papa ! Lâches moi ! Le supplia t-elle en pleurant._

_-N'y comptes pas, tu m'as fais te chercher dans toute la maison, et rien que pour ça tu mériterais que je te laisse attacher la tête en bas toute la nuit, la menaça t-il. Ou que je te laisse suspendu juste par tes bras._

Tout en parlant il semblait y réfléchir sérieusement avec un air sadique dans les yeux, soudain un sourire illumina son visage.

_-Alors qu'est-ce que tu préfères ma chérie ? Lui demanda t-il._

_-Je ne veux pas, balbutia Lissandra. Aucun ! Je veux juste que tu me laisses..._

_-Ah non, les méchantes filles doivent être punie !_

_-Non ! Hurla Lissandra._

_Mais son père ne l'écoutait déjà plu. Il la traîna par les cheveux jusqu'en-bas, malgré ses cris et ses pleurs. Il la tira ainsi jusqu'à la cave, là où il avait tout ses instruments de torture et sa salle dédiée à cette unique pratique. Soudain, Lissandra sentit qu'il la lâchait mais elle avait la tête tellement en feu qu'elle ne sentit pas tout de suite la différence. D'un coup, elle releva la tête et vit qu'il n'avait pas fermé la porte de la cave, si elle courait assez vite elle pourrait remonter, fermer la porte à clef et s'enfuir. Mais, elle avait à peine atteins la porte qu'elle sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le col de sa chemise d'écolière. Elle se mit à hurler de peur et elle déchira ses vêtements sans réfléchir pour pouvoir se défaire de sa poigne. _

_La porte était à portée de ses doigts, elle n'avait plus qu'à se glisser par l'ouverture et à la refermer. Sauf, que celle-ci claqua avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre. La petite fille n'eut pas le temps de pleurer, on l'attrapa à nouveau par les cheveux et son père la traîna jusqu'au centre de la salle sans faire attention à ses cris. Puis, il la jeta sur une chaise et l'y enchaîna. _

_-Papa, je t'en supplie, pleurnicha la petite fille._

_-Qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà dis, soupira son père. Ceux sont les vilaines filles qui pleurent. Et tu sais ce que je fais aux vilaines filles ? _

_Lissandra ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés quand elle le fit approcher l'un de ses ustensiles, la panique la submergea soudainement et elle se débattit comme une folle. Mais, elle était attachée. Le fer chauffée à blanc toucha sa peau fragile et elle se mit à hurler, elle hurla tellement fort et tellement longtemps qu'à la fin sa voix se cassa. Son père, lui, s'amusait comme un fou._

_-Tu es une vilaine fille, lui répéta t-il en approchant à nouveau le fer._

_-Pas ça, pleurnicha faiblement Lissandra. NON !_

* * *

_Lissandra regardait son sang goutter sur le sol avec un air flegmatique un peu décalé par rapport à la scène macabre qui se déroulait. Elle avait douze ans aujourd'hui. C'était son _anniversaire,_ et son père le lui avait souhaité en la torturant à nouveau. En grandissant elle avait appris à endurer la douleur et à ignorer la souffrance, mais son géniteur avait apprit de nouveau tour pour la faire souffrir d'avantage. _

_Ce n'était qu'un cercle vicieux sans fin. _

_C'était comme si elle était bloquée dans l'engrenage d'une montre cassée et qu'elle devait assister, impuissante, à l'oscillation sans fin de l'aiguille sur les deux même minutes. La première minute c'était le matin quand elle se levait, elle déjeunait comme il faut avec du lait et de la brioche, puis elle devait s'habiller avec des vêtements longs qui cachaient ses cicatrices, son père les prenaient toujours un peu trop grand pour être sur qu'elle n'ait pas de problèmes. L'été il expliquait à la maîtresse qu'elle avait une peau fragile et qu'elle ne devait pas mettre de tee-shirt ni de jupe sinon elle prenait de graves coups de soleil. Puis, la deuxième minute représentait le soir, quand elle rentrait à la maison. Le trajet du collège jusque là était une véritable torture à lui seul, tout le long elle était prise de crampes d'estomacs et de vertiges. Pourtant, elle rentrait toujours à l'heure, elle ne savait pas où aller de toute façon. Ses professeurs trouvaient son père charmant et elle ne supportait pas les autres élèves qui ne se rendaient pas compte de la chance qu'ils avaient d'avoir de gentils parents. _

_Elle avait beau travailler, ramener de bonnes notes, arrêter de pleurer, son père continuait de la torturer et en plus il lui reprochait d'être trop fragile. Elle finissait toujours les séances dans les vapes et il ne pouvait jamais aller trop loin sinon quelqu'un pouvait s'en rendre compte. Ça la fit rire jaune. Aujourd'hui, il lui avait raconté qu'il avait trouvé une goule à son travaille, un goule avec une régénération _incroyable _qu'il lui avait dit. Il lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir tout en la torturant comme si de rien n'était. Et, en même temps qu'elle hurlait elle devait supporter de l'entendre radoter sur cette goule. _

_Lissandra regarda le sang avec une fascination morbide, elle trouvait ça vraiment incroyable tout le sang que pouvait perdre un être humain sans mourir. Est-ce que son père s'en rendait au moins compte ? N'était-elle pas aussi bien qu'une goule ? Avant, elle les craignait, maintenant elle les détestait juste. Parce qu'elles avaient le peu d'attention que son père pouvait accorder à une personne. _

_Elle était toujours enchaînée sur la chaise, son père avait dû sûrement l'oublier. En même temps, qu'elle pensait cela, elle entendit la porte de la cave s'ouvrir. Son géniteur descendit les marches avec un plat dans les mains._

_-Mange, ordonna t-il._

_-Je n'ai pas faim, répliqua Lissandra avec un air effronté._

_Qui lui valut une gifle retentissante. Sa joue la brûlait et un goût de sang se rependit dans sa bouche, mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux, elle n'était plus la petite fille terrorisée par l'ombre de son père. Il prit une cuillère de nourriture et de l'autre main il lui appuya durement sur la mâchoire pour lui forcer à l'ouvrir, ensuite il lui enfourna le tout dans le fond de la gorge. Elle fut obligée d'avaler pour ne pas s'étouffer. Il répéta ce mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait avalé la totalité de l'assiette._

_-C'était pas compliqué, déclara t-il d'un air mauvais. _

_Puis, il se redressa pour avancer jusqu'à la porte._

_-Ne bouge pas, je reviendrais te voir, ajouta t-il une dernière fois avant de disparaître._

_Et Lissandra se retrouva à nouveau seule dans le noir, elle sentit une peine immense monter en elle. Elle aurait voulu revomir tout ce qu'elle venait d'engloutir mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle se sentait tellement faible et inutile. Elle sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues et cela ne réussit qu'à l'énerver d'avantage. Elle était tellement frustrée d'être aussi faible. Lissandra tira sur ses chaînes avec un cri de rage mais elle n'y arrivait pas._

_Si elle était dans cette situation c'était de sa faute, car elle n'était pas assez forte. Si elle voulait survivre elle allait devoir devenir plus forte, plus forte que son père. Ça, c'était au moins l'une des leçons utiles qu'il lui avait enseigné : faire ce qu'on voulait, c'était le droit des plus forts, les plus faibles eux n'avaient qu'à s'écraser. Comme elle à ce moment là. Elle ne pouvait que s'écraser, mais un jour... Oui, un jour elle se relèverait et ce serait son père qui devrait s'écraser à ce moment là._ Elle se fit cette promesse à elle-même.

* * *

_Lissandra avait tellement mal qu'elle avait l'impression que chaque parcelles de son corps, même la plus infime, étaient en feu. Elle avait crié si fort et si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus de voix, pourtant, elle continuait à ressentir la douleur. Son père riait comme un dément à côté d'elle, prenant visiblement son pieds à la torturer ainsi. Elle venait d'avoir quatorze ans, et sa vie allait prendre un tour dramatique. Ou heureux ?_

_-Tu as quatorze ans aujourd'hui ma chérie, c'est bien ça ? Déclara soudainement son père._

_Lissandra ouvrit faiblement les yeux, qu'elle avait obstinément gardés fermés jusqu'ici, son père s'en était finalement souvenu ! Elle était tellement heureuse que ses larmes faillirent couler à nouveau mais elle se reteint. Il s'en souvenait, alors elle n'allait pas tout gâcher en se comportant comme une enfant immature et mal élevée. _

_-Oui, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme._

_Elle se redressa sur sa chaise, les chaînes n'étaient plus attachées autour de ses poignets, pour éviter de laisser des marques trop visibles. _

_-J'imagine que je dois t'offrir quelque chose, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Mais je ne t'ai rien acheté... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien t'offrir à la place..._

_Le cœur de Lissandra oscillait dans sa poitrine entre la peur et la joie, elle était contente qu'il s'en souvienne mais elle craignait ce dont il était capable. Et si tout ça n'était qu'une mise en scène supplémentaire pour la faire encore plus souffrir ? _

_-Je sais ! S'exclama t-il soudainement. _

_Lissandra releva la tête avec espoir. _

_-Je vais te raconter quelque chose sur ta mère, lui avoua t-il. _

_-Sur maman ? Répéta bêtement Lissandra._

_-C'est ça. Je t'ai déjà dis qu'elle était partie quand tu étais plus petite. Tu t'en souviens ?_

_Lissandra hocha vivement la tête, elle se souviendrait toujours de ce jour là. A cette époque là, son père ne la torturait pas ainsi tout les soirs, quand elle rentrait de l'école elle pouvait monter dans sa chambre et jouer à la poupée comme toutes les petites filles de son âge. Mais, c'était il y a tellement longtemps que parfois Lissandra avait l'impression que cela avait été simplement un rêve qu'elle avait fait. _

_-Ta mère est morte._

_Lissandra mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Parler de sa mère lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs, elle avait presque l'impression de pouvoir sentir à nouveau l'odeur de gâteau au chocolat qui flottait dans la maison quand elle rentrait après les cours. Elle revoyait presque le visage de sa mère, une femme avec un visage un peu flou mais des yeux bleu magnifique et un sourire tellement doux. _

_Puis, Lissandra percuta ce que son père venait de lui dire._

_-Mais, balbutia t-elle. Mais Maman est juste partie._

_-Elle est morte, elle était tellement faible, expliqua son père avec un air ennuyé. Elle venait ici elle aussi, et un jour elle en est morte._

_Le cœur de Lissandra plongea dans sa poitrine, tellement loin qu'elle crût qu'elle allait en crever sur le coup. Soudainement, elle se souvient de ce qu'elle s'était dis quelques années au paravent, 'seul les forts peuvent vivre, les faibles s'écrasent'. Sa mère était faible, et elle était morte, et si ça continuait comme ça, elle aussi allait mourir sans même que personne ne le remarque. _

_-Tu es faible Lissandra comme ta mère, lâcha son père comme s'il entendait ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant là._

_Et... Il avait raison. Même si c'était stupide, elle avait toujours crû que sa mère viendrait la chercher un jour et qu'elles partiraient ensemble, loin de cette cave sombre et puante. Mais, elle devait maintenant réaliser la vérité. Elle était seule, et elle allait mourir si elle ne faisait rien. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda son père d'une voix goguenarde en la voyant se relever._

_Lissandra chancela un instant, puis elle réussit à retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Elle regarda alors son père droit dans les yeux, pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait lui aussi des cicatrices sur le visage, elle ne savait pas d'où elles venaient mais ça la fit sourire._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ça ? S'emporta son père._

_Il leva la main pour la frapper mais Lissandra la saisit au vol. _

_-Tu es faible, siffla t-elle. _

_Lissandra attrapa un des objets de tortures de son père, un truc long et piquant en fer, et elle le frappa avec._

_-Et je suis forte ! Alors maintenant tu t'écrases !_

_Elle enfonça profondément l'objet dans le torse de son père, là où elle savait que se trouvait le cœur, elle l'entendit hurler mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Prise d'une folle meurtrière elle se mit à le frapper plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de crier et qu'il ne reste plus que les bruits de perforations, de sang qui gicle et sa propre respiration._

_-Tu as perdu papa, déclara la jeune fille en se relevant._

_Elle regarda le corps ensanglantait à ses pieds et fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlé, son arme improvisée glissa de ses mains tâchées de sang puis chuta sur le sol sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. _

_Soudain, elle tomba sur les fesses et ses rires se transformèrent en longs sanglots._

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :D Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;D


	7. Chapter 6

Ohayo :D J'essaie de poster à peu près toute les semaines :P J'ai enfin fini le chapitre 26 donc pour bien faire je poste le chapitre 6 xD

Brefouille j'espère que vous vous êtes remis du chapitre précédent parce que c'est le retour au présent et y a de l'action au rendez-vous! :p

Sinon, merci à Bad Joke pour sa review :3 et à tout ceux qui lisent aussi :3

**Bad Joke :** On a tous un côté sadique en nous xD J'ai remplis mon rôle si j'ai réussis à te faire tomber amoureuse de Yamori xD

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Explosion

* * *

-Salut Alex ! S'exclama Lissandra toute guillerette.

-Eh ben, tu as l'air de bonne humeur, remarqua son ami en la voyant pénétrer dans son bureau avec un air visiblement enjoué.

-Je suis toujours de bonne humeur, répliqua Lili. Bon, pas toujours, avoua t-elle devant le regard remplis de sous entendus d'Alex.

-C'est ça, ironisa t-il avec un sourire en coin, j'imagine que tu es venue chercher ta livraison spéciale.

-Exactement !

-Tiens.

Alex lui tendit un sac plastique blanc qu'elle saisit avec empressement.

-Bon, pour la qualité on repassera mais je fais avec les moyens du bords, s'excusa Alex sincèrement navré.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est déjà géniale, le remercia t-elle, et puis ne prends pas trop de risques, je ne voudrais pas que tu ai des ennuis à cause de moi.

-No problem, répliqua Alex en pointant les deux pouces en l'air pour appuyer ses dires, personne ne peut me coincer.

-Si tu le dis.

Lissandra avança jusqu'à la porte.

-Merci, Alex, t'es un vrai ami, déclara t-elle.

Lissandra sortit avant qu'elle n'ait pu entendre une quelconque réponse, trop peu habituée à faire des démonstrations d'affections. Alex regarda son amie prendre la poudre d'escampette avec un air un peu surpris : Lissandra n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très démonstratif, alors il apprécia sa déclaration à sa juste valeur. Il avait confiance en elle, et il croyait dur comme fer qu'elle arriverait à faire changer les mentalités avec son projet. Le jeune homme eut une pensée pour la goule qui occupait ses pensées toute la journée, son rêve qu'ils puissent vivre officiellement ensemble sans plus avoir besoin de se cacher deviendrait peut-être réalité un jour prochain.

Lissandra se sentait particulièrement de bonne humeur : cela faisait une semaine depuis l'incident qui s'était produit avec Jason : quand il avait découvert ses origines et qu'il avait ensuite faillit y rester à cause de certains crétins (_suivez mon regard_). Mais, maintenant, une certaine routine s'était installée entre eux, basée sur une confiance mutuelle durement conquise. Lissandra ne perdait pas de vu que Yakumo restait une goule extrêmement dangereuse mais elle voulait montrer au monde entier qu'humain et goule pouvaient cohabiter, et si elle même ne faisait pas l'effort de lui accorder sa confiance, alors personne d'autre ne le ferait à sa place.

-Salut ! S'exclama t-elle à nouveau en entrant dans la cellule.

Lissandra faillit alors marcher sur Yamori qui était allongé sur le sol entrain de faire des abdos, complètement torse nu.

-Fais attention, grommela t-il concentré.

La jeune femme se tue et se contenta de s'asseoir sans intervenir; première règle avec lui : ne jamais empiéter sur son espace personnel. En tout cas, elle ne s'était pas attendue à le trouver entrain de faire du sport de si bon matin, ce qui soulevait une foule de questions dans sa tête et qu'elle eut du mal à retenir de passer la limite de ses lèvres. Elle se contenta donc de le regarder faire, et elle remarqua alors ses muscles saillants qui se contractaient à chacun de ses mouvements et qui faisaient ainsi ressortir ses abdos superbement bien sculptés. Et son cerveau se déconnecta gentiment.

Lissandra reprit brusquement contact avec la réalité quand Yamori se redressa et que ses magnifiques abdos disparurent de son champs de vision.

-Alors comme ça tu fais de la musculation ? Lui demanda t-elle curieuse.

-Tu crois quoi ? C'est pas en restant assis à rien faire qu'on devient fort, répliqua t-il en récupérant son tee-shirt au grand dam de Lissandra.

La jeune femme savait bien qu'il avait raison, elle même s'imposait de longues heures de musculation pour garder un niveau excellent et pouvoir se protéger en cas de danger. Mais, elle avait tout de même encore beaucoup de questions.

-Je sais bien, continua t-elle, mais les goules n'ont pas une force physique naturellement décuplée ? Alors, pourquoi s'imposer ça en plus ? Ou alors toutes les goules ne sont pas avantagées de la même façon... Est-ce que les filles goules sont moins fortes physiquement que les hommes comme pour les humains ?

-Stop les questions, la rembarra Yamori. D'abord la nourriture, ensuite je verrais si je te réponds.

Lissandra soupira et leva les yeux avant de lui jeter le sac plastique directement dans la figure mais il le rattrapa au vol comme si de rien n'était. Yakumo farfouilla dedans en silence jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait : il en ressortit des morceaux de viandes ensanglantés qu'il engloutit sans se gêner.

-Eh ben, c'est vraiment pas de la bonne qualité, râla t-il.

-Hé, si tu veux tu peux aussi te contenter de la bouffe de la prison, répliqua Lissandra qui n'appréciait pas trop la réception de ses efforts.

-Non.

Yakumo regarda la jeune femme lui tourner le dos pour écrire sur ses feuilles, elle faisait souvent ça, comme si son cerveau tournait toujours à pleins régime et qu'elle devait constamment noter ce à quoi elle pensait sinon elle risquait de tout oublier. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, tout en continuant de manger. Il lui avait un peu menti, s'il faisait du sport ainsi ce n'était pas juste pour garder la forme (_dans la prévision de son escapade le prison_) mais aussi parce qu'il avait besoin de se dépenser, plus il restait enfermé plus de mauvais souvenirs remontaient en lui et ses pulsions meurtrière le saisissaient de plus en plus souvent. Heureusement, la chair humaine qu'elle lui ramenait lui permettait de se contrôler un peu, mais combien de temps pourrait-il encore tenir comme ça ?

-Je me demandais, fis soudainement Lissandra en se retournant vers Jason. Tu n'as jamais essayé de manger quelque chose d'autres ?

-Pourquoi faire, répliqua Yakumo en haussant les épaules.

Lissandra roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré.

-T'es pas facile, râla t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça, ironisa t-il avec un malin plaisir très visible.

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à aller plus loin, s'il avait décidé de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, il y arriverait très facilement.

-On peut boire du café, déclara t-il au bout d'un moment d'un air songeur.

-Du café ? Répéta Lissandra.

-Ouai, certaines goules en boivent pas mal.

-C'est intéressant, fit Lissandra en l'écrivant sur sa feuille. Bon, t'as finis de manger ?

Yakumo hocha la tête et reposa la poche.

-Voyons voir où en es ton kagune, déclara t-elle d'un air sérieux en attendant que Jason se soit retourné et ait retiré son tee-shirt. Hééé il a poussé, s'extasia t-elle en voyant ses deux tentacules qui faisaient maintenant vingt centimètres chacune.

-Fou toi de moi, elles sont minuscules, s'agaça Yakumo.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va venir, tenta t-elle de le rassurer.

-N'importe quoi ! Tant que je serais enfermé ici rien ne changera ! S'emporta t-il brusquement en l'attrapant par le bras.

Il le lui serrait tellement fort qu'elle grimaça de douleur mais elle ne se plaignit pas, elle imaginait très bien ce qu'il devait ressentir à cet instant là. Lissandra posa doucement sa main sur son poing et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-ça viendra, je te le promets, lui dit-elle, fais moi confiance veux-tu ?

Yakumo la relâcha brusquement comme s'il avait été brûlé.

-Je ne fais pas confiance aux humains, répliqua t-il en se détournant.

Lissandra se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, si elle tentait d'aller plus loin elle risquait de dépasser ses limites et Yakumo perdrait à nouveau les pédales. Pourtant, elle désirait sincèrement l'aider. Mais le faire échapper de Cochlea était tout simplement impossible ! Même en y travaillant elle devait subir tout un tas de fouilles et ne pouvait en sortir qu'en de rare occasions ! Alors faire s'évader Jason...

-Si tu m'as choisis comme un sujet d'expérience, ce n'était pas par hasard ? Demanda soudainement Jason.

-Non, avoua Lissandra avec un sourire. Je voulais savoir ce comment... Enfin, je n'arrivais plus à vivre avec _ça_.

Jason se retourna vers elle et Lissandra se sentit mal à l'aise, elle n'en avait jamais parlé à quelqu'un d'autre avant et elle ne savait vraiment pas comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant là. Mais, après tout ce qu'elle faisait subir à Yamori, elle pouvait bien essayer de lui rendre la pareille en lui expliquant au moins ses raisons.

-Je... je voulais savoir comment tu avais fais pour continuer de vivre. Je me sentais tellement seule et j'avais l'impression que personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que je ressentais, tout le monde fais des sourires hypocrites et des paroles mielleuses mais au fond tout est creux. Alors, j'ai fais des recherches, je savais que mon père s'était occupé d'une goule, combien de fois ne l'ais-je pas entendu me reprocher que je ne me régénérais pas et que c'était pour ça que je n'étais rien... Enfin bref, j'ai fais mes recherches et je suis tombée sur toi. Après, ça a été un jeu d'enfants de baratiner les hautes instances et je t'ai récupéré.

Jason ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux pendant tout le temps de son petit monologue et Lissandra ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de plus en plus forte de prendre ses jambes à son cou ou de se cacher dans un trou quelque part et d'y disparaître pour toujours et la curiosité face à sa réaction.

-Si je me retrouves ici c'est à cause de toi alors, déclara t-il finalement.

-En quelques sortes oui, avoua Lissandra avec une grimace.

-Pourquoi tu as pris autant de risques ? Demanda t-il soudain, la prenant par surprise.

-Je ne peux pas me régénérer ou juste changer de nom pour me protéger. _Ça_, ça me collera à la peau toute ma vie, je ne pourrais jamais m'en détacher.

A cet instant là, Lissandra crût vraiment que Yakumo allait dire quelque chose, elle le vit ouvrir la bouche comme pour prendre la parole mais au même moment il y eut un soudain tremblement de terre qui les secoua tout les deux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Lissandra.

Mais au moment où elle finissait sa phrase une déflagration la projeta par terre et elle se prit Yakumo en pleine poire. Sur le choc elle resta incapable de bouger, sa vue était brouillée et ses oreilles sifflaient bizarrement. De la fumée avait envahis la pièce et rendait impossible de voir ce qu'il se passait en-dehors. Lissandra tenta de se relever mais quelque chose pesait sur elle, en levant les yeux elle remarqua Jason qui était allongé sur elle et qui regardait au dehors d'un air calculateur. Il ne semblait même pas secoué par l'explosion, dans ces moments là Lissandra aurait bien aimé être une goule : elle avait la tête qui tournait et le cerveau au ralentit mais lui semblait au maximum de ses capacités. Soudain, elle réalisa quelque chose d'autre : il l'avait protégée !

Car la cellule avait été complètement pulvérisée par l'explosion, des morceaux de gravats gisaient un peu partout et avaient soulevés une épaisse poussière qui empêchait Lissandra de respirer correctement. Elle se mit à tousser pour tenter de dégager ses poumons sans grands succès. Yakumo se releva alors et l'aida à faire de même, au même instant ils remarquèrent simultanément que la cellule n'était plus fermée. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se jetèrent à l'extérieur dans un même mouvement. Yakumo crût qu'elle allait tenter de l'empêcher de s'enfuir mais contre toute attente elle prit le chemin opposée au sien et partit sans même se retourner. Il haussa les épaules et décida de profiter de la confusion pour se faire tranquillement la malle, et se faire un petit festin au passage : son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines.

Lissandra sauta les marches d'un coup et se réceptionna comme elle pu à l'arrivée, heureusement à cet étage là il n'y avait encore personne. Elle pouvait entendre des cris, des bruits de courses et d'autres explosions mais elles étaient encore loin : si elle se dépêchait elle y arriverait peut-être à temps. Lissandra se précipita dans sa chambre et fourra rapidement toutes ses feuilles dans sa sacoche sans faire attention à si elle les froissait, le plus important était juste de les garder dans l'immédiat. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la situation dans laquelle était la prison mais elle pouvait être sur que c'était une attaque de goules, elle avait entendu parler d'un groupuscule terroriste appelé Aogiri qui faisait pas mal de bruit en ce moment, c'était peut-être eux. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Lissandra décida judicieusement que les questions attendraient qu'elle s'en soit sortie vivante pour avoir des réponses. Elle ressortit dans le couloir, armée en tout et pour tout de ses deux seuls poings : elle était juste médecin et refusait de se servir d'une quinque. Parfois, avoir des choix de vie pouvait se révéler très gênant. La jeune femme retraversa le couloir sans rencontrer âme qui vive mais alors qu'elle allait remonter pour essayer de passer par une des sorties de secours, elle réalisa qu'Alex était peut-être encore ici. Il avait un bureau dans un étage en-dessous, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite tandis qu'elle calculait les risques qu'elle prenait en faisait demi-tour. Pour l'instant, l'attaque venait juste d'être menée, elle avait encore des chances de pouvoir s'enfuir sans trop de dommages, mais si elle retournait en bas...

-Eh merde !

Lissandra fit volte face et dévala les escaliers en maudissant son ami et son bureau même si elle savait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait choisi. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pu et enfonça la porte plus qu'elle ne l'ouvrit, pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait personne dedans. Lissandra resta un moment indécise, elle avait fait tout ça pour rien, sur le coup elle fut contente que son ami ne soit pas là car cela signifiait qu'avec un peu de chance il s'était déjà enfuis. Puis, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucuns papiers sur son bureau, comme s'il avait pris le temps de tout rassembler. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il était au courant de l'attaque.

Mais, Lissandra n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter sur cette traîtrise car au même moment elle entendit des bruits de pas juste derrière elle. La jeune femme se retourna lentement en espérant pour la première fois de sa vie que ce soit des soldats et non pas des goules.

-Alors ma mignonne, on s'est perdue ? fit une voix moqueuse.

Lissandra fit la grimace, pourquoi avait-elle un karma aussi pourrie ? Devant elle se tenait un petit groupe de goules visiblement assoiffées d'en découdre, l'un d'eux avait déjà son kagune de dégainé et la regardait à travers ses yeux injectés de RC comme si elle était un plat particulièrement appétissant. La jeune femme ferma brièvement les yeux pour retrouver son calme, elle posa doucement ses affaires au sol puis se mit en position d'attaque.

-Hé, vous voyez ça ? La nourriture veut se défendre ? Ironisa le même avec toujours cette voix goguenarde qui agaça prodigieusement Lissandra.

-Je ne suis pas de la nourriture ! Répliqua t-elle en l'envoyant son coup de pieds en pleine tête.

_Seul les forts survivent et peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, les faibles n'ont qu'à s'écraser,_ répéta Lissandra dans sa tête. Elle allait vendre chèrement sa peau jusqu'au bout.

* * *

BASTON! xD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :D Dites moi tout :D je posterais la suite sûrement jeudi car je serais absente tout le week-end prochain (la joie des GN pour ceux qui connaissent :P) ^^


	8. Chapitre 7

Hello :P Comme promis voici la suite en avance :D

Je serais absente pour cause de GN donc je vous l'offre en avance et puis j'ai eu deux reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir donc ça valait bien le coup ;D

**Bad Joke :** ça me touche vraiment que tu apprécie autant ma fic :3 Et pour Yamori qui sait ;) Tu veras bien dans ce chapitre ~

**Hana 65 :** Je suis contente que ce passé te plaise xD J'avais peur que ça fasse un peu trop mais comme tu le dis c'est Tokyo Ghoul donc ce n'est jamais _assez_ horrible xD J'aime bien finir mes chapitres en suspense xD J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes ;)

Merci à ceux qui lisent :D Et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Combat**

* * *

Lissandra évita le kagune de son adversaire en se déplaçant rapidement vers la gauche, mais elle se retrouva alors bloquée entre le mur et l'attaquant. Celui-ci profita de la situation pour tenter de lui porter un coup-de-poing qu'elle esquiva en se décalant légèrement puis elle enchaîna en lui envoyant un coup de pied fouetté dans les côtés qui lui coupa la respiration. La jeune femme en profita pour se dégager rapidement avant de lui asséner un coup de coude directement dans le cou qui finit de le sécher par terre.

-Un de moins, déclara Lissandra d'un air enjoué.

Son sourire se fana rapidement quand elle découvrit quatre autres goules qui n'avaient visiblement pas apprécié qu'elle malmène ainsi ce qui semblait être leur chef. Lissandra recula doucement vers le bureau en espérant pouvoir leur échapper, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre sortie que celle devant laquelle ses ennemis se tenaient. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution tout de suite, sinon elle risquait d'y passer et adieu tous ses jolis projets sur l'entente entre humains et goules.

-Si vous me laissez passer, je ne vous ferais pas de mal, tenta Lissandra en priant pour que son bluffe marche.

Mais elle ne réussit qu'à leur donner un signal d'assaut. Elle esquiva le premier attaquant, contra le coup du deuxième avec son bras mais le troisième l'atteignit en plein dans le ventre. Lissandra eut le souffle coupé et elle se protégea tant bien que mal contre le quatrième qui enchaînait coups sur coup. Elle se retrouva finalement acculée contre le bureau sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de bloquer plus ou moins les attaques de son adversaire qui lui ne risquait pas de se fatiguer tout de suite. Lissandra réussit finalement à lui bloquer le poignet en l'air et elle profita des quelques secondes qui lui étaient ainsi offertes pour tenter de trouver quelque chose sur le bureau qui aurait pu lui servir d'arme. Au moment où ses doigts rencontrèrent un coupe papier, elle se prit un coup de poing en plein visage qui la sonna. Mais, elle réagit au quart de tour et réussit à lui enfoncer son arme improvisée dans le cou ce qui le fit hurler de douleur.

Apparemment, elle avait réussi à le toucher.

Mais, il en restait toujours trois debout. Lissandra glissa souplement de l'autre côté du bureau tandis que ses adversaires se jetaient sur elle en dégainant leur kagune. Puis, sans réfléchir, elle saisit le meuble et s'en servit comme d'un bélier improvisé. Lissandra se mit alors à hurler comme une possédée et poussa le bureau de façon s'abriter à la fois derrière et à pousser les goules qui ne s'étaient pas vraiment attendues à ce qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'aussi... Farfelue.

Malheureusement, la table était plus grande que l'ouverture et elle se bloqua devant.

-Haha. Merde, lâcha Lissandra d'un air bête.

Mais, la jeune femme n'était pas à cours d'idées et elle se contenta de sauter par dessus pour survoler les goules qui avaient été repoussées par son bélier improvisé. Celles-ci encore sous le choc n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et ne purent que regarder Lissandra prendre ses jambes à son cou dans le couloir.

Lissandra tenait fermement sa sacoche contre elle de peur de la laisser tomber ou qu'elle lui glisse des mains. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle réalisait à quel point elle venait de frôler la mort. Elle courait le plus vite possible en tentant de se repérer dans les couloirs de la prison mais la peur mêlée à l'affolement la firent perdre tout ses repères. Finalement, elle dû s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

-Où est-ce que je suis ? Se demanda t-elle.

Il n'y avait que des couloirs sans fin et des cellules ouvertes, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : toutes les goules avaient été libérées. Lissandra n'était vraiment pas sur de pouvoir survivre à une rencontre face à plusieurs goules de rang S ou supérieurs, surtout dans cet état là. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle retrouve le chemin qui menait à la sortie de secours si elle voulait avoir une chance de s'échapper de cet enfer. Soudain, une explosion lui fit redresser la tête, elle remarqua alors que les étages supérieurs avaient été condamnés par d'énormes plaques en métal, elle ne pouvait plus monter.

Lissandra serra les dents, de toute façon ce n'était pas en restant sans rien faire qu'elle réussirait à sortir. Elle se remit alors à courir en espérant finir par tomber sur le sortie avec beaucoup de chance. Alors qu'elle s'élançait dans le couloir, elle sentit soudain quelque chose lui transpercer la jambe.

-HAAA ! Hurla t-elle en s'écroulant violemment sur le sol.

La douleur la fit crier mais elle vit aussi sa sacoche tomber par terre juste devant elle. Sans chercher à réfléchir elle tenta de ramper jusqu'à elle pour la récupérer. Mais, elle sentit soudain un énorme poids peser sur son dos et l'étouffer à moitié.

-Alors, la nourriture essaye de s'échapper, plaisanta une voix que Lissandra eut le malheurs de reconnaître.

Elle avait sous-estimé les capacités de régénération de cette goule. Et maintenant, elle allait le regretter. Son adversaire appuya un peu plus fort sur son dos la faisant gémir de douleur, et lui donnant envie de le tuer. Lissandra décida d'adopter la technique du mort et elle arrêta tout simplement de se débattre.

-Oh, t'es déjà morte ? Demanda la goule d'un air déçu.

Lissandra se contenta d'attendre sans plus bouger, ni même respirer, toutes ses capacités étaient tendues à leur maximum pour surprendre le moment où son adversaire relâcherait sa vigilance et lui donnerait l'opportunité de renverser la situation.

-'tain, sont vraiment trop fragiles ces humains, râla la goule en retirant son pieds.

Lissandra réagit instantanément : elle se retourna sur le dos, attrapa le pieds de la goule et le lui tourna de toutes ses forces dans l'autre sens ce qui le lui cassa purement et simplement. Son adversaire se mit à hurler comme un porc qu'on emmène à l'abattoir, puis il s'écroula par terre en gémissant. La jeune femme se redressa rapidement et voulut s'échapper mais elle se rendit compte à ce moment là que sa jambe gauche avait été transpercé de part en part, sûrement par le kagune de la goule qui gisait juste à côté.

Maintenant c'était rappé pour espérer s'enfuir en courant. Lissandra tenta de marcher le plus vite possible. Elle attrapa sa sacoche et s'éloigna le plus loin qu'elle pût mais dès qu'elle posait sa jambe sur le sol elle sentait une douleur sans nom lui vriller tout le corps ce qui la ralentissait considérablement. De plus, sa blessure ne risquait pas de se régénérer, contrairement à celles de ses adversaires. Elle n'avait aucune chance de se sortir de ce traquenards.

-Espèce de salope ! Entendit-elle hurler derrière elle.

Lissandra fit la grimace et tenta de claudiquer plus vite, mais sans succès. Elle réfléchit un instant à se cacher, mais elle se ferait sûrement rapidement repérer à cause de son odeur. Sinon, il aurait fallut qu'elle réussisse à trouver des vêtements d'une goule pour les mettre et passer incognito. Au moment où elle pensait à ça, un bruit de course la fit se retourner. Lissandra réussit à esquiver le premier coup, mais son adversaire avait deux tentacules et la deuxième lui laissa une marque ensanglanté sur le bras. Sur le coup, elle laissa tomber à nouveau sa sacoche mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la ramasser.

-Tu vas nous le payer !

Les adversaires qu'elle avait affrontés quelques temps plutôt avaient apparemment repris du poil de la bête et il semblait qu'ils l'avaient traquée jusqu'ici. Elle remarqua alors une traîné de sang tout le long du couloir : elle n'avait pas fais attention que sa jambe saignait abondamment. Parfois, Lissandra se détestait.

-On va te bouffer ! S'exclama l'une des goules.

-J'aurais pas deviné, marmonna Lissandra d'un air blasé.

-Tu te fous de notre gueule ? S'emporta une deuxième.

-Oui, avoua Lissandra beaucoup trop franche pour sa propre survie.

Les quatre goules se jetèrent sur elle dans un bel ensemble et elle eut beaucoup de mal à les éviter toutes. Alors que l'une d'elle allait l'empaler grâce à son bikkaku plutôt imposant, elle fut invraisemblablement sauvée par sa jambe qui la lâcha soudainement et la fit tomber par terre. Lissandra se retrouva les fesses par terre avec un air un peu surpris mais ses ennemis en profitèrent injustement.

Elle reçut le premier coup dans le ventre, ce qui lui coupa la respiration et fit apparaître des papillons noirs devant ses yeux.

-Alors, on fait moins la maline, ironisa l'un de ses adversaires.

-C'est minable de s'en prendre à une femme sans défense, répliqua Lissandra qui ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher de provoquer ses adversaires.

-Tu vas la fermer ! S'emporta t-il en lui donnant un coup de pieds en plein dans le visage.

Lissandra se mordit la joue pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de crier de douleur mais le coup la laissa sonnée et elle sentit une forte douleur sur la pommette de sa joue qui devait sûrement avoir été cassée.

-C'est mieux quand elle se tait, plaisanta l'un d'eux en s'approchant d'elle.

Lissandra attendit qu'il soit juste en face d'elle pour lui donner un monumentale coup de boule qui fit hurler de rage la goule à qui elle l'avait assénée.

-Ne jamais sous-estimer ton adversaire, plaisanta Lissandra en se redressant tant bien que mal.

Elle ne pouvait plus s'appuyer sur sa jambe gauche, son bras et sa joue la faisaient horriblement souffrir mais elle était toujours en vie ce qui était déjà un bon début. Ses adversaires, eux, étaient en pleine forme. _C'est vraiment de la triche_, songea Lissandra. Elle serra dans son poing le coupe papier qu'elle avait trouvé quelques temps plutôt dans le bureau d'Alexander, puis le brandit devant elle comme si c'était aussi efficace qu'une quinque. Mais, personne n'était dupe. L'une des goules le trancha même avec son kagune. Lissandra admira bêtement sa précision avant d'esquiver le coup d'après qui lui était destiné.

Le combat repris, encore plus violent et déterminé que le premier, Lissandra n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer sans aucunes armes : la peau des goules était extrêmement résistante et dans le cas où elle arrivait à les toucher : ils se régénéraient quasiment instantanément. Soudain, elle perdit l'équilibre et se prit un coup de pieds dans le ventre, un coup de poing dans le visage et un kagune lui fouetta sa dernière jambe valide pour l'envoyer bouler au sol. Lissandra resta un moment sonnée sans réussir à bouger, mais dès qu'elle les vit s'approcher d'elle, elle tenta de se relever sauf qu'elle n'avait plus de forces.

Sa vision était trouble et elle avait mal partout, Lissandra essaya une nouvelle fois de se relever mais c'était peine perdue. L'une des goules utilisa son kagune qui était un rinkaku (_comme Jason_, songea étrangement Lissandra) pour la saisir par le cou et la suspendre au-dessus du sol. La jeune femme se mit à suffoquer, incapable de respirer, elle tenta faiblement de se défaire de son emprise mais plus elle se débattait, plus il resserrait son étau autour de son cou. Sa vue se troubla pour devenir de plus en plus noir comme si quelqu'un éteignait toutes les lumières autour d'elle. Elle tira de toutes ses forces sur le kagune mais rien n'y faisait, elle tenta même de mordre dedans mais la goule ne réagit même pas à ses efforts. Soudain, elle sentit que ça se resserrait d'un coup et elle ne pu plus du tout respirer. Lissandra sentit sa tête devenir très lourde, elle essaya vainement de garder les yeux ouverts, puis elle retomba sans plus bouger.

* * *

Les quatre goules assistèrent à l'agonie de leur victime avec un malin plaisir, mais alors que celle-ci allait bientôt passer l'arme à gauche, l'une d'elles fut prise d'un doute.

-Hé, c'est qui qui va la manger ? Demanda t-il.

-C'est moi qui l'ait tuée, répliqua celui qui tenait la doctoresse en son pouvoir, alors elle est à moi.

-On l'a tous attaquée Protesta un autre.

Les quatre goules se regardèrent avec un air mauvais tandis que le désaccord prenait une ampleur démesurée. Certaines avaient même ressortie leur kagune, prêt à en découdre pour obtenir un morceau de choix de leur proie. Mais, alors qu'ils allaient se jeter les un sur l'autre pour se départager, il y eut un grand bruit comme si quelque chose se faisait brusquement transpercer. Puis, celui qui tenait la proie, regarda avec une drôle de tête la tentacule violette et rouge qui venait de le transpercer de part en part.

-Qu'est-ce que, balbutia t-il avant de s'effondrer au sol, raide mort.

-Haaa ça fait du bien, déclara Jason en léchant le sang qui maculait ses lèvres.

Il tenait distraitement Lissandra dans ses bras et semblait particulièrement de bonne humeur, puis son regard noir et rouge tomba sur les trois goules restantes. Celles-ci reconnurent immédiatement l'un de leur bosse, le plus sadique de tous : Jason.

-Celle là, elle est à moi, déclara t-il d'un air menaçant. Le premier qui y trouve quelque chose à redire je le tue.

Les trois déglutirent avant d'hocher vivement la tête, Jason sembla satisfait, un petit sourire se dessina même sur son visage.

-Je pourrais aussi tous vous dévorer maintenant, songea t-il à voix haute.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que les trois autres goules avaient disparu ce qui le fit rire : les choses redevenaient enfin normale ! Puis, son regard tomba sur Lissandra qui gisait dans ses bras, toujours inconsciente.

-Oy, t'es pas crevée au moins, demanda t-il en tentant de la réveiller.

Sauf que Yakumo n'avait pas spécialement fait d 'études de médecine, ( et n'avait surtout pas que ça à faire) alors il la secoua sans ménagement pour essayer de lui faire reprendre conscience. Ce qui, étrangement, fonctionna (comme quoi les études ça sert pas à grand chose). La jeune femme ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus d'un air perdu.

-Yakumo, fit-elle faiblement.

-J'aurais été déçu si tu étais morte juste pour ça, plaisanta t-il.

-Merci.

Elle toucha doucement sa joue avec un grand sourire qui rendit Jason nerveux.

-J'ai pas dis que je voulais plus te bouffer, alors calmes toi, rétorqua t-il en la balançant sans ménagement sur son épaule.

-Ok ok, souffla Lissandra qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à sa réaction bourru qui ne collait pas vraiment avec sa réputation.

La jeune femme avait la tête à l'envers et le corps en miette mais, étrangement, elle était contente elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle se faisait des idées mais en tout cas Yakumo était là et elle était vivante donc par extension elle pouvait bien présumer qu'il venait de la sauver, non ? Cette idée lui réchauffa le cœur, elle avait peut-être enfin réussit à créer une bonne entente entre lui et elle. Elle allait enfin pouvoir faire avancer les choses.

Lissandra sentit ses forces la quitter petit à petit et les ténèbres lui ouvrirent grands leurs bras, mais elle eut quand même le temps d'apercevoir le kagune de Yakumo.

-Ohh ton kagune a repoussé, remarqua t-elle, il est vraiment beau.

-Je t'avais bien dis qu'il suffisait que je me nourrisse pour qu'il repousse, répliqua Jason d'un ton provoquant.

-Tu ne changeras jamais...

-Pourquoi je changerais ? Répliqua t-il d'un ton ironique.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse, un doute le traversa et il vérifia qu'elle respirait toujours, heureusement oui. Il la prit dans ses bras et allait faire demi-tour quand il remarqua la sacoche qui gisait par terre. Il hésita un instant, mais finalement il la prit avec lui. Puis, il prit le chemin du retour avec un air particulièrement satisfait.

* * *

On dirait que Lissandra a enfin réussit à amadouer Jason xD Mais que leur réserve l'avenir? Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine xD

Sinon qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites moi tout :D


	9. Chapter 8

Ohayo :D Me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour xD

**July :** Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécie mes chapitres :3 Espérons qu'ils s'en sortiront tout les deux :p

Sinon je remercie tout ceux qui lisent ma fanfic :D

Bonne lecture ;D

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : New Home**_

* * *

Lissandra se mordilla la lèvre d'un air gêné sans trop savoir ni quoi dire ni quoi faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, soupira Jason qui voyait très bien qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose.

-C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait, lâcha t-elle finalement du bout des lèvres.

Elle n'eut droit qu'à un regard noir en retour, puis il s'énerva brusquement.

-Tu peux pas juste te régénérer ?! S'emporta t-il.

Lissandra prit un air vraiment sérieux (il valait mieux éviter d'aller dans un autre sens que le sien quand il était dans cet état là) et hocha la tête.

-Je vais essayer, déclara t-elle en se mettant à fixer intensément sa jambe.

Yakumo la regarda faire en hésitant entre s'énerver encore plus et lever les yeux au ciel devant son comportement puéril.

-Ok, laisse tomber, grommela t-il en s'asseyant à nouveau à côté d'elle.

-Désolée, s'excusa Lissandra, ça marche pas.

-C'est bon, répliqua Yakumo toujours agacé. Redis moi comment on fait.

Lissandra se mit à sourire intérieurement devant cette mini-victoire et lui re-expliqua depuis le début comment désinfecter la plaie et surtout comment la bander comme il faut. Puis, il s'occupa de son bras, mais il n'y avait rien à faire pour sa pommette à part de la pommade et attendre que ça guérisse.

-J'aimerais bien être une goule, soupira Lissandra qui essayait de ne pas faire de la grimace à cause de la brûlure du désinfectant.

-Tu m'étonnes, répliqua Yakumo, vous les humaines étaient tellement faible.

-Merci, ironisa Lissandra. Ça me touche.

-Avec plaisir.

Ils s'affrontèrent visuellement pendant quelques secondes puis Lissandra laissa tomber l'affaire, et se laissa aussi tomber tout court sur le lit.

-Bouges pas, ordonna Yakumo qui avait déjà assez de mal comme ça à s'occuper de ses blessures.

Lissandra s'immobilisa et regarda le plafond comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde : même si en réalité pour elle c'était plutôt la goule qui était entrain de la soigner, mais elle n'était pas sur qu'il soit encore prêt à entendre ça. Quand elle s'était réveillée ici la veille, la jeune femme n'y avait pas vraiment crû d'abords. Puis, Yakumo était arrivé et s'était occupé d'elle, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui quand il avait été emmené à Cochlea.

-Dis... Pourquoi tu m'as ramené ici ? Lui demanda t-elle doucement.

-C'est à cause de toi qui j'ai finis à Cochlea, rétorqua t-il, alors maintenant tu finis ici à cause de moi, chacun son tour.

Lissandra se reteint de répliquer que lui il avait été enfermé dans une cellule avec des chaînes alors que elle, elle avait le luxe de pouvoir dormir dans une chambre, chambre de Jason au passage mais chambre quand même.

-Bon, c'est fini, déclara Jason en se levant. J'y vais.

Et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se redresser, il était parti. Lissandra se retrouva à nouveau complètement seule dans cette chambre trop grande. Il partait souvent, longtemps, et à chaque fois elle se sentait étrangement déprimée, elle avait pourtant toujours vécue seule, mais elle s'était habituée à la présence de Yakumo. Et quand il n'était pas là, il lui manquait.

Lissandra se redressa brusquement et se tapa sur les cuisses pour s'encourager.

-Stop la déprime ! Au boulot ! S'encouragea t-elle à haute de voix.

La jeune femme se releva avant de se traîner tant bien que mal jusqu'à la table sur laquelle reposait sa sacoche avec toutes ses feuilles. Elle ne savait pas par quel miracle elles avaient atterrit là mais elle était vraiment contente qu'elles aient survécu à l'attaque d'Aogiri ! D'ailleurs, elle se trouvait actuellement dans un des locaux de l'organisation elle ne savait pas du tout où mais elle était maintenant en plein milieu d'un territoire de goules, et ça avait quelque chose... D'excitant ! Elle allait enfin vivre au milieu des goules et pouvoir les étudier tout son soûl : le paradis !

A part qu'elle avait un trou dans la jambe et que si quelqu'un apprenait sa présence elle finirait manger toute crûe, mais ce n'était que des détails sans importance. Lissandra s'assit tant bien que mal et commença à noter tout ce qu'elle avait appris de nouveau. Bientôt, elle pourrait mettre sa thèse au propre et commencer à vraiment rédiger quelque chose de construit, et ça, ça la rendait folle de joie et d'excitation.

Après deux heures passé à écrire, la jeune femme finit par se laisser tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, complètement harassée. Son regard tomba sur la porte de la chambre hermétiquement close, et elle se demanda où pouvait bien être Yakumo à cette heure-ci. Elle devinait plus ou moins qu'il avait dû reprendre sa place dans l'organisation d'Aogiri mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce en quoi cela constituait... Enfin, peut-être qu'il avait recommencé à torturer de pauvres gens, à massacrer de pauvres personnes innocentes... Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ça vraiment horrible, peut-être avait elle quelque chose de casser en elle mais elle ne pouvait pas le détester ni le trouver dégoûtant. Il ne fallait pas être une fine psychologue pour comprendre qu'il ne faisait que répéter ce qu'il avait déjà vécu avec son père à elle...

Lissandra s'était souvent plains et reprochée de ne pas être une goule et de ne pas pouvoir se régénérer ses blessures, faire disparaître toutes ses horribles cicatrices. Mais, quelque part, c'était peut-être plus simple d'avoir des marques physiques, alors que Yakumo ne pouvait pas et devait faire avec ses autres cicatrices. Avec Jason.

Lissandra soupira tragiquement. Pourquoi avait-elle prit partie pour une cause aussi désespérée que celle de Yakumo ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répondit que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle en était une aussi. Petite voix qu'elle fit gentiment taire parce que c'était de un extrêmement flippant et de deux parce qu'elle trouvait qu'elle avait un peu trop raison pour son propre bien.

Finalement, Lissandra prit une décision : Elle décida d'aller... Prendre un bain, c'était déjà un bon début et comme ça elle arrêterait de puer le rat mort (le rat mort depuis trois mois et déjà en état de décomposition avancée). La jeune femme marcha tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle de bain qui se trouvait, heureusement, juste à côté. Enfaîte, il y avait une porte dans le fond de la chambre qui donnait accès à une salle d'eau équipée d'un bain. Le cœur de jeune fille de Lissandra fit un bon dans sa poitrine quand elle réalisa qu'elle allait pouvoir tranquillement barboter dans de l'eau beaucoup trop chaude. Plaisir qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps puisqu'à Cochlea ils n'avaient pas jugé utile d'en fabriquer, comme quoi les goules étaient plus avancés (et raffinées) qu'eux aussi là-dessus.

Bref, Lissandra fit couler l'eau chaude et pendant se temps elle entreprit de se déshabiller intégralement. Ce qui aurait dû prendre que quelques secondes devient rapidement plus dur que de se battre contre quatre goules à mains nues. Son bras droit était toujours endoloris et elle n'arrivait pas à le lever, elle dût donc se contorsionner dans des positions très étranges pour le retirer mais elle y parvient finalement au bout d'un quart d'heure de lutte. Après ça, elle remarqua qu'elle devait aussi enlever son pantalon. Enfin, maintenant il ressemblait plus à un demi-pantacourt puisque Jason avait déchiré la jambe de celui de gauche pour lui faire son pansement. Lissandra soupira et s'assit précautionneusement sur le rebords du bain pour pouvoir l'enlever sans problèmes. Sauf, qu'en allant trop vite elle se fit mal, sursauta, tomba en arrière en retenant un hurlement qui aurait attiré tout Aogiri, brassa l'air avec ses bras, percuta le deuxième rebords avec son crâne et tomba évanouie dans l'eau du bain.

Heureusement, Jason rentra au moment où un grand 'boum' retentit puis un grand 'plouf' qui le laissèrent quelque peu perplexe. La goule se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour trouver Lissandra entrain de flotter comme un poisson mort dans l'eau, sauf qu'elle avait la tête dessous.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai ramenée, soupira t-il en la tirant de là avant qu'elle ne passe vraiment l'arme à gauche.

Lissandra reprit instantanément conscience au moment où sa tête sortie de l'eau, sur le coup de la panique elle donna un coup de coude dans le visage de Jason et glissa de son étreinte comme un savon sous la douche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Espèce de voyeur ! S'écria t-elle.

-Un simple merci aurez suffit, répliqua t-il en se faisant un malin plaisir de la citer.

Lissandra écarquilla les yeux, regarda autour d'elle en essayant de comprendre puis elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma et pour finir elle remarqua qu'elle était toute nue.

-Dehors ! Hurla t-elle.

Jason haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste mais sortit tout de même. Lissandra qui en attendant s'était planquée derrière un meuble, se laissa tomber par terre quand elle fut sur qu'il était bel et bien partit. Ce fut comme si d'un coup la pression retombait et elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille : ça lui faisait toujours cet effet là quand elle se retrouvait nue devant quelqu'un de nouveau. Bien sur, elle avait déjà eu un copain ou deux, mais à chaque fois il avait fallut un long temps d'adaptation pour les deux.

Mais là... Enfaîte, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait le plus choquée : se retrouver exposée ainsi ou que cela ne sembla pas choquer Jason ? Lissandra gonfla les joues comme une enfant vexée et réalisa que c'était plus la deuxième partie qui l'importait. Est-ce que Yakumo avait tout simplement l'habitude de voir des femmes nues et du coup elle le laissait indifférente ? Ou n'avait-il pas du tout fais attention ? Dans tout les cas elle se sentait... Vexée, oui c'était le mot.

La jeune femme se redressa d'un coup avec un air décidée : elle n'allait pas se laisser vaincre aussi facilement ! (elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait à ce point conquérir, mais en tout cas elle était déterminée à le faire) Elle attrapa une serviette qui traînait et s'enroula dedans pour cacher le primordiale. Ensuite, elle jeta un œil dégoûté à ses vêtements en phase terminale, elle les porta jusqu'à la poubelle et les y jeta sans aucun regret. Puis, elle considéra qu'elle s'était assez baignée pour aujourd'hui (grâce à sa séance non volontaire elle sentait maintenant le savon pour mec à plein nez).

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Demanda Jason en voyant Lissandra à moitié nue sortir de la salle de bain l'air de rien.

-Je n'ai plus de vêtements, lui fit-elle remarquer. Allez retournes toi.

La goule haussa à nouveau les épaules et se tourna comme si tout ça l'importait peu. En réalité, il trouvait ça plutôt amusant de la voir faire tout un tas de choses imprévisibles. C'était nouveau et plutôt... Agréable. Pendant ce temps, Lissandra fouillait minutieusement l'armoire de Jason à la recherche de quoi s'habiller, et elle ne trouva qu'une chemise blanche qui lui faisait une robe.

-C'est moi où tu ne t'habilles qu'avec des costards ? Lui demanda t-elle soudainement.

Jason se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Lissandra qui s'était rapprochée, la chemise qu'elle portait lui arrivait à peine en-dessous des fesses et la rendait terriblement appétissante.

-Il faut toujours avoir une certaine prestance quand on tue quelqu'un, répliqua t-il distraitement sans pouvoir la lâcher du regard.

Lissandra, qui en avait parfaitement conscience, marcha jusqu'à lui d'un air conquérant.

-Je vois... Et là tu voudrais me manger j'imagine ?

-Oui.

Le visage de Lissandra se fendit en un sourire devant sa franchise, s'il voulait la manger cela revenait au même que de dire qu'il la trouvait sexy non ?

-Cool ! Mais pas touches ! Répliqua t-elle avec de s'éloigner avec un air mutin.

Puis, elle avisa une poche plastique posait sur la table de la chambre.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda t-elle en s'approchant d'un air intrigué.

-A manger, j'ai trouvé ça, déclara t-il comme si ce n'était rien. Me suis dis que t'aurais peut-être faim...

Lissandra sentit alors une délicieuse odeur de beignets à la crevette flotter jusqu'à son nez et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait terriblement faim (son dernier repas remontant à avant l'attaque d'Aogiri sur la prison). Elle vida la poche, attrapa les baguettes et fit plus qu'honneur à ce que lui avait ramené Jason.

-Je sais pas comment tu fais pour manger ça, déclara celui-ci en fronçant le nez d'un air dégoûté.

Sa grimace fit rire Lissandra qui, elle, se régalait.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour manger de la chair humaine, répliqua t-elle, chacun ses goûts. Par contre, c'est trop bon, ça faisait super longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé quelque chose comme ça !

-Tu mangeais pas avant ou quoi?

-J'avais moi aussi droit aux repas de la prison, j'imagine qu'ils étaient toujours meilleurs que ceux qu 'ils donnaient aux goules mais ça restait assez immonde. T'es sur que tu veux pas goûter ? J'ai rien dit, rajouta t-elle en voyant son regard noir.

Lissandra le fixa un moment en continuant de manger ses beignets à la crevette d'un air distrait : Yakumo se montrait vraiment prévenant envers elle, ça la touchait mais elle trouvait ça curieux. Après tout, si on se contentait de lire son dossier, elle aurait plutôt cru qu'il se serait servi d'elle comme d'un en-cas plutôt que de s'embêter à lui trouver de la nourriture ordinaire.

-Au faite, fit Lissandra, tu crois que tu pourrais me trouver des fringues ? Pas que ça me dérange de squatter tes chemises mais bon autant rester à poil à ce niveau là.

-Pas de problèmes.

Lissandra plissa les yeux devant cette réaction dénuée de... réaction. Pas de problèmes ? Mais à quoi ? A lui trouver des vêtements ou à ce qu'elle reste toute nue ? La question la fit intérieurement rougir et elle n'osa pas lui demander de précision sur le fond de sa pensée, même si elle en mourrait d'envie.

-Bon, j'y retourne, déclara soudainement Jason en se relevant.

Lissandra le regarda faire sans piper mot mais elle se sentit triste qu'il reparte déjà, elle avait l'impression que c'était elle maintenant qui était en prison. Elle devait bien s'en contenter, mais ça n'empêchait pas que ça la déprimait de rester toute seule sans pouvoir sortir ni rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

-Il va faire nuit, déclara t-elle doucement sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Jason haussa les épaules.

-Et alors ?

-J- Rien, soupira Lissandra. Amuses toi bien, déclara t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Yakumo leva les yeux au ciel puis sortit sans rien rajouter. Lissandra attendit qu'il soit partit pour se laisser tomber sur la table d'un air complètement déprimée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire ici ? Jason était toujours son sujet de recherches mais il passait plus de temps à la fuir qu'avec elle. Au final, ses recherches n'avançaient pas d'un pouce, elle avait pu remettre au propre tout ce qu'elle avait déjà appris à la prison mais ici, elle avait l'impression de faire du sur place.

Lissandra soupira d'un air dramatique puis elle se leva et clopina jusqu'au lit. Elle s'y coucha et attendit patiemment que le sommeil vienne la prendre, au moins quand elle dormait, elle ne voyait pas le temps passer.

* * *

Un petit chapitre un peu court où il se passe pas grand chose mais comme ça, ça pose les bases de ce nouvelle 'arc' à Aogiri :P

Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? De Jason? De Lissandra? Du reste? xD

Dites moi tout :D


	10. Chapter 9

Ohayo :D Me revoilà pour le chapitre 9 que j'ai oubliée de publier hier gomen

En tout cas j'ai commencé le chapitre 30 et en suis maintenant à 200 pages xDDD

Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et tout particulièrement à ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser une review :3

**Bad Joke : **C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignon, quand ils le veulent xD Et ne t'inquiètes pas, même si tes reviews sont courtes elles me font aussi plaisir que si elles étaient dix fois plus longues :p

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Première fois**

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Lissandra vivait dans la chambre de Jason. Tandis qu'elle avait l'impression que celui-ci faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la fuir le plus souvent, et surtout le plus longtemps possible. Elle passait ses journées à se morfondre sans réussir à avancer ni à trouver quoi faire pour s'occuper : elle piétinait et ça la rendait folle.

Yakumo lui avait dégotée des affaires et maintenant elle était habillée d'une chemise blanche et d'une jupe assez courte. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait fait pour les trouver, mais en tout cas elle lui en était reconnaissante. Enfin, elle l'aurait peut-être été un peu plus si il ne s'était pas contenté de les poser puis de repartir sans lâcher un seul mot. Elle avait vraiment crû qu'elle avait réussis à faire avancer les choses avec lui mais apparemment elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Elle avait juste l'impression d'être une réserve de nourriture ambulante pour le jour où il aurait un petit creux.

Lissandra appuya tellement fort sur son crayon qu'il se rompit dans un 'crac' terrible, elle lâcha un cri de frustration et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce de toutes ses forces. Elle le vit atterrir sur le mur et retomber par terre sans que ça ne l'apaise d'une quelconque façon. La jeune femme fut tentée de répéter l'opération avec une chaise mais elle craignait que ça n'attire d'autres goules dans la chambre et, même si elle était désespérée, elle n'était pas non plus totalement suicidaire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, soupira t-elle.

Tenter d'expliquer la situation à Yakumo n'était même pas envisageable, partir non plus. Lissandra remarqua alors un drôle de paradoxe dans son esprit : elle était à deux doigts de devenir folle à force de rester enfermer ici, mais elle ne voulait pas partir sans Yakumo. Enfaîte, plus elle y réfléchissait plus il lui semblait que le problème venait précisément de la goule. Lissandra était une scientifique et savait régler ses problèmes objectivement. Elle réfléchit donc posément à ce qui la préoccupait en ce moment et elle se rappela que le moment où elle s'était sentie le mieux c'était quand elle était arrivé ici. Le deuxième jour quand Yakumo s'était occupée d'elle, quand il l'avait soignée, lui avait emmené à manger. Mais... D'un coup il avait arrêté de lui parler, de rester avec elle, et c'était à ce même moment qu'elle avait commencé à se sentir de plus en plus mal.

-Quand est-ce que c'est devenu comme ça ? Se demanda t-elle à haute voix.

Quand est-ce que sa fascination pour les goules était devenu une fascination toute particulière pour Jason ? Quand est-ce que ses sentiments avaient-ils arrêtés d'être strictement professionnels ? Toutes ses questions tourbillonnaient en elle sans qu'elle ne puisse les poser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à elle-même. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas comment y répondre, pour la première fois de sa vie elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Enfaîte... Quand elle avait rencontré Jason, elle avait vraiment eu l'impression de ne plus être seule. C'était dur à expliquer, mais elle avait eu le sentiment qu'il pouvait la comprendre. Sauf que maintenant il n'était plus là et qu'elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule. Peut-être que c'était ça le problème : il est plus dur de retourner à la triste réalité une fois qu'on avait pu goûter à autre chose de meilleur.

Lissandra se cogna la tête contre la table en espérant que ça apaiserait peut-être ses tracas mais elle ne réussit qu'à se faire une trace rouge sur le front et à se chopper un mal de tête tout sauf agréable. La jeune femme tourna son visage vers la seule fenêtre de la chambre et regarda au-dehors d'un air vague et absent. Si elle voulait partir, il lui suffisait d'ouvrir la fenêtre, sauter en bas, ensuite elle se rendrait dans un des centres du CCR et tout serait terminé. Mais non. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Yakumo comme ça. Elle se sentait seule sans son sujet d'expérience, et elle désirait ardemment le sauver pour prouver au monde entier que c'était possible qu'une goule et un humain puissent cohabiter. Si elle abandonnait aussi facilement, tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusque là n'aurait servit à rien.

-Quelle merde, soupira Lissandra qui avait décidé de parler à voix haute sinon elle se sentait vraiment trop seule. Bon qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

Lissandra réfléchit à se qu'elle savait le mieux faire : y aller au culot et forcer les gens à se rallier à elle juste parce qu'elle était la plus têtue. Elle n'était pas sur que ce soit la meilleur solution pour Yakumo mais elle n'avait rien d'autre à proposer. Elle n'était pas ici chez elle et ne pouvait faire qu'avec ce qu'elle avait : ses deux mains et son cerveau. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que ça suffise. Après, qui ne tente n'a rien...

-You can do it ! S'encouragea Lissandra en se redressant brusquement.

Lissandra passa donc le reste de la journée en prenant son mal en patience : elle découvrit la magie de l'imagination (après avoir essayé de s'occuper en se tapant sur les doigts, on essaye autre chose) et finit par faire des avions en papiers avec le reste de ses feuilles. Finalement, elle se hissa sur le rebords de la fenêtre et s'amusa à regarder ceux qui se promenaient dehors. Elle ne savait pas vraiment dans quel quartier elle était, ni où exactement, mais il lui semblait que c'était comme un ensemble de bâtiment et l'ouverture donnait sur une espèce de cours intérieur plutôt fréquentée. Elle devina que tout ceux qu'elle voyait devaient être des goules. C'était assez surprenant de toutes les voir évoluer ainsi, sans problèmes, sans bagarres ni rien. Il y avait pas mal de rumeurs qui disaient que les goules avaient du mal à vivre en communauté, pourtant ce qu'elle voyait sous ses yeux lui prouvait le contraire.

Le jour déclina lentement et Lissandra finit par dodeliner de la tête à cause du sommeil, ses yeux papillonnèrent encore quelques instants puis elle finit par s'endormir comme un masse. Ce fut le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre qui la réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait tellement voulu voir Yakumo toute la journée qu'elle ne s'était qu'à moitié endormie : son corps restant à demi-tendu dans l'attente du bruit annonçant son retour. Lissandra se redressa vivement puis se tourna vers lui. Ce n'était pas Yakumo. C'était Jason.

Lissandra sentit sa respiration s'accélérer tandis qu'elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du masque tâché de sang que portait Jason. Celui-ci se tenait pour l'instant complètement immobile devant la porte mais elle était terrifiée par ce qu'il pouvait se produire dans les prochaines secondes, car n'importe quoi pouvait arriver. Et, elle avait parfaitement conscience que sa mort était l'option privilégiée. Lissandra descendit lentement de son perchoir et avança jusqu'à lui en tentant de dissimuler le tremblement de ses jambes et son souffle erratique. Quand elle commença à bouger elle le vit faire de même, son regard se posa sur elle et elle le trouva plus terrifiant que quand il avait son kagugan activé.

Soudain, tout dérapas et Lissandra n'eut même pas le temps de réagir : Jason l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua violemment contre le mur, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle tenta de se dégager de son étreinte mais sans succès.

-Yakumo, calmes toi, le supplia t-elle mais il n'était plus vraiment lui-même, celui qu'elle avait devant les yeux c'était le monstre qu'avait crée son père.

-Laisse moi te dévorer, ordonna t-il en approchant son masque tout prêt de son visage.

Lissandra sentit quelque chose de pointu s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre de son bras et elle remarqua qu'il portait des espèces de bagues dorées qui se terminaient par des griffes aiguisées qui venaient de la percer et faisaient maintenant couler son sang.

-Non, répliqua t-elle malgré sa situation désespérée, je ne te laisserais pas me manger. Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de le faire.

-Tais toi ! S'emporta t-il. J'ai envie de le faire ! Il faut que je le fasse !

Lissandra laissa échapper un cri quand il tira violemment sur son bras, menaçant de le lui briser sur le coup. Elle se repris rapidement et tenta de garder son sang froid malgré ce qui était entrain de se passer, elle ne devait pas perdre de vu qu'il avait juste besoin d'aide. Il était juste perdu, comme elle l'avait été après avoir massacrée son père de ses propres mains.

-Ok, vas-y, déclara Lissandra.

Et, elle arrêta de se débattre. Elle se laissa complètement aller contre le mur, abandonnant soudainement toutes formes de résistance, elle bascula même légèrement la tête, laissant son cou nu juste sous le nez de Jason. Celui-ci ne chercha pas à réfléchir et il brandit son poing pour la frapper, Lissandra ne ferma pas les yeux, elle fixa son regard bleuté dans celui noir de Yakumo et l'affronta sans peur. Soudain, il y eut un grand bruit de craquement, comme si quelque chose venait de se casser, Lissandra sursauta comme si elle s'était prise le coup mais en réalité Jason venait de frapper de toutes ses forces dans le mur.

-Pars, articula t-il avec peine.

-Non, refusa Lissandra.

-Va t-en ! Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable ! S'emporta t-il d'un air menaçant.

Lissandra grimaça en sentant sa poigne s'accentuer sur son bras mais elle ne bougea pas d'un cheveux.

-Je sais très bien de quoi tu es capable, déclara t-elle en tentant d'avoir l'air sur d'elle. Mais, je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

-Arrêtes avec tes conneries, ce n'est pas un jeu. J'ai envie de tuer, j'ai envie de te faire _souffrir_, de te voir _hurler de douleur_, tu comprends ça ?

Lissandra secoua doucement la tête, faisant danser ses longs cheveux noirs d'un air triste.

-ça c'est Jason, expliqua t-elle. Moi c'est Yakumo que je veux aider.

Elle plaça sa main valide sur le torse de Yakumo qui sursauta sur le coup, mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Elle le sentait tendu et prêt à faire ce qui ne pourrait jamais être défait, mais elle était prête aussi. Lissandra se rendit compte qu'elle avait décidé ça dès sa première rencontre avec lui, sinon pourquoi l'aurait-elle laissé encore conscient la première fois ? En faite, depuis le début elle s'y était préparée.

-Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, déclara t-elle doucement.

Jason ne lui répondit rien, elle devina qu'il monopolisait toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui arracher son bras qu'il tenait toujours en son pouvoir, et elle savait qu'il lui suffirait d'un simple mouvement pour le lui briser. Elle y alla donc le plus doucement et précautionneusement qu'elle pût.

-Je vais t'enlever ton masque, d'accord ?

Il se contenta de lui lancer un long regard qui la fit frémir, ce n'était pas gagné. Lissandra attrapa lentement son masque et le lui retira avec moult précautions, la tension était telle qu'elle en oublia même de respirer pendant tout le temps que dura la délicate opération. Finalement, elle le posa sur le meuble à côté d'eux et regarda à nouveau Yakumo. Il avait ses yeux fixés sur elle comme s'il allait la dévorer sans crier gare, mais déjà elle le reconnaissait un peu plus sans son masque.

-Lissandra, casses toi, répéta t-il en l'appelant pour la première fois par son prénom.

La jeune femme, au lieu de s'enfuir, vu ravie qu'il l'appelle enfin par son prénom (ce qui montre qu'elle n'a vraiment aucune conscience du danger) et pris ça comme un signe qu'il reprenait le contrôle sur lui-même.

-On va y arriver, le rassura t-elle.

-Arrêtes, répéta t-il. J'ai ce truc là, j'ai besoin de...

Jason tenta de donner un nom à ce qu'il ressentait mais elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire, elle l'avait déjà ressentit elle aussi. Cette boule de haine qui ronge tout en soi, qui donne envie de repeindre le monde d'un rouge sang et de laisser ce côté détestable ressortir pour ne plus avoir besoin de faire semblant.

-Laisse toi aller, lui proposa t-elle.

-Tu ne survivrais pas, tu n'es pas une goule, si je le fais tu mourras, répliqua t-il d'un ton dur.

Lissandra eut un petit sourire mutin.

-Je connais un autre moyen d'extérioriser tout ça, proposa t-elle.

-C'est qu...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'embrassa à pleine bouche dans un baiser sulfureux. Yakumo trop surpris pour l'en empêcher se laissa faire quelques secondes puis il se dégagea brusquement en la regardant comme si elle était folle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'es entrain de faire ? S'emporta t-il. Tu es...

Là non plus il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le temps qu'il parle elle avait déboutonné sa chemise et lui offrait ainsi une vue parfaite sur sa poitrine, et maintenant elle se collait à lui en essayant de lui retirer ses vêtements. Puis, pour faire bonne mesure, elle recommença à l'embrasser.

-Arrêtes, répéta Jason qui ne savait plus pourquoi il voulait qu'elle s'arrête (mais il était presque sur que c'était quelque chose d'important).

-Yakumo, commença Lissandra. J'ai envie.

A cet instant là, Yakumo perdit les dernières parcelles de bon sens qui lui restait et il attrapa brusquement Lissandra par la taille pour la plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser passionnément comme si leurs vies en dépendaient soudainement. Il lâcha son bras pour l'attraper par les hanches et la serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui sans quitter ses lèvres qu'il dévorait presque littéralement. Lissandra se laissa complètement submerger par le désir qui la saisissait et l'emportait dans un torrent de plaisirs sans limite. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Yakumo et l'attira contre elle mais il ne l'entendait pas vraiment comme ça. D'un coup il lui retira sa chemise et sa jupe, elle en profita pour lui enlever son haut, ses yeux se mirent à briller quand elle vit son torse parfaitement musclé qui s'offrait à elle. Lissandra s'amusa à le parcourir de ses mains, et à le griffer avec satisfaction comme pour laisser sa marque même s'il se régénérait instantanément. Soudain, Yakumo l'attrapa par la taille et la porta jusqu'au lit, puis il a fit basculer sur le dos. Lissandra le regarda retirer son pantalon sans le lâcher des yeux, quand elle vit son sexe bandé elle sentit un frisson de plaisir anticipé la traverser. Yakumo le vit et il lui adressa le sourire le plus sadique et excitant qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Mais, elle n'était pas soumise : elle se releva et passa ses deux bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser à nouveau en se frottant langoureusement contre lui. Yakumo en profita pour saisir une de ses fesses dans ses mains et la malaxer avec un plaisir non dissimulé, son autre main attrapa un de ses seins dont il s'amusa à torturer le téton déjà tendue par le désir.

Brusquement, Yakumo la repoussa sur le lit et vient se mettre sur elle pour la pénétrer d'un coup ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir. A cet instant là, Jason réalisa que c'était bien plus excitant de l'entendre gémir de plaisir plutôt que de douleur, à cette idée il eut un petit sourire : il savait exactement quoi faire pour qu'elle recommence. Il entama de brusques mouvements de hanche qui firent perdre la tête à Lissandra qui n'arrivait plus à penser de façon cohérente, elle tenta d'attraper le cou de Jason mais celui-ci lui attrapa les mains et les reteint prisonnières au-dessus de sa tête. Lissandra gémit de frustration et se débattit ce qui ne fit que l'exciter d'avantage. Il se mit à aller de plus en plus fort, la serrant de toutes ses forces, une main sur ses poignets et l'autre sur sa hanche pour pouvoir la pénétrer plus loin et plus fort.

Lissandra gémissait de plus en plus fort sans pouvoir se retenir, ses joues étaient rouges autant d'excitation que de frustration mais les gémissements rauques de Yakumo lui faisaient encore plus perdre la tête. Soudain, il plongea sa tête dans son cou et commença à lui mordre la base de sa nuque, elle tenta de se soustraire à lui mais il relâcha ses mains pour la plaquer contre le lit tandis qu'il continuait de la pénétrer sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

-Attends, souffla t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Sa voix était vibrante de désir et ses yeux brillaient, Yakumo lui lança un regard suspect mais son sourire mutin l'excita alors il la laissa faire. La jeune femme attrapa sa main et lui prit une de ses bagues pour la glisser à un de ses doigts à elle. Puis, elle posa la griffe entre ses seins, et sans hésiter une seule seconde elle traça une marque sanguinolente jusqu'à la base de son cou. Les yeux de Yakumo devinrent instantanément rouge et noir et il lécha avidement le sang qui coulait maintenant, teintant son corps d'une jolie couleur rubis. Yakumo à la fois excité par elle et son sang se mit à la pénétrer de plus en plus fort tandis que Lissandra enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau de son dos en gémissant de plaisir. Elle avait de plus en plus de bien, c'était indéfinissable, elle le sentait à la fois en elle, sur elle, partout, elle avait son odeur autour d'elle et le contact de ses mains sur son corps. Dans un dernier cri elle atteignit l'extase et serra sur Yakumo en tentant de reprendre sa respiration tant bien que mal. Celui-ci la mordit pour la faire se tenir tranquille puis après un dernier mouvement il la rejoignit dans un râle de plaisir qui donna un frisson à Lissandra.

La jeune femme se laissa retomber sans forces sur le lit, complètement comblée, elle ferma les yeux avec plaisir et réalisa qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de toute sa vie. Soudain, elle remarqua que Yakumo n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle entrouvrit un œil pour voir ce qu'il faisait : il était toujours allongé sur elle, la tête dans son cou.

-ça va ? Demanda t-elle.

-Restes encore un peu comme ça, grommela t-il la voix étouffée par ses cheveux.

-Ok, accepta Lissandra en riant.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'amusa à les caresser doucement avec une certaine fascination. Même s'il n'était pas tout léger, cela ne la gênait pas qu'il soit comme ça sur elle, au contraire : elle avait vraiment l'impression de pouvoir être vraiment avec lui. Toute la solitude et le désespoir qu'elle avait ressentit ces derniers jours s'étaient envolés et il ne restait qu'un espèce d'apaisement générale. Si on lui avait laissé le choix, elle aurait voté pour rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Dis, fit-elle soudainement, y a pas de risque que je tombe enceinte ?

-Non, répliqua t-il. Pas compatible.

-Pratique, commenta Lissandra.

Ça, il fallait qu'elle le note dans ses feuilles de recherches. Elle se demanda si les goules et les humains ne pouvaient vraiment pas avoir d'enfants, elle en avait déjà entendu parler mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une rumeur fondée sur le fait que personne ne désirait voir des rejetons mi-goule mi-humain. En tout cas, il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse.

-Hey, Yakumo ?

Mais, il ne lui répondit pas. Lissandra baissa la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait, elle remarqua alors qu'il s'était tout simplement endormi sur elle ce qui la fit sourire comme une idiote. Elle passa ses bras autour de son torse et se blottit du mieux qu'elle pu contre lui, puis elle ferma à son tour les yeux. Elle était tellement heureuse et soulagée qu'elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;)

Dites moi tout :D


	11. Chapitre 10

Ohayo :D J'espère que vous allez bien en cette belle journée :p

Tout d'abords merci à ceux qui me lisent même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews ;)

Et je remercie plus particulièrement **Bad Joke **qui m'en laisse toujours une :3 ça me fait très plaisir :3

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Relation**_

* * *

Lissandra s'étira langoureusement dans le lit avec un air totalement innocent qui ne fonctionna pas du tout sur Yakumo qui se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir.

-Arrêtes de faire ça, ordonna t-il en boutonnant sa chemise.

-Faire quoi ? Demanda Lissandra le plus innocemment du monde.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répliqua t-il d'un air agacé.

-Je peux t'aider à t'habiller si tu veux, proposa t-elle avec un air mutin.

-Non, refusa t-il tout net.

-Je vais pas te pervertir, hein, ironisa t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard qui sous-entendait que si mais elle l'ignora complètement et descendit du lit avec la ferme intention de lui retirer sa chemise qui cachait trop de choses à son goût. Yakumo qui profitait du peu de temps qui lui restait tenta de finir de la boutonner avant qu'elle n'arrive mais il se stoppa net en l'entendant pousser un petit cri.

-Oh mon dieu ces bleus ! S'écria Lissandra en fixant ses poignets avec un air effaré.

Effectivement, elle avait les poignets et son avant bras gauche complètement bleu et violet ce qui était assez flippant. Lissandra les regarda avec un air où se partageaient la peur et la fascination comme si elle s'examinait elle-même et en tirait déjà des conclusions pour ses recherches.

-Si ça te fais flipper, regardes pas tes hanches alors, lui fit remarquer Yakumo qui en l'entendant crier en avait profiter pour la regarder sous toutes les coutures.

Lissandra baissa les yeux et découvrit qu'elle avait des bleus là aussi mais d'une couleur plus jaunâtre qui manquait cruellement de charme à son goût. Elle toucha ses côtes du bout des doigts pour vérifier s'il ne lui en avait pas cassé une ou deux au passage. Heureusement, tout était toujours en place.

-Eh ben, c'est pas jolie, plaisanta t-elle comme si ce n'était rien.

-Je t'avais prévenu, fit Yakumo d'un air sombre en s'approchant d'elle. Ce n'est pas un jeu, je peux vraiment te tuer.

-Mais je ne suis pas morte, répliqua t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

-Arrêtes ça, ordonna t-il en la saisissant par le poignet.

Lissandra grimaça sur le coup en sentant une douleur lui traverser tout le bras, Yakumo la lâcha instantanément comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

-Tu vois, soupira t-il.

-Attends ! S'exclama Lissandra en passant ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il s'était déjà retourné. Quelques bleus ce n'est rien.

-Cette fois ce n'était que « quelques bleus » mais la prochaine fois tu ne pourras peut-être pas me calmer aussi facilement, menaça t-il.

-Je suis prête à prendre le risque, déclarât-elle d'un air déterminée.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser passionnément. Yakumo se laissa faire, puis il passa ses bras autour de sa tailler pour la serrer doucement contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment enlacé, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit qui aurait brisé la magie de cet instant. Mais, finalement, Yakumo s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu pars comme ça ? Lui demanda soudainement Lissandra.

-Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas, répliqua t-il avec un sourire sadique.

-Comme tu veux, accepta t-elle joyeusement. Mais n'oublie pas de revenir me voir !

Elle eut le droit à un petit sourire en coin puis il repartit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Lissandra alla s'appuyer contre le battant en bois et posa son front dessus, puis un sourire se dessina à son tour sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Yakumo visiblement irrité.

-ça ce voit pas ? Répliqua Lissandra. Je te fais des tresses.

Il y eut un petit blanc durant lequel la jeune femme en profita pour finir sa tresse avec un air appliqué, puis elle sentit que Yakumo tordait la tête dans l'autre sens pour l'empêcher de finir son œuvre d'art.

-Arrêtes de faire ça, s'emporta t-il.

-Nooon ma tresse ! S'écria Lissandra d'un air dramatique.

-Laisse moi tranquille, répliqua Yakumo en retournant à son journal. T'as qu'à manger ce que je t'ai rapporté.

Lissandra fit la moue mais finit par le laisser tranquille sur sa chaise avec son journal, elle trouva un bento avec des beignets à la crevette. Elle se demanda distraitement s'il avait fait exprès parce qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle adorait ça, l'idée la fit sourire. La jeune femme commença à les grignoter en silence, assise en tailleur sur le lit. Mais, elle n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille alors que Yakumo était enfin là après l'avoir laissé toute seule toute la matinée sans rien pour l'occuper. Elle engloutit donc toute sa nourriture pour qu'il ne puisse rien dire puis elle vient se glisser sous son journal pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Tu peux pas arrêter de bouger partout ? S'énerva t-il.

-Non, avoua Lissandra. Tu es mon sujet d'expérience, ce serait idiot que je ne profite pas de toi.

Yakumo leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de se reconcentrer sur sa lecture, mais c'était sans compter Lissandra qui semblait avoir décidée que son cou était son nouvel endroit favoris. La goule grogna pour lui montrer qu'elle le gênait.

-Mais je fais rien là, protesta Lissandra.

-Je sens ton souffle, répliqua t-il d'un ton agacé.

-J'arrête de respirer si tu veux, proposa t-elle.

-Ne dis pas de conneries.

Lissandra se mit à sourire et se cala un peu plus confortablement contre lui. Elle savait qu'il ne l'empêcherait pas de rester ici, elle se sentait tellement bien. Elle pouvait sentit le doux contact de sa peau douce et sentir son odeur si particulière (elle était presque sur qu'il mettait de l'eau de Cologne ou en tout cas un parfum pour hommes). Les cheveux de Yakumo était court mais elle les trouvait toujours soyeux, à croire qu'il en prenait un soin tout particulier, il suffisait de toujours voir ses tenues bien arrangées et le temps qu'il prenait pour se coiffer pour comprendre qu'il était une goule qui soignait son apparence. Et ça, elle savait que c'était lui, que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait pris de son tortionnaire, de son père.

Lissandra sentit quelque chose de brûlant et d'intense dans sa gorge, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais ça voulait sortir à tout prix. C'était tellement plus grand qu'elle voulait le murmurer tout bas pour qu'il l'entende. Mais, elle bloqua sa respiration et le reteint tout au fond d'elle, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais dans tout les cas elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sortir. Inconsciemment, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle avait peur de ce qui grandissait en elle si soudainement et qui menaçait de la dépasser pour l'engloutir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as gigoter comme ça ? Demanda Yakumo qui avait finit par replier son journal.

-Rien. Dis moi, parles moi de tes parents, le questionna t-elle soudainement.

Lissandra se sentit soudainement soulevée en l'air et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit elle se retrouva assise sur le meuble de la chambre.

-Je me sens... vexée, laissa t-elle tomber avec une mine dégoûtée en voyant avec quelle facilité il l'avait porté comme si elle n'avait pas pesée plus lourds qu'une plume.

Yakumo posa ses mains de chaque côté d'elle puis approcha son visage tout prêt du sien, son sourire sadique la fit frissonner à la fois d'appréhension et aussi... D'excitation un peu. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir mais en tout cas elle était consentante ! _Je suis pitoyable_, songea t-elle en voyant dans quel état elle se mettait à cause de lui.

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler c'est pas grave, tenta t-elle une dernière fois en essayant de ne pas rougir (_mon corps est un traître!_)

-Non c'est bon, déclara t-il finalement en se redressant. Mais, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Je me suis dis que faire un chapitre sur les relations familiales entre goules aurait pu être intéressant, expliqua t-elle soudainement beaucoup plus sérieuse. On ne parle jamais de ça comme si les goules apparaissaient comme ça, mais à la base vous avez bien un père et une mère non ?

-Ouai, approuva Yakumo. Je n'ai pas trop de souvenirs de mon père. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il s'était fait tuer par un inspecteur pendant que j'étais petit.

-Je suis désolée, fit Lissandra sincère.

Yakumo haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de lui. Et ma mère... C'était quelqu'un de formidable. Elle a vraiment tout fait pour moi, j'étais trop petit à l'époque pour m'en rendre compte mais maintenant que j'ai grandis je me dis que j'ai eu de la chance. Au moins le temps qu'elle a vécu, mais après je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Lissandra l'écouta religieusement, à la fois parce que ça lui donnait des informations mais aussi parce qu'elle appréciait d'entendre Yakumo lui parlait de quelque chose d'aussi personnel que sa mère. Ses paroles lui rappelèrent sa propre mère et elle sentit l'émotion la gagnait doucement.

-ça devait être bien, soupira t-elle.

Yakumo hocha la tête, le regard un peu dans le lointain comme si à cet instant là il était de nouveau aux côtés de sa mère dans cette période où il était encore innocent, pas encore pervertit par ce monde et ses humains dégueulassent. Lissandra se sentit elle aussi gagner par les vieux souvenirs nostalgiques d'une époque lointaine quand tout était encore beau et merveilleux, avant que la réalité ne se rappelle à elle. Elle réalisa soudainement que finalement, la vie était traître autant avec les goules qu'avec les humaines, que personne n'y échappait car après tout ils étaient tous soumis à la dur loi de la roue du destin.

-Bon, racontes moi tout ce que tu sais, déclara soudainement Lissandra pour se dépêtrer de toute cette nostalgie qui menaçait de la faire sombrer.

Sa voix sembla ramener Yakumo aussi qui se tourna à nouveau vers elle avec son habituel air légèrement détaché et nonchalant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Est-ce que tu te souviens si ta mère te nourrissait au seins ou pas ? Je me demandais comment ça se passait, où est-ce qu'elle te donnait du sang humain ?

Yakumo se laissa un moment pour réfléchir.

-Mes souvenirs ne remontent pas si loin, expliqua t-il. Mais, je me souviens avoir commencé à me nourrir de chair humaine vers 2-3 ans, ma mère chassait et me ramenait les morceaux le plus tendre.

Lissandra nota tout ça avec application sur une de ses feuilles qui traînaient par là.

-J'aurais bien aimé avoir plus d'informations sur la naissance et l'allaitement, regratta t-elle, mais c'est déjà bien. Voilà tes limites en tant que goule, ironisa t-elle, tu ne peux pas faire un bébé pour que je voie ce que ça donne.

-ça peut toujours s'arranger, plaisanta t-il.

Au même moment où il prononçait ses mots il se rendit compte du double sens que cela entraînait et il regarda Lissandra se stopper dans ce qu'elle faisait avec un drôle d'air. La jeune femme n'osa pas lui poser de questions sur le fond de sa pensée mais elle se sentait légèrement gênée par cette déclaration.

-Fais ce que tu veux, finit-elle par déclarer d'un air détaché.

-Ouai, approuva t-il sans trop savoir quoi rajouter. Bon, à plus tard faut que j'y aille.

-Ok, fais gaffe à toi.

-C'est plutôt aux autres de faire attention, ironisa t-il en sortant.

Lissandra fit la grimace, il disait ça mais elle savait qu'il n'était invincible, sinon il n'aurait pas finit à Cochlea dans l'état dans lequel elle l'avait retrouvé. Mais, il était comme ça : sur de lui et prêt à tout pour évacuer toute cette rage malsaine qu'il avait en lui. Même si elle ne pouvait pas cautionner, elle comprenait parfaitement.

La jeune femme nota consciencieusement tout ça en se promettant de trouver une goule plus jeune pour lui expliquer, ou qui sait peut-être une mère-goule. Si elle pouvait prouver au monde entier que les goules avaient des relations familiales similaires aux leurs cela prouverait qu'ils n'étaient pas des animaux mais bien des êtres humains comme eux. Ce n'était pas eux qui avaient décidé de se nourrir de chair humaine, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Des solutions devaient exister, se nourrir de cadavres, ou même pour la peine de mort. Ils _devaient_ pouvoir cohabiter ensemble.

Jason entra dans la chambre sans un bruit, il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps et Lissandra devait sûrement dormir. Il sentait le sang sur lui et avait l'impression de coller de partout, il se sentait sale et souillé. Pourtant, il voulait la voir, il savait qu'il prenait un risque en venant alors qu'il se trouvait dans un état instable mais il avait besoin de la voir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle arrivait à le calmer ainsi, ce n'était pas comme avec Nico sur qui il ne faisait que passer ses pulsions meurtrières. Non, c'était quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ni même à reconnaître.

Il alla s'installer sur une chaise pour dormir, il ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence en tout cas pas dans cet état là, mais il l'entendit bouger dans son sommeil. Il se rapprocha doucement pour voir si elle allait bien, il remarqua alors qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts.

-Viens, murmura t-elle d'une voix rendu pâteuse par le sommeil.

-Non, refusa t-il. Je. Je suis plein de sang, laisse tomber.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, répliqua t-elle. Viens.

Elle retira la couette : elle était complètement nue dessous, il sentit une autre forme de désir le prendre.

-Je ne veux pas t'imposer _ça_.

-Baka. Tu es une goule, je le sais bien. Alors, maintenant viens ici ou je remets cette couette sur moi, répliqua t-elle.

Yakumo finit par abandonner : il retira tout ses vêtements et se glissa tout contre elle sous la couverture. Il ne put se résoudre à la prendre dans ses bras, il savait qu'il avait sûrement encore du sang sur lui, il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il venait de faire quelques heures auparavant. Ce qu'il avait encore fait quand il n'avait pas pu se contrôler, du plaisir malsain qu'il avait pris en faisait _ça._

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud contre lui, il remarqua que Lissandra venait de se blottir contre lui. Il allait se reculer quand elle l'embrassa tendrement, sur le coup de la surprise il se laissa faire. Mais, il lui prit la main quand elle commença à lécher doucement le sang qu'il avait sur la bouche et autour.

-Arrêtes ça, ordonna t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Chut, répliqua Lissandra. Laisses toi faire.

Lissandra lécha consciencieusement toutes traces de sang qu'il avait jusqu'à être sur qu'il n'en ait plus. Puis, elle attrapa ses mains et les examina sous toutes les coutures pour ensuite les nettoyer aussi. Une fois ça fait, elle se permit un petit sourire satisfait avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui.

Yakumo l'attrapa alors délicatement et la serra dans ses bras aussi doucement qu'il pu malgré ce qui venait de se passer. Il sentait quelque chose lui serrer les tripes à l'étouffer mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il savait juste qu'il avait envie, besoin, de la serrer contre lui, de la sentir, d'être sur qu'elle resterait là. Il enfouie sa tête dans ses cheveux et resta ainsi prostré contre elle pendant un long moment sans bouger.

* * *

Petit chapitre transitoire :p J'espère que ça vous a plu ;) n'héshitez pas à laisser une review :3


	12. Chapitre 11

Salut :D

Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard j'ai complètement oubliée de poster ce chapitre u_u du coup je posterais quand même le 12 jeudi et ça fera presque deux chaps pour compenser ^^"

**Bad Joke :** C'est vrai que Lissandra est spéciale mais pour sortir avec Yakumo faut bien l'être au moins un peu :p

Encore merci à ceux qui me lisent et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ;) ne serait-ce que pour me faire penser à poster le chapitre suivant xD

Bonne lecture :p

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Naki ou comment mettre les pieds dans le plat**_

* * *

Yakumo marchait tranquillement en ville, accompagné par un Naki visiblement heureux de sortir avec son 'aniki'. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de tout et de rien, Jason se contentant de répondre de temps en temps ou d'hocher la tête mais il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il lui racontait. De toute façon, la moitié ne voulait strictement rien dire mais c'était toujours amusant de le voir s'agiter ainsi. Et puis, l'immaturité de Naki lui permettait un peu de sortir de toutes les autres choses dont il avait l'habitude. De ce qu'il faisait quand il rentrait à Aogiri, de cette part de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

En tout cas, ils étaient en chemin pour aller acheter à manger, enfin Yakumo cherchait de quoi nourrir Lissandra, heureusement qu'il était avec Naki sinon n'importe quelle autre goule se serait déjà posée des questions sur son comportement. Mais, son bras droit se contentait de sourire et de s'agiter gentiment sans paraître trouver ça curieux que son boss décide soudainement d'acheter de la nourriture pour humain. Ou alors... Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui avait dis en partant... Cette option semblait finalement la plus probable.

-Hé, Aniki ? Demanda soudainement Naki. C'est quoi 'être amoureux' ?

Yakumo qui avait l'habitude des questions farfelues et souvent soudaines de Naki n'en fut donc pas vraiment surpris. Mais celle là était assez étrange puisque lui-même n'avait jamais réfléchis à ce concept.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Répliqua Yakumo qui se demandait où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu aller chercher ça.

-Je l'ai lu là dedans, expliqua Naki en brandissant un manga d'un air triomphant.

Yakumo lui prit des mains et découvrit un espèce de truc tout rose avec des cœurs partout, sûrement ce que devait lire les collégiennes pendant les cours.

-Tu devrais pas lire ça, soupira Yakumo.

_Surtout que tu es censé avoir 23 ans et pas 13_, rajouta t-il mentalement.

-D'accord Aniki, mais ça veut dire quoi ? Insista son bras droit d'un air très sérieux.

Yakumo soupira en sentant qu'il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu son explication, il se décida donc à lui en donner une juste pour être tranquille après.

-Bon, quand on est amoureux c'est quand deux personnes s'aiment, expliqua t-il vaguement.

-C'est quoi 's'aiment' ? Questionna Naki.

-C'est le verbe 'aimer', expliqua patiemment Jason, c'est quand tu t'entends tellement bien avec une personne que tu veux toujours rester avec elle. Et quand tu as trouvé cette personne tu es heureux, enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent dans ce genre de truc.

Et il appuya sa phrase en agitant le manga shojo d'un air dubitatif.

-Et ça ce voit comment quand on est heureux ? Insista Naki.

-C'est quand on est tout le temps content, qu'on souris et qu'on est gentil. Enfin, j'imagine, répondit t-il.

-Aniki, est-ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? Demanda Naki.

Si Jason avait été entrain de boire quelque chose il l'aurait sûrement recraché d'un air plus que surpris.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Lui demanda t-il brusquement.

-Depuis qu'on t'as ramené de la prison tu as changé, expliqua Naki d'un air embarrassé. C'est comme si t'étais plus content, enfin comme tu viens de dire quoi.

Yakumo resta un moment sans rien dire, il avait l'habitude que Naki déballe des choses assez étranges et surprenantes, mais celle-là le faisait presque réfléchir. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il avait changé, il était toujours le même. Ces stupides mangas pour filles lui étaient tout simplement montés à la tête.

-Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de lire ce genre de conneries, répliqua Yakumo en lui confisquant son manga.

-D'accord Aniki, accepta Naki en faisant la moue.

La jeune goule était persuadée qu'il se passait quelque chose dont son boss ne voulait pas lui parler et ça le rendait jaloux. C'était comme avec l'autre gars bizarre : Nico, il n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de son frère et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Mais, dans ce cas là il n'avait qu'à faire en sorte que les deux ne se croisent pas, sauf que dans le cas présent il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

Naki chouta rageusement dans un cailloux.

-On va chasser Aniki ? Demanda t-il.

-Non, je dois aller acheter quelque chose, refusa Yamori.

Naki fixa son boss, totalement surpris. Depuis quand refusait-il d'aller chasser ? Il se passait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre et il n'aimait pas du tout ça ! Il était sur que quelqu'un était entrain de lui prendre son aniki ! Et s'il trouvait qui c'était, il lui ferait chèrement regretter !

-HAHAHA ! C'est magnifique, s'exclama Lissandra tout simplement écroulée de rire sur le lit.

-Arrêtes de rire comme ça, râla Yakumo. Les autres vont finir par t'entendre.

-Non mais c'est excellent, protesta t-elle, tu devrais vraiment lire ça !

Lissandra tenait dans ses mains le fameux manga qu'avait lu Naki, et maintenant qu'elle le lisait elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rire aux larmes toutes les cinq minutes. Ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Yakumo, il avait déjà eu sa dose avec son bras droit, il n'avait pas besoin de recommencer avec elle.

\- « Oh mon dieu je l'aime mais je ne sais pas s'il m'aime, mais que vais-je faire » imita t-elle d'une voix haut perchée complètement ridicule.

Mais, qui la fit rire une fois de plus. A bout de nerfs Yakumo lui arracha le manga des mains et le balança à l'autre bout de la chambre puis il l'embrassa de force. Lissandra, d'abords outrée de voir son occupation s'envoler, fut plutôt ravie par l'échange proposé. Mais, la goule se redressa brusquement et partit s'asseoir sur sa chaise d'un air satisfait.

-Hé ! S'écria Lissandra qui avait l'impression de s'être faite légèrement flouée.

Elle prit une chaise et alla s'installer à côté de lui avec ses feuilles.

-Si tu veux ni que je lise, ni qu'on s'embrasse et bah on va bosser, tant pis pour toi, déclara t-elle visiblement contrariée.

Yakumo haussa les épaules, peu préoccupé par ses états d'âmes et attendit qu'elle lui pose encore ses interminables questions sur les goules.

-Parles moi des autres goules d'ici, lui demanda t-elle d'un air sérieux.

-Encore ! Je ne te suffis plus ? Ironisa t-il.

-Fais gaffe je vais finir par croire que tu es jaloux, répliqua t-elle sur le même ton.

-T'es pire qu'un inspecteur du CCR, râla t-il.

-J'en ai les compétences, avoua t-elle. Mais si ça te gênes tant que ça tu n'as qu'à changer leurs prénoms. Ou mieux ! Me donner que les initiales comme dans un roman policier à succès !

Yakumo lui lança un regard dubitatif devant ses idées farfelues ce qui sembla la vexer.

-Bon je t'écoutes alors, insista t-elle.

-Ok. Déjà, y a Naki, lui tu le connais déjà.

-Celui qui te considère comme son frère ?

-C'est ça. Après y a Nico, c'est un trav'.

-Un travelo ? Répéta Lissandra surprise.

-Ouai, approuva t-il. D'ailleurs il n'arrête pas de me stalker vu qu'il me trouve à son goût.

Lissandra sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et ses joues la brûler sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Finalement, elle se contenta de faire la moue et de noter que les goules pouvaient elles aussi choisir leur propre relation sentimentale et orientation sexuelle, ce qui montrait une fois de plus qu'elles se rapprochaient plus de l'être humain que de l'animal puisqu'elles pouvaient visiblement privilégier les sentiments à la reproduction de l'espèce.

-Ensuite ? Demanda t-elle une fois qu'elle eut finis de tout noter.

Mais, elle remarqua alors qu'il ne semblait plus faire attention à elle, comme s'il était plongeait dans ses pensées. Lissandra préféra ne pas l'interrompre et en profita pour approfondir ce qu'elle avait précédemment noter.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un ? Lui demanda t-il soudainement.

Lissandra fit un jolie trait sur sa feuille sur le coup de la surprise.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Répliqua t-elle sur le quivive.

-Réponds juste.

-Ok.

Lissandra fit la moue et se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qu'avait été sa vie. Elle se demanda si elle avait déjà eu de vrais sentiments pour une personne, et alors elle réalisa quelque chose de vraiment triste, mais qui pourtant ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid : elle n'avait jamais aimé personne. A aucun moment de sa vie elle n'avait été capable de ressentir quelque chose de concret, de profond pour une personne. Certains auraient pu trouver ça triste, mais pour elle c'était un fait, elle n'avait jamais connu ce que c'était que l'amour, alors comment cela aurait-il pu lui manquer ?

-Non, avoua t-elle. J'ai bien eu deux trois relations mais rien de bien sérieux. Et toi ?

Yakumo eut un sourire ironique et un peu malsain.

-Tu m'as regardé ?

-Oui, répliqua Lissandra avec un petit sourire.

Elle lui vola un baiser sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

-Allez, je vais te coiffer, déclara t-elle enjouée.

-Tu n'as pas eu assez de poupées quand tu étais petite ? Grommela Yakumo.

-Malheureusement, non. Donc, je te coiffes.

-Bon ok. Mais fais ça bien, et je ne veux pas de tresses !

Lissandra fit la moue comme si elle était déjà partie dans l'idée de lui en faire pleins. Elle dûe se contenter de les lui coiffer comme il faut en arrière, à la façon dont il les portait tout les jours. Comme dans la prison elle avait trouvé ça apaisant de le masser, ici elle pouvait passer des heures à le coiffer tellement elle trouvait ça agréable. Il avait les cheveux doux qui sentaient bon et elle adorait les toucher (à son plus grand malheur). Les moments qu'ils passaient ainsi tout les deux avaient quelque chose de secret et intime, c'était assez étrange à définir. Pour Lissandra, c'était quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et qui lui était cher, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait sacrifié ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Yakumo s'était encore couché sur elle, mais ce soir là Lissandra ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Elle grogna, poussa de toutes ses forces et finit par le retourner sur le dos malgré ses faibles protestations, de toute façon après leurs parties de jambes en l'air il était toujours un peu fatigué et elle pouvait faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Elle en profita donc pour venir se coucher sur lui de tout son long puis elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens avec un air insistant.

-Je veux un câlin, demanda t-elle comme une enfant qui ferait son caprice.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, grommela Yakumo qui n'avait déjà pas apprécié de se faire délogé.

-Je. Veux. Un. Câlin.

-Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de lire des mangas.

-Allez, fais pas ton rabats-joie, protesta Lissandra, laisses toi juste faire.

La jeune femme se colla tout contre lui, blottissant sa tête contre son cou et passant ses bras autour de lui. Yakumo d'abords sceptique la regarda faire avec l'idée de la laisser se ridiculiser toute seule mais... Au bout d'un moment, il la sentait sur lui, complètement abandonnée à son étreinte et il sentit quelque chose d'autre. Sans vraiment réfléchir il leva les bras et finit par la serrer dans ses bras en veillant à ne pas non plus lui faire mal.

_Tout ça c'est à cause de Naki_, songea Yakumo. Avec ses drôles de questions il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser de la journée. Et maintenant, il ne savait plus ou il en était. Au début, il avait gardé Lissandra simplement pour se divertir mais plus le temps passé plus cela devenait _quelque chose d'autre_. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était de « l'amour » mais en tout cas il appréciait sa compagnie, ce qu'ils faisaient tout les deux. Et quand il n'était pas avec elle, cela lui arrivait de s'inquiéter pour Lissandra, de peur qu'une autre goule ne la repère et ne cherche à s'en faire son repas. Il se sentait possessif envers elle, ça c'était sur. Mais désirer quelqu'un juste pour lui n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau pour Yakumo, non c'était autre chose qui l'intriguait. C'était justement ce qui venait de le pousser à la prendre dans ses bras, à lui faire un « câlin » comme elle disait.

-Faut vraiment qu'on arrête de lire des mangas, conclut Yakumo.

Lissandra ne pu retenir un petit rire.

-C'est vrai que ça nous monte vite à la tête ce genre de choses, s'amusa t-elle.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel ils pensèrent tout les deux de façon presque similaire qu'ils devraient peut-être se décoller l'un de l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne fit mine de bouger.

-Je peux dormir comme ça ? Demanda finalement Lissandra d'une voix pas très assurée.

-Oui.

Et il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

* * *

Pas beaucoup d'actions pour ce chapitre mais une lente évolution sur leur relation qui risque de les emmener sur des horizons inconnus! Le prochain chapitre s'intitule 'Cicatrices', je vous laisse deviner ce qu'il va ce passer ;)

Review? :p


	13. Chapter 12

Ohayo :D Cette fois-ci je suis à l'heure xD

Ce chapitre s'intitule Cicatrices, je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il se cacher derrière ce nom ;)

Merci à ceux qui me lisent :D

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Cicatrices**_

* * *

_Deux hommes s'approchèrent de la maison en briques, tout deux vêtus d'un long manteau gris et tenant chacun une lourde valise noir à la main. Il était facile de deviner qu'ils appartenaient au CCR. Ils venaient voir le Docteur Niyazaki, celui-ci était très connu dans leur milieu, autant en bien qu'en mal mais cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il ne s'était pas rendu à son travail. Ce qui était étrange puisque normalement il ne s'absentait jamais. Donc, les supérieurs les avaient envoyés chez lui pour découvrir ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il ne vienne pas. _

_-Tu as déjà rencontré ce type toi ? Demanda le premier._

_-Non, répliqua l'autre avec un air sombre. Mais le peu que j'ai entendu m'a suffit._

_-Ouai, c'est vrai qu'il y a de drôles de rumeurs qui circulent sur lui. _

_Le deuxième hocha sombrement la tête en fixant la porte d'entrée : il y avait comme un espèce de malaise dans l'air qui faisait qu'aucun des deux n'osaient toquer. _

_-A ce qu'il paraît, il vit ici avec sa fille, lui apprit le premier qui tentait de trouver quelque chose à dire pour combler ce lourd silence._

_-Une fille, répéta l'autre. _

_Tout deux ne rajoutèrent rien mais l'idée était là. Finalement, le plus âgé trouva le courage de porter son poing jusqu'à la porte en bois et toqua à deux reprises. Mais, seul le silence lui répondit. Un vent glacial souffla dans la rue vide de toutes formes de vies._

_-C'est bizarre, commenta le plus jeune. Il ne serait tout de même pas partie._

_-Avec sa fille, non ça ne colle pas._

_Le plus jeune tenta sa chance en toquant à son tour mais il n'eut pas plus de succès que son collègue. _

_-On enfonce la porte ? Proposa t-il._

_Le plus vieux inspira longuement en réfléchissant, il pesa le pour et le contre. Finalement, il valait mieux en faire trop que pas assez. Qui pouvait savoir ? Peut-être que des goules avaient lancés des représailles contre le docteur et sa famille. Autant en avoir le cœur net._

_-Vas-y._

_Le plus jeune tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était évidemment fermée. Il donna alors un puissant coup d'épaule qui l'ébranla et provoqua un grand bruit qui se répercuta dans toute la rue d'une façon étrangement lugubre. L'inspecteur grogna face à l'effort puis recommença jusqu'à ce que la porte cède finalement dans un craquement sinistre. _

_-Après vous, déclara t-il en faisant signe à son supérieur de passer devant._

_L'autre ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans la maison. Il n'y avait aucune lumière d'allumée, aucun bruit, c'était comme si plus personnes ne vivaient ici depuis longtemps. _

_-Ils se sont peut-être vraiment enfuis, repris le plus jeune._

_Le plus âgé secoua la tête, il ne croyait pas à cette thèse, si les rumeurs sur Niyazaki étaient fondées alors il n'était pas du genre à s'enfuir à la moindre menace. Il devait y avoir une autre explication. Il écarta aussi la possibilité d'une attaque de goules : il n'y avait aucunes traces de lutte. Tout était étrangement en ordre. _

_-Va en haut, je regarde en-bas, ordonna rapidement celui-ci._

_Son collègue hocha sèchement la tête, puis sortit son arme au cas où avant de monter précautionneusement les marches. L'autre pénétra dans le salon mais il n'y trouva rien de plus, la cuisine, les couloirs, tout étaient dans un état impeccable. La seule chose curieuse était que tout cela donnait l'impression que le temps était figé. L'inspecteur avança jusqu'à trouver un placard qu'il ouvrit en grand mais n'y trouva rien d'intéressant. Où avait bien pu passer le Docteur Niyazaki et sa fille ? _

_Il avança encore un peu plus loin et il finit par trouver une porte tout au fond, à demi-dissimulée dans l'obscurité ambiante._

_-Keyne, vient j'ai trouvé quelque chose, ordonna t-il assez fort pour être sur qu'il l'ait entendu._

_Il entendit le plus jeune descendre précipitamment les marches._

_-Tu as trouvé quelque chose en haut ? Demanda t-il quand il fut à sa hauteur._

_-Rien, il y a deux chambres, celle de la fille est impeccable. C'est bizarre, c'était trop bien _rangé_,comme si elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis longtemps._

_Son collègue pensa que toute cette histoire devenait de plus en plus étrange mais il finit par montrer la porte à l'autre inspecteur._

_-C'est une cave, fit-il remarquer._

_L'autre hocha la tête et descendit les premières marches. _

_-Mon dieu s'est quoi cette odeur, s'écria t-il au bout de quelques secondes._

_-C'est l'odeur de la mort, la reconnu le plus âgé pour l'avoir déjà sentit plusieurs fois lors d'affrontements. _

_-Vous pensez que, commença Keyne._

_Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, il savait que son collègue pensait la même chose mais aucun des deux ne voulaient le dire clairement tant qu'ils n'en auraient pas de preuves valables. De plus, la cave était tellement noir qu'ils n'arrivaient même pas à voir leurs mains._

_-Je vais essayer de trouver un interrupteur, déclara le plus vieux._

_-D'accord._

_Le plus jeune se déplaça lentement avec précaution mais il butta contre quelque chose de moue par terre, se stoppant net il attendit sans oser respirer de peur que ce soit une goule endormie. Mais, quoi que ce fut, ça ne bougea pas._

_-Hé, j'ai trouvé quelque chose par ici, déclara t-il._

_-Attends, je crois que j'ai trouvé l'interrupteur._

_Keyne attendit patiemment et soudain la lumière illumina la cave le prenant par surprise. Une fois que ses yeux furent habitués il pu enfin voir sur quoi il avait buté : c'était une jeune fille assise par terre, le dos contre un des murs. Il crût d'abords qu'elle était morte mais il se rendit compte qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Avec précaution il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle puis il lui prit son pouls : elle était bel et bien en vie._

_-Rin, je crois que j'ai trouvé la fille de Niyazaki, déclara t-il._

_-Et moi je crois que j'ai trouvé Niyazaki, répliqua le plus âgé._

_Keyne se retourna en trouvant qu'il avait une drôle de voix. Il découvrit alors le cadavre couvert de sang du docteur qui gisait juste derrière lui._

_-La personne qui a fait ça c'est acharné, constata Rin._

_Keyne déglutit difficilement et regarda les mains couvertes de sang de la jeune fille, il n'y avait pas de doutes._

_-Jeune fille, tenta t-il de l'appeler pour la faire réagir. _

_Sa tentative eut plus de succès qu'il aurait crû et elle se redressa soudainement en brandissant une espèce de longue pique couverte de sang._

_-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix froide._

_-Calmes toi, fit Rin, nous sommes des amis de ton père._

_C'était la dernière chose à dire à Lissandra. Le jeune femme sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite et d'un coup elle se jeta sur les deux hommes avec une vitesse surprenante pour son petit gabarit._

_-Mais elle est complètement folle ! S'écria Keyne qui avait à peine eut le temps d'esquiver le coup qui l'aurait sûrement éborgné._

_-Héhé, c'est moi la folle, répété Lissandra avec un rire fou. _

_Elle se jeta sur Rin avec une violence inouïe et le frappa au visage sans aucunes hésitations, l'inspecteur réussit à se protéger en parant avec ses bras mais Lissandra s'acharnait tellement violemment sur lui que ses bras allaient finir en charpie. Heureusement, Keyne arriva par derrière et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour la forcer à reculer ce qui la fit hurler de rage mal contenue. La jeune fille se débattit comme une folle furieuse en tentant à tout prix de l'atteindre._

_-Je suis forte ! Hurla t-elle. Je suis forte ! Je dois tous vous tuer ! Je suis forte ! _

_Keyne la regardait débiter des choses de plus en plus incohérentes sans trop savoir comment réagir face à son comportement. Pour l'instant, il avait réussit à l'empêcher de faire des dégâts mais Rin semblait en piteuse état et il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions que de l'assommer pour la forcer à se calmer. Mais, il répugnait tout de même à frapper une fille de son âge. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourner et lui morde violemment la main. Keyne la lâcha en hurlant de douleur. _

_-Héhé ! Je suis forte, ok ? Déclara t-elle avec un air malsain. Je vais le montrer à tout le monde !_

_Keyne fou de douleur ne chercha pas à comprendre : il ouvrit sa valise avec une rapidité qui démontrait sa grand maîtrise, sa quinque en sortit immédiatement avec un bruit sinistre. Il attaqua Lissandra avec celle, et sur le coup de la surprise la jeune fille se prit le coup en plein ventre. La jeune femme tenta de résister mais cette arme lui était inconnue et elle sentait la force que lui avait donné l'adrénaline disparaître de son corps. Le deuxième coup l'envoya directement au tapis, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Keyne s'approcha pour lui porter un dernier coup mais une main se posant sur la sienne l'arrêta net._

_-Arrêtes, déclara Rin. Ce n'est pas une goule. _

_-Elle a tué le docteur ! S'emporta Keyne. Et elle a essayé de me bouffer la main !_

_Le plus âgé eut un regard las._

_-Regarde autour de tout._

_Keyne qui jusque là n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait fit l'effort de tourner la tête. Ce qu'il découvrit allait le hanter toute le reste de sa vie. Il y avait une chaise qui trônait au milieu de la salle avec des chaînes que les accoudoirs, à côté une table recouverte d'instruments de torture, et au fond une cage. Sur les murs d'autres objets étaient accrochés et la peinture était étrangement rouge. _

_-C'est quoi ce bordel, lâcha Keyne d'une voix tremblante._

_-Je crois que les rumeurs étaient fondées, répliqua Rin._

_-Merde._

_Rin se détourna de cette vision d'horreur pour se rapprocher de la jeune fille qui gisait au sol, celle-ci avait perdue connaissance._

_-Je m'occupe de la gamine, contacte les autres et explique leur la situation._

_-D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'elle ?_

_-D'abords l'emmener à l'hôpital,le reste dépendra de ce que décident les hautes instances, déclara Rin._

_L'inspecteur attrapa Lissandra pour la porter dans ses bras le plus délicatement possible malgré ses propres blessures. La jeune fille ne pesait pas bien lourd, il réalisa alors sa maigreur inquiétante et son imagination lui montra des choses terribles. Qu'avait bien pu vivre cette gamine pour en arriver là ? Rin était maintenant un inspecteur respecté pour son ancienneté et ses connaissances en matière de goules, pourtant ce qu'il venait de voir dépassé tout ce qu'il avait déjà pu croiser dans sa carrière. La fatigue qu'il ressentait dernièrement à accomplir son devoir se fit soudainement encore plus lourde sur ses épaules et il songea que finalement les hommes pouvaient être bien pire que les goules._

_Lissandra se réveilla brusquement sans comprendre où elle était. Elle sentit une vague de peur l'engloutir quand elle découvrit qu'elle était enchaînée à un lit, la jeune fille se mit alors à hurler comme un folle en tentant de se libérer de ses liens mais ils étaient trop serrées et elle trop paniquée pour arriver à quoi que ce soit._

_Rin, alerté par les cris, entrant dans la chambre sans toquer et découvrit la gamine entrain de se débattre désespéramment pour retirer ses liens._

_-Arrêtes tu vas te faire mal ! S'écria t-il en se précipitant sur elle._

_Lissandra qui n'avait que les mains liées s'était repliée tout au bout du lit et tirait de toutes ses forces pour faire céder les liens. Rin se jeta sur elle ce qui ne fit que la terrifier d'avantage, elle tenta alors de lui donner un coup de pieds qu'il esquiva pas réflexe._

_-Arrêtes, j'essaye de les enlever ! Fais gaffe t-_

_Il y eut soudainement un crac retentissant et Lissandra cria brusquement en arrêtant de se débattre, Rin comprit qu'elle venait de se casser le poignet dans sa frénésie. Il en profita pour détacher rapidement ses liens puis il appela une infirmière qui arriva rapidement pour la soigner. Ce qui prit de longues heures vu que Lissandra, maintenant parfaitement réveillée, ne laissait personne l'approcher. _

_Finalement, Rin tenta le tout pour le tout._

_-Restez à l'écart, demanda t-il à l'infirmière._

_Puis, il se plaça devant Lissandra qui avait reculé dans un des coins de la chambre armée d'un ciseaux qu'elle avait réussis à voler. _

_-Regarde je n'ai rien sur moi, lui expliqua t-il en retirant lentement ses vêtements jusqu'à ne plus être vêtu que d'un unique caleçon._

_Lissandra pointa son ciseau vers lui d'un air menaçant mais elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit, ni ces gens qui lui parlaient, elle se sentait totalement perdue. Elle se souvenait juste qu'elle avait tuait son père, qu'elle l'avait poignardé et qu'elle avait aimait le faire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, tout ce qui l'avait maintenue en vie c'était qu'elle devait attaquer, tuer avant d'être tué. Que c'était les plus forts qui décident. Mais... Cet homme devant elle, il semblait vraiment inoffensif... _

_Rin vit le ciseau trembler dans les mains de Lissandra et il y vit le signe qu'elle commençait à douter. L'inspecteur s'approcha lentement sans la quitter des yeux tout en gardant les bras écartés de son corps pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien sur lui._

_-Regardes, je n'ai rien, lui murmura t-il. Je veux juste t'aider, je ne te ferais pas de mal._

_-Où est-ce que je suis ? Balbutia Lissandra._

_Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer et des larmes commencer à couler. Soudain, elle se souvient de ce que son père lui faisait quand elle pleurait, elle ressentit à nouveau la douleur et le désespoirs. Rin vit qu'elle allait à nouveau perdre le contrôle._

_-Hé, Lissandra c'est ça ? L'appela t-il essayer de la détourner de sa peine. Tu sais tu peux pleurer, ce n'est pas grave. Personne ne t'en voudras._

_-Ceux sont les faibles qui pleurent, répliqua durement Lissandra._

_-Non, justement pleurer montrer qu'on est fort, car il faut être fort pour oser extérioriser ce qu'on ressent._

_Lissandra sentit une goutte couler sur sa joue, puis une deuxième. Le ciseau tomba sur le sol dans un bruit retentissant et Rin se remit à respirer. L'inspecteur s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille et la prit doucement dans ses bras._

_-C'est fini maintenant, tout vas s'arranger, la consola t-il tandis que Lissandra se laissait complètement aller dans ses bras._

_Rin fit signe à l'infirmière qu'il s'occupait du reste, celle-ci haussa les épaules d'un air dépassé et sortit d'un pas outré de la chambre. L'inspecteur ne prit pas ombrage de son comportement et rapporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui pleurait dans ses bras. Il sentit un soudain élan d'affection pour cette pauvre gamine déjà détruite alors qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans. La vie avait vraiment été cruelle avec elle... Il se demanda si il pouvait encore l'aider. Puis, il décida qu'il le voulait et qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle puisse remonter la pente. _

_-Merci, sanglota Lissandra. Merci de m'avoir arrêtée._

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :D

Il y en aura encore quelques un sous le même nom au cours de ma fic ^^

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;) Review? :3


	14. Chapitre 13

Je suis un jour en retard désolée ^^' mais voici un chapitre plus long pour me rattraper :D

Comme son titre l'indique voici enfin la rencontre entre Lissandra et Naki xD

ça va être drôle xD

Merci à **Bad Joke** pour ta review :3 ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ça te plaît :3

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Petit frère**_

* * *

Lissandra bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Puis, elle jeta un regard brillant sur la chambre éclairée par la douce lumière du soleil. Elle sentit un sentiment de joie la traverser et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était heureuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentait parfaitement comblée et à sa place comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Et le plus fou dans cette histoire, c'était qu'elle ait pu trouver ce bonheur avec une goule. Comme quoi tout les préjugés étaient tous faux et fondés sur une incompréhension mutuelle. Jamais les humains n'avaient cherchés à comprendre les goules, pour eux ils étaient simplement des monstres qui devaient disparaître. Et c'était vrai dans l'autre sens aussi : jamais les goules n'avaient acceptés cette part d'humanité en eux.

Mais elle allait leur montrer la vérité. En cette mâtinée radieuse, Lissandra se sentait capable de renverser l'ordre établie et de faire tourner le monde dans le bon sens. La jeune femme roula en-dehors du lit récupéra une chemise de Yakumo qui traînait, elle l'enfila en guise de robe avant de partir écrire. En ce moment elle se sentait tellement inspirée ! Elle avait même du demander à Yamori de lui ramener des feuilles pour qu'elle puisse continuer ! (enfin, il lui avait dit de se démerder toute seule mais elle en avait finalement retrouvé comme par magie posaient sur son bureau).

Lissandra mordilla distraitement le bout de son crayon avec un air soudain absent. Elle songea avec une espèce de nostalgie à tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcourue avec Yakumo. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois mois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et son opinion sur la goule surnommée Jason n'avait cessé d'évoluer. Mais, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour lui. Même s'il avait lui aussi changé, et lui avait laissé voir une partie de lui qu'elle devinait secrète, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si tout cela était vraiment vrai. Quand il partait elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il faisait, et elle n'avait aucune certitude qu'il continue à la garder ainsi avec lui. L'avenir était complètement flou, pourtant elle y croyait dur comme fer : elle n'allait par renoncer après tout ses efforts et tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà accomplis.

Mais, elle avait peur d'Aogiri. Elle ne savait rien d'eux et Yakumo ne parlait jamais des affaires qu'ils lui confiaient. Il était même déjà arrivé qu'il doive s'absenter durant quelques jours, elle s'était alors retrouvée toute seule dans un repère de goules mais heureusement rien de grave n'était jamais arrivé. N'empêche, elle n'aimait pas que Yakumo obéisse ainsi à leurs ordres à ce qu'elles savaient leur but était d'étendre leur influence et sûrement de dominer les humains, mais c'était justement ce genre de mentalité qui faisait des goules de vrais monstres ! Les humains et les goules devaient cesser de s'affronter pour pouvoir enfin ouvrir les yeux et voir la vérité en face ! Lissandra mordit tellement fort dans son crayon qu'il craqua et elle se retrouva avec une moitié dans la bouche et l'autre dans la main.

-Merde ! S'exclama t-elle en le recrachant avec une grimace.

Lissandra regarda d'un air consterné le cadavre du pauvre crayon qui avait subi ses tourments intérieurs.

-J'aurais besoin d'un psychiatre, marmonna t-elle pour elle-même.

Lissandra bascula la tête en arrière pour essayer de se vider la tête : elle commençait à être trop pleine à force de rester toute seule. Yakumo venait souvent la voir mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que de ne pas pouvoir parler à quelqu'un lui manquerait autant. Elle aurait juste voulu discuter de tout et n'importe quoi avec quelqu'un sans se prendre la tête. Lissandra songea alors à Alex. Elle se demanda s'il allait bien, s'il avait pu sortir vivant de l'attaque d'Aogiri, il était probable que oui. Après tout, quand elle était venue le chercher, elle n'avait vu aucune de ses affaires ce qui tendait à prouver qu'il avait été mis au courant. C'était sûrement son petit ami goule qui avait dû lui en parler, peut-être même que celui-ci faisait partie d'Aogiri. Dans tout les cas, elle ne lui en voulait pas, après tout elle comprenait très bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu prendre de risques, et puis, elle avait elle-même faillit partir sans même vérifier s'il était en vie.

Lissandra en était là dans ses réflexions quand elle entendit soudainement frapper à la porte. Mais, cela lui semblait tellement incongrue que quelqu'un vienne toquer à la porte de la chambre de Jason qu'elle n'y prêta d'abords pas attention. Elle reprit même la deuxième moitié de son crayon pour continuer son travail quand on frappa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas de doute : quelqu'un se tenait derrière la porte et voulait voir Yakumo ! Sauf qu'il n'était pas là et que ce n'était sûrement pas un humain qui devait désirer le voir ! _A moins d'être particulièrement masochiste... est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle l'était ? _Lissandra décida qu'elle réfléchirait plus tard à cette étrange conclusion et commença sérieusement à paniquer.

Yakumo lui avait dit qu'elle ne risquait rien dans sa chambre, et que personne ne pourrait la sentir puisque la pièce était censée être imprégnée de son odeur à lui. Lissandra se rendit compte avec horreur que comme elle passait plus de temps dedans que lui, son odeur humaine avait dû remplacer la sienne et attirer une goule affamée ! (elle avait remarqué que les sens olfactifs des goules s'aiguisaient avec la faim). La panique la gagna doucement mais elle se força à rester concentrée : elle devait trouver une solution et vite ! Les coups à la porte se faisaient de plus en plus violents et répétés et elle craignait qu'il ne finisse par la défoncer purement et simplement !

Le regard de Lissandra tomba soudainement sur l'armoire de Yakumo et sans réfléchir plus que ça elle s'enferma dedans. La jeune femme refoula tout au fond d'elle les souvenirs qui menaçaient de la submerger et elle se fit la plus petite possible. Elle espérait qu'ici la goule ne pourrait pas la sentir : après tout il n'y avait que des vêtements de Jason alors cela ne devait sentir que son odeur, en plus elle portait toujours sa chemise donc avec un peu de chance cela devait dissimulait son propre parfum.

Soudain, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir brutalement et quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Lissandra arrêta de respirer et pria pour que la goule abandonne rapidement ses recherches en voyant la chambre vide de toutes présences humaines (ou goules). Mais, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle goule.

-Aniki ? Yamori aniki ? Appela une voix qui lui était inconnue.

Mais, Lissandra réalisa soudainement que cette goule appelait 'frère' Yakumo, donc ça ne pouvait être que... Naki ! Son bras droit dont il lui avait déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises, il était un peu comme son protégé. Sauf que la jeune femme n'était pas sur qu'il ne la dévore pas s'il la voyait planquée dans le placard de son frère ! Lissandra jeta un œil inquiet par le trou de la serrure et elle aperçut une espèce d'énergumène aux yeux étrangement rouge, et coiffé en arrière dans le même style que Yamori. Elle le trouva un peu enfantin avec son apparence quasiment calqué sur celui qu'il appelait son 'grand frère' mais son air énervé la refroidit instantanément. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle joue avec le feu.

-Aniki ! Insista Naki.

Lissandra entendit sa voix se rapprocher de là où elle se cachait et son cœur se mit à tambouriner douloureusement dans sa poitrine. La jeune femme sentit une vieille peur la saisir à nouveau et ses mains se mirent à trembler de façon incontrôlable tandis que son souffle devenait erratique et désordonné. _Calme toi_, s'imposa t-elle, _calme toi, calme toi, calme toi. _Mais, elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était complètement irrationnel mais depuis qu'elle était petite elle était claustrophobe : elle était terrifiée dès qu'elle se retrouvait enfermée dans un endroit étroit et sombre. Ce qui devait n'être qu'une innocente partie de cache-cache finissait bien souvent en crise de peur paranoïaque.

-Casses toi, marmonna Lissandra contre ses dents.

Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer s'il ne quittait pas immédiatement la chambre. La boule dans son ventre grandissait encore et encore, lui enserrant la gorge dans un étau redoutable et la rendait nerveuse à souhait. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Lissandra tomba nez à nez avec un Naki visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une humaine fait dans le placard d'Aniki ? Demanda t-il mais il semblait qu'il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à Lissandra.

La jeune femme n'attendit pas qu'il ouvrit les hostilités pour le faire à sa place : elle lui envoya un bon coup de poing qui le fit reculer de trois pas et elle en profita pour sortir du placard et se mettre hors de portée de la goule.

-C'est quoi c'bordel ! S'emporta Naki.

Immédiatement, ses yeux prirent la couleur du sang et son kagune bleu jaillit brusquement de son omoplate droite. Il se jeta violemment sur elle mais Lissandra réussit à l'esquiver sans trop de difficultés (elle ne faisait pas que s'envoyer en l'air avec Yakumo malgré les apparences), puis elle frappa rapidement mais fort dans ses genoux dans l'espoir de le déséquilibrer. Ce qui ne marcha pas le moins du monde.

-Eh merde, ragea Lissandra qui se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien faire avec sa force humaine face à celle d'une goule.

-Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de faire ? Fit Naki avec un air de racaille.

-J'essaye de te mettre la fessée que ta mère aurait du te mettre il y a bien longtemps, répliqua Lissandra sur le même ton.

-Je ne t'autorise pas à parler de ma mère comme ça ! S'emporta la goule en se jetant sur elle avec un cri de rage.

Lissandra esquiva avec justesse son coup vicieux de Kagune mais il se jeta sur elle et la plaqua durement au sol. Elle le vit ouvrir grand sa bouche dans l'intention de la dévorer et elle réagit par instinct : elle lui donna le plus puissant coup de tête qu'elle pu. Ce qui le sonna à cause de la peau dur des goules.

-Aaaah t'as la tête dur, gémit Lissandra.

-Putaiiin, râla aussi Naki qui l'avait quand même sentit passer.

-Arrêtes d'essayer de me bouffer crétin, répliqua la jeune femme.

-Va te faire foutre ! Je suis sur que t'es une inspectrice qui veut tuer mon frère !

-Mais t'es stupide ou quoi ! S'emporta à son tour Lissandra.

Elle profitait du fait qu'il soit un peu sonné pour essayer la voix du dialogue et de la diplomatie.

-Y a que Aniki qui a le droit de dire ça ! Rétorqua Naki en se frottant le front avec une grimace douloureuse.

Soudain, un souvenir assez récent lui revient en mémoire...

_-Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait me retrouver ici ? Demanda Lissandra. Après tout je suis une humaine donc les autres doivent me sentir._

_-C'est ma chambre, personne n'est assez fou pour s'en approcher, réplique Yakumo avec un sourire sadique._

_-Mais si quelqu'un venait quand même jusqu'ici ? Insista Lili._

_Yakumo s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser tout en la plaquant délibérément contre le mur, l'empêchant de se défaire de son étreinte. Finalement, il libéra ses lèvres pour venir lui parler tout contre son oreille d'une voix rauque et chaude qui lui donna des papillons dans le ventre._

_-De toute façon tu es à moi. On ne touche pas aux propriétés des autres, déclara t-il._

_-Je ne suis pas ta propriété, fit semblant de s'énerver Lissandra en la frappant tout en sachant pertinemment que ça ne lui faisait rien du tout._

_-Je te retiens bien ici, donc tu es à moi._

_-Je pourrais m'enfuir si je voulais, répliqua Lissandra._

_-Je voudrais bien voir ça._

_-Tch. De toute façon je dois finir mes recherches, mais compte pas trop sur moi après ! _

_-Tu fais ta crise de rébellion ? Ironisa Yakumo._

_Lissandra l'ignora d'un air hautain. Mais, la goule ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille : il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle._

_-Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant sur les goules : quand une goule est avec une autre il laisse son odeur sur elle. On marque alors que cette personne nous appartient et que les autres n'ont pas le droit d'y toucher._

_-J'ai ton odeur ? Répéta Lissandra d'un air un peu surpris._

_Yakumo se contenta de lui offrir un sourire sadique avant de l'embrasser brusquement sans lui répondre. _

Lissandra se souvenait qu'après ça elle avait tenté de se sentir pour voir si elle avait vraiment l'odeur de Yakumo sur elle mais son odorat n'était pas aussi développé que celui d'une goule. Mais, si ce qu'il lui avait dis était vrai, normalement Naki devrait pouvoir le sentir et saurait alors qu'elle était... Enfin... Plus ou moins la « copine » de son grand frère. Ce terme la gênait mais elle en voyait pas vraiment dire ça autrement.

Et « propriété » n'était pas beaucoup mieux.

-Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que Yakumo aurait laissé une humaine se promener dans sa chambre sans être au courant ? Fit remarquer Lissandra à Naki.

La goule fit la moue.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Vous êtes tordus vous les inspecteurs : vous avez enfermés Aniki et moi dans votre saleté de prison !

-Je ne suis pas une inspectrice, répliqua Lili. Bon, t'as qu'à me sentir et tu verras bien que je ne suis pas une humaine qui veut tuer ton frère. Mais essaye pas de me croquer un bout sinon je te refrappe.

Naki lui lança un regard lourd de suspicions puis il s'approcha lentement d'elle sans la quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètre de son cou pour la renifler, Lissandra trouva cela gênant mais c'était la seule façon de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas un danger potentiel pour eux.

-Mais.. Toi et Aniki ? Fit Naki d'un ait traumatisé.

-Et ouai, affirma Lissandra d'un air gêné. C'est pour ça qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de faire autant de grabuges, si d'autres goules savent que je suis là ça risque de tourner au bain de sang.

Mais, Naki semblait littéralement en état de choc : il la fixait avec ses yeux rubis comme si elle avait un troisième bras qui venait soudainement de lui pousser au milieu de la figure.

-ça va, c'est pas si choquant que ça quand même, râla Lissandra pour essayer de se donner une certaine contenance. Ton frère n'a jamais été avec d'autres filles ? Enfin des goules ?

Naki secoua négativement la tête d'un air choqué.

-Non, enfin pas que j'ai vu, avoua t-il. Enfin, y a aussi ce drôle de type qui arrêtes pas de le coller, expliqua Naki avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Ce type ? S'exclama Lissandra surprise.

-Ouai, une goule du nom de Niko, Aniki dit que c'est une tante, mais je comprends pas pourquoi il dit que c'est sa tante, il a pas de tante Aniki.

Lissandra regarda Naki avec une drôle de tête : _mais de quoi parlait-il ? La tante de Yakumo ? _

-Une tante ! S'exclama soudainement la jeune femme. Dis moi ce Niko ne se maquillerait-il pas comme une fille ?

-Si !

-Alors c'est un travelo, expliqua t-elle. Un gars qui se déguise en nana quoi. Et Yakumo traîne avec lui ? Ils... Enfin tu vois ?

-Je crois pas, c'est plutôt Niko qui colle Aniki, avoua Naki.

-J'espère, soupira Lissandra en se promettant d'en parler à Yakumo dès son retour.

Les deux se regardèrent avec des airs un peu gênés et un peu perdu sans trop savoir quoi faire. Finalement, Lissandra se releva et épousseta sa chemise en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas enfilée de pantalon.

-Du coup, si tu veux tu peux attendre Yakumo ici mais fermes la porte s'il te plaît, demanda t-elle.

-D'accord, accepta Naki en se relevant à son tour.

Lissandra en profita pour enfiler un pantalon et mettre un tee-shirt à elle. Puis ils s'assirent : l'un sur le lit et l'autre sur une chaise, un silence gêné s'installa sans qu'aucun des deux n'osent le rompre en premier. La jeune femme en profita pour observer Naki à la dérobée : il était plutôt grand et mince, il lui donnait l'impression d'un adolescent gringalet un peu naïf. Il était un peu comme un enfant ignorant ce qui rompait avec sa nature de goule, pourtant son comportement était plutôt agressif et ses coups plus que violent. Lissandra se demanda si toutes les goules avaient ce même genre de pulsion sauvage qui les forçaient à toujours vouloir se battre. Après tout, toutes celles qu'elle avait vu avait toutes cette énergie féroce et effrayante.

-Naki, appela doucement Lissandra, je me demandais... Comment tu as rencontré Yakumo ?

-Dans le treizième, expliqua Naki avec un grand sourire enfantin, il m'a battu à plates coutures et après ça j'ai décidé que je voulais devenir aussi fort que lui ! Aniki est vraiment super cool !

Sa façon de parler de Yakumo fit sourire Lissandra.

-Et toi ? Lui demanda soudainement Naki la prenant par surprise.

-C'est un peu compliqué, tenta t-elle pour éviter la question mais la jeune goule la fixait avec de grands yeux curieux et avide de savoir alors elle ne pu pas se défiler. Bon, ok mais si je te racontes tu promets de ne rien dire à Yakumo ?

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Naki.

-Parce que, je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant c'est tout. Allez, tu dois me promettre, insista t-elle.

-D'accord, d'accord, accepta finalement Naki. Maintenant raconte moi !

-Tu es au courant que l'Aogiri a subit une attaque du CCR il y a quelques mois ? Yakumo y était et moi aussi, mais pas dans le même camps. En réalité je suis docteur, en gros je m'occupe d'étudier les goules.

-Étudier ?

-Oui, j'essaye d'en apprendre plus sur vous, expliqua t-elle d'un air rêveur. Vous êtes tellement intéressant et il me reste tellement de choses à découvrir... bref, j'ai finis par trouver la salle de Jason un peu par hasard. Mais, un inspecteur était arrivé avant moi et était entrain de lui régler de son compte mais heureusement je l'ai empêché de tuer Yakumo. Après ça il a été transféré à Cochlea, et c'est moi qui me suis occupée de lui là-bas.

-Tu as sauvé Aniki ? S'exclama Naki d'un air surpris.

-En quelques sortes ouai, mais c'était surtout de la chance, avoua Lissandra.

-T'es trop forte ! Fit la goule d'un air émerveillé.

-N'exagères pas, répliqua la jeune femme gênée, en tout cas pas un mot à Yakumo !

-Tu peux compter sur moi !

Finalement, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant toute l'après-midi. Lissandra appris une multitude de choses sur les goules : Naki était un type blindé et lui laissa examiner son kagune autant qu'elle le souhaita. Ensuite, il lui parla d'Aogiri et de leur fonctionnement (_ce que Yakumo refusait de faire mais pas lui apparemment_).

Mais, alors qu'ils étaient entrain de discuter du rythme d'alimentation de Naki, il y eut un grand bruit et avant que Lissandra n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit son nouvel ami fut projeté contre le mur d'en face dans un craquement sinistre.

-Naki ! Hurla t-elle paniquée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Gronda Jason qui venait d'arriver.

Celui-ci en voyant la porte à moitié fracassé et en sentant l'odeur d'une goule dans la chambre avait cru que quelqu'un était venu s'en prendre à Lissandra. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait il plaqua Naki contre le mur avec toutes sa force, et même quand il se rendit compte que c'était son bras droit il ne lâcha pas sa prise. Son sang battait tellement fort dans ses veines qu'il couvrait les battements de son cœur, son esprit était embrouillé par la colère et un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître.

-Aniki, fit Naki qui n'arrivait plus à respirer vu que Jason le maintenant à trente centimètre du sol par le cou.

-Je t'ai posé une question, gronda Jason d'un ton effrayant.

Il appuya un peu plus fort et Naki émit un gémissement pitoyable. Voyant ça, Lissandra se précipita sur Yakumo.

-Arrêtes ça Yakumo ! S'écria t-elle. Tu vas le tuer bordel !

-Ne te mêles pas de ça, rétorqua Jason en la repoussant avec son kagune.

-Yakumo ! Naki m'a juste tenu compagnie ! Il n'a rien fait ! Et bordel lâches le avant qu'il crève ! C'est ton ami !

Jason secoua la tête comme si ses paroles l'ennuyaient mais quand son regard se posa à nouveau sur Naki et qu'il vit son visage violacé et ses yeux se révulser il le relâcha brusquement. Lissandra se précipita sur lui pour vérifier son état.

-Naki, ça va ? Lui demanda t-elle légèrement paniquée.

La goule hocha la tête, incapable de parler vu que sa gorge venait d'être écrasée, mais heureusement ses pouvoirs de régénération étaient déjà à l'œuvre et il reprenait des couleurs plus normales. Lissandra lança un regard noir à Yakumo.

-Tu imagines si tu l'avais tué ? S'emporta t-elle.

-Naki n'est pas une chochotte, répliqua t-il comme si c'était tout à fait normale.

-Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une goule que tu dois en profiter pour le blesser, ce n'est pas un jeu ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Justement, cette régénération est un don dont il ne faut pas abuser juste parce qu'on l'a !

Jason leva les yeux au ciel et l'ignora ce qui la fit fulminer encore plus.

-C'est bon Onee-san, fit Naki en se relevant. C'est normale.

Lissandra leva à son tour les yeux au ciel en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles sur les goules et leur stupidité profonde. La voir se mettre ainsi en rogne pour quelque chose qui lui paressait anodin fit sourire Yakumo qui l'observait, négligemment adossé à un mur de la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là alors Naki ? Demanda Yamori.

-C'était pour te donner les nouvelles directives d'Eto, lui apprit le plus jeune.

-Ok, allons parler de ça ailleurs.

Lissandra les regarda sortir avec un air morose. Elle était énervée par le comportement impulsif de Yakumo et surtout l'attitude de Naki la dérangeait. Il n'avait pas à trouver ça normale de se faire à moiter tuer comme ça ! Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, c'était comme si ils étaient persuadés qu'ils étaient des monstres et qu'agir en tant que tel était tout à fait logique. Sauf que ça ne l'était pas justement, les goules sont tout aussi humains que les humains, et ça Lissandra en était persuadée !

Finalement, Yakumo revient dans la chambre un quart d'heure plus tard, seul cette fois.

-Où est Naki ? Demanda t-elle.

-Il a sa propre chambre tu sais, ironisa Yakumo en la prenant par la taille pour l'embrasser.

Mais, Lissandra esquiva le baiser en tournant la tête ce qui énerva grandement Yamori. Il la relâcha brusquement d'un air agacé.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda t-il abruptement.

-Je sais bien que je n'ai pas à te dire ce genre de choses mais... Tu n'as pas besoin de te comporter comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas ça qui fera de toi un homme, murmura Lissandra en détournant le regard.

Elle entendit Yakumo faire craquer ses doigts et elle fit la grimace en songeant qu'elle l'avait vraiment énervé pour le coup. Soudain, elle l'entendit frapper dans le mur de façon rageuse comme il faisait souvent quand il s'emportait sous le coup de la colère et qu'il essayait de l'extérioriser sur autre chose qu'elle. Lissandra se retourna vivement car elle avait entendu les os de sa main craquer sinistrement.

-Fais voir ta main, lui demanda t-elle inquiète.

Il la laissa prendre sa main dans la sienne, effectivement il devait avoir un ou deux os cassés et du sang coulait doucement mais à peine l'avait-elle regardé que les blessures se résorbaient déjà et les os se ressoudaient. Lissandra soupira en serrant sa main dans la sienne avec un air soulagé.

-Heureusement que tu te régénères, soupira t-elle. Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dis, laisse tomber.

-Pas toi.

-Quoi ?

-Toi, tu ne te régénères pas, laissa tomber Yakumo en la fixant de ses yeux rouges.

-Je sais bien, fit Lissandra qui ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

Soudain, il l'attrapa par la taille et la serra de toutes ses forces contre elle, l'étouffant à moitié sur le coup.

-Putain, j'ai vraiment cru que quelqu'un t'avais bouffer, lâcha t-il d'un air énervé.

Lissandra réalisa alors que si depuis le début Yakumo était dans cet état là c'était tout simplement parce qu'il avait eu peur pour elle ! Mais comme le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour s'exprimer était de se battre, de faire mal, alors il s'était exprimé à sa façon. Lissandra soupira à nouveau avec un petit sourire triste. Puis, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour venir blottir sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Yamori la souleva alors et la porta sur le lit, sur lequel ils s'allongèrent en restant étroitement enlacés. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant un long moment puis, tout doucement, Lissandra chuchota trois petits mots :

-Je t'aime.

* * *

Un petit peu d'actions mais j'avoue ça bouges pas énormément pour l'instant xD mais promis le prochain chapitre sera plus 'mouvementé' sachant que le chapitre 14 s'intitule 'Adieu'... Huhuhuhu xD

Reviews? :D


	15. Chapter 14

Et voici ce nouveau chapitre au titre si mystérieux -ou pas- xD

Merci à ceux qui me lisent :p N'hésitez pas à laisser une review je ne mors pas xD

Merci surtout à **Bad Joke** pour faire l'effort de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre :3 Et tu as très bien deviné ;)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : Adieu**_

* * *

Niko regarda tout autour de lui sans trouver la moindre trace de Yamori. 'Son vrai mec' était tout simplement introuvable aujourd'hui il l'avait cherché un peu partout dans les nouveaux bâtiments d'Aogiri, même dans sa nouvelle salle de torture mais il semblait avoir disparut. Enfin, il disparaissait souvent ses derniers temps. Yamori avait toujours été un électron libre qui agissait impulsivement, ce qui attirait justement Niko, mais dernièrement il agissait de son côté _sans_ lui. Et Niko se sentait, comme qui dirait un peu... Jaloux. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait demander autant d'attentions à son 'vrai mec' pour qu'il ne soit jamais avec lui. De toute façon, quand lors de l'attaque contre Aogiri ils avaient tous cru que Yamori y avait laissé la peau, Niko avait commencé à s'intéresser à d'autres mecs, comme ce Kaneki. Mais, quand il avait appris qu'il n'était pas mort il avait rappliqué, c'était ridicule mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre les sentiments de son pauvre petit cœur.

Niko sortit de la salle où les goules prenaient leur repas pour tenter sa chance ailleurs. Soudain, il se souvient qu'il était déjà arrivé que Yamori se réfugie sur le toit des anciens bâtiments d'Aogiri avant qu'ils ne soient attaqués. Peut-être qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau nid. La goule chercha un moment comment grimper en haut, il finit par trouver des escaliers qui le menèrent jusqu'à une porte qui donnait sur le toit. Et, par un heureux hasard il trouva celui qu'il cherchait ardemment depuis plusieurs heures.

-Je t'ai enfin trouvé Yamori, s'exclama t-il tout guilleret.

Son 'vrai mec' était assis sur le rebord, les jambes dans le vide et lui tournant le dos. Niko crû d'abords qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu mais il bougea légèrement la tête.

-Ah, Niko.

Celui-ci fit la moue, depuis quand Yamori était aussi peu expressif. Ce genre de situation était tellement rare que dans tout ses souvenirs Niko n'avait dû le voir ainsi en tout et pour tout qu'une seule fois.

-ça ne va pas ? Demanda t-il doucement.

Niko s'approcha de Yamori sans trop craindre un de ses fameux excès de violence mais contre toute attente il ne bougea pas d'un poil, la goule remarqua qu'il regardait quelque part très loin dans le vague de l'horizon.

-Tu te souviens quand je t'avais demandé si une goule pouvait vivre sans tout perdre, commença t-il. Tu ne m'avais pas répondu.

-C'est vrai, avoua Niko. Mais, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, sauf toi mais tu es bien trop fort pour mourir.

Yamori se mit à rire doucement face à sa déclaration qui ressemblait à celle d'une lycéenne amoureuse.

-Et que penses tu des relations entre humains et goules ?

Niko regarda longuement Yamori sans répondre, cette conversation dépassait des frontières d'invraisemblance inimaginable. Le travesti prit le temps de réfléchir avant de dire ce qu'il pensait de ça question.

-Je pense qu'ils sont beaucoup trop faible pour pouvoir survivre, et qu'une relation humain/goule se verrait forcement destructrice. Pour l'un ou l'autre, ajouta t-il.

Yamori le regarda à son tour d'un air extrêmement sérieux que Niko ne lui connaissait pas, il avait l'impression que ce sujet était plus qu'anodin. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose d'important se dessinait en dessous de tout ça.

-Et si tu rencontrais un 'vrai mec', un vrai, pas une goule, un humain fragile et ridiculement faible, demanda Yamori en le regardant pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

-ça va contre mes principes, répondit Niko. Un vrai mec ne peut pas être faible. Mais, si jamais j'en trouvais un qui correspondait vraiment à ce que j'attends d'un vrai mec alors peut-être que ça marcherais oui. Je resterais avec lui comme je le fais avec toi, sans poser de questions, le voir me suffirait. Et comme c'est un humain je ferais en sorte qu'aucune autre goule puisse s'en prendre à lui, ce serait le mien. Enfin, tout cela me paraît bien peu probable. Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça Yamori ?

-Pour rien, soupira Yamori en se redressant soudainement.

Niko dû relever la tête pour pouvoir continuer à admirer le visage de jason, il avait oublié à quel point il était grand.

-Tu veux que je te console, lui demanda Niko dans une tentative de le dérider d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Non merci, répliqua Yamori avec un sourire. Tu sais bien que les hommes ne m'attirent pas.

-Pourtant tu aimes me faire mal, rétorqua Niko.

-C'est vrai, avoua t-il en riant franchement cette fois-ci. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Niko plissa les yeux devant ce comportement contradictoire : c'était bien Yamori, c'était bien sa voix, son corps, son regard et son visage, mais tout le reste était étrange, incohérent. Depuis quand Yamori était-il attiré par autre chose que la torture ? Mais, le travesti songea que ce n'était finalement pas plus mal. Les choses prenaient une tournure de plus en plus intéressante : il avait toujours crû que Yamori était incapable d'autre chose que de la violence pur et simple, ce qui avait d'ailleurs fini par le lasser, mais maintenant... Il laissait entrevoir quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de nouveau et d'excitant.

-Comme tu veux, répondit finalement Niko. Mais je reste à ta disposition Yamori.

Jason lui lança un regard qui fit frissonner Niko. Même s'il se comportait étrangement, Yamori restait Yamori. Le travelo suivit son 'vrai mec' jusque dans les couloirs, mais au bout d'un moment il le laissa en plan en prétextant une raison peu valable mais Niko fit semblant de le croire. Il préparait quelque chose. La goule le sentait, comme cette odeur différente sur lui qu'il sentait en ce moment, c'était celle de quelqu'un d'autre mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui. En tout cas, ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'Aogiri, sinon il l'aurait reconnu.

Niko lorgna Yamori tandis qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir, il resta un moment sans bouger, puis il décida d'aller rendre visite à ses anciens camarades.

Lissandra passa sa main dans ses cheveux en hésitant entre rire ou pleurer, finalement ses mains furent agiter de tremblements de plus en plus violent. Puis sa bouche se tordit étrangement comme si elle essayait effectivement de rire et de pleurer en même temps pour le coup. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur les fesses avec un air de psychopathe dépressif. Au bout de quinze minutes de contemplation infructueuse et d'un vide totale dans son esprit, Lissandra se releva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Mais où était encore passé Yakumo ? Il partait de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus longtemps. Et elle avait peur que la raison de ce changement soit bel et bien à cause de ce qu'elle avait laissé échapper il y avait de cela une semaine lors d'un câlin trop romantique pour elle. Sur le coup de l'émotion elle avait prononcé les trois mots qui la hantaient constamment dès qu'elle pensait à lui. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien dit sur le coup et maintenant ils évitaient tout les deux le sujet.

Bref. Elle était dans la catas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui dire ça ? Elle savait très bien qu'il risquait de mal réagir (_enfin pour le coup il n'avait pas réagis du tout, mais elle ne savait pas trop si c'était vraiment mieux_). C'était à s'en taper la tête sur les murs. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas, elle était déjà assez masochiste pour sortir avec Jason sans non plus s'en rajouter toute seule une dose supplémentaire. Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure de débat intérieur elle décida d'affronter le sujet de face avec Yakumo et elle verrait bien comme il réagirait. C'était ce qui s'appelait jouer quitte ou double.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Lissandra sursauta comme si elle on venait de l'enfoncer. Yakumo lui jeta un regard surpris devant sa réaction puis son visage se ferma et la jeune femme sentit les ennuis arriver.

-Enfile ça, ordonna Yakumo en jetant une sorte de robe bordeaux sur le lit.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Lissandra qui n'aimait pas trop la tournure des événements.

Elle lorgna sur l'habit et il lui sembla l'avoir déjà vu quelques part.

-Les robes que portent les goules de bas niveau, tu pourras passer incognito comme ça, expliqua Yakumo d'un ton horriblement détaché.

-Passer incognito pour quoi ? Insista Lissandra d'une voix blanche.

-Pour partir d'ici.

Lissandra hocha la tête d'une façon automatique un peu effrayante, ses yeux s'étaient légèrement agrandis et semblaient ne rien voir. Yakumo qui jusque là c'était contentait de fixer un point derrière elle pour ne pas la regarder dans les yeux osa le faire, et le regretta instantanément. Il se retourna.

-Restes ici, déclara t-il à quelqu'un qui vraisemblablement attendais devant la porte.

Puis, il referma le battant en bois et se reconcentra sur Lissandra qui semblait toujours en état de choque.

-Pourquoi je devrais partir ? Demanda t-elle finalement.

Elle avait mal, mais c'était juste parce qu'elle se mordait la joue de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer, et elle avait envie de pleurer juste parce qu'elle se mordait. Pas du tout à cause de cette douleur dans la poitrine qui lui donnait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur à vif.

-Si c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dis l'autre jour, laisse tomber, déclara rapidement Lissandra qui tenait de se raccrocher à quelque chose. C'était idiot et c'est sorti tout seul, franchement tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Plus elle parlait plus elle se sentait mal, c'était comme si la douleur de sa poitrine se propageait dans tout son corps et la rendait malade. Soudain, Yakumo l'attrapa par les bras et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Lissandra tenta de l'éviter mais il était plus fort qu'elle, elle plongea alors ses yeux bleu dans les siens qui étaient rouges comme le sang.

-ça n'a rien à voir, lui promit-il. Mais Aogiri va bientôt entrer en mouvement, et il vaut mieux qu'une humaine comme toi ne sois pas dans le coin quand ça arrivera.

-Je m'en fous de risquer ma vie ! S'exclama Lissandra. Tu es mon sujet de recherches, je resterais à tes côtés même si je dois me battre pour ça !

Jason ferma les yeux d'un air agacé et ses mains se serrèrent brusquement autour de ses bras et elle dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Finalement, il rouvrit les yeux et il était à nouveau Yakumo.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais jamais ça ne marchera avec moi, déclara t-il d'un ton sans appel. Jamais tu ne pourras faire croire aux humains que les goules comme moi sont inoffensives. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

-Yakumo, commença Lissandra.

-S'il te plaît Lissandra, vas t-en tant que tu le peux encore, lui demanda Yakumo. Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie ici. Naki te conduiras dans un endroit tranquille où tu pourras continuer tes recherches.

Lissandra prit sur elle comme elle pût mais elle réussit à refouler ses larmes.

-D'accord, accepta t-elle finalement. Mais, tu dois me promettre qu'on se reverra.

-T'inquiètes pas, je ne te lâcherais pas aussi facilement, répliqua Jason avec un sourire de prédateur. Allez, enfile ça maintenant.

Lissandra attrapa la robe et la passa rapidement, puis elle rabattit le capuchon sur son visage pour dissimuler ses traits. Elle allait passer le pas de la porte quand elle ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois : Yakumo la regardait partir sans bouger. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. D'un coup elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, leurs mains se lièrent puis elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je sais que tu peux gagner Yakumo. Tu n'es plus obligé d'utiliser Jason, plus maintenant.

Elle s'éloigna mais il tenait toujours sa main, finalement leurs doigts se délièrent lentement, comme à regret et la porte se referma.

-Suis moi, sans faire de bruit, lui ordonna Naki qui était étrangement sérieux pour une fois.

Lissandra hocha la tête, de toute façon elle était trop bouleversée pour dire quoi que ce soit, ou faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se contenta donc de suivre Naki en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis des bâtiments et à une assez grande distance pour ne plus courir aucun risques. Lissandra était tellement retournée qu'elle n'avait même pas fait attention qu'ils étaient sortis, qu'elle était à nouveau dehors pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois.

-Hé, one-san, c'est bon, tu peux retirer ta capuche, on est loin, lui apprit-il.

Lissandra hocha faiblement la tête et permit à son visage de retrouver la douce sensation du soleil sur sa peau fragile. Soudain, elle sentit des gouttes d'eau sur son visage et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte que s'étaient ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Ne pouvant plus tenir elle se mit à pleurer sans retenue tout en continuant de marcher à côté de Naki. Celui-ci qui était pourtant une goule plutôt sanguinaire ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour elle. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais sa peine était tellement saisissante qu'il aurait voulu l'aider. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était obéir à son frère comme il le voulait. Ainsi, il pourrait la protéger.

-Comment osez-vous venir ici ? Siffla une jeune fille visiblement très en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as gourdasse ? Répliqua Naki prêt à en venir aux mains avec elle.

Lissandra observa le café d'un air détaché, puis elle ramena son regard sur la jeune fille qui faisait face à Naki. Il y avait aussi un vieil homme et un plus jeune qui se tenait derrière le bar et les regardait en silence. La jeune femme comprit immédiatement que c'était le plus âgé qui gérait tout ça.

-Naki c'est bon, déclara t-elle doucement.

-Mais grand frère Yamori a dit que je devais t'emmener ici, insista Naki.

-Je suis là, c'est bon.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda soudainement le vieil homme qui s'était silencieusement approché.

Lissandra sentit une espèce d'aura puissante autour de cet homme, c'était quelque chose d'assez effrayant, rien à voir avec Yakumo.

-Je m'appelle Lissandra, c'est Yakumo qui m'envoie ici, il m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider, expliqua t-elle.

-Vous êtes une goule ?

-Non, avoua Lissandra avec un petit sourire. Je comprends très bien que vous en vouliez pas de moi, j'imagine que Yakumo vous a fait des choses horribles et je ne pourrais jamais vous convaincre de lui faire confiance. Et encore moins à moi-même qui ne suis même pas une goule. Non, si j'ai accepté de venir ici c'est qu'on m'a dit que l'Antique aidait les goules qui en avaient besoin.

Lissandra laissa un petit moment de flottement pour que tout le monde ait le temps de la suivre, et surtout pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses propres pensées.

-Voilà, je vous demande de l'aide au nom du bébé qui grandit en moi et qui n'a rien demandé. Il est innocent des crimes de son père et sera sûrement une goule comme vous. Acceptez-vous de venir en aide à mon enfant ?

* * *

Les choses bougent et se mettent en place ;)

A votre avis Yoshimura va t-il accepter de la garder à l'Antique? Lissandra arrivera t-elle à garder son bébé malgré son statu d'humaine?

Bref, dites moi tout :D

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera **Cicatrices**_ :P


	16. Chapter 15

Enfin la suite :D A l'heure pour une fois xD Chapitre un peu long mais dont j'ai particulièrement apprécié l'écriture :P

Bref, merci à ceux qui lisent ;)

**Bad Joke :** Encore merci, heureusement que tu me laisses des reviews ça me fait super plaisir :3 Pour Yakumo il n'a fait que dire ce que tout le monde croyait ;) Si, ça ce dit et ça me fait tout aussi plaisir que tu me le dises :P J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 : Cicatrices (3 partie)**_

* * *

-Je suis enceinte pas atteinte d'un cancer en phase terminale, rouspéta Lissandra d'un air agacé. Je peux encore aller en ville toute seule.

-C'est pour votre sécurité, lui expliqua Yoshimura sans sembler se froisser de son emportement.

-Je sais bien mais je peux me débrouiller seule donc voilà. Point finale. Mais merci de prendre aussi soin de moi, le remercia t-elle tout de même.

Le vieil homme inclina la tête pour lui signifier que c'était naturelle et il garda pour lui que de toute façon il avait déjà demandé à quelqu'un de la suivre dès qu'elle mettrait le pied dehors. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en elle, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de faire courir le moindre risque à ses protégés de l'Antique.

-D'ailleurs... Est-ce qu'une goule peut régénérer d'un cancer ? Demanda subitement Lissandra. Peut-elle seulement en avoir un...

L'autre serveur qui était là regarda la doctoresse comme si elle était une espèce rare d'alien particulièrement étrange (en même temps comment faisait-elle pour passer ainsi du coq à l'âne?!) tandis que Yoshimura se contentait d'un sourire indulgent et un peu... Surpris.

-Bref, je me pencherais plus tard que la question, décida Lissandra qui visiblement trouvait intéressant de faire profiter tout le monde de son cheminement intérieur. Donc, j'y vais ! Je rentre avant la nuit, promis !

Puis, elle fila en vitesse de peur que Yoshimura ne change d'avis et lui impose un garde du corps sans lui demander son avis. Le vieil homme était vraiment une crème avec elle malgré qu'elle soit humaine et qu'elle ait fricoté (littéralement) avec des membres d'Aogiri qui apparemment n'étaient pas leurs grands amis. Mais, elle ne supportait pas qu'on la traite comme une poupée fragile qui avait besoin qu'on la protège constamment ! Elle avait besoin de son espace vitale, non mais !

Du coup, elle avait décidé de profiter du fait qu'elle était à nouveau libre de se balader comme elle voulait dans Tokyo pour rendre visite à un personne chère à son cœur qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps. Sa vie c'était soudainement accélérée quand elle avait été muté dans la prison pour goules et depuis trop de choses c'étaient passées pour qu'elle ait le temps de retourner le voir. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle sentait une vague de nostalgie la submerger avec un doux parfum d'innocence.

Lissandra pénétra dans le vieux cimetière du 3ième quartier de Tokyo, c'était un petit quartier assez ancien mais où les goules restaient assez actives. Et, elle en savait quelque chose puisque que c'était là qu'elle avait fait ses débuts en tant qu'inspectrice. Enfin, c'était de l'histoire ancienne tout ça. Elle se laissa guider par ses souvenirs jusqu'à une tombe particulière qu'elle reconnu immédiatement malgré les années qui avaient passées depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue s'y recueillir. Lissandra se pencha pour frotter la stèle et ainsi permettre de lire ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus : « Rin Li ». Et juste en-dessous gravé en lettre dorée qui brillaient encore un peu : « Père bien aimé ».

Lissandra sentit la tristesse la saisir comme à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait ses mots qu'elle avait fait graver dans la pierre. Savoir que l'homme à qui elle devait la vie reposait sous terre, mort depuis si longtemps l'affectait énormément. Elle remarqua que personne n'avait pris soin de la tombe et que des mauvaises herbes avaient même commencées à l'envahir. Lissandra prit son courage à deux mains puis elle passa l'heure suivante à tout nettoyer avec un air déterminé. Se concentrer ainsi sur sa tâche lui permit d'oublier un peu son chagrin mais une fois qu'elle eut finit la nostalgie la prit de nouveau.

-J'aurais aimé que tu sois encore là pour voir ce qui m'arrive, soupira t-elle en s'agenouillant devant la tombe. Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées, des choses incroyables... Ce monde qu'on croyait incapable de changer pourrait bien devenir plus clair qu'on ne le pensait. Tu sais... Je porte en moi un enfant, mi-humain, mi-goule, tout le monde disait que c'était impossible mais je le sens grandir en moi. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour le voir, je suis sur que tu aurais était un grand-père formidable pour lui...

Une goutte salée coula dans sa bouche, la stoppant net dans ses mots. L'émotion était trop forte pour qu'elle puisse continuer ainsi. Elle avait pourtant fait son deuil il y avait bien longtemps, mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Rin.

-C'est étrange de voir une humaine qui se prêtant amie des goules devant la tombe d'un des plus sanguinaires inspecteurs que le CRR n'ait jamais formé, fit remarquer une voix goguenarde.

Lissandra se releva doucement, épousseta son pantalon avant de se retourner pour faire face à la nouvelle arrivante. Son regard rencontra celui gris de son vis à vis, c'était Sinead, une goule de l'Antique qu'elle avait vaguement croisée une fois où deux.

-Heureusement que j'avais demandé à Yoshimura de ne pas me faire suivre, soupira Lissandra.

-Le vieux est comme ça, on n'y peux rien.

Le regard de Sinead avait quelque chose d'un peu détaché et éloigné, Lissandra avait toujours l'impression qu'elle n'était pas vraiment avec eux ou qu'en tout cas elle n'attachait pas beaucoup de crédits à ce qui l'entourait.

-Tu penses que je suis une hypocrite parce que je me recueille sur la tombe de Rin ? Demanda Lissandra sans la quitter des yeux.

Sinead haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous.

-C'est justement ce genre de comportement qui emmène à la situation tragique où en sont les goules et les humains, s'emporta Lissandra. Personne ne veut voir plus loin que son petit nombril, réfléchir est bien trop fatiguant ! Il vaut mieux s'entre-tuer.

Sans s'en rendre compte la jeune femme commençait à s'emporter sur Sinead qui n'avait pourtant rien fait pour le mériter (enfin à son avis), des larmes se mirent même à couler sur ses joues pendant qu'elle continuait à déverser son venin.

-Les humains et les goules sont pareils, même dans leur fuite de la réalité ! Tu me juges parce que je me recueille sur la tombe de Rin, mais que sais-tu vraiment de cet homme ?

-Il a tué tout un tas de mes semblables, répliqua Sinead dont les yeux avaient viré au rouge tandis que l'énervement la gagnait elle aussi.

-Il était bien plus qu'un meurtrier, soupira Lissandra en se calmant brusquement.

Ce qui exaspéra Sinead de devoir assister à ses drôles de sautes d'humeur mais ce qu'elle racontait avait finit par attiser sa curiosité. Après tout, il fallait bien avouer que son discours sortait de l'ordinaire.

-Racontes moi qui il était, demanda Sinead en s'asseyant négligemment sur une des tombes.

Lissandra hocha la tête puis commença son récit.

_-J'ai été prise ! S'exclama Lissandra en se mettant soudainement à sauter par tout dans le salon de la maison._

_-Je suis fier de toi, déclara un homme d'âge mur avec un petit sourire._

_Lissandra se tourna vers Rin avec un sourire éblouissant, l'ancien inspecteur sentit son vieux cœur se réchauffer devant cette vision qu'il y avait quelques temps encore lui semblait impossible. Deux ans au paravent, il l'avait retrouvée à moitié morte à côté du cadavre refroidis de son père. Les rapports médicaux avaient indiqués qu'elle avait subis de nombreuses violences physiques et Rin osait à peine imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Mais, quand il l'avait vue, si fragile et si désespérée il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'abandonner ainsi. Il avait alors plus de cinquante ans, un âge plus que respectable pour un inspecteur. Sauf qu'à ce moment là de sa vie il avait commencé à développer comme un détachement profond venant d'un dégoût de la nature humaine. Quand il voyait ses collègues prendre un malin plaisir à tuer des goules, quand il voyait sa propre facilité à le faire, il était devenu blasé par tout ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve cette gamine dont la vie avait été détruite. A cet instant là, il c'était vraiment senti utile. Pour la première fois de sa carrière il avait vraiment aidé quelqu'un. _

_Tout lui avait ensuite paru claire comme de l'eau de roche : il avait donné sa démission au patron du CCR qui l'avait bien évidemment accepté puis avait fait une demande d'adoption pour Lissandra. Cela avait fait un peu de grabuge mais comme personne ne savait trop quoi faire de cette gamine et souhaitait faire disparaître au plus vite cette tâche honteuse sur le blanc immaculé de la brigade, il avait obtenu sa garde. Les débuts avaient étaient plutôt chaotiques : Lissandra avait du mal à faire confiance et même si elle le laissait l'approcher il avait fallut beaucoup de patience pour qu'elle accepte à nouveau de sortir. Puis, elle avait réussit à finir ses études et obtenus son baccalauréat et contre toute attente elle avait passé le concours pour devenir inspecteur et l'avait visiblement remporté haut la main._

_Rin était fier d'elle, il la considérait comme sa propre fille même s'il ne la connaissait que depuis deux ans. Pourtant, il l'avait prise en charge alors qu'elle était au plus bas et l'avait portée du mieux qu'il pouvait pour l'aider à voler de ses propres ailes, n'était-ce pas le rôle d'un père ? _

_Il avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider, pour la guider sans lui imposer des choix de vie, la laissant suivre sa propre voix. Et quand elle lui avait annoncé vouloir rejoindre la brigade anti-goule il avait eu peur. Viscéralement, peur que sa fille replonge. Il savait que c'était un monde obscure dans lequel toute forme d'humanité finissait par disparaître et il ne lui souhaitait pas ça. Surtout qu'elle restait fragile. Au fil des jours, puis des mois, et finalement des années, elle était devenue une jeune fille normale. Mais, la créature craintive qui réagissait par instinct était toujours là à l'intérieur d'elle, tout comme ses cicatrices ne disparaîtraient jamais cette part d'elle faisait partie d'elle. Jusque là Rin avait réussis à la gérer mais il ne pourrait pas veiller sur elle quand elle serait en mission, quand elle devrait tuer des goules de sang-froid. Mais, c'était ce qu'elle voulait alors il était heureux pour elle._

_-Bravo ma fille, déclara Rin en se levant tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage._

_-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ronchonna Lissandra en gonflant les joues comme une enfant mécontente. _

_-Comment tu veux que je t'appelle alors ? Cornichon ? _

_-C'est pire ! S'emporta Lissandra avant d'exploser de rire._

_Rin se laissa aller à rire à lui aussi en songeant qu'ils avaient fait beaucoup de chemin ensemble, et qu'il espérait qu'elle deviendrait une grande inspectrice. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais quand il la voyait il se sentait emplis d'un espoir nouveau où toute cette guerre entre humains et goules cesserait enfin. Mais, il gardait ces sombres pensées pour lui. Il avait aidé Lissandra à obtenir son concours, mais c'était tout ce qu'il ferait pour elle, c'était maintenant à elle de décider de ce qu'elle voulait faire de son avenir._

_-Bon, si on allait fêter ça ? Demanda Rin avec un air malicieux._

_-Je ne veux pas sortir, protesta Lissandra._

_-Tu ne pourras pas rester toujours enfermé tu sais, riposta son père adoptif en faisant mine de la gronder._

_-Je sais, mais tes yakitori sont les meilleurs Yakitoris du monde !_

_-Ha ! Si tu me prends par les sentiments, je ne peux rien faire, plaisanta Rin en mimant comme s'il c'était fait toucher en plein cœur._

_-Super ! Des yakitori !_

_Lissandra se mit à sauter partout mais elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle avait dix huit ans et qu'elle n'était pas censé se comporter comme une gamine de quatorze ans._

_-Pardon, s'excusa t-elle en lissant nerveusement sa jupe._

_-Hé, il n'y a pas de soucis. C'est normale que tu sois heureuse, la rassura son père en la prenant dans ses bras. Laissons la morale et les autres choses inutiles dehors et passons une soirée juste entre nous, ok ?_

_-D'accord, accepta Lissandra avec un petit sourire rassuré._

_-ça c'est ma fille adoré, s'exclama Rin avec un air de papa gâteux._

_-Arrêtes ! S'écria Lissandra en riant._

_-Jamais ! Riposta Rin avant de prendre la fuite dans la cuisine en s'esclaffant comme une génie du mal particulièrement retord. _

_Lissandra le laissa s'enfuir, pleine de magnanimité, puis elle regarda le téléphone qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main : elle avait réussis ! Elle allait devenir une inspectrice de la brigade anti-goule ! Et elle leur montrerait à tous ce dont elle était capable ! Tout ceux qui la jugeait à cause de son comportement étrange apprendrait à la respecter, et à la craindre. Et mieux encore, elle remettrait à leur place tout ceux qui qualifiaient Rin de planqué ! Le monde ne la connaissait pas encore, mais il n'allait pas tarder à faire sa rencontre, pour le meilleur comme le pire !_

_-Rin ! Hurla Lissandra en entrant précipitamment dans la maison. Rin !_

_-Lissandra !_

_L'ancien inspecteur se jeta sur sa fille avec un air affolé, celle-ci était trempée et tremblait de tout ses membres. Il l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée puis il remarqua qu'elle sanglotait de façon incontrôlable. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? La pressa t-il._

_-Je peux pas, je peux pas, répéta t-elle en tremblant toujours plus fort._

_Rin comprit qu'elle était en état de choc, il ne pourrait rien tirer d'elle dans cet état là. Il la porta à moitié jusqu'au canapé puis la déshabilla de force (de toute façon elle était bien incapable de lutter) pour ensuite l'enrouler dans une couverture épaisse. Durant tout ce temps Lissandra ne cessa pas de trembler et de répéter inlassablement : « je peux pas, je peux pas, je peux pas ». C'était comme une litanie incessante qui était entrain de faire flipper Rin qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait._

_Ce matin, quand Lissandra était partie elle semblait de bonne humeur. Elle travaillait au CCR depuis quelques temps déjà et se montrait une enquêtrice brillante et assidue. Rin savait qu'elle était sur un dossier plutôt important et qu'elle allait bientôt coincer une goule, c'était-il passé quelque chose en rapport avec ça ?_

_-Lissandra ? Appela doucement Rin._

_Mais celle-ci ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de sa présence à ses côtés. Rin attrapa une autre serviette et commença à sécher ses cheveux avec un air songeur : mais qu'est-ce qu'y avait bien pu se passer ! Bordel !_

_-Je n'ai pas pu la tuer, déclara soudainement Lissandra._

_-Lissandra ! S'exclama Rin heureux et surtout rassuré de voir qu'elle se calmait enfin. Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu n'es pas prête, la rassura t-il._

_Lissandra secoua négativement la tête._

_-Il faut que je te le dise, je risque d'avoir des ennuis, avoua t-elle._

_-D'accord, fit Rin en allant prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir face à elle. Dis moi tout._

_-On a réussit à remonter la piste du Fantôme, cette goule insaisissable qui fait beaucoup parler d'elle en ce moment, expliqua Lissandra mais c'était comme si elle récitait un texte appris par cœur. On a passé la journée à le suivre jusqu'à sa planque dans une maison abandonnée du quartier, on voulait s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de complices puisqu'on avait remarqué qu'il faisait plus de victimes qu'il en avait besoin pour se nourrir. Et, on l'a trouvé. Lui et sa fille. C'était une goule, pas de doute là-dessus mais elle n'avait que huit ans ! Je sais bien qu'elle mangeait de la chair humaine et tout mais... C'était une enfant ! Elle est obligée d'en manger !_

_Tout en disant ça Lissandra recommença à s'agiter en se tordant les mains d'un air affolé et désespéré._

_-Je ne pouvais pas tuer son père devant elle pour l'achever ensuite, c'est trop cruelle, expliqua t-elle. Mais, l'inspecteur est arrivé derrière moi, sans hésiter une seule seconde il a tiré sa quinque pour tuer la fille. Son père a pris le coup pour la protéger et Yuji s'est acharné sur lui alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas contre-attaquer ! Et moi... Je n'osais même pas bouger, je n'ai rien fait, sanglota t-elle._

_Lissandra tenta de continuer de parler mais les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle revivait ce moment d'impuissance alors qu'elle était complètement paralysé par l'horreur de la scène qu'elle avait vécu._

_-Je savais que c'étaient des goules, répéta t-elle comme si elle essayait de se convaincre de ce qu'elle disait. Mais, je ne pouvais pas la tuer. La fille pleurait et hurlait mais elle n'a pas sortie de kagune, je ne sais pas pourquoi, puis Yuji c'est tourné vers moi et m'a demandé d'utiliser ma quinque pour la tuer. Ma quinque, c'est un ridicule coupe-papier, pourtant quand je l'ai pointée vers cette gamine et que j'ai vu ses yeux s'écarquiller de terreur j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me brûlait la main. J'ai avancé vers elle pour le faire, je voulais vraiment le faire mais je n'ai pas pu. Elle n'y était pour rien, comment aurais-je pu tuer une innocente ? Yuji été hors de lui, il m'a poussé si brusquement que je suis tombée puis il m'a arraché ma quinque pour la tuer. Mais son père que je croyais mort c'est interposé une nouvelle fois pour prendre le coup à sa place. Je crois que j'ai hurlé, ou c'était la gamine je ne sais plus. Yuji c'est mis à rire en insultant la goule qui gisait par terre alors que sa fille pleurait et lui demandait d'épargner son père. Mais Yuji disait qu'ils ne méritaient pas de pitié, que les monstres devaient mourir. Pourtant, le monstre à cet instant là, c'était lui. Jamais mon propre père n'aurait fait une telle chose pour moi, pourtant cette goule venait de se sacrifier pour sa fille, qu'est-ce qu'il faut de plus pour voir qu'ils ne sont pas des monstres ? Je crois que j'ai empêché Yuji de tuer la gamine, il m'a frappé. Et j'ai perdue les pédales..._

_Rin sentit un mauvais pressentiment l'envahir mais il préféra sa taire et laisser sa fille finir de parler._

_-Je l'ai frappé moi aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche le couteau, et après encore. Ensuite, j'ai pris la petite par la main et je l'ai aidée à s'enfuir. Maintenant je ne sais pas où elle est mais je crois que je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fais, déclara Lissandra reprenant soudainement confiance en elle._

_Ses yeux de glace se figèrent dans ceux couleur chocolat de son père, il s'approcha d'elle pour poser sa main sur son épaule._

_-Je suis fier de toi ma fille, lui avoua t-il. Il faut plus de courage pour sauver quelqu'un que pour le tuer. _

_-Mais... Rin, je... je crois que j'ai tué Yuji... _

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, la rassura son père, je vais m'occuper de tout. Restes ici, essaye de dormir, je rentrerais vite._

_Lissandra hocha piteusement la tête, Rin lui sourit puis il sortit._

_-Je savais que c'était une goule, répéta Lissandra une fois seule dans le noir. Je le savais, mais je n'ai pas pu._

* * *

Voilà encore une fragment de l'existence de Lissandra ^^

J'aime bien écrire ces chapitres car ils montrent comment elle est devenue ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui :p

Alors àà votre avis comment Lissandra va se sortir de ces ennuis ? Et Rin que va t-il faire?

Dites moi tout :D Review? :3


	17. Chapter 16

Hey :D ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas posté désolée!

Pour m'excuser je poste un double chapitre pour aussi marquer la fin du passé de Lissandra!

J'espère que vous apprécierais ce que vous lirais :p

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Cicatrices (dernière partie)

* * *

_-Comment tu as fais pour faire ça pendant toutes ces années ? Demanda Lissandra à Rin._

_L'ancien inspecteur soupira longuement comme si cette question lui provoquait des souvenirs désagréable. Lissandra attendit patiemment qu'il réponde à sa question, et elle savait qu'il finirait par le faire car il le faisait toujours. Ça faisait deux jours qu'elle restait cloîtrée dans sa chambre, dans le noir en refusant de parler et de manger tandis qu'elle ressassait ce qui c'était passé avec Yuji. Quand Rin était revenu il lui avait promis que tout était arrangé, et même que Yuji n'était pas mort, en triste état mais pas mort. Mais, Lissandra ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser et de se remettre en question. Lorsque Rin l'avait recueillis elle s'était mise dans la tête de devenir inspectrice, pas vraiment par choix personnel mais pour avoir un but dans la vie mais maintenant elle était sur que ce n'était pas ça qu'elle voulait. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas non plus fermer les yeux sur les derniers événements et faire comme si tout cela n'était jamais arrivé._

_-Avant tout il faut savoir que je suis passé par l'école des inspecteurs, là-bas on m'a appris en long, en large et en travers que les goules devaient toutes être exterminées. Quand j'en suis sortie, j'étais un bon petit soldat bien endoctriné mais j'ai eu la chance de me frotter à une vraie goule meurtrière pour ma première fois. Même si après l'avoir tuée j'ai été malade pendant trois jours, et quand on m'a donné ma première quinque je n'ai pas osé la toucher pendant une semaine. Mais... C'est horrible à dire comme ça, mais au bout d'un moment ça devient un automatisme. Tu ne réfléchis plus à ce que tu as en face, tu te dis que de toute façon ils ne sont pas humains et qu'ils ont sûrement mérités ce qui leur arrive._

_Lissandra osait à peine respirer, c'était la première fois en deux ans que Rin lui racontait son avis personnel sur la brigade anti-goule. Quelque part elle se sentait touchée qu'il lui confie ses pensées ainsi. _

_-Mais, ces dernières années, avant que je ne démissionne, j'ai recommencé à penser par moi-même. Je pensais tout le temps à toutes ses goules que j'avais tué, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les comparer avec des humains que je croisais dans la rue. Ça m'obnubilait tellement que je n'en dormais plus la nuit. Puis, on t'a retrouvé. Et je pense que c'est là que j'ai vraiment pris conscience qu'il n'y avait pas de différence entre les goules et les humains, justement car nos deux espèces sont capable du pire. Ce n'est pas un trait particulier aux goules, les humains le peuvent aussi._

_Lissandra ignora la référence à son passé, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait profondément enterré tout au fond d'elle et qu'elle préférait oublier. Même si ses cicatrices le lui rappelaient tout les jours, elle préférait s'imaginer que c'était des cicatrices de guerre et qu'elles faisaient d'elle une guerrière aguerrie et valeureuse. _

_-Alors... Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé entrer dans la brigade ? Demanda faiblement Lissandra._

_Rin eut un petit sourire triste._

_-Ce n'est pas à moi de décider ce que tu dois faire ou nous, tu dois faire tes propres expériences toute seule pour former ta propre opinion. Je ne veux pas que tu sois formaté comme je l'ai été durant toutes ses années. On t'a déjà trop volé._

_Lissandra hocha doucement la tête avec un air perdu. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Tout ce que Rin venait de lui raconter la touchée bien entendue, mais cela ne lui donnait pas de réponse sur ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie. _

_-Tu vas trouver ça drôle, déclara soudainement Rin. Mais quand je t'ai vu la première fois, même si tu étais couverte de blessures et de sang, j'ai su, j'ai vu dans ton regard, que tu serais différente des autres. Alors, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu décides de faire, sache que je te soutiendrais toujours et que je serais toujours fier de toi._

_Rin se releva puis la regarda avec un air de papa attendrit fasse à son bébé (à part que Lissandra avait dix-huit, mesurait un mètre soixante-dix et pesait soixante kilos de muscles). Ce qui la gêna énormément et la fit détourner le regard en rougissant. Le vieil homme se retourna, s'apprêtant à sortir._

_-Je ne veux plus être inspectrice, plus jamais je ne toucherais une quinque, j'en fais le serment, déclara brusquement Lissandra en se tournant vivement vers son père d'adoption. Se retrouver seul au monde est la pire des douleurs, se sentir impuissant et faible, n'avoir personne c'est quelque chose que je ne souhaite à personne que ce soit humain ou goule. Personne ne doit souffrir, personne n'a le droit de choisir qui doit vivre ou mourir. Je leur montrerais moi que nous n'avons pas à nous entre tuer, je leur prouverais que nous sommes pareils ! Je ne sais pas encore comment mais j'y arriverais ! _

_Soudainement emportée par son élan de détermination Lissandra c'était carrément mise debout sur son lit et son regard de glace brillait avec une conviction sans borne qui impressionna et bouleversa Rin. _

_-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, déclara t-il en souriant d'un air confiant. _

_-Merci, fit Lissandra en rougissant un peu._

_Ça la gênait toujours de recevoir autant de confiance et d'affection de la part de quelqu'un, surtout une personne aussi respectable que Rin. Lissandra se sentit soudainement moins déprimée et plus rassurée, elle comprit alors qu'elle avait tellement de respect et d'estime pour lui que quand elle avait tout fait rater avec la brigade anti-goule elle s'était surtout senti coupable envers lui. Elle avait eu l'impression de décevoir ses attentes et elle avait surtout eu peur qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle. Mais, elle réalisait maintenant qu'elle avait eu tords, à aucun moment Rin n'avait attendu d'elle autre chose que ce qu'elle désirait. Il avait toujours était là, patient et attentif à ses moindres besoins et attendant simplement qu'elle suive son propre chemin. Maintenant qu'elle avait compris cela, Lissandra se sentait prête à tout affronter, et elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour atteindre son but._

_-Bon me restes plus qu'à trouver le métier idéale pour acquérir le plus d'influence possible au près de la population et de la brigade anti-goule, déclara Lissandra en réfléchissant sérieusement._

_-J'ai bien une idée, proposa Rin, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne te plaise pas._

_-Vas-y quand même, fit la jeune femme déterminée à tout affronter sans sourciller._

_-Il faudrait que tu deviennes médecin, ainsi tu gagnerais le respect et l'influence en même temps. Mais plus que tout il faudra que tu sois la meilleure, que tu leur montres à tous que tu leur es indispensable pour que lorsque que tu leur montrera que les goules et les humains sont pareils ils ne puissent pas te ressortir des squelettes du placard, expliqua Rin extrêmement sérieux._

_-J'en ai déjà un avec Yuji, répliqua sombrement Lissandra._

_-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne plus t'inquiéter pour lui, je m'en suis occupé, répéta t-il d'un air mystérieux._

_-C'est à dire ? Non, enfaîte je ne veux pas savoir. Garde tes secrets, déclara précipitamment Lissandra._

_-Comme tu veux, en tout cas tu as du pain sur la planche maintenant._

~2 ans plus tard~

_Lissandra rentra dans la maison avec un air plutôt contente d'elle : cela faisait que deux mois qu'elle travaillait dans le département médicale de la brigade anti-goule mais elle avait déjà réussis à se faire une place de choix. Elle avait suivit les conseils de son père adoptif à la lettre et leurs efforts avaient finit par porter leurs fruits. Même si le travail en tant que médecin était différent qu'en tant qu'inspecteur, certains préjugés restaient omniprésent et cela pouvait devenir très lourds par instant. Parfois, certains de ses collègues racontaient des rumeurs glauques sur des goules qui torturaient les gens pour le plaisir et elle avait presque envie de déboutonner sa chemise pour leur montrer que les humains pouvaient faire ça aussi bien qu'elles._

_Mais sinon, elle était plutôt contente de la tournure que prenait sa vie. Après tout, elle était arrivée à son but : devenir une médecin de la brigade anti-goule, et pour l'instant elle devait faire profil bas pour conserver son image sans reproches mais dès qu'elle serait devenue assez reconnue elle n'attendrait pas pour leur renvoyer la balle en pleine figure !_

_Lissandra laissa échapper un petit rire sadique avec un air de chat ayant une sourie bien juteuse en vue._

_-Tu sais que tu fais peur comme ça, déclara une voix légèrement goguenarde._

_-Rin ! S'exclama Lissandra en se jetant dans ses bras._

_-Eh ben c'est rare que j'ai le droit à ce genre de démonstration, plaisanta t-il._

_-Tais-toi et profite, grommela Lissandra sans se départir de son sourire._

_Rin, qui n'était pas fou, garda la bouche fermé et profita d'un des rares câlins de sa fille avec un sourire de bonheur. _

_-Sinon, comme était ta journée ? Demanda t-il._

_Lissandra se redressa avec un grand sourire._

_-On a encore parlé du système de RC des goules ! S'exclama t-elle à nouveau visiblement enjouée par ce qu'elle faisait. C'est tout simplement fascinant ! Pouvoir se régénérer ainsi tiens du miracle, et si on prends en compte que l'être humain évolue toujours pour se perfectionner je suis sur que les goules ne sont que notre évolution. Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches là-dessus, à mon avis nous avons les même ascendants qui se sont séparés à un certain point, mais la question est : lequel et surtout pourquoi ?_

_Rin se contenta d'hocher la tête à intervalle régulière tandis que Lissandra continuait de babiller des propos de plus en plus fumeux mais avec un air tellement enjoué et passionné qu'il ne pouvait pas la couper dans son élan. L'ancien inspecteur s'appuya contre le mur et la regarda avec un regard emprunt de fierté et d'un amour paternelle sans borne. La jeune femme qui n'en avait pas vraiment conscience continua sur sa lancé et commença à expliquer sa théorie sur l'évolution parallèle de leurs deux espèces comme un besoin naturelle de la terre crée pour réguler la croissance exponentielle de la race humaine qui risquait de finir par détruire la planète elle-même. Bref, sa tête fourmillait d'idées par millier qui ne demandait qu'à sortir._

_Finalement, Rin prépara à manger pendant que Lissandra continuait de lui exposer son idée de construire une thèse basée sur des expériences menées directement sur des goules. Son père adoptif écouta attentivement ses idées et l'aida à concrétiser son projet tout en ne lui cachant pas que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire de pouvoir approcher des goules sans mettre en danger sa réputation de médecin._

_-Le problème c'est que les goules que j'étudie en ce moment sont mortes, répliqua Lissandra agacée de ne pas trouver de solution à son problème. Je ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver des goules vivantes et un minimum consentante._

_-Hm, il y aurait bien quelque chose, déclara Rin qui hésitait un peu à révéler ce genre d'information à sa fille._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est dis moi ? Insista Lissandra impatiente._

_-Bon... J'imagine que tu aurais finis par l'apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre, soupira son père adoptif. Mais, il existe une prison top secrète dans laquelle certaines goules de rang S ou supérieur sont gardées enfermées. _

_-Mais, pourquoi garder des goules enfermées ? Demanda Lissandra._

_Sauf qu'en même temps qu'elle demandait ça elle réalisa que sa question était idiote, elle savait très bien pourquoi. _

_-Je n'arrives pas à croire qu'on fasse ce genre de chose, soupira t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût. _

_-Rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir, répliqua son père. _

_-Je sais bien. Je ne suis ni pour un camps ou l'autre, expliqua t-elle, c'est juste qu'on tire nos deux espèces vers le bas alors qu'on pourrait faire tellement mieux. Enfin, cette histoire de prison pourrait bien être la solution à mon problème. Ne restes plus qu'à trouver comment y entrer._

_-Je sais qu'ils utilisent certains médecins pour prendre soin de leurs 'patients', lui avoua Rin._

Il marqua un temps d'hésitation puis ajouta :

_-Ton père y travaillait aussi._

_-Hun. Ça explique beaucoup de choses, déclara Lissandra avec un rire qui sonnait un peu forcé. De toute façon, je m'en fiche. Je ne suis pas mon lui, et il n'est pas mon père, en aucun cas._

_Lissandra coupa court à la discussion et s'enferma dans un mutisme protecteur que Rin respecta. Après tout, sa déclaration avait quelque chose de rassurant : il valait mieux qu'elle refuse en bloc d'admettre son père biologique comme l'étant plutôt que de rester bloquer sur ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Au moins, cela lui permettait de pouvoir dépasser tout ça et de chercher une autre source d'affection ailleurs. Source d'affection qu'il espérait représenter pour elle. Mais, Lissandra n'était pas une jeune femme très démonstrative, à vingts ans il ne lui connaissait pas d'amis autre que professionnels et il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un garçon. Pourtant, elle avait tellement à offrir aux autres, et les autres à lui offrir. Mais, il faudrait sûrement plus de quatre ans pour réparer ce qui avait était brisé en elle, et certaines cicatrices ne s'effaceraient probablement jamais. _

_-Pour la prison, je peux te faire une lettre de recommandation, supposa Rin pour essayer de repartir sur un sujet qui la motivée un peu plus._

_-Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de me faire pistonner, mais si c'est la seule solution alors pourquoi pas, apprécia Lissandra avec un sourire sincère. _

_-Ce n'est pas vraiment du pistonnage, la rassura t-il, disons que je te donne un coup de pouce. Et puis, à moins d'être fils d'inspecteurs il est difficile d'y entrer._

_-D'accord, alors merci._

_Rin hocha simplement la tête puis ils continuèrent le repas en parlant un peu de tout et de rien. Il tenta d'aborder le sujet des garçons mais c'était assez difficile de devoir faire ça alors qu'elle avait presque l'âge de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. Ce qui fit que la conversation se résuma par des tentatives infructueuses de Rin pour faire entendre raison à Lissandra qui refusait catégoriquement d'approcher physiquement une autre personne qu'elle-même, ou Rin à l'extrême limite. _

_-De toute façon je suis majeur, je fais ce que je veux, déclara Lissandra._

_-Tu fais ta crise d'adolescence sur le tard, répliqua son père adoptif. _

_Lissandra se contenta de relever la tête d'un air fier et supérieur avant de sortir de la cuisine comme si elle était une princesse dans son château, ce qui fit rire Rin à gorge déployée au lieu de l'impressionner. La jeune femme se mit à sourire aussi et elle rejoignit sa chambre en se disant qu'elle pouvait bien essayer de faire un effort, après tout ce que l'inspecteur faisait pour elle, elle pouvait au moins tenter de se rapprocher d'un individu de sexe masculin. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle ne pouvait pas payer un de ses collègues pour qu'il se fasse passer pour son petit ami au près de Rin..._

_Lissandra se déshabilla pour se coucher mais son regard fut happer par son reflet dans le miroir, toute sa bonne humeur s'évapora instantanément en voyant l'état de son corps._

_-Quel homme voudrait d'une telle femme, soupira t-elle._

_Lissandra avait compris depuis longtemps que son corps serait un handicap, mais elle était têtue et déterminée. Elle arriverait à se trouver quelqu'un, même si ça devait être dur, elle espérait qu'un jour elle rencontrerais un homme qui ne détournerait pas les yeux en la voyant nue._

_Lissandra su avant même d'arriver devant la porte de la maison que quelque chose était arrivé. Déjà, quand elle était sortie de l'hôpital elle avait eu un drôle de sentiment comme si quelque chose de terrible c'était produit mais elle avait préféré mettre ça sur le compte de son imagination. Mais, plus elle marchait, plus le sentiment s'intensifiait dans sa poitrine jusqu'à l'envahir complètement et elle fit les derniers mètres en courant. Elle aperçut la porte défoncée qui pendait sur ses gongs et son cœur rata un battement. _

_-Rin ! S'exclama Lissandra en pénétrant comme une folle furieuse dans le salon de leur maison._

_Elle fit à peine attention au débris qui jonchaient le sol et aux meubles cassés qui gisaient un peu partout : elle cherchait Rin partout tandis qu'une peur panique prenait possession d'elle. Lissandra courut dans la cuisine qui était dans le même état voir pire mais elle ne trouva rien non plus. Mais, alors qu'elle se précipitait pour monter à l'étage elle remarque une forme qui gisait sur les escaliers. La jeune femme sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge tandis que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. _

_-Rin, supplia t-elle en tombant à genoux devant lui._

_C'était bien lui mais il ne bougeait plus. Il était couché à plat ventre sur les marches et celles-ci étaient recouverte d'un liquide rouge qui ne pouvait être que du sang. Lissandra prit son courage à deux mains en tentant de réprimer leur tremblement et entreprit de retourner délicatement Rin sur le dos pour voir s'il était toujours vivant. La jeune femme refréna un sanglot de désespoirs quand elle vit le trou béant qu'il avait dans le ventre et ses yeux hermétiquement clôt. _

_-Rin, sanglotât Lissandra. Réveilles-toi, je t'en supplie._

_-Héé, c'est pas la voix de ma fille chérie ça, fit Rin d'une voix rauque qui sonnait désespéramment comme celle d'un mourant._

_-Rin ! S'exclama t-elle. Bouges pas, je vais appeler des secours ! On va te soigner ! Je te le promets._

_Lissandra avait déjà commencé à se relever mais Rin, faisant preuve d'une vitesse et d'une force qu'elle ne lui soupçonnait pas, l'attrapa par le bras et la força à s'arrêter._

_-Ce n'est pas la peine Lissandra, déclara t-il. Laisse moi parler, c'est finit pour moi. Alors, s'il te plaît, respecte ma dernière volonté. Je sais que tu ne me considères peut-être pas comme ton père, mais fais le au moins pour un mourant comme moi. _

_-Ne dis pas de connerie, répliqua Lissandra en se laissant à nouveau tomber par terre en tentant de juguler ses pleures. Tu es le seul père que j'ai eu._

_Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres rouges de Rin, mais l'instant d'après il se mit à tousser et cracher du sang. _

_-Ah, c'est moche, commenta t-il comme si sa propre mort était juste une attraction étrange._

_-Rin..._

_-Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer pour moi, répliqua t-il d'un ton dur. Ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui je l'ai mérité, et je l'accepte._

_-Qui t'as fais ça ? Demanda Lissandra d'un ton aussi froid et détaché qu'elle le pouvait._

_-Une goule... Je ne te dirais pas qui, la devança t-il avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour le lui demander. J'ai tué beaucoup de goules, beaucoup qui ne méritaient pas de mourir. Et celle-ci a juste vengé la mort de sa femme._

_-Mais... Tu aurais pu te défendre... Je sais que tu as toujours ta quinque, insista Lissandra._

_-Je ne veux plus y toucher, répliqua t-il avec une brusque grimace de douleur. Mais, je ne peux pas te forcer, fais ce que tu veux ma fille mais n'oublie pas de suivre ce qui te sembles juste. Ne te laisse manipuler ni par les autres ni par tes émotions._

_Lissandra acquiesça en serrant les lèvres et les poings, elle devait se montrer forte pour lui, pour qu'il soit fier d'elle jusqu'au bout. _

_-Allez, un dernier câlin pour la route, quémanda Rin avec un sourire._

_La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras en retenant toujours ses pleurs mais elle le serra de toutes ses forces, plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait et elle espérait qu'ainsi il pourrait comprendre tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais su lui dire. Rin sentit une douce chaleur en lui et la douleur disparut doucement pour ne laisser plus qu'une drôle de sensation qui ressemblait à un mélange d'apaisement et de soulagement._

_-Je serais toujours fier de toi, déclara t-il une dernière fois. Parce que tu es ma fille._

_-Je t'aime Rin ! S'exclama Lissandra n'arrivant plus à juguler ce qui l'étranglait depuis toutes ses années. Je t'aime Papa !_

_Lissandra continua de le serrer en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, même après qu'elle l'ait sentit abandonner toutes résistances, même après que sa peau soit devenue froide. Une fois que ses pleurs se furent taris, la jeune femme reposa doucement la corps sans vie de la seule personne qui avait pris soin d'elle. Puis, elle se leva et se dirigea sans hésitation vers un des placards du rez-de-chaussé, dedans elle trouva une petite mallette métallique. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. _

_La quinque de son père._

* * *

Voilà, Lissandra a une nouvelle fois perdue tout ce qu'elle avait. La vie est vraiment injuste avec elle mais que pensez vous qu'elle va faire?

Se venger de la goule qui a tué son père ou enfin aller de l'avant?

Dites moi tout :D Review? :p


	18. Chapter 17

Et deuxième chapitre dans la foulée! :D

Le chapitre 17 marque la fin du passé de Lissandra et après ça on reprends le cours 'normal' des événements :P

Alors comment Lissandra est-elle devenue ce qu'elle est... Vous n'allez pas tarder à la découvrir!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Nouveau départ

* * *

_Dans un petit appartement minable du vieux Tokyo vivait une goule. C'était une goule mâle qui comme beaucoup d'autres avait semé la destruction et la mort sur son passage dans une rage aveugle et insensé. Avant de prendre finalement conscience de l'importance de la vie. Après se tournant décisif, il avait décidé d'essayer de s'intégrer dans cette société étrangement régit par les humains, ces êtres aussi faibles que des nouveaux nés. Mais, tout cela, avait été possible uniquement grâce à _elle_. _Elle_, la femme de sa vie, tout aussi goule que lui, pourtant elle n'était que tendresse et amour. L'amour qu'elle lui portait et qu'il lui rendait lui avait permis de reprendre en mains les rênes de son existence chaotique. _

_Et, ils avaient été heureux. _

_Pendant quelques temps._

_Jusqu'à ce que les colombes les prennent en chasse. Ce qui avait été un quotidien heureux semblable à un rêve était rapidement devenu le pire des cauchemars éveillé qu'il avait pu vivre. Finalement, il avait préféré changer de quartier pour attirer l'attention sur lui et ainsi permettre à celle qu'il aimait de pouvoir leur échapper. Son plan avait fonctionné, mais en partie seulement. Les colombes l'avaient pourchassé jusque dans le district 13 mais une fois arrivé là plus personne n'avait cherché à l'arrêter. Il avait alors crû qu'ils avaient abandonné les recherches et c'était le cœur léger qu'il avait repris le chemin du retour pour la retrouver._

_Mais tout ce qu'il avait trouvé avait été un appartement ravagé et des traces de sang qui ne pouvait être que celui de sa bien-aimé. La rage et le désespoir l'avait rendu fou mais ne la lui avait pas rendu. C'était tellement cruel. Un adage chez les goules disait qu'une goule ne peut jamais être heureuse dans ce monde. Il avait toujours refusé de croire en ce genre de superstition, pourtant ce jour là il avait faillit mourir de chagrin mais le destin est cruel avec les goules. Mourir ne leur était pas permis. _

_Voilà à quoi pensait Aiji en regardant le cadre photo qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il avait encore le sang de l'inspecteur qu'il venait de tuer sur ses vêtements. Il dégageait une odeur forte qui lui donnait la nausée, pourtant il ne s'était pas nourris depuis plusieurs jours mais même la nourriture n'avait plus aucun attrait pour lui. Il n'avait vécu que pour la vengeance pendant toutes ses années et maintenant qu'il y était arrivé tout ce qu'il obtenait était un goût de cendre amer dans la bouche. _

_La vie était bien ironique avec eux. _

_Aiji pointa le canon du pistolet contre son tempe et eut un sourire triste en se disant qu'utiliser une arme d'humain était bien ridicule pour une goule qui en tant normale n'aurait même pas pu être blessée par un tel coup. Mais, il était dans un tel état qu'il était presque sur qu'un couteau émoussé aurait pu lui entailler la peau. _

_La goule garda les yeux ouverts pour pouvoir admirer jusqu'au bout les doux traits fins de la femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Puis, son doigts s'appesantit lentement mais sûrement sur la gâchette._

_Soudain, la porte vola avec un fracas épouvantable jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'appartement. _

_Aiji resta un moment hébété en se demandant s'il n'avait pas déjà appuyé sur la gâchette et s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé par là-même dans un espèce d'univers parallèle étrange. Mais, quand une jeune femme habillée en tenue d'inspectrice, tenant une longue quinque à la main, pénétra dans son appartement, il sût qu'il était toujours dans le monde réel. Celui dans lequel il n'avait pas finit de souffrir apparemment._

_-Tu as tué mon père, gronda Lissandra en lançant un regard fou de rage à Aiji._

_La goule se releva en sentant une immense lassitude le traverser. Mais, après tout, elle était peut-être sa solution, son ange de la mort venu le délivrer de ce cauchemars qu'était devenu sa vie. Il laissa tomber son arme ridicule au sol et s'apprêta à accueillir la mort salvatrice._

_-Oui, c'est moi, avoua t-il sans la moindre hésitation._

_Même si sur le coup il avait sourcillé en l'entendant dire 'père', après tout il pensait que l'inspecteur n'avait aucune famille, il s'en fichait ! Il avait brisé la sienne sans sourciller alors il n'allait pas se montrer compatissant pour cette femme qui visiblement voulait sa mort._

_-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Demanda Lissandra en lui envoyant la quinque en plein dessus. _

_Aiji ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et il se retrouva projeté contre le mur du fond avec un craquement sinistre qui lui apprit qu'il venait de se briser quelques os. Pourtant, il avait vu son attaque venir mais il ne souhaitait pas l'éviter. Dans sa main, il tenait toujours le portrait de l'amour de sa vie. _

_Soudain, Lissandra se dressa de toute sa hauteur face à lui, au sol. La lumière dans son dos faisait comme une auréole tout autour d'elle qui lui donnait une image d'ange de la mort avec ses longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Ses yeux bleus froid comme la glace le transpercèrent plus sûrement que sa quinque, car il y lu la même détresse que celle qu'il ressentait tout les jours. Aiji jura dans sa tête et lui lança un regard de défis._

_-Allez tue moi ! Tu en meurs d'envie ! Tenta t-il de la provoquer. C'est moi qui ai tué ton père ! Et si je devais le refaire, je le referais sans hésiter un seul instant !_

_-Tais-toi ! Hurla Lissandra en brandissant à nouveau sa quinque._

_Aiji détourna le regard pour croiser à nouveau celui de la photo et il ressentit une sorte d'apaisement comme si la boucle était enfin bouclée. Sauf qu'au lieu de la délivrance tout ce qu'il entendit fut des sanglots incontrôlés. Quand il se retourna il trouva la jeune femme en pleurs devant lui, sa quinque gisant inutile à ses pieds._

_-Je ne veux pas faire ça, sanglota t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit tous souffrir comme ça ? _

_Elle le regarda avec un regard tellement désespéré qu'Aiji ne pu rester indifférent, car il connaissait sa peine. Et il ressentait lui aussi se sentiment de cruelle injustice, pourtant ils étaient tout les deux les bourreaux de l'autre dans un sens ou dans un autre._

_-Je ne sais pas, murmura t-il avec un air absent._

_Il se sentait vidé de toutes ses forces pourtant il puisait un certain réconfort à pouvoir ainsi partager sa peine avec cette femme qui lui était inconnue._

_-Elle ne savait même pas utiliser son quinque, déclara t-il comme soudain plongé dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait toujours été une pacifiste qui ne désirait que de vivre une vie heureuse et normale parmi les humains. Elle n'a jamais tué, se nourrissant uniquement de cadavres. Pourtant, c'est elle qu'ils ont tuée. Pas moi. C'est moi qu'ils auraient dû tuer, j'ai déjà tellement de sang sur les mains alors qu'elle aurait pu avoir une si belle vie, expliqua Aiji. Alors que la mienne... cela n'aura été qu'un grand gâchis jusqu'au bout._

_Il se redressa soudainement et ramassa la quinque avec une grimace de dégoût qu'il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler. Puis, il le tendit à Lissandra._

_-Tue moi. J'ai tué ton père, donc tue moi. C'est comme ça que ça marche._

_-Non, refusa Lissandra. J'ai juré de ne plus jamais m'en servir, je ne romprais pas ma promesse. _

_-Fais le ! S'emporta t-il. De toute façon ma vie n'a plus aucun sens ! Je veux juste mourir !_

_Lissandra le gifla de toutes ses forces, son regard c'était à nouveau fait dur comme la glace. _

_-Nous devons vivre pour ceux qui sont morts ! C'est notre croix que nous devons porter en leur mémoire ! Et faire en sorte que leurs morts n'aient pas été en vaines ! _

_Lissandra épousseta son tailleur noir avant de reprendre sa quinque, puis après une grande inspiration elle la brandit en l'air avant de la briser de toutes ses forces sur son genoux. Elle cria de douleur sur le coup._

_-Je fais la promesse sur la quinque brisée de Rin que je ferais tout pour que les goules et les humains n'aient plus à souffrir de cette haine stérile, jura t-elle solennellement._

_Aiji la regarda agir comme si elle était une espèce d'extra-terrestre particulièrement intriguant et un peu surprenant. _

_-Aiji, veux-tu bien me pardonner ? Lui demanda t-elle d'un air sérieux._

_-Pardon ? Demanda celui-ci plus que surpris. Tu sais que je suis une_ goule_. Je pourrais te dévorer._

_-Je sais que tu n'en ferais rien, répliqua t-elle avec un sourire confiant. Serrons-nous la main et prouvons aux autres que goule et humain peuvent aller ensemble._

Aiji la fixa longuement en se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette étrange jeune femme, mais son regard semblait tellement déterminé et quelque part il avait aussi envie d'y croire. Croire en un bonheur futur où personne n'aurait à vivre ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser.

_Alors il serra la main de Lissandra._

Sinead regarda longuement la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle. Celle-ci, plongée dans ses souvenirs, semblait avoir oublié sa présence et parlait avec le regard vague et un air de nostalgie. La goule avait du mal à croire que des humains puissent ainsi décider de consacre sa vie à améliorer les échanges entre eux. Pourtant, Lissandra semblait sincère et l'émotion qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage était trop saisissante pour n'être qu'une simple façade.

-Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que Rin n'étais pas juste un meurtrier, termina Lissandra en se tournant à nouveau vers Sinead. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas commis des choses horribles, mais il les a sincèrement regretté. Et je suis en quelques sortes sa rédemption.

-Sa rédemption ? Demanda Sinead que ne voyait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

-Son offrande si tu préfères, expliqua t-elle. Son offrande au monde pour enfin unir goules et humains et faire cesser ces massacres inutiles.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, déclara Sinead avec un sourire en coin. Je me fiche des humains et encore plus de ces goules qui ne sont même pas capable d'avoir un minimum de tenue.

Tout en disant ça Sinead s'était relevée et approchée de Lissandra avec une démarche féline et hypnotisante qui avait quelque chose du prédateur pourchassant sa proie. La jeune femme se sentit soudainement prise au piège mais elle ne recula pas face à la goule qui semblait s'amuser comme une folle.

-Par contre je suis curieuse de voir jusqu'où tu pourras aller. Avant de craquer, ajouta t-elle d'un air entendu. En tout cas, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer avec toi !

-Fais comme tu veux, répliqua Lissandra en faisant un peu la moue face à son comportement de gamine capricieuse. Tu finiras bien par être obligé de voir que j'avais raison.

-Si tu le dis, répliqua Sinead avec un sourire narquois.

Lissandra releva la tête d'un air hautain avant de prendre la direction qu'elle espérait être celle de la sortie.

-C'est de l'autre côté, lui fit remarquer Sinead.

Lissandra pesta intérieurement avant de faire demi-tour le plus dignement possible.

-Enfaîte nan, je déconnais, c'était bien par là, se ravisa la goule qui semblait s'amuser comme une folle à la faire tourner en bourrique.

-Bon ! S'exclama Lissandra. Passe devant et je te suis.

-Comme tu veux ~

Sinead prit le chef de file et les firent sortir du cimetière en un rien de temps. Lissandra quant à elle ruminait sur sa rencontre avec cette étrange goule qui semblait avoir la mentalité d'une gamine en pleine crise d'adolescence. Pourtant, elle était plutôt contente de pouvoir discuter avec une goule. Même si celle-ci cherchait visiblement à la faire tourner en bourrique, ce qui confirmait sa théorie comme quoi elle était légèrement masochiste sur les bords à toujours apprécier se retrouver avec des goules aux comportements étranges (même si Sinead restait de loin la moins sanguinaire).

Lissandra décida de voir le côté positif des choses : elle s'était plus ou moins fait une allié, en tout cas tant qu'elle lui apporterait un minimum d'amusement. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être une poupée qui ne servait qu'à divertir ? C'était un peu déprimant comme constat mais elle était d'une nature optimiste.

Finalement, quand les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent à l'Antique il faisait déjà nuit et il était fermé. Heureusement, Sinead possédait le double des clefs (elle était de la famille du propriétaire à ce qu'elle avait compris) et les fit entrer. Lissandra tâtonna dans le noir pour trouver les escaliers mais alors qu'elle allait se prendre un mur Sinead l'attrapa par le bras pour la forcer à pivoter sur elle-même avant de la pousser dans les escaliers sans la lâcher pour pas qu'elle ne tombe plus.

-Tu vois dans le noir ? S'exclama Lissandra avec un enthousiasme non feins.

-Ouai, avoua simplement Sinead comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde (et ça l'était, pour elle en tout cas).

-C'est vraiment pratique d'être une goule, soupira la jeune femme en montant les marches tout en s'appuyant sur la goule.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules d'un air un peu blasé, ce genre de don lui était naturelle puisqu'elle était née avec. Pour elle cela n'avait rien de spécialement extraordinaire, elle était une goule, c'était comme ça et puis c'est tout. Après tout, elle et son grand-frère c'étaient toujours débrouillés pour vivre dans ce monde sans aucun problème donc elle ne voyait aucun soucis à être une goule avec des capacités dépassant de loin celles de simples humains.

-Voilà ta chambre, déclara finalement Sinead en s'arrêtant devant une porte.

Enfin, Lissandra supposa que s'en était une puisqu'elle ne voyait strictement rien dans le noir.

-Merci, fit sincèrement la jeune femme.

Sinead haussa les épaules avec un air ennuyé puis elle partit, sûrement pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Lissandra resta un moment à l'affût sans pourtant réussir à percevoir le bruit de ses pas, la souplesse de la goule était tout simplement fascinante. La jeune femme fut soudainement prise de l'envie de l'étudier mais vu l'heure tardive celle-ci ne risquait pas d'apprécier l'idée. Mais, ce retrouver ici, à l'Antique au milieu de goules pacifistes lui ouvrait des possibilités quasi-infinies ! Jusqu'ici elle s'était contentée d'un seul sujet d'expérience : Jason. Et même si elle avait pu apprendre beaucoup de chose grâce à lui, il restait une grande part d'ombre dans ses recherches. Déjà tout le côté féminin pouvait être exclu. Et puis ici elle pourrait peut-être faire un récit sur ce qu'il s'y passait : une association de goules qui auto-régulait leur quartier pour ne pas causer trop de victimes et vivre en harmonie avec les humains voilà qui était intéressant !

Lissandra ouvrit la porte de son appartement et se glissa à l'intérieur aussi silencieusement qu'elle pu. Puis, elle alla directement se coucher, enlevant ses vêtements comme elle le pouvait sans vraiment réfléchir. La jeune femme resta étendue ainsi un long moment en réfléchissant aux derniers événements. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Jason pour la première fois sa vie n'avait cessé d'être une suite d'imprévus les plus rocambolesques les un que les autres. Pourtant, elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais. Elle passa doucement une main sur son ventre qui commençait déjà à s'arrondir et elle ressentit une drôle d'émotion qui la fit sourire.

Peut-être pourrait-elle écrire son histoire. Plutôt que de faire une simple thèse totalement scientifique qui ne toucherait qu'une partie mineur de la population elle pourrait carrément en faire un roman qui ainsi serait peut-être lu par une majorité de personnes. Mais est-ce que le gouvernement la laisserait faire ? Enfaîte, la question était plutôt jusqu'où oserait-elle aller ?

Sa vie prenait un nouveau départ.

* * *

Voici un nouvel arc dans cette fanfic, le 'nouveau départ' de Lissandra à l'Antique :D

Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer?

Dites moi tout :D Review? :p


	19. Chapter 18

Ohayo :D Me revoilà pour la suite des aventures de Lissandra :D

Ce chapitre sers un peu de transition mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ;)

**Bad Joke :** ça me touche que tu en rêves xD Il se passait quoi dans ce rêve? :P

**JaAxely : **Je suis contente que cette fanfic te plaise autant :3 t'inquiètes pas tu parles très bien françaisxD

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Bienvenue à l'Antique

* * *

Lissandra se réveilla en entendant du bruits à l'étage du dessous, c'était le genre de brouhaha agréable qu'on pouvait entendre un matin ensoleillé dans une maison pleine de vie et de joie. La jeune femme se sentit dans un état d'apaisement étrange surtout quand elle réalisa que cela faisait maintenant presque une dizaine d'années qu'elle n'avait pas vécu autre part que dans une prison. Enfaîte, pour être précis, elle n'avait jamais connue cette joyeuse agitation qui donnait du baume au cœur et faisait voir le ciel encore plus bleu.

En cinq minutes Lissandra avait enfilé un pull ample pour cacher son début de ventre arrondie, un pantalon lambda (tout ça prit dans la réserve de fringues qui été mystérieusement apparue dans la nuit), puis elle dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres en-bas. Mais, elle se stoppa net en arrivant à la porte qui s'ouvrait sur le premier étage du café. Elle entendait toujours les bruits de tasses qui s'entre-choquent et les conversations anodines mais elle ressentait un espèce de malaise... La peur de ne pas être à sa place. Elle avait déjà ressentie ça, quand elle était allée à l'école, puis au lycée. C'était comme se retrouver au milieu de personnes qui ne vivaient pas du tout la même chose que toi, et forcément on se retrouve décalé par rapport à eux. Elle songea un instant à faire le chemin en sens inverse quand elle réalisa que de toute façon les goules avaient forcément dû l'entendre descendre les marches. Elle se retrouvait au pied du mur, mais sans savoir quelle décision prendre.

Heureusement, quelqu'un d'autre la prit pour elle. La prote s'ouvrit soudainement sur une Sinead visiblement blasée.

-Bon, tu viens ou pas ? Je commence à en avoir marre de t'entendre ruminer derrière la porte, déclara t-elle d'un air agacé.

-Ah, désolée, s'excusa Lissandra soudainement gênée de se faire réprimander ainsi.

-Faut pas être gênée comme ça, la taquina un jeune homme en tenue de serveur. Je sais que j'impressionne mais tu n'as pas à te sentir intimidé par ma magnificence.

Il prit la pause avec un air noble et un peu hautain comme s'il était la personne la plus sensationnelle de toute la ville.

-Je suis pas sur que ce soit pour ça, répliqua une jeune fille, elle aussi en habit de serveuse.

Lissandra reconnut la dénommée Tôka qui avait réagit plutôt violemment lors de son arrivé à l'Antique. A vue de nez, elle devait à peine avoir 17 ans, elle était très jeune mais se comportait comme une adulte qui devait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Ça ne devait pas être facile tout les jours pour elle. Lissandra ne lui en voulait pas, après tout elle était assez lucide et objective (elle restait une scientifique) pour reconnaître que Jason n'était pas un type très aimable, de plus, on lui avait dit il avait blessé un de ses amis donc elle pouvait comprendre qu'elle n'apprécie pas de se retrouver sous le même toi que la femme qui porte l'enfant d'un homme qu'elle hait.

-Je voulais juste m'excuser pour l'autre jour, déclara soudainement Tôka en s'approchant d'elle avec un air un peu coupable.

Lissandra fut quelque peu surprise sur le coup.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, la rassura t-elle, c'est normale que tu cherches à protéger ceux qui te sont chers.

-Ouai mais le vieux dit que je n'avais pas à m'en prendre à une 'innocente', expliqua Tôka. Et il a raison... Un peu. Tu n'es pour rien à ce que Jason a fait à Kaneki. Si j'avais été plus forte...

Tôka fronça les sourcils et tordit sa bouche d'un air particulièrement déprimé et désespéré qui toucha Lissandra.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour ton ami, fit sincèrement Lissandra en posant sa main sur son épaule, j'espère qu'il va bien. Si tu veux je suis médecin, je peux peut-être l'aider.

-C'est une goule, répliqua Tôka visiblement sur la défensive.

-Encore mieux ! Tout ce que je désire c'est de pouvoir améliorer mes connaissances des goules, un médecin se doit de pouvoir soigner tout ces patients, peut importe ce qu'il mange, plaisanta t-elle dans une tentative étrange pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Tôka lui lança un drôle de regard entre la surprise et la méfiance puis elle haussa les épaules comme si tout ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

-De toute façon, je ne sais même pas où il est, avoua t-elle.

-Je suis sur qu'il va bien, la rassura une jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Lissandra fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle était encore plus jeune que Tôka : elle devait même pas avoir quatorze ans ! Elle ressemblait à une gentille petite fille, douce et un peu timide. La jeune femme se demanda si elle aussi était une goule, mais son étonnement dû se lire sur son visage car la nouvelle venue lui dédia un sourire amusée.

-Je suis bien une goule, la rassura t-elle.

-Pardon, s'excusa Lissandra en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était montrée un peu malpolie en la fixant ainsi. Mais c'est la première fois que je vois une goule aussi jeune !

-J'ai treize ans tout de même, répliqua t-elle comme si elle venait d'annoncer qu'elle était une femme accomplie.

-Ah oui, fit Lissandra faussement surprise pour entrer dans son jeu. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Hinami, se présent t-elle.

-C'est un jolie prénom. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu accepterais que je te poses quelques questions ?

Hinami hocha vivement la tête.

-En parlant de ça, reprit le seul serveur masculin. Le patron a demandé à ce qu'on réponde tous à toutes tes questions. Il a dit que tu travaillais sur quelque chose de très important qui pourrait tous nous aider. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lissandra se sentit gênée que le patron du café ait ainsi divulgué son projet et l'ai rendu si officiel et important. Mais en même temps, c'était normale qu'il cherche à rentabiliser sa présence ici, après tout elle n'allait pas être nourrie, logée et blanchie gratuitement.

-J'espère que ça pourra tous nous aider, avoua t-elle, mais je ne sais pas si c'est si important que ça. Je travaille depuis plusieurs années à l'élaboration d'une thèse qui viserait à prouver au monde entier que les goules et les humains peuvent coexister sans se détruire et que nous ne sommes pas si différent. De mon avis, les goules sont seulement notre évolution mais ce n'est pas encore prouvée. En tout cas, j'ai pu grandement avancer récemment en étudiant la goule surnommée Jason. Ce qui m'a permit de poser les bases de ce qui, j'espère, fera ouvrir les yeux à tout le monde.

-C'est pour ça que tu as fréquenté Jason ? Demanda Tôka.

-Oui, enfin si ça peut te rassurer ça n'a pas été très facile au début, soupira Lissandra. Mais, au final, il m'a bien aidé.

L'adolescente fit la moue, refusant d'accepter que ce monstre ait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de détruire ou faire souffrir gratuitement.

-Je veux bien t'aider moi aussi, déclara Hinami. Malheureusement, je n'habites plus ici mais je viendrais aussi souvent que possible.

-Merci, apprécia Lissandra. En plus, avec ton jeune âge je vais enfin pouvoir étudier les jeunes goules et tout ce qui est le relationnel avec les parents.

-Mes parents sont morts, avoua le jeune fille d'une voix triste.

-Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je parle trop vite, s'excusa Lissandra en se frappant le front.

-C'est pas grave, la rassura t-elle, ça me rend juste encore un peu triste quand j'en parle mais si ça peut t'aider alors je le ferais. Je veux aider, ne pas rester derrière.

Lissandra ne sut pas vraiment si c'était ses hormones maternelles en ébullition ou tout simplement son empathie naturelle, en tout cas elle prit soudainement Hinami dans ses bras et la serra contre elle comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son enfant.

-Je sais que rien ne pourra apaiser ton chagrin, mais si tu veux en parler je suis là, je sais ce que c'est que de perdre ses parents.

Hinami d'abords surprise par ce contact avec une humaine se reprit et passa ses petits bras autour de la taille de Lissandra. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle en avait même oublié les bienfaits d'un câlin remplit d'amour sincère.

-C'est trooop mignon, soupira Enji (le serveur de l'Antique).

-Tais-toi, tu casses tout, répliqua Sinead en lui envoyant une petite cuillère sur la tête.

-On ne joue pas avec les couverts, s'indigna t-il en l'attrapant au vol le plus naturellement du monde. Je te l'ai déjà dis cent fois !

-Tch, la prochaine fois j'y arriverais, déclara Sinead comme un patron de la mafia qui se lançait un défis.

Lissandra et Hinami éclatèrent de rire en voyant leur comédie tandis que Tôka esquissait finalement un sourire amusée. Mais les deux protagonistes ne semblaient pas avoir remarqués leur effet puisqu'ils avaient littéralement commencé à s'en prendre aux mains.

-De toute façon t'es pas cap de me toucher parce que sinon mon frère va venir te péter la gueule, le provoqua Sinead.

-N'oublie pas que je suis le terrible singe démoniaque ! Répliqua Enji.

S'en suivit ainsi un échange de noms fleuris et plus originaux les un que les autres jusqu'à ce que Yoshimura fasse son entrée dans le café. Les deux combattants se séparèrent immédiatement et tandis qu'Enji se remettait à essuyer les tasses Sinead tourna les talons en soufflant bruyamment comme une enfant déçue.

-Eh ben je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, déclara le patron du café avec un sourire bienveillant. Lissandra, veux-tu bien me suivre ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête en se sentant un peu mal à l'aise : ce vieil homme l'intimidait pas mal. Et, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il désirait soudainement s'entretenir avec elle. Cela pouvait paraître étrange de craindre une personne comme lui et, en même temps, ne pas craindre un affrontement contre quelqu'un de l'acabit de Jason. Mais Lissandra avait toujours trouvé que les rusés, et ceux qui ne payaient pas de mine, étaient les plus dangereux puisqu'on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre de leur part.

Yoshimura la guida jusqu'à une pièce qui ressemblait à un petit salon privé. C'était un endroit qui respirait la sérénité et le calme. Lissandra songea que ça devait sûrement être là que le patron venait se reposer. Celui-ci lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier : après tout elle n'était enceinte que de deux mois (à vu de nez) mais elle ressentait déjà des courbatures désagréables dans le bas du dos quand elle restait trop longtemps debout.

-De quoi vouliez vous me parler ? Demanda Lissandra qui ne pouvait plus tenir en place.

-Je vais y venir, voulez-vous un café ?

-Oui, merci.

Le patron prit son temps pour préparer le café, puis il le versa dans des deux tasses qui semblaient attendre que ça, posées sur la table. L'une d'elle était bleue et l'autre dorée, Lissandra se demanda pourquoi il gardait deux tasses disparates mais elle n'osa pas l'interroger dessus. Finalement, Yoshimura vient s'asseoir sur le canapé en face d'elle. Il resta un moment, les mains croisées en face de son visage, à l'observer. Lissandra se sentit plus que gênée, en plus il était impossible de savoir s'il la regardait vraiment ou non puisqu'il gardait constamment les yeux mi-clos. Au bout d'un moment ses paupières se soulevèrent : dévoilant deux pupilles rouges sang cerclées d'un noir profond.

-Je voudrais te parler de l'enfant que tu portes, déclara t-il en passant brusquement au tutoiement.

-D'accord, accepta Lissandra qui redevient immédiatement sérieuse.

Elle était doublement sérieuse : car c'était son enfant, le fruit de ses entrailles qui grandissait en elle, et deuxièmement car elle ne doutait pas un instant que sa situation lui permettrait de faire une grande avancée dans la science goule/humain.

-Tout d'abords je voulais te dire que ton cas n'est pas sans précédent, lui apprit-il à son grand étonnement.

-D'autres goules et humains ont réussis à avoir des enfants ? S'exclama Lissandra.

-C'est très rare et très peu ont survécu. Comment dire, si la goule qui porte l'enfant est une femme, son organisme risque de prendre le fœtus pour de la nourriture. Et si c'est une femme humaine qui porte un enfant à moitié goule, son organisme ne produira pas assez de nutriments pour permettre au fœtus de se développer correctement.

-Hm, j'avais déjà réfléchis à cette question, avoua Lissandra. Ce qui fait de vous des goules c'est votre incroyable taux de RC que vous pouvez emmagasiner. Mais moi je n'en ai que très peu, donc le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé d'en fournir artificiellement à mon bébé serait que je mange la même chose que vous. Si je commence un régime alimentaire calqué sur celui des goules je devrais pouvoir réussir à palier le manque de RC de mon organisme.

Yoshimura sembla surpris qu'elle réagisse aussi calmement à ce qu'elle disait, elle parlait tout de même de manger des êtres humains !

-Je suis docteure avant tout, lui expliqua t-elle avec un petit sourire, je me dois de voir les choses objectivement. Et puis, je sais qu'ici vous vous débrouillez pour ne pas manger de pauvres innocents.

-C'est vrai, avoua Yoshimura en souriant à son tour. Après, je connaissais effectivement une femme qui a réussis à mettre au monde un enfant mi-humain, mi-goule.

-Vraiment ? Elle est toujours vivante ? Je veux dire son enfant a survécu ? S'enthousiasma Lissandra que cette nouvelle rassurait.

-Elle est morte, déclara Yoshimura d'un air sombre, mais son enfant est toujours en vie.

-Oh, je suis désolée.

Lissandra songea qu'elle devrait apprendre à se tenir un peu plus, cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans le plat sans faire attention.

-C'était il y a longtemps, l'excusa t-il. En tout cas je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider avec votre bébé. Mais ce ne sera pas drôle tout les jours, l'averti- t-il.

-Je suis prête à prendre le risque, déclara Lissandra.

-Aufaite, merci pour les habits Sinead, fit Lissandra en croisant la goule dans un couloir.

-Ah de rien, répondit celle-ci. De toute façon j'en avais trop. Au faite, tu fais quoi ?

-Pas grand chose, tout le monde travaille au café alors je me disais que je pourrais peut-être mettre la main à la pâte : j'aime pas trop rester à rien faire.

-T'as qu'à venir avec moi. Je m'ennuie donc je suis d'accord pour que tu fasses tes expériences sur moi, expliqua Sinead.

-Ah, ok. Super, apprécia Lissandra un peu surprise. Je te suis alors.

-On va faire ça dans ma chambre.

Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent à l'étage et Lissandra mit les pieds dans ce qui ressemblait étrangement à des tranchées de la première guerre mondiale : Il y avait des fringues partout et du bazar à ne plus en savoir où regarder. Sinead fit la moue en voyant ça puis en quelques secondes elle rangea tout : c'est à dire qu'elle en mit la moitié sous son lit et l'autre dans un placard déjà pleins à craquer.

-Bon, ça devrait aller comme ça, déclara t-elle avec un air satisfait.

La médecin ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son comportement : après tout elle était la caricature parfaite de l'adolescente 'je m'en foutiste'.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda Sinead.

-J'aimerais bien voir ton kagune si tu es d'accord, avoua Lissandra qui mourrait de curiosité d'en découvrir un nouveau.

Sinead hocha la tête puis elle lui tourna le dos et en quelques secondes sept queues blanches jaillirent d'elle. Lissandra lâcha une exclamation de surprise et d'émerveillement qui fit plaisir à la jeune goule.

-J'ai sept poches RC, se vanta t-elle plutôt contente de son petit effet.

-Woua, c'est magnifique, s'extasia Lissandra en se mettant à étudier toutes les queues les une après les autres.

Elles passèrent les heures suivantes ainsi : Lissandra l'étudiait sous toutes les coutures en notant des choses sur son carnet de notes tandis qu'elles discutaient de tout et de rien.

-Comme ça tu viens d'Angleterre ? Demanda Lissandra tout en testant la solidité d'une des queues de Sinead.

-Ouaip. C'est grave plus tranquille qu'ici, y a pas beaucoup de goules alors on se fond dans la population. Mon frère est resté là-bas.

-Il te manque ?

-Ouai, avoua Sinead soudainement un peu nostalgique. Il m'a toujours protégé depuis que nos parents sont morts.

-ça a l'air d'être un chic type.

-Grave ! Mais et toi, t'as pas une famille et tout ?

-j'en ai eu une, y a longtemps, avoua Lissandra qui ne désirait pas vraiment s'attarder sur le sujet.

Après tout, elle lui avait déjà parlé de Rin ce qu'elle n'avait jusqu'ici révélait à personne. Même Yamori ne savait pas qu'elle avait été en partie élevée par un inspecteur de la brigade anti-goule.

-Ok. Mais, est-ce que tu aimes vraiment Jason ?

Lissandra ne c'était pas du tout attendue à cette question et si elle avait eu de l'eau dans la bouche elle lui aurait sûrement tout recraché dessus.

-C'est quoi cette question ? S'insurgea la jeune femme qui s'était mise à rougir.

-J'me demandais, fit simplement Sinead en haussant les épaules. Après tout, les goules et les humains ne se mélangent jamais.

La jeune femme rumina ses paroles quelques minutes avant de se décider à lâcher le morceau.

-Oui, je l'aime. Mais je sais pas vraiment si c'est réciproque. Après tout il ne sait même pas que je suis enceinte, avoua t-elle.

-Eh ben t'as vraiment une vie de merde, déclara Sinead avec une petite tape sur le bras comme si ça pouvait la consoler.

-Merciii, fit Lissandra légèrement blasée.

-T 'inquiètes pas je t'aime bien donc tu peux considérer que ça va aller mieux.

-Super, répondit la jeune femme.

Sinead lui dédia son sourire le plus gentil et Lissandra se rendit compte qu'elle essayait sincèrement d'être sympa avec elle. Son attention la toucha, après tout elle n'était rien pour elle et pourtant elle tentait de la consoler. Lissandra comprit alors que pour la première fois de sa vie elle était entrain de se faire ce qui pouvait le plus se rapprocher d'une amie.

Même si cette endroit était composé uniquement de goules, Lissandra sentit qu'elle pourrait s'y sentir chez elle. Que ça pourrait être un endroit où elle aimerait toujours revenir, comme son port d'attache.

_Son chez elle._

* * *

Lissandra a enfin trouvé un endroit où elle se sent chez elle.

Mais l'univers des goules est un univers sombre et instable...

Que va t-il lui arriver à votre avis?

Dites moi tout ;)


	20. Chapter 19

Ohayo! :D

J'espère que vous allez bien après toutes ses fêtes ! :p Je viens poster la suite (au lieu de réviser mes partiels huhu) !

Je remercie **HoroLaSage** pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir :3

Et sans plus tarder : Bonne Lecture! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Être enceinte**

* * *

-Debout là dedaaans ! S'exclama une voix visiblement _trop_ de bonne humeur.

Une grommellement incompréhensible lui répondit sous les couvertures mais la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds l'ignora complètement et entreprit de tirer tout les rideaux de la chambre pour y faire entrer le soleil. L'entassement de couettes gesticula misérablement pour tenter de se soustraire à cette soudaine source de luminosité mais c'était peine perdue : Sinead les attrapa et tira dessus, sans pitié, révélant ainsi Lissandra en petite tenue.

-Naaan ! Pitié ! Hurla t-elle comme une condamnée à mort.

-Arrêtes de faire ta chochotte, répliqua sa nouvelle amie.

-Je te rappelle que je suis EN-CEINTE ! Répliqua Lissandra en lui balançant dans le même temps un oreiller en pleine figure.

-Elles disent toutes ça, ironisa t-elle en attrapant le projectile d'un air nonchalant.

-Je ne pense pas non, laissa tomber Lissandra désespérée de ne rien pouvoir faire dans son état. Tch tu me le paiera quand je n'aurais plus ce bide qui me fait ressembler à un obèse qui aurait passé trop de temps à MacDo.

-Mais oui, mais oui, répliqua Sinead avec un ton condescendant (Lissandra n'était même pas sur qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle prenait tout le monde de haut). Allez viens, j'ai envie d'aller faire du shopping !

-Tu te rends compte que j'ai déjà du mal à descendre les escaliers, répliqua la jeune femme blasée.

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et exposa son ventre à la lumière, il était maintenant plus que visible qu'elle était enceinte. En même temps, cela faisait déjà quatre mois que le bébé grandissait en elle et apparemment il prenait bien ses aises. Lissandra passait beaucoup de temps à faire attention à son alimentation et à son hygiène de vie, après tout porter un enfant mi-humain mi-goule pouvait très vite tourner en tragédie. Mais Sinead semblait n'en avoir strictement rien à faire, ou alors elle n'avait toujours pas percuté ce qu'entraînait le fait d'être enceinte. Elle penchait plus pour la deuxième solution.

-Je te pousserais dans un cadis si tu veux, lui proposa Sinead avec toute l'innocence de _ses vingt-et-un_ ans.

-Hors de question, répliqua t-elle. Je préfère encore marcher !

Sinead haussa les épaules avec un air dramatique.

-Bon, je t'attends en bas, si tu veux je te prépare à manger.

-je veux bien, merci.

Son amie sortit de la chambre, la laissant enfin souffler. Lissandra résista à l'envie de retourner se rouler en boule sous les couettes mais Sinead avait raison : elle devait sortir. D'ailleurs tout le monde était au petit soin avec elle, même la jeune goule qui pourtant avait le caractère d'une enfant trop gâtée. Donc elle devait au moins essayer de se rendre utile, elle irait refaire les stocks de café.

Lissandra se glissa hors du lit et attrapa un salopette spéciale pour femme enceinte qu'elle enfila avec une chemise ample. Elle s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur sa grossesse, car ça ne faisait que quatre mois qu'elle l'était et son ventre ressemblait à celui d'une femme qui en serait à six ! Peut-être que les bébés goules se développaient plus rapidement. En plus, elle devait se nourrir très fréquemment à croire qu'elle avait un trou noir au milieu du ventre.

Avant de partir rejoindre Sinead, le docteur s'arrêta devant son bureau et nota attentivement le nombre d'heures qu'elle avait dormis et la moindre chose qui pouvait avoir une quelconque importance. Elle inscrivit aussi son poids après s'être pesée et mesura à nouveau sa poitrine, en dernier lieu elle releva son taux HCG dans le sang. Ensuite, elle le compara à nouveau ses données à celles d'un dossier d'une grossesse normale qu'elle avait réussis à trouver sur un site de médecins très renommé. Tout concordait sauf la grossesse des seins. Cela l'intriguait mais pouvait paraître aussi logique. Si son bébé se nourrissait du RC présent dans son corps alors il ne risquait pas d'avoir besoin de lait à la naissance. Pourtant, ses seins avaient tout de même pris quelques tours de poitrine. Donc la question était est-ce qu'un bébé à moitié goule s'alimentait moins ? Et est-ce que s'il s'alimentait de lait cela entraînait que le RC pouvait être contenu dedans ? Lissandra décida de laisser ces questions de côtés, après tout elle avait encore cinq mois d'ici l'accouchement.

Lissandra sortit de sa chambre en réfléchissant à tout ça. Elle faisait des avancées énormes dans ses recherches mais ça ressemblait trop à du tâtonnement pour être rassurant. Maintenant qu'elle était impliquée personnellement, c'était à ses risques et périls. Mais, au lieu d'en ressentir une certaine crainte ou appréhension elle se sentait plutôt contente et excitée. Après tout, elle avait passait des années à étudier les goules mais en restant protégée derrière son corps de simple humain faible et incapable de les comprendre. Alors que maintenant elle avait l'impression de jouer dans la 'cour des grands'.

Finalement, elle arriva au premier étage du café dans lequel se trouvait Sinead et Renji, un autre des serveurs. Ils semblaient en grande conversation, enfin le plus vieux semblait essayer de résonner son amie.

-Si tu veux manger, mange mais arrête de mordiller mon bras, déclara Yomo dont le bras était devenu le repas improvisé de Sinead.

Celle-ci ne le mangeait pas vraiment mais se contentait de mordiller son avant-bras découvert avec un air de chiot abattu.

-Mais j'ai pas enviiie, se plaignit-elle.

-Alors arrêtes de manger mon bras, répliqua t-il légèrement agacé.

-J'y peux rien si t'as bon goût, fit Sinead.

Le plus vieux sembla légèrement mal à l'aise, surtout quand Lissandra arriva et toussa discrètement pour se faire remarquer. Renji tenta de tirer sur son bras pour le récupérer mais Sinead lui lança un regard noir comme s'il avait essayé de la frapper. Il finit par laisser tomber et fit comme de rien n'était en se tournant vers la nouvelle venue.

-ça va Lissandra ? Demanda t-il.

Lissandra n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de lui parler, mais même s'il était quelqu'un de très taciturne, parlant peu, il était aussi très attentionné et prenait soin de tout le petit monde qui vivait à l'Antique. Et apparemment, elle en faisait maintenant partie aussi.

-Mieux que toi apparemment, plaisanta t-elle en désignant Sinead qui semblait à deux doigts de s'endormir sur le bras de Yomo.

-Je suis sur qu'elle n'a même pas faim, grommela t-il.

-Tant qu'elle ne te mange pas pour de bon ça va, plaisanta Lissandra en souriant.

Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de Sinead qui grommela mais se poussa tout de même, sans lâcher le bras de Renji (elle n'était pas folle au point de laisser partir sa proie).

-On te vois pas souvent servir ici, déclara la jeune femme pour faire la conversation.

-On manque de personnel, expliqua t-il laconiquement en fixant Sinead comme si ça pouvait suffire pour la faire lâcher précise.

-Je pourrais aider, proposa t-elle.

-Rester debout toute la journée n'est pas conseillé, répliqua Renji.

-J'en suis qu'à quatre mois, y a des femmes qui vont au boulot jusqu'à ce qu'elles accouchent ! Déclara véhément Lissandra légèrement vexée qu'on la considère comme un bibelot fragile.

-Mais elles ne sont pas enceinte d'un bébé à moitié goule, répondit-il avec un regard entendu.

Lissandra fit la moue comme une enfant qui venait de se faire gronder et bientôt Renji se retrouva avec deux enfants qui faisaient la tête et refusaient de lui adresser la parole. Le pauvre homme ne savait plus quoi faire mais heureusement Hinami entra au même moment par la porte d'entrée.

-Bonjour ! S'exclama t-elle avec un sourire enjoué.

La jeune fille semblait prendre de plus en plus confiance en elle mais son regard changea quand elle les vit tous assis avec des mines de six pieds de longs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

Renji lui lança un regard qui signifiait « HELP ME je me suis fait prendre en otage par une goule avec le caractère d'une adolescente dans la crise de rébellion » dans son langage.

-Je vois, fit t-elle ayant étonnement compris le message qu'il venait de lui faire passer.

Hinami partit fouiller derrière le bar, puis cinq minutes plus tard elle revient avec trois cafés fumant et préparés avec amour. Renji but le sien d'une main tandis que Lissandra se jetait avoie joie sur le sien, et même Sinead finit par lâcher son nouveau jouet pour prendre celui que la serveuse lui tendait aimablement.

Ils burent un moment en silence.

-Ton café est excellent Hinami, s'exclama Lissandra ravie.

-Merci, fit-elle un peu gênée.

-Dis moi... Tu n'aurais pas rajouter un truc dedans ? Demanda Lissandra.

-Si, j'ai mis l'ingrédient spéciale, avoua Hinami.

-Je me disais aussi, soupira la jeune femme. Merci pour ça aussi, faut bien que je prenne ma dose de RC.

-Bon on va faire du shopping alors ? S'exclama Sinead qui semblait avoir littéralement ressuscitée avec ce café.

-D'accord, accepta Lissandra qui savait que c'était peine perdue de lutter. Tu veux venir avec nous Hinami ?

La jeune file lança un regard perdue à Renji mais celui-ci lui fit signe que c'était bon pour lui, elle se tourna alors joyeusement vers ses deux compères.

-Oui !

Elles partirent donc toutes les trois en ville.

Sinead qui n'était pas originaire du Japon n'avait pas besoin de se déguiser (si on ne comptait pas ses tenues ordinaires comme des déguisements), mais Hinami qui était déjà connue des services du CCG avait enfilé une tenue de la première qui la vieillissait et elle portait aussi un chapeau pour dissimuler son visage. Lissandra, quant à elle, ne savait pas si elle courait un quelconque danger mais elle ne désirait pas retourner tout de suite au près des services secrets, elle aimait bien sa vie tranquille dans l'incognito le plus totale. Donc en plus de son ventre proéminent et de sa tenue de fermière (salopette et chemise), elle portait aussi des lunettes de soleil et pour l'occasion Sinead lui avait tressé les cheveux en couronne autour de la tête.

Bref, elles étaient toutes les trois fin prête pour une virée incognito en ville.

-On va où en premier ? Demanda Lissandra.

-J'aimerais bien aller à la librairie, avoua Hinami. J'ai fini mon livre et j'aimerais bien en avoir un nouveau.

-Direction la libraire ! S'exclama Sinead avec un air de conducteur de train plutôt comique.

Hinami les guida jusque dans sa boutique préférée et tandis que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers un rayon prédéterminé, les deux autres se mirent à errer sans but particulier parmi les étagères pleines à craquer de livres. Lissandra parcouru du bout des doigts les titres et les noms d'auteurs sans trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Après tout, elle avait passé trop de temps loin de la civilisation pour suivre les différents courants littéraires et les écrivains à la mode. Et même avant ça, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu les moyens de lire donc c'était une passion qui lui était totalement inconnue.

-Tu connais ça ? Demanda Sinead en lui montrant un bouquin lambda qu'elle venait de prendre sur une des étagères.

-Non, jamais entendu parler, répondit Lissandra en haussant les épaules.

-Ok, j'aimais bien la couverture.

Cela pouvait se comprendre puisqu'on y voyait une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge recouverte de piercing et habillée dans le même style que Sinead.

-Tu m'étonnes, ironisa Lissandra en voyant la couverture.

Elles continuèrent à chercher un moment sans grande conviction, Sinead commençait à se lasser mais comme c'était une des rares occasions pour Hinami de pouvoir sortir hors du cocon protecteur, elles prirent leur mal en patience.

-Tu crois que ça plairait à Renji ? Demanda Sinead en brandissant un petit livre sous le nez de Lissandra.

\- « Comment vaincre sa timidité pour les nuls » ? Lut-elle à voix haute. Ça dépend, tu veux qu'il te déteste ou pas ?

-Pfff, répliqua Sinead en le rangeant directement là où elle l'avait trouvé.

Sa réaction fit naître un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Lissandra qui trouvait son comportement plus que révélateur. Ça additionnait à ce qu'elle avait vu le matin même et à d'autres occasions, tout semblait lui indiquer qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

-Dis moi Sinead, commença Lissandra avec un ton emprunt de sous-entendu. Est-ce que tu serais amoureuse de Renji ?

-Nani ? S'écria la jeune femme avec des accents de mafieux outragé trop exagéré pour ne pas justement cacher quelque chose.

Sa réaction ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Lissandra.

-J'en étais sur, jubila t-elle.

-N'importes quoi, réprouva Sinead. Renji est sympa mais c'est tout !

-Pourtant c'est le seul pour qui tu as proposé de ramener un livre, répliqua Lissandra.

-Pff ! Regardes j'en ai un pour toi aussi !

Tout en disant ça elle en brandit un autre qu'elle venait de trouver juste avant qu'elle ne se fasse faussement accuser (_pour elle, ça relève de l'accusation, Freud aurait de quoi disserter là-dessus!_) par la jeune femme.

\- « Je ne suis attirée que par des hommes dangereux, est-ce que je suis masochiste ? » Pardon ? S'exclamât Lissandra outrée. Je ne suis pas masochiste !

Sinead lui lança un regard sous-entendu qui énerva encore plus Lissandra. Elle attrapa un livre et le balança directement sur sa nouvelle adversaire sans faire aucun cas du fait qu'elles se trouvaient dans une librairie remplit de clients à cette heure de l'après-midi.

-J'ai trouvé mon livre on peut y aller, déclara Hinami en arrivant au même moment.

Son enthousiasme fut vite douché quand elle faillit se prendre le livre que Sinead venait juste d'esquiver.

-On ne choisis pas qui on aime ! Débattait Lissandra tout en tentant toujours d'attenter à la vie de son amie.

-Oui, enfin là quand même. _Jason_ quoi, insista Sinead qui visiblement s'amuser comme une folle à la faire sortir de ses gonds.

-D'abords il s'appelle Yakumo et pas _Jason_, répliqua t-elle même si c'était tout sauf un argument, et puis moi au moins j'assume mes sentiments ! Pas comme quelqu'un !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit la goule en haussant les épaules.

Le débat aurait pu continuer longtemps si Hinami n'avait pas décidé qu'elle en avait ras-le-bol de leur comportement de gamines immatures.

-C'est pas bientôt fini ! S'emporta t-elle. On est dans un magasin, alors vous allez vous calmer tout de suite !

Sinead et Lissandra se stoppèrent d'un coup et prirent des mines contrites avant de s'excuser du bout des lèvres.

-ça ira pour cette fois-ci mais la prochaine fois ça se passera pas aussi facilement, les avertit Hinami.

-Oui M'dame.

Sinead et Lissandra prirent la direction de la sortit avec des mines de six pieds de long tandis qu'Hinami serait contre elle son nouveau livre. Mais, alors qu'elles allaient franchir la porte : elles croisèrent une autre femme qui entrait à toute vitesse. Celle-ci avait de long cheveux vert désordonnés qui lui descendaient jusqu'en bas du dos, Lissandra fut surprise par son air catastrophée et sa tenue décalée.

-C'est Sen Takatsuki ! S'exclama Hinami. Je l'ai déjà rencontrée, c'est un auteur formidable !

Sinead fronça les sourcils en sentant son odeur particulière, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus : c'était une goule, elle puait le sang à plein nez. Mais Lissandra ne possédait pas son odorat, pourtant elle se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise quand le regard émeraude de l'écrivaine se posa sur elle. Pendant un bref instant elle se mit à sourire en la voyant puis elle prononça une drôle de phrase :

-Que c'est mignon, fit-elle.

Tout c'était passait pendant une fraction de seconde, le temps que Sen passe devant elle puis elle s'éloigna rapidement laissant les trois filles légèrement chamboulées par son passage, mais pas toutes les trois pour les même raisons. Finalement, Hinami se remit joyeusement en route tandis que Sinead mettait dans un coin de sa tête ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre avant de l'y oublier. Seule Lissandra ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas imaginer ce qui s'était produit. Elle avait l'impression de toujours sentir le regard émeraude fixé sur elle dans son dos et la phrase qu'elle avait prononcé lui avait fait _peur_.

Étrangement, elle se mit à penser à Yakumo. Ça faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, depuis qu'elle s'était échappée des locaux d'Aogiri. Pourtant, alors qu'elle suivait Sinead et Hinami, ses pensées s'envolèrent vers lui. _J'espère que tu vas bien, _pensa t-elle,_ ou que tu sois, quoi que tu fasses, j'aimerais que tout se passe bien pour toi. _

_Je t'aime._

* * *

Et voilà s'est fini pour ce chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas l'action sera au

rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre :p

Est-ce que ça vous a plu? :D Review? :3


	21. Chapter 20

Ohayo ! J'ai enfin finis mes partiels donc je poste la suite! :D

Le chapitre 20, on avance !

Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent :3

**Sayatsukiyomi : **Merci pour ta review :3 Voici la suite ;)

**Torima Kenro : **qu'est-ce que va penser Yakumo... Lis le titre de ce chapitre xD et merci aussi pour ta review :3

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Salut, comment ça va ? Au faite, tu vas être papa. Sinon le boulot ça se passe bien ?**

* * *

-Allez fais pas ta tête de mule, insista Sinead en agitant un vêtement comme si c'était un drapeau.

-Nan ! J'en ai marre de porter ces trucs !

La goule se fit la remarque que plus la grossesse de Lissandra avançait plus celle-ci semblait régresser vers l'enfance. Heureusement qu'elle était là pour redresser la barque avec sa maturité, son frère aurait été fier d'elle ! En tout cas, le combat de ce matin là semblait perdu d'avance mais, Sinead n'avait pas encore abandonnée la partie. (même si c'était très, très, très tentant).

-On dirait une enfant qui fait un caprice, insista Sinead en essayant de la prendre par le peu de sentiments adulte qui devait lui rester.

-M'en fous, répliqua t-elle.

_Apparemment elle n'a plus rien d'adulte, _songea désespéramment Sinead.

-Allez, c'est juste des vêtements pour femme enceinte, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu en mets en plus.

-Je sais bien, soupira Lissandra, mais j'en ai ras le bol d'être tout le temps malade, j'ai sois tout le temps faim soit tout le temps envie de vomir, en plus j'ai l'impression de peser trente tonnes et d'avoir l'air d'une baleine échouée sur la plage.

Sinead fit la grimace, n'ayant pas grand chose à répliquer face à ça. D'un côté elle n'avait pas tords, et de l'autre comme elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle vivait, elle était mal placée pour la contre-dire. Finalement, la goule eut une nouvelle idée qui, elle espérait, pourrait marcher. Elle alla fouiller dans le tas de fringues qu'elle avait acheté pour Lissandra.

-'tain je suis sur qu'il était quelque part par là, marmonna t-elle.

Intriguée, Lissandra finit par immigrer du lit jusqu'au salon tout en conservant la couette tout autour d'elle et gardant ainsi son ventre bien au chaud en-dessous. Elle observa Sinead mettre à sac son appartement pour chercher un vêtement qu'elle accepterais de porter, ce qui la toucha et la fit un peu culpabiliser. Après tout, ce n'était pas de la faute de son amie si elle était enceinte mais parfois c'était très dur à porter toute seule. Et puis, plus ça allait, plus elle avait l'impression que sa grossesse allait trop vite. Bientôt elle devrait mettre au monde un petit être et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait réussir à gérer tout ça.

-Tadam ! S'écria soudainement Sinead en se présentant devant elle avec les cheveux en pétard et sa mèche rose qui rebiquait dans un sens complètement improbable.

Lissandra regarda avec une moue septique le tee-shirt qu'elle tendait devant elle. Mais quand elle remarque le petit dessin tout mignon avec marqué 'garçon ou fille' elle se sentit fondre et le trouva irrésistible. Laissant tomber sa couette, elle attrapa le vêtement pour l'enfiler à tout vitesse et voir le résultat sur elle.

-ça te va super bien, avoua Sinead avec un grand sourire (_surtout parce qu'elle avait enfin réussit à lui faire mettre quelque chose_). Par contre, c'est bizarre, c'est du six mois quand même, je pensais que ça serait pour plus tard...

-Effectivement, fit Lissandra. J'ai bel et bien l'impression que le bébé grandit plus vite que la normale.

-Dans tout les cas il te reste encore plusieurs mois, la rassura son amie. D'ailleurs tu ne sais toujours pas pour le sexe ?

-Non, avoua t-elle. Je ne peux pas aller dans une clinique, et même si je pourrais le faire moi-même il me faudrait du matériel spécifique qu'il serait trop difficile de se procurer sans éveiller les soupçons. Et je ne veux pas causer d'ennuis à l'Antique.

-Et pour l'accouchement alors ?

-Je me suis renseignée. Certaines personnes pratique encore l'accouchement dit « naturel » je pense que je tenterais ça, même si c'est dangereux je pense que je peux le faire.

-ça paraît une bonne idée, apprécia Sinead. Me tarde de voir à quoi ressemble le bébé.

-Je ne te pensais pas si gaga, plaisanta Lissandra.

-C'est pas ça ! Mais c'est comme avoir une surprise devant les yeux que tu ne peux pas ouvrir.

Lissandra se mit à rire devant la comparaison improbable puis elle finit de s'habiller sans plus faire d'histoires. Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent dans le salon du premier étage de l'antique, salon qui était plus réservé pour les usagers que pour les nouveaux clients. Ce matin là, c'était Enji qui tenait le bar du haut.

-Salut les filles, les salua t-il quand elles entrèrent. Je vous sers un café ?

-Volontiers, accepta Lissandra pendant que Sinead se contenter d'hocher la tête.

-C'est partit pour deux cafés !

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent s'asseoir sur une des tables avec des banquettes en mousse et Lissandra se laissa aller comme si elle était déjà à bout de force. Alors qu'Enji venait de finir leurs cafés, Tôka entra à son tour et vient s'asseoir avec elle.

-Tu ne vas pas au lycée aujourd'hui ? Demanda Lissandra surprise de la voir là (elle révisait dur pour entrer à la fac).

-Non, aujourd'hui il n'y a pas cours et je prends une pause dans mes révisions, sinon je vais devenir folle, avoua t-elle d'un air désespéré.

-Ah les études, fit Lissandra avec un regard lointain.

-Tu as fait quoi toi ? Lui demanda Tôka.

-Études de médecines, j'ai eu une mention, se vanta t-elle sans vergogne.

-Eh ben, soupira Tôka. Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider pour les sciences ?

-Aucun problème, t'auras qu'à me les descendre, j'ai pas le courage de remonter les escaliers, plaisanta t-elle mais seulement à moitié.

-Merci, je ferais ça tout à l'heure.

Le silence reprit finalement ses droits sur la table : Sinead n'était jamais trop bavarde, enfin ça dépendait avec qui elle se trouvait et de son humeur du moment, pour l'instant elle se contentait de boire son café à petites gorgées tout en regardant dehors par la fenêtre. Quant à elle Tôka fixait le ventre arrondie de Lissandra d'un air à la fois déterminé et aussi un peu sombre.

-Tu n'arrives toujours pas à le digérer, hein ? Soupira Lissandra en surprenant son regard.

Tôka se redressa brusquement comme brûlée à vif par sa remarque, puis elle tourna vivement la tête dans l'autre direction.

-Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Lissandra. C'est normale que tu lui en veuilles, et je suis mal placée pour juger ce qui est arrivé. Mais, le plus important n'est pas que Kaneki soit en vie ? (_on avait finit par lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé entre Aogiri et l'Antique_)

Tôka se leva brusquement en tapant du poing sur la table.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! S'écria t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de monter en trombe les escaliers.

-J'ai encore raté avec elle, grimaça Lissandra qui avait espéré que l'animosité entre elles avaient finit par se calmer.

-Ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle en veux, la rassura Sinead sans quitter l'extérieur du regard. Elle s'en veut à elle-même, de ne pas être arrivée à temps et de ne pas pouvoir aider Kaneki.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, soupira t-elle. Mais j'aurais aimé arranger les choses, et puis ce bébé n'y est pour rien.

-Son père reste son père, répliqua doctement la blonde.

-Un point pour toi, avoua la brune. N'empêche... Je me demande comment réagirait son père en apprenant qu'il est père justement...

-En parlant de lui, fit Sinead soudainement intéressée, tu ne m'as jamais dis à quoi il ressemblait physiquement.

-C'est vrai, mais je pensais que tu le savais, il est plutôt connu comme goule non ?

-Peut-être mais je ne suis pas originaire d'ici, tu te souviens ?

-Ah oui, désolée. Bref, il est très grand, dans les un mètre quatre-vent dix, voir plus, avec une carrure de rugbyman, et il a les cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière, expliqua évasivement Lissandra qui n'osait pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet.

-Une armoire à glace avec des cheveux blonds ? Résuma Sinead.

-C'est l'idée, avoua Lissanda en grimaçant.

-Alors on va pas tarder à le savoir.

-A savoir quoi ? Demanda Lissandra perdue.

-Ce qu'il pense du fait d'être père, expliqua Sinead comme si c'était la chose la plus logique qui existe.

Lissandra cligna des yeux une fois, puis une deuxième, son cerveau refusait tout simplement d'admettre ce qu'entraînait les paroles de son amie. Quand elle y parvient, elle eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le fenêtre et d'entre-apercevoir le bout d'un costard qui s'engouffrait dans les escaliers d'en-bas.

-Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Lissandra, oh mon dieu !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sinead avec sa mine blasée habituelle.

Dans la tête de Lissandra ça ressemblait à un véritable cataclysme : elle n'arrivait plus à afficher deux pensées cohérentes et toutes tentatives de solutions finissaient rejetées. La peur monta en elle sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et elle se leva brusquement comme pour tenter de s'enfuir. Dans le même temps, Enji apparu dans la salle comme s'il avait senti la présence d'ennemi potentiel et Lissandra se mit sérieusement à paniquer.

-Oh mon dieu, répéta t-elle, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu !

-Si tu répètes ça encore une fois je sens que je vais très mal le vivre, la prévient Sinead qui commençait à craquer aussi à force de voir son amie virer en grenouille de bénitier.

-Oh mon dieu !

Alors que Sinead venait d'atteindre le point de non retour, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas annonciateur d'ennuis et Enji se précipita sur Lissandra. Yamori apparut alors dans l'encadrement mais la jeune femme comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait eu raison d'avoir peur. Ce n'était pas lui, c'était Jason : il portait son masque terrifiant et dardait un regard rouge sang terrifiant sur l'assemblée.

Un silence de mort s'abattit et tout le monde reteint son souffle.

-Salut, fit Enji le plus aimablement qu'il pu, mais ici on ne porte pas nos masques.

-Ta gueule, gronda Jason.

Il avait son regard dardé sur Lissandra et celle-ci avait l'impression que son cœur essayait tout simplement de s'éjecter de son corps. _Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Pourquoi Jason était-il là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était venu la tuer ?_

En une fraction de seconde il fut sur elle, du coin de l'œil elle vit Sinead se jeter sur eux mais elle fut intercepter par Naki qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Puis, Enji se plaça entre elle et Jason mais d'un coup de poing ce dernier l'envoya au tapis. Lissandra n'était pas une peureuse, elle avait était une inspectrice, certes de courte durée mais quand même, elle s'était déjà battue contre des goules, mais voilà : elle avait pris dix kilos, et ne pouvait pas se battre sans exposer son ventre. Tenter un face à face ne ferait que faire courir des risques à son bébé.

Lissandra se protégea du mieux qu'elle put avec ses bras mais elle tomba tout de même contre une table. La jeune femme poussa un cri de douleur en sentant ses côtes rencontrer le bois et son bras lui fit atrocement mal, puis elle s'écroula par terre en tentant tant que possible de protéger son ventre.

-Espèce de taré ! S'exclama une voix folle de rage.

Lissandra vit avec horreur Tôka foncer à toute vitesse sur Jason. Elle avait sortit son kagune et ses yeux rouges brillaient d'une rage incontrôlée.

-Non arrêtes ! La supplia Lissandra terrifiée par la tournure que prenait les évènements.

Mais c'était trop tard. Jason attendit le dernier moment pour faire apparaître son kagune et les pics qu'avaient lancée Tôka furent disperser en un rien de temps, puis il la cueillit d'un crochet en plein ventre. L'adolescente ne cria pas mais la douleur fut lisible sur son visage quand elle s'écroula au sol.

Lissandra vit avec horreur Sinead aux prises avec Naki, Enji qui se relevait difficilement et Tôka qui gisait au sol, et Jason au milieu qui semblait excité au plus haut point. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-ça suffit ! Hurla t-elle en se dressant entre lui et Tôka.

Le regard de Jason retomba sur elle avec une tel intensité qu'elle se sentit soudainement minuscule mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Après tout, elle avait bien réussit une fois à la calmer, elle devait y arriver une nouvelle fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci elle avait un bébé à protéger mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse tout détruire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il redevienne ce tueur inconscient et incapable de vivre autrement que par la souffrance des autres.

-C'est quoi cette odeur, gronda t-il en se penchant vers elle. Je te laisse là deux mois et tu te tapes déjà quelqu'un d'autre ?

Son regard lui glaçait le sang et ses paroles lui donnaient l'impression de poignards qui se plantaient profondément dans son cœur.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda t-elle prise de cours.

-Lissandra ! S'écria Enji au même moment.

Elle vit Jason se retourner et comprit ce qu'il comprit au même moment, elle ne savait pas qui l'avait envoyé ici mais en tout cas il l'y avait poussé par des mensonges : Jason semblait persuadé qu'elle l'avait « trahi » ? A quel moment leur relation était-elle devenue quelque chose de si sérieux ?!

Enji se jeta sur Jason avec une férocité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas tandis que son adversaire y répondait par une rage comparable. La jeune femme comprit que si elle ne faisait rien, tout cela allait finir dans un bain de sang. Alors, elle fit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit : elle se plaça entre eux en écartant les bras.

-STOP ! Hurla t-elle à nouveau.

Sur le coup elle ferma les yeux en redoutant un coup mais elle ne ressentit rien du tout. Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, le poing de Jason s'était stoppé juste devant sa tête. Tout son être semblait tendu dans son geste, pourtant, il s'était arrêté, il ne l'avait pas frappée. Elle ressentit une immense joie et faillit se mettre à pleurer (_foutues hormones_).

-Tu es folle, l'apostropha Enji derrière elle.

-Reste à l'écart, déclara t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurer. C'est entre lui et moi.

Enji sembla vouloir répliquer quelque chose mais il finit par tourner les talons et alla aider Tôka qui semblait sévèrement touchée.

-Yakumo ? Appela doucement Lissandra en plongeant son regard bleuté dans le sien.

Ses yeux étaient aussi rouge que le sang et son contour aussi noir que la nuit, et ça la fit sourire quand elle réalisa que leur bébé aurait au moins un œil comme ça.

-A qui est cet odeur ? Demanda finalement Jason.

Il s'était redressé mais il semblait toujours aussi furieux. Le moindre faux pas de sa part et il redeviendrait complètement incontrôlable, c'était sa seule chance de lui faire entendre raison.

-Yakumo, soupira t-elle, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi jaloux.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : la situation aurait pu être comique si elle n'était pas aussi dramatique. Jason fronça les sourcils prêt à s'emporter de nouveau mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, comme avec les pansements elle préféra tirer d'un seul coup plutôt que par petit bout.

-Ce n'est pas l'odeur d'une autre goule mais celle du bébé que je porte, expliqua t-elle. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais j'ai un peu grossi.

Il lui lança un regard critique puis retira son masque.

-Avec qui tu l'as eu ? Gronda t-il pas convaincu pour un sous.

-Yakumo, répéta Lissandra ce qui agaça prodigieusement Jason, je suis enceinte de quatre mois, se qui correspond exactement à la période à laquelle on a commencé à coucher ensemble. Donc... Logiquement...

Elle attendit pour qu'il finisse la phrase mais il se contentait de la fixer avec un air fermé assez étrange comme si ce qu'elle lui disait ne l'atteignait pas.

-Le papa... C'est toi, finit-elle à sa place.

Elle s'était attendue à une réaction plutôt virulente mais elle fut déçue. Apparemment, il devait vraiment pas s'y attendre puisqu'il resta devant elle, sans bouger, ni parler, le regard légèrement vague.

-J'y crois pas... J'ai fais buger Jason, s'exclama Lissandra abasourdie.

Un bruit de combat la ramena rapidement à la réalité : Sinead et Naki continuaient d'échanger des coups plutôt sadiques et mesquins. Les sept queues blanches de la jeune femme harcelaient son adversaire qui ne pouvait que contrer ou esquiver du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Naki ! Arrêtes de te battre, ce n'est plus la peine, lui apprit-elle en désignant du doigt Jason qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Aniki ? Lui demanda t-il alarmé.

-Rien du tout, je crois juste qu'il est un peu... Surpris. Sinon tout le monde va bien ?

Tôka lui lança un regard noir qu'elle prit pour une assertion, Sinead leva les pouces avec un air trop beaucoup trop enjoué pour ne pas être effrayant et Enji était toujours fidèle à lui-même même, même s'il semblait un peu contrarié.

-C'est le bordel, soupira t-il en voyant les tables et les chaises en désordre.

-On va ranger ça, allez Naki tu nous aides ?

La goule un peu perdue, vu que son boss ne bougeait plus, décida de les aider n'ayant rien d'autre à faire en attendant. Alors qu'ils étaient tous entrain de ranger dans une bonne humeur toute relative, Lissandra laissa soudainement échapper un cri de douleur et se mit à serrer ses bras autour de son ventre comme si elle souffrait le martyr.

-ça va ? Demandèrent Naki et Enji paniqués.

-Oui, souffla t-elle finalement. C'est rien, le bébé est un peu turbulent. Je crois qu'il a faim.

-Je vais te chercher à manger, déclara Enji en partant vers la réserve.

Sinead s'approcha d'elle et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume pour la reposer sur une des banquettes. Lissandra était un peu pâle mais la douleur était passée, ne restant plus qu'une faim dévorante. La jeune femme tenta de se calmer en attendant qu'Enji revienne. Pour passer le temps, elle observa Yakumo qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il n'avait pas changé depuis deux mois : les traits de son visage était toujours aussi durs et marqués, et son regard… Elle sentit l'émotion la submerger quand elle comprit à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Soudain, Jason se remit à bouger, il se tourna vers Lissandra avec stupeur.

-Comment ? Demanda t-il simplement.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, je l'ai appris le même jour où tu m'as envoyé ici, avoua t-elle. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait une bonne idée de te le dire.

Yakumo semblait partager entre la colère, la surprise et un autre sentiment qu'elle n'était pas sur de bien identifier. Finalement, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle tandis que Sinead le fixait comme un chat regarde une sourie. Quant à Tôka elle avait filé à l'anglaise, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que sa relation avec Lissandra s'améliorerait. Au même moment, Enji revient avec un assiette avec ce qui ressemblait à de la viande cuite dedans. La jeune femme le remercia chaleureusement puis commença à manger avec appétit.

-C'est de la chair humaine, lui indiqua Yakumo.

-Chut. J'arrive presque à me persuader que c'est du steak comme ça, répliqua t-elle avec un regard noir.

-Tu manges ça, pour le bébé ? Demanda t-il.

-Oui, il a le même régime alimentaire qu'une goule donc je dois faire pareil. On s'y habitue à force.

Il lui lança un drôle de regard puis regarda son ventre, puis elle à nouveau, puis il recommença à nouveau plusieurs fois. Lissandra préféra le laisser faire le temps qu'il assimile ce qui venait de se produire. Soudain, il se leva.

-J'y vais.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit il avait disparut, Naki à sur ses talons. Lissandra sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Comment était-elle censée prendre cette réaction ? Elle le retrouvait au bout de deux mois, il tentait de tuer tout le monde puis finissait par repartir une fois la vérité apprise ? Elle aurait presque préférait ne pas le revoir : son absence lui pesait maintenant encore plus qu'avant.

-Au final, il l'a plutôt bien pris, déclara doctement Sinead.

* * *

Jason est maintenant au courant pourtant sa réaction est quelque peu étrange!

Qui l'a mis au courant? Dans quel but?

Dites moi tout :D Review? :3


	22. Chapter 21

Ohayo :D

Et voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous :P

Les choses se posent pour nos goules favorites :3

Merci à ceux qui me lisent :D

Et merci tout particulièrement à **Torima Kenro** ! Tes reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir :3

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Adaptation

* * *

Lissandra avait laissé ouverte la fenêtre de sa chambre pour laisser entrer un peu d'air frais pour rafraîchir la chaleur de l'été qui pesait toujours malgré l'heure tardive. La jeune femme rêvassait dans son lit en regardant les rideaux onduler doucement comme mû par un rythme qui leur était propre. Son esprit vagabondait tranquillement tandis qu'elle se laissait nonchalamment aller, les mains sur son ventre. Dans ces moments là, elle pouvait sentir son bébé s'agiter sous ses doigts et lui communiquer son état. C'était étrange mais elle avait vraiment l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec lui, ce genre de sensation n'était pas descriptible et ne pouvait être comprise qu'en la vivant pleinement. Ce sentiment de n'être qu'un seul esprit pour deux corps n'avaient rien de comparable.

Pourtant, il manquait quelque chose à Lissandra pour être parfaitement heureuse. Elle aurait beau se voiler la face et se mentir à elle-même, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se sentir totalement comblée sans sa présence à lui. Quand est-ce que leur relation strictement professionnel était-elle devenue une véritable dépendance pour elle ? Elle ne le saurait sûrement jamais. Mais, ce qu'elle savait, c'était le moment où elle en avait douloureusement pris conscience : quand elle avait dû partir d'Aogiri, loin de lui, pensant ne jamais le revoir. Elle l'avait compris quand elle avait pleuré, inconsciemment au début puis elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait jamais pleuré pour quelqu'un d'autre que son père.

Mais, Lissandra savait qu'il était à elle autant qu'elle était à lui, cela aussi restait assez inexplicable. C'était comme un sentiment viscéralement enfouie en elle. Ce n'était peut-être pas la relation la plus saine qui existe, mais c'était celle qui lui convenait. D'autres hommes avaient partagés sa vie avant, aucun ne l'avait rendue aussi heureuse. Peut-être parce qu'avec Yamori, ils se comprenaient parfaitement et s'accepter l'un et l'autre entièrement, sans aucune exception de quelques sortes que ce soit. La jeune femme se trouva légèrement ridicule à penser ce genre de chose à l'eau de rose. Elle qui avait toujours était pragmatique et dont la devise restait que seuls les plus forts survivent, se comportait comme une midinette amourachée.

Soudain, les rideaux s'agitèrent plus rapidement comme poussés par un vent invisible et elle su qu'il était là. Sa présence emplissait chaque recoins de la chambre et elle pouvait le ressentir dans la moindre parcelle de son corps.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, déclara t-elle.

Elle ne précisa pas qu'elle avait surtout espérer qu'il reviendrait.

Yakumo resta immobile un moment, débout au milieu de la chambre il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Lissandra. Elle était adossée au mur, allongée sur son lit, le corps revêtue d'une simple nuisette beaucoup trop transparente et son ventre arrondie laissé deviner le petit être qui y était blottie bien à l'abri à l'intérieur.

La goule se contenta de sourire face à sa déclaration puis il vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans le lit comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux et qu'ils étaient encore comme avant leur séparation.

-Tiens, lui proposa t-il en lui tendant quelque chose de rouge, gluant et qui sentait très fort le sang.

Lissandra se sentit prit de nausée rien qu'en le voyant.

-Non merci, refusa t-elle tout net, je suis enceinte et mes goûts sont très chiant. Je peux manger que la viande cuite, sinon je vomis. Alors si tu ne veux pas en faire les frais, gardes ça pour toi.

-Dommage pour toi, c'est la meilleure partie, déclara t-il en haussant les épaules avant d'avaler l'amalgame de chairs sanguinolentes.

Lissandra le regarda manger ça comme si c'était de la nourriture ordinaire, puis il se lécha, avec un appétit non-dissimulé, le sang qui avait coulé le long de ses lèvres. La jeune femme trouva ça terriblement excitant. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle l'embrassait déjà à pleine bouche. Yakumo d'abords surpris se laissa ensuite faire sans protester, après tout il avait déjà appris à quel point ce genre d'échanges pouvaient être agréable. Lissandra se perdit dans l'étreinte de son amant et redécouvrit ce que cela faisait de se sentir à nouveau à l'abri du reste du monde, protégée entre ses bras.

Finalement, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Lissandra posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Yakumo, calant son nez contre son cou là où la peau était douce et chaude. Il y eut un silence un peu gêné durant lequel aucun des deux n'osa aborder le sujet qui pourtant les obnubilait. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée, leurs sentiments, son état à elle, tout ça tourbillonnaient dans leurs têtes sans qu'ils ne réussissent à l'exprimer à haute voix.

-Pourquoi tu m'as laissé toute seule, demanda soudainement Lissandra d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Yakumo de répondre.

-Je sais que tu devais sûrement avoir des obligations à Aogiri et tout ça, j'en ai conscience. Mais j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire, avoua t-elle.

La jeune femme sentit soudainement les bras de Yakumo qui l'entouraient, la serrer d'avantage comme s'il était soudain prit d'une émotion trop vive.

-Je devais te protéger, déclara t-il sans la regarder en face. Si j'étais venue à l'Antique d'autres auraient pu faire le lien. Je suis une goule connue, fit-il avec une certaine fierté sanguinaire dans la voix, et si jamais quelqu'un savait pour nous tu serais en danger.

Lissandra se sentit à la fois touchée et bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle avait vraiment était persuadée que c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'encombrer d'elle avec ce qu'il faisait, ou une quelconque autre raison très pragmatique. Mais, au final c'était elle, la seule, qui n'avait pas compris à quel point leur relation n'avait rien de rationnel. Et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais était un seul instant. Ce qui était assez ironique puisque c'était tout de même elle qui portait leur bébé dans son ventre.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis pour le, demanda t-il en faisant un vague signe de tête vers son ventre justement.

Lissandra lui lança un regard un peu blasé, faisait-il vraiment un blocage sur le mot 'bébé' ? En tout cas c'était plutôt amusant de le voir soudain si déstabilisé par quelque chose. Lui, la goule sanguinaire et sans merci.

-Je ne voulais pas te l'imposer ou quoi que ce soit, avoua t-elle. Enfaîte... Je crois surtout que j'avais peur. De ce que tout ça entraînerait...

Tout en disant ça, Lissandra prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé quand ils s'étaient séparés : tout deux en avaient terriblement souffert mais c'était consolé en songeant que l'autre n'en porterait aucune grief puisqu'il ne devait pas ressentir la même chose. Au final, ils avaient été aussi idiot l'un que l'autre.

-N'importe quoi, répliqua Yakumo. Cet enfant naîtra et je le protégerais, j'ai fais une erreur en croyant que tu serais à l'abri ici. Maintenant je resterais avec toi, lui apprit-il avec un sourire tellement sadique qu'elle n'était pas sur que ce soit vraiment une bonne nouvelle.

_J'en connais un ou deux qui ne risquent pas d'être particulièrement ravie_, songea Lissandra avec une grimace mentale. Mais elle rejeta sa morale quelque part très loin au fond de sa tête et préféra profiter de son premier moment qualifiable de romantique avec l'homme dont elle assumait enfin l'amour.

-Il faudra que tu te tiennes tranquille, lui expliqua t-elle avec un petit sourire aguicheur.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir me retenir si tu restes dans ce genre de tenue, répliqua t-il en glissant une main le long de sa cuisse.

Cette caresse provoqua un long et délicieu frisson à Lissandra qui ferma les yeux de plaisir, ce qui encouragea Yakumo dans son entreprise. Mais, contre toute attente, alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle avec un regard de prédateur il s'éloigna d'autant et la reprit dans ses bras dans une position plus « sage ».

-Ce sera tout pour ce soir, déclara t-il.

Lissandra lui lança un regard perplexe : c'était bien la prochaine fois qu'il se contrôlait. Avant quand il avait envie de quelque chose il ne se gênait pas de savoir si elle avait envie ou pas. En tout cas, son comportement était étrange. Et... Vexant.

-Je suis tout de suite moins excitante quand je ressemble à un camion citerne, maugréa t-elle en croisant ses bras d'un air contrarié.

Yakumo qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction, et avait déjà du mal à refouler toutes ses pulsions, commença à sentir qu'il allait vraiment s'énerver.

-Tu es enceinte, lui rappela t-il brusquement. Il faut, enfin, tu vois.

Le « tu vois » était tellement insistant et enfantin qu'elle dû se mordre la joue pour ne pas rire (et risquer d'encourir son courroux).

-Pour le bébé tu veux dire ? Demanda t-elle innocemment en insistant bien sur le « bébé » pour le faire réagir.

Il hocha la tête et leva le regard vers un coin de la chambre tout en gardant son air sur de lui et arrogant (elle était assez impressionnée qu'il réussisse à conserver sa prestance dans ce genre de moment). Lissandra le fixa un moment puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, comme un chat qui aurait trouvé une souris très appétissante.

-Tu veux le toucher ? Demanda t-elle en prenant sa main sans attendre sa réponse. On peut le sentir bouger maintenant.

Et elle posa sa main sur son ventre sans plus de cérémonie. Sur le coup Yakumo tenta de résister mais quand ses doigts rencontrèrent le doux contact avec la peau de Lissandra il se figea comme choqué par ce qu'il se passait. Pendant un cours instant la jeune femme eut peur qu'il réagisse violemment mais il semblait tout simplement ébranlé par ce simple geste. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune mère quand elle remarqua le trouble de Yamori, le voir ainsi 'touché' par ça, lui faisait prendre conscience à quel point il se sentait impliqué.

Lissandra se mit presque à retenir sa respiration tellement ce moment était intense. Tout doucement, dans une lenteur presque intimidé, Yamori commença à bouger ses doigts sur son ventre arrondie. La jeune femme sentit étrangement le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis qu'un flot de sentiments et de sensations la traverser toute entière. Soudain, elle sentit son bébé s'agiter dans son ventre et elle vit les yeux de Yakumo s'agrandirent une fraction de seconde sous la surprise. C'était tellement surprenant de le voir aussi désemparer qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire largement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Grommela Jason d'un ton hargneux.

-Rien, du tout, le rassura t-elle.

Yakumo fit mine de retirer sa main.

-Non, laisse la, lui demanda t-elle en posant les deux siennes dessus. J'ai l'impression que le bébé aime bien.

Elle cru qu'il allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais finalement il laissa sa main là où elle était, il se contenta de mieux se positionner et de passer son autre bras autour d'elle pour l'attirer tout contre lui.

-Je t'aime, murmura Lissandra en calant sa tête tout contre son cou.

Il baissa la tête pour venir embrasser ses lèvres, puis son front avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

-Reposes toi, déclara t-il simplement.

Lissandra hocha doucement la tête en souriant, puis elle laissa le sommeil la gagner, réconforter par sa présence et son odeur qui l'enveloppait comme un cocon protecteur. Même s'il sentait un peu le sang, elle s'y était habituée. Après tout, elle se nourrissait elle aussi de chair humaine maintenant.

Jason serra Lissandra dans ses bras avec l'étrange sentiment de ne plus jamais vouloir la lâcher, ce qui était incompréhensible. Son odeur était plus qu'appétissante pourtant il n'avait aucunement envie de la manger. Toute colère ou pulsion de meurtre avait disparu de lui et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait bien. Un humain aurait sûrement dit 'serein', mais une goule ne peut jamais l'être. C'était dans leur sang, la soif de tuer, la colère, l'excitation, tout ça faisait qu'ils ne pouvaient jamais être tranquille. Pourtant, à cet instant là, c'était bel et bien ce qu'il ressentait.

-Entrez, fit Yoshimura en entendant des coups frapper à la porte.

Il avait reconnu le visiteur rien qu'à son odeur, ou même au bruit de ses pas particulièrement reconnaissables de part leur différence avec ceux des autres habitants de l'Antique. Le vieil homme garda un visage impassible, pourtant, au fond de lui, il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Jason qui ne portait pas son masque mais qui était tout de même vêtu avec un costard impeccable.

-Vous vouliez me parler ? Demanda le plus âgé sans montrer la moindre surprise.

-Aogiri compte manipuler le CCG pour qu'ils attaquent en masse l'Antique, expliqua t-il extrêmement sérieux.

Yoshimura se leva avec un air fatigué sur le visage, puis il marcha lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il se passa de longues secondes durant lesquels il se contenta de regarder au-dehors en silence, ce qui énerva prodigieusement Jason. Il allait l'interpeller quand celui-ci se retourna, les yeux exceptionnellement ouvert et injecté de RC.

-Je m'en doutais, avoua t-il.

-Que comptez vous faire ? Demanda Jason légèrement agressif.

-Yomo et Sinead emmèneront Tôka ailleurs, je resterais ici avec Enji et Irimi, déclara Yoshimura.

-Prenais Lissandra aussi.

-Pourquoi ?

La bouche de Jason se tordit en un rictus de colère et Yoshimura crû un instant qu'il allait se jeter sur lui mais étrangement il reprit rapidement le contrôle sur lui.

-Elle est enceinte et ne peux pas s'occuper d'elle toute seule, expliqua t-il calmement. Si elle va dans un hôpital les humains la tueront pour ce qu'elle a fait, et Aogiri s'en servira pour des expériences. Vous êtes le seul qui peut la protéger.

-Je vois... Mais, pourquoi, si tu tiens tend à la protéger, pourquoi ne quittes-tu pas Aogiri pour t'occuper d'elle ?

-Je ne peux pas, avoua t-il. Tant que j'en fais partie, je pourrais toujours vous communiquer des informations, ça la protégera plus sûrement que de rester avec une goule comme moi.

Yoshimura resta un moment songeur en fixant Yamori. Voir ainsi une goule désirer protéger à tout prix une humaine lui rappelait une histoire tristement similaire. Et qui avait mal finit. Mais, cette fois-ci, il pouvait faire en sorte que cela finisse bien. Il avait les cartes en mains et il lui suffisait d'un mot pour que l'avenir de cet enfant et de cette femme soit assuré. Ce qu'il avait vécu l'avait profondément marqué, et il ne le souhaitait à personne d'autre. Et puis, si quelque chose pouvait bien sauver une goule comme Jason, c'était bien ça.

Il en savait quelque chose.

-Très bien, Yomo se chargera de la protection de Lissandra, Sinead aussi, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir, expliqua t-il. Mais, en contre partie tu dois promettre que toi aussi tu feras tout pour qu'Aogiri les laisse tranquille.

-Pas de problème avec ça, acquiesça Jason avec un air de prédateur.

-Voilà, déclara simplement Sinead qui venait de rapporter la discussion qu'elle venait d'entendre entre Yoshimura et Jason.

Lissandra se mordit la lèvre avec un air inquiet et perturbée. Aogiri allait envoyer le CCG sur l'Antique, c'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, le café et ses employés ne survivraient jamais.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'ai déjà dis que je te protégerais, la rassura Sinead avec une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiètes, répliqua la jeune femme à cran. Mais, Yoshimura, Enji et Irimi... ils vont mourir...

Sinead pinça la bouche, Lissandra avait bien deviné. Il était fort probable qu'aucun d'eux ne survivent à ce raid. Mais, en même temps, quelque chose lui disait que ça ressemblait fort à du suicide, comme si le vieux et les deux autres ne comptaient vraiment pas revenir. Elle savait qu'ils avaient tout les trois eus un passé plutôt sombre, c'était peut-être comme une sorte de rédemption pour eux.. C'était incompréhensible pour elle qui avait toujours assumé son identité de goule, mais elle respectait leur choix.

-Qui vivra verra, répondit-elle finalement ne préférant pas alarmer son amie qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Après tout, le vieux est plus fort qu'il en a l'air.

-J'espère, soupira Lissandra. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde meurt.

Sinead se retrouva avec une femme enceinte sur les bras qui se retenait à grandes peines de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Vivement qu'elle accouche !

-Allez, la consola t-elle du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Maintenant tu vas te reprendre, t'as un bébé à surveiller et un autre à te préoccuper.

Lissandra lui lança un regard noir en comprenant la référence implicite à Jason mais son amie se contenta de lui sourire innocemment.

-Tu as raison, accepta t-elle finalement. Nous avons tous notre rôle à jouer, moi aussi.

-Je te préfère comme ça, la taquina Sinead.

-Moi aussi, plaisanta Lissandra.

Les choses redevenaient sérieuses, mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas déjà perdre espoir sans avoir encore mener son combat jusqu'au bout. Tant qu'ils seraient en vie, il y aurait de l'espoir.

* * *

Les choses se précipitent pour Aogiri! Est-ce qu'ils vont réussir à surmonter tout ça?

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, review? :3


	23. Chapter 22

Ohayo mina! :D

Voici encore un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous :p Merci à ceux qui me lisent :3

Merci spécialement à **Torima Kenro** pour sa review :3 Et tu n'as pas pas idée à quel point ce moment sera épique xD

Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Retrouvailles**

* * *

Lissandra posa un regard neutre sur leur nouveau salon. Elle se sentait complètement décalée dans ce nouvel environnement. C'était comme si, après l'Antique, plus rien ne pouvait être son chez elle. Là-bas, elle avait vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir une famille et des amis. Mais, à peine les avait-elle connues qu'elle devait déjà tout recommencer à zéro. La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur son ventre proéminent, elle le caressa distraitement avant de pousser un profond soupir de découragement.

-Lily ! Hurla une furie blonde plus connue sous le nom de Sinead.

L'ancienne docteur du CCR se fit attraper par derrière sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait : son amie venait de la prendre dans ses bras avec un enthousiasme beaucoup trop débordant.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Lissandra légèrement sceptique.

Quand Sinead était d'aussi bonne humeur cela était très souvent au détriment de quelqu'un d'autre, qui était d'ailleurs devenu son larbin entre temps. Comme elle faisait une fixation sur Yomo ces derniers temps Lissandra avait été un peu épargnée mais elle semblait visiblement être repartie dans son délire.

-On a une maison rien que pour nous ! S'exclama Sinead avec ce qui ressemblait à des étoiles dans les yeux.

-J'avais remarqué, ironisa t-elle. Ce n'est pas la première fois que t'en as une non ?

-Si ! Mon frère m'a toujours trimbalé d'apparts en apparts et même à l'Antique j'avais juste un truc minuscule, se plaignit la jeune goule avec un air misérable.

Lissandra se retrouva un peu surprise de voir que Sinead, qui semblait avoir toujours vécu dans un luxe relatif, puisse ainsi rêver d'avoir une maison rien qu'à elle. Cela avait quelque chose de touchant et d'attendrissant. Mais, il ne fallait pas oublier que derrière ce regard de jeune fille innocente et fragile se cachait aussi une jeune goule légèrement folle sur les bords.

-Bon, maintenant portes mon sac, déclara t-elle en la regardant avec un air innocent.

-Je suis enceinte, lui fit remarquer Lissandra sans bouger.

-Je sais, répliqua Sinead qui ne comprenait visiblement pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Laisses, je vais le faire, lui proposa Yomo en passant à côté d'elles.

Ils se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange (de complètement extraordinaire au goût de Lissandra) : Sinead se figea puis dévisagea Yomo en silence tout le temps qu'il mit à prendre ses affaires puis à les porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Comment il peut les porter à ma chambre, je ne l'ai pas encore choisie, bougonna t-elle comme si elle essayait d'avoir absolument raison.

Lissandra se contenta de sourire en coin en regardant son amie suivre Yomo comme s'il était un adversaire qu'elle devait absolument mettre en défaite. Sinead ouvrit d'un air sur la chambre qu'avait choisi leur ami pour elle, certaine que ce ne serait pas celle qu'elle aurait choisi. Lissandra la vit passer du blême au rouge avant qu'elle ne fonce visiter les quatre autres chambres en courant. Pour finalement revenir sur celle-ci avec un air résigné.

-Je suis sur qu'il lit dans les pensées, marmonna t-elle en le fixant d'un air mauvais.

_Seulement dans les tiennes_, songea Lissandra avec un sourire condescendant mais elle ne préféra pas lui dire, il valait mieux qu'elle le comprenne toute seule.

La jeune femme se détourna pour se trouver une chambre à elle. Des trois restantes, l'une d'elle se trouvait en coin de la maison avec des fenêtres sur chaque côtés qui donnaient toutes sur la route en contre-bas, elle choisit celle-là. Lissandra aimait avoir toujours une vue sur le dehors, pour ne pas se sentir enfermée. Les années qu'elle avait passé à Cochlea lui avait donné l'impression d'être aussi prisonnière que les goules qui y étaient retenues. Enfin, il y avait aussi une autre raison mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à admettre.

Soudain, le rideau d'une des fenêtres de sa nouvelle chambre s'agita et Lissandra se retourna brusquement, le cœur battant plus vite. Mais ce n'était que le vent.

-Quelle idiote, s'insulta t-elle.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres qui avaient improvisé une espèce de réunion des évadés de l'Antique. Ou des exilés politiques en d'autres mots. Bref, ceux qui avaient du fuir le front des affrontements, ce qui ne plaisait à aucun d'entre eux.

Lissandra s'assit précautionneusement sur un des fauteuils, qu'ils avaient ramené avec eux, du salon. Sinead s'installa sur l'accoudoir avec un air de princesse en sa demeure (ou de chat en quête d'une proie, ça dépend de la vision des choses) tandis que Yomo restait debout, bras croisaient fixant le mur sans intérêt. Ils attendirent un moment ainsi, en silence, jusqu'à ce que Tôka les rejoigne après avoir posé ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre. L'adolescente pris place à côté de Yomo et semblait visiblement assez agacée.

-Bon, eh ben on dirait que la première réunion de crise peut commencer, déclara Lissandra en prenant les choses en main.

-Pourquoi on fait ça, protesta Tôka.

-Parce que je refuse que Yoshimura et les autres prennent tout les risques à notre place, répliqua t-elle sèchement. Et je sais que tu penses la même chose que moi, toi aussi tu aurais aimer y rester sauf que tu n'as pas pu. Et je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir impuissante, ok ?

Lissandra s'en voulu presque de s'être emportée ainsi mais elle en avait marre de se retrouver toujours laisser pour compte alors qu'elle ne voulait que les aider. Mais, sa courte diatribe semblait avoir touché juste car Tôka soupira un bon coup puis se força à arborer une expression moins ombrageuse malgré son humeur.

-Excuses-moi, fit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que deviens... Enfin, bref, je suis d'accord pour qu'on se serre les coudes.

-Super, approuva Lissandra. Bon pour l'instant on ne peut pas faire grand chose mais on doit faire de notre mieux pour prendre sur nous et faire en sorte de ne pas causer de problèmes supplémentaires aux autres.

-D'accord, mais après si le CCR attaque qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Sinead l'air de rien.

La jeune femme avait été chargé de la protection des deux membres les plus fragiles de leur 'famille' mais elle n'aimait pas non plus l'idée de laisser le vieux et les autres régler ça tout seul. Elle n'avait jamais étais une peureuse et refusait de laisser d'autre faire ce qu'elle pouvait faire elle-même (_si Yomo avait été dans sa tête il aurait rit, jaune_).

-Même si ça fait un moment, j'ai encore des contacts au CCR, donc je vais essayer de me renseigner sur quand ils comptent mener leur attaques et ainsi essayer de planifier quelque chose, expliqua Lissandra.

Sinead et Tôka hochèrent la tête, mais Yomo conservait son air sombre, il voulait bien comprendre qu'elles ne veulent pas laisser leur amis mourir pour eux mais il ne les laisserait jamais risquer leur vie.

-Bon, sinon ça vous dis de manger ? Proposa gaiement Sinead.

-Youpi, fit Lissandra l'air déprimée.

-Franchement tu fais vraiment ta fine bouche, répliqua son amie faussement énervée, on te donne les meilleurs morceaux et tu te plains encore !

-C'est bon j'ai compris, je dis plus rien !

Lissandra se releva avec difficultés puis suivit ses amis dans la cuisine, ce fut Yomo qui lui prépara son 'steack' tandis que les autres se contentaient de manger la chair crûe. La jeune femme ne trouvait même plus ça gênant, elle avait pris l'habitude de manger avec eux, et puis ils n'étaient pas des sauvages non plus : ses amies mangeaient dans des assiettes de la façon la plus normale du monde.

Le repas se déroula plus ou moins joyeusement, tout le monde faisait l'effort de prendre sur soi pour ne pas trop penser à ce qui allait arriver mais ils étaient toujours ensemble et après tout, c'était tout ce qui comptait vraiment.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils avaient emménagés ici.

Lissandra laissa son regard errer doucement sur l'extérieur : l'air était lourd et chaud, mais aucun nuage ne menaçait à l'horizon, le ciel s'étendait à l'infini d'une couleur uni et magnifiquement bleu.

La séparation avec Yamori avait était aussi dur qu'inexistante. Il lui avait juré de la protéger et l'instant d'après il disparaissait à nouveau de sa vie, lui laissant une immense impression de vide et un ventre beaucoup trop gros. Lissandra ferma douloureusement les yeux en se forçant à se souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se montrer aussi égoïste, après tout c'était elle qui s'était mise toute seule dans le pétrin en voulant absolument faire amis-amis avec les goules, et plus précisément avec Jason. Maintenant elle devait assumer ce qu'elle avait fait !

-Alors tu t'en sors ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Lissandra ne sursauta même pas (à force de vivre avec des goules elle avait pris l'habitude de les voir surgir n'importe quand et n'importe où).

-Pas vraiment, soupira t-elle en se tournant vers Sinead.

Son amie avait pris place sur son lit comme si c'était le sien.

-J'ai contacté certaines personnes, continua Lissandra sans se formaliser de son attitude. Mais ils ne sont pas très bavards, je connais quelqu'un qui m'aurait aidé, mais je n'ai aucune nouvelles de lui...

-Qui s'est ? Demanda Sinead.

-Il s'appelle Alexander, il travaillait avec moi à la prison des goules et il m'a souvent aidé. Lui aussi partagé mon opinion sur vous, lui apprit-elle, mais après l'attaque je ne l'ai jamais revu. J'espère seulement qu'il s'en est sorti.

-Tu ne sais rien qui pourrait nous permettre de le retrouver ?

-Il avait un petit copain, une goule, mais je doute que ça puisse vraiment t'aider, soupira Lissandra.

-Tch, ne me sous-estime pas, attends, je te le ramène.

Et avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit son amie c'était fait la malle. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire en comprenant que Sinead avait pris ça comme un défi de sa part. En tout cas, si elle réussissait, cela pouvait leur être très utile !

Lissandra décida de profiter de ce laps de temps pour faire une petite sieste : le petit qui grandissait en elle l'épuisait de plus en plus. Elle était impressionnée par sa croissance fulgurante et elle ne serait pas étonnée si l'accouchement ce faisait avant la date qu'elle avait estimé. Elle en était à cinq mois, encore quatre et elle pourrait enfin voir son enfant de ses propres yeux ! Lissandra se laissa doucement aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et à peine avait-elle fermé les yeux qu'elle s'endormait pour un lourd sommeil de plombs.

-Lili !

Sur le coup de la surprise la jeune femme tenta de parer un coup imaginaire sauf qu'encore embrumé par le sommeil elle oublia son état de femme enceinte et se retrouva emportée par son propre poids.

-Eh ben on dirait que tu as un peu grossis, plaisanta une voix.

Lissandra sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines tandis qu'elle osait à peine en croire ses yeux et ses oreilles.

-Alex ? T'es vivant ?!

-On dirait bien, plaisanta son ancien collègue.

-Espèce de fumier, gronda Lissandra. Tu aurais pu me dire pour l'attaque sur Cochlea ! S'emporta t-elle soudainement grâce à la magie des hormones.

-Ah tu t'en es aperçu, fit Alex visiblement gêné.

Sinead, qui avait remarqué que Lissandra commençait à s'énerver, préféra prendre la poudre d'escampette et aller embêter Yomo, pour changer. Laissant ainsi les deux anciens collègues ensemble : Alex tenait toujours Lissandra par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber mais celle-ci le fixait maintenant avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, avoua Alex. Quand je l'ai su il ne restait qu'une heure avant l'attaque, je suis allé à ton bureau mais tu n'y étais pas, je ne pouvais qu'espérer que tu serais assez forte pour survivre.

-T'as de la chance que ça ait été le cas... Et que Jason ait décidé de ne pas me manger tout de suite finalement, répliqua Lissandra.

Alex resta un moment interdit, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. En même temps le pauvre ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça : il était tranquillement chez lui quand une furie blonde avec des mèches roses avait débarqué en défonçant à moitié sa porte d'entrée pour ensuite le traîner jusqu'ici où il avait découvert Lissandra enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Il y avait de quoi être un peu surpris tout de même !

-Le bébé... Me dis pas qu'il est de... Commença t-il en finissant tout de même par additionner deux et deux.

-Et si, avoua Lissandra avec un pauvre sourire. Et franchement, tu es mal placé pour me dire ça ! Si les homos pouvaient avoir des enfants ça ferait longtemps que tu serais aussi gros que moi !

-C'est pas faux, fit Alex en riant.

Lissandra se laissa retomber sur sa chaise en souriant doucement. Elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à Alex de l'avoir laissée à Cochlea, elle le croyait quand il lui disait qu'il avait essayé de la prévenir, c'est ce qu'elle avait aussi fait, mais elle n'avait pas été là. Après, ils avaient de la chance d'avoir réussis à s'en tirer tout les deux et c'était le principale.

-Tu sais que ce connard de Jeyne s'en est sorti lui aussi, lui apprit-il avec une grimace.

-Ce fumier est encore en vie ? S'étonna Lissandra tout aussi peu ravie que lui.

-Malheureusement, et je bosses toujours dans la même section que lui, soupira Alex.

-Je te plaints mon ami, fit sincèrement Lissandra. Mais avant toute chose, j'aurais un service à te demander.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il en redevant instantanément sérieux.

-Est-ce que tu as entendu parler d'un café qui s'appelle l'Antique ? Je vois à ta tête que oui... Quand est-ce qu'ils comptent mener l'assaut ?

-Je pensais que tu étais au courant, se justifia Alex soudainement pâle comme un linge. Vu que tu étais ici loin de ce quartier...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alex ? Le pressa Lissandra qui sentait la peur la gagner peu à peu.

-Ils comptent mener l'assaut ce soir, lui apprit-il d'une voix blanche, tout les effectifs vont être envoyés, ce sera un véritable carnage !

* * *

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre terminé... Un peu en cliffhanger :p**_

_**Le titre du prochain chapitre sera : "Sang".**_

_**Sinon qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? :P Review? :D**_


	24. Chapter 23

Ohayo mina :D

Voici la suite (un petit peu en retard toussa toussa) :D

Merci à ceux qui me lisent :3

Et surtout à **Go-_insérericilenombrede'o'désiré_-** : Merci pour ta review! :D Je suis contente que mon idée te plaise :D et j'espère que la suite

te plaira tout autant ;)

Et à **Torima Kenro** : Ce chapitre ne va pas te décevoir crois moi xD

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Sang**

* * *

-Sinead ! Hurla Lissandra en ouvrant brusquement sa porte sans réfléchir.

-Putain heureusement que je suis une goule sinon je me la serais prise ! S'emporte Sinead légèrement choquée.

-Lissandra calmes toi, lui demanda Alex stressé de la voir s'agiter ainsi dans son état.

-C'est ce soir, déclara t-elle de but en blanc et légèrement essoufflée. Ils vont lancer l'attaque ce soir !

Sinead devient aussi blême que son amie, elle sembla légèrement en état de choque à cause de l'effet de surprise mais elle se reprit rapidement et sortie de sa chambre suivit par Lissandra, et Alex qui était perdu par la tournure que prenait les événements.

-Yomo ! Appela Sinead.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda celui-ci en sortant de nul part.

-Le CCR attaque ce soir, il faut prévenir Yoshimura et les autres, déclara t-elle en prenant des décisions avec un sérieux qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas.

-J'y vais, fit-il. Mais ne bougez pas d'ici avant mon retour. Vous êtes toutes sous ma responsabilité !

-Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi toute seule, répliqua Sinead. Mais Ok, je surveille Lissandra et Tôka.

Yomo hocha la tête mais au même moment l'adolescente apparut, sortant de sa chambre l'air alarmé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je vous entends même avec le casque sur les oreilles ? Demanda t-elle en se doutant que quelque chose de grave était entrain d'arriver.

-C'est pour ce soir, déclara sombrement Lissandra.

Les yeux de Tôka virèrent aux rouges sur le coup de la surprise et de la colère mais elle se reprit rapidement.

-Je viens avec vous, fit-elle fermement d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucun refus.

Lissandra et Sinead s'entre-regardèrent : il aurait été idiot d'essayer de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elles-même comptaient bien faire dès que Yomo serait assez loin. Car, oui, elles espéraient bien partir sans lui, vu qu'il ne voulait pas les laisser s'en aller. Elles avaient conscience qu'il faisait ça pour leur bien mais ce qui les poussait à affronter ainsi le danger était bien plus important que leur vie.

Alex, qui était toujours là, regarda ces trois bouts de jeunes femmes se préparaient à la guerre avec plus de volonté et de courage que n'importe quel homme. Il les admira. Et il se sentit coupable.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, s'excusa t-il avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Je me sens tellement inutile.

Les trois femmes se stoppèrent net dans leurs activités avant de river leurs regards sur lui, ce qui eut le don de le mettre très mal à l'aise. Lissandra laissa échapper un soupir tout en continuant de le fixer intensément.

-J'ai une tâche à te confier si tu veux nous rendre service, déclara t-elle finalement avec les yeux brillants.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Alex en songeant qu'il avait peut-être parlé un peu trop vite au vu de son air.

-Suis-moi, lui ordonna t-elle mystérieusement avant de filer dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans celle-ci, Lissandra se mit à farfouiller dans son bureau, entassant progressivement un tas plutôt impressionnant de feuilles sur lesquelles s'étalaient des lignes et des lignes de réflexions, de recherches, d'hypothèses sur les goules, tout cela agrémentaient de schémas diverses et variés et parfois même de photos. Pour finir, la jeune femme enleva complètement le tiroir de son bureau, en retira le faux-fond qui dissimulait une autre liasse de feuilles. Elle la garda en mains un moment, comme si elle hésitait encore sur ce qu'elle allait en faire. Finalement, elle les posa à côté des autres avant de se retourner vers son ami.

-Personne ne peut savoir ce qu'il va se passer ce soir, ou même après si jamais nous survivons, déclara t-elle sombrement. Nous vivons une époque dangereuse et je vie encore plus dangereusement, alors je te demande ça en tant qu'amie et parce que j'ai confiance en toi Alexander... Je te confie tout ça, ceux sont tout mes travaux que j'ai entamé depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et que j'ai complété, amélioré et surtout continué depuis ma rencontre avec Jason. Ta mission ce soir est d'en faire une copie que tu garderas avec toi et que tu devras protéger, ce que ces feuilles contient pourrait bien changer les rapports entre humains et goules. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, ça on ne pourra pas le savoir avant d'avoir essayer.

Elle avait dit tout cela sans le quitter des yeux, une main posée sur le plus gros tas de feuilles, l'autre sur son cœur. Alexander sentit l'importance du moment le traverser et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Plus que quiconque il désirait aussi faire de ce monde un monde meilleurs, pour tout le monde, et il se rendait aussi compte de ce que cela pouvait représenter pour Lissandra. Ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main devait représenter le travail de toute sa vie, ses rêves et ses espoirs.

-Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Osa t-il finalement demander en pointant du doigt la lasse de feuilles qu'elle avait sortie de son tiroir dissimulé.

Lissandra eut un drôle de sourire avant de la prendre et de lui tendre. Alex la saisit et regarda avec un air incrédule ce qui ressemblait au manuscrit d'un roman.

-C'est mon histoire. C'est un peu ridicule mais je souhaitais garder une trace de tout ça, pour qu'au moins quelqu'un se souvienne qu'on peut être amis avec des goules... Qu'on peut aussi tomber amoureux, avoir des enfants...

Alex se sentit soudainement gêné de tenir ainsi la vie de son amie entre ses mains, mais aussi extrêmement touché de la confiance qu'elle lui accordait.

-J'aimerais que tu en fasses une copie aussi, avoua t-elle. Ensuite, si jamais quelque chose devait m'arriver je voudrais que tu continues mes recherches, et pour le manuscrit... Publies-le.

-Tu es sur ? Lui demanda Alex.

-Certaine. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis et finalement je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Qui sait, peut-être que ça touchera quelques personnes... On ne peut pas savoir tant qu'on a pas essayé, répliqua t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je te promets de faire de mon mieux, déclara son ami mortellement sérieux. Mais toi tu dois promettre de faire tout pour survivre, ta vie n'est plus la seule en jeu maintenant, lui rappela t-il.

-Je sais bien... Merci, Alex.

Ils se prirent soudainement dans les bras dans une étreinte remplis d'émotions et de confiance, puis Alex se détacha, il récupéra les feuilles et partit sans se retourner. Car s'il l'avait fait, il savait qu'il aurait pleuré.

Lissandra regarda son ami partir avec une boule dans la gorge. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait son testament, mais elle ne comptait pas mourir ! Mais, en scientifique qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester pragmatique jusqu'au bout.

-Lissandra, c'est l'heure, déclara Sinead en passant la tête dans la chambre.

-Ok j'arrive.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de venir, protesta celle-ci. Vu ton état ça ne me paraît pas une très bonne idée.

-C'est hors de question que je laisse mener mes combats par d'autres, répliqua sèchement Lissandra. Et puis, c'est bien beau d'être une goule mais quand vous ne pouvez plus vous régénérer il faut bien vous soigner et je te rappelle que je suis médecin.

-Ok ok, comme tu veux, fit Sinead en se rendant sans se battre. De toute façon, je t'ai promis que je te protégerais donc tu ne devrais pas courir de risques. Par contre, tu devras rester en arrière, même si tu ne veux pas que d'autres mènes tes combats tu devrais être assez grande pour te rendre compte que tu ne peux pas te battre dans cet état.

Lissandra fit la grimace mais elle devait bien reconnaître que son amie avec raison.

-D'accord, d'accord, accepta t-elle. Je resterais sagement en arrière. Mais dès que l'un d'entre vous avez besoin d'aide venez me voir direct.

-ça marche.

Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent Tôka dans le salon, celle-ci avait déjà enfilé des vêtements sombres pour plus de discrétion, elle tenait aussi son masque et sa perruque à la main. Lissandra remarqua alors que Sinead tenait aussi le sien.

-Il t'en faudrait peut-être un aussi, supposa Tôka en suivant son regard.

-Bah, pas la peine je suis une civile, fit Lissandra.

Même si elle espérait que ça suffirait, elle n'était pas sur que des soldats sur un champs de bataille seraient très coulant s'ils trouvaient une civile. Mais, ils n'avaient pas le temps de lui faire un masque ou quoi que ce soit : le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon et il leur fallait encore rejoindre le vingtième arrondissement. Lissandra enfila un long manteau noir avant de suivre ses amis.

Comme la seule humaine du groupe était enceinte elles durent prendre le bus sauf que le 20ième arrondissement avait été mis en quarantaine et aucunes rames ne le desservit ce soir là. Elles durent finir le chemin à pieds et quand elles arrivèrent à quelques rues de l'Antique il faisait déjà complètement nuit. Sinead fut la première à apercevoir les bruits de combats, puis Tôka et finalement Lissandra. Cette dernière sentit la peur la gagner peu à peu, qu'allait-il découvrir là-bas ? Elle savait qu'Aogiri devait intervenir sur les lieux et elle avait parié sur le fait que Yamori y serait aussi mais finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée...

-Le ciel, souffla Tôka.

Alors qu'aucunes étoiles ne brillaient, ils virent pourtant de la lumière à l'horizon, à l'endroit où devait se situer le café. Sauf que ce n'était pas un éclairage normal... On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait repeint le noir de la nuit avec du rouge sang. La peur de Lissandra la quitta complètement pour ne plus laisser qu'une volonté implacable.

-Allez-y, demanda t-elle à ses amis. Je reste en arrière, si quelqu'un est blessé amenez le moi.

Tôka hocha la tête puis laissa sortir son kagune avant de s'envoler sans un bruit dans la nuit. Sinead se tourna une dernière fois vers son amie.

-Si tu as un problème, n'hésites pas et cris, je viendrais te sauver. Mais je dois d'abords aller vérifier quelque chose, alors reste tranquille, lui ordonna t-elle.

-Yes M'dame, répliqua Lissandra.

La goule esquissa un sourire mais son visage redevient rapidement fermé à cause de l'angoisse de ce qu'elle risquait de découvrir un peu plus loin.

Lissandra se retrouva à nouveau seule dans la nuit. Alors qu'elles avaient marchés un moment pour arriver jusqu'ici elle ne prit conscience du froid que quand les deux autres furent partis. La jeune femme pria de toutes ses forces pour que personne ne soit mort. Puis, elle marcha jusqu'à l'Antique. Elle ne comptait pas aller en première ligne mais elle voulait quand même s'approcher le plus possible pour les aider.

Au bout de quinze minutes, elle entendait les bruits de tirs et de combats de plus en plus forts, lui confirmant qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à rester là, elle continua encore à avancer un peu dans l'idée de voir si elle pouvait avoir une idée du déroulement des opérations. Mais, elle s'arrêta brusquement en entendant quelqu'un parler.

-Allô, ici Bêta. Je répète ici Bêta.

La voix tremblait comme si son possesseur était mort de peur. Lissandra se colla contre un mur et s'approcha de là d'où elle venait : il y avait un parc devant elle et quelqu'un semblait se tenir dissimulé derrière des buissons.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bêta?

La voix était grésillante, Lissandra comprit qu'il parlait dans un talkie-walkie, ce qui voulait sûrement dire qu'il était seul. Avec un peu de chance elle pourrait apprendre de lui comment se passait les combats un peu plus loin. Mais, c'était tout de même assez étrange qu'un soldat se trouve autant d'arrière les lignes ennemis alors que le combat semblait toujours faire rage au loin.

-La goule de rang S Jason est montée de grade, elle est maintenant SS, déclara t-il d'une voix saccadée et étouffée.

Lissandra se demanda s'il pleurait, il avait vraiment une drôle de voix. Elle s'approcha un peu plus pour tenter de le voir mais alors qu'elle entrait dans le parc, une branche cassa sous son pieds faisant sursauter le soldat qui lâcha un cri de d'épouvante.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Lissandra en tentant de jouer la carte civile jusqu'au bout.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! S'écria le soldat avec une voix ultra aigu comme s'il était hystérique.

Il avait laissé tomber le talkie-walkie dans les buissons et la pointait avec son arme. Lissandra eut du mal à déglutir, que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Ce type semblait complètement en panique et la moindre de ses paroles pouvaient le faire appuyer sur la détente. La jeune femme se souvint que Sinead lui avait dit d'hurler en cas de problème mais dans ce cas-ci, cela risquait surtout de le faire appuyer encore plus vite.

-Je... J'habite ici, déclara t-elle en tentant de prendre une voix un peu apeurée comme si elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas une goule ? Répliqua t-il avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues tandis que son arme tremblait dangereusement dans ses mains.

Dans un autre état Lissandra aurait sûrement essayé de lui arracher son arme des mains vu l'état dans lequel il était mais, avec son ventre, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y songer. Elle songea qu'il avait vraiment dû voir des choses atroces pour sembler aussi traumatisé, il avait parlé de Jason...

-Une goule ? Vous parlez de ces trucs qu'on voit aux infos ? Demanda t-elle innocemment. Non moi je suis normale.

-C'est ça ! Je suis sur que t'es une putain goule ! Vous voulez tous nous bouffer ! S'emporta t-il en hurlant.

-Non non, protesta t-elle, regardez je suis enceinte, je suis normale, ne me tuez pas, pensez à mon bébé !

Le soldat sembla enfin remarquer son ventre arrondit et elle le vit hésiter. Elle crût pendant une fraction de seconde qu'il allait abandonner mais alors qu'elle tentait une approche, il se mit à hurler et releva à nouveau son flingue pour la descendre. Lissandra vit sa dernière heure arriver, elle songea que c'était vraiment idiot de mourir comme ça.

Mais l'hurlement qui retentit ne fut pas le sien mais bien celui du soldat. Un kagune venait de le transpercer de part en part, le soulevant littéralement de terre mais ne le tuant pas pour autant, le faisant juste terriblement souffrir. Lissandra connaissait ce rinkaku, elle l'avait bien étudié.

-Yamori, souffla t-elle soulagée.

D'un coup sec le kagune se retira laissant tomber le soldat au sol qui gémissait en pleurant comme un enfant. Jason apparut alors derrière lui, il portait son masque terrifiant et était couvert de sang de la tête au pieds. De plus, ses deux tentacules écailleuses s'agitaient nerveusement dans son dos comme si elles n'avaient pas encore eu assez de sang.

Lissandra sentit son cœur s'emballer en le voyant à nouveau mais très vite elle comprit que tout ne se passerait pas comment elle l'aurait voulu. Alors que le soldat agonisait toujours au sol Jason se jeta avec une sauvagerie sans pareil sur lui. Ses kagunes brillèrent d'une lueur macabre sous l'éclat de la lune avant de faire jaillir des fontaines de sang sous les hurlements de douleurs du pauvre garçon. Lissandra se figea en voyant l'horreur de la scène, sans réfléchir elle se jeta en avant pour le faire stopper ce massacre inutile et complètement inhumain.

-Yakumo arrêtes ! Hurla Lissandra en se jetant sur lui.

La goule se redressa vivement en l'entendant crier et ses kagunes brillèrent à nouveau de façon menaçante. Lissandra perçut l'éclat rouge malsain de ses yeux et elle comprit qu'elle avait à nouveau à faire à Jason. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, ni pourquoi il était dans cet état là, en faite elle ne savait rien sur rien mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça. Si elle avait fait tout ce chemin ce n'était pas juste pour améliorer le monde, enfin au début si. Mais très rapidement tout ce qu'elle avait égoïstement désirée c'était de pouvoir vivre heureuse avec lui. Et leur enfant à naître...

Lissandra se stoppa en le voyant prêt à se jeter sur elle. Son masque blanc l'empêchait de distinguer ses traits mais elle le devinait affamé de chair humaine, de la sienne tout particulièrement à cet instant là. Pourtant, elle avança encore d'un pas, puis d'un autre, lentement, sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Elle s'était déjà retrouvé face à ce genre de situation, cela lui paressait une éternité, mais l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis...

-Yakumo, s'est moi, murmura t-elle sachant pertinemment qu'il l'entendrait, qu'il n'écouterait qu'elle dans le vacarme que faisaient les affrontement autour d'eux. Écoutes ma voix, je sais que tu es là...

En un mouvement incroyablement rapidement qu'elle ne vit que trop tard, Jason fut sur elle, il lui attrapa violemment le bras et la plaqua contre un mur en arrière. Lissandra poussa un cri de surprise mêlé à de la douleur face au choc brusque qu'elle venait de subir.

-Yakumo, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça, lui demanda t-elle en ne songeant plus à personne mais juste à lui.

-Tais toi, gronda t-il d'une voix agacé.

-Yakumo ?

Lissandra était plus que surprise, c'était vraiment Yakumo sous ce masque ? Et pas Jason ? Mais il lui faisait mal, serrant toujours fermement son poignet dans sa poigne surhumaine. Il ne la regardait pas mais jetait des coups d'œil tout autour d'eux comme un animal à l'affût.

-Par ici ! Cria soudainement une voix.

-Merde des soldats, fit Lissandra.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'enfuir, en quelques secondes une dizaine d'inspecteurs du CCR avaient envahis les lieux et s'étaient déployés à quelques pas derrière eux en les gardant en joue de façon plus que menaçante.

-Ne bouges pas, lui ordonna Yamori.

-D-

Soudain, il la plaqua contre le mur puis écarta les bras pour la protéger de son corps. Surprise et terrifiée à la fois Lissandra ne put que se recroqueviller derrière son torse en entendant les fusils cracher leurs balles mortelles sur Jason. Ils tirèrent sans s'arrêter tandis qu'il encaissait sans broncher. Lissandra se mit à sangloter sans pouvoir rien faire, assistant impuissante à sa souffrance. Car, il avait beau se régénérer, et ne rien dire, elle savait qu'il souffrait quand même.

Un filet de sang glissa lentement de sous son masque jusque dans sa nuque, venant tâcher sa chemise. La jeune femme se cramponna à lui en pleurant.

-Arrêtez ! Hurla t-elle. Je vous en supplie !

-Tais-toi, gronda Jason. Ça va aller, je ne suis pas un faible humain comme toi.

Lissandra lui arracha brusquement son masque tandis que les soldats continuaient de tirer sous les ordres de leurs commandants. Puis, elle vit son air crispé, la douleur dans ses pupilles et le sang qui perlait de plus en plus à ses lèvres. Avec horreur elle vit les tâches sombres sur sa chemise s'agrandir à vu d'œil.

-Ne dis pas de connerie, l'engueula t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir de pleurer. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs !

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne pouvais pas mourir aussi facilement. Surtout sous les coups de ces humains pathétiques...

Lissandra allait répliquer quand soudainement elle entendit une voix donner une ordre. C'était une voix qu'elle connaissait bien, elle lui donna des frissons de peur et d'appréhension sans pareil. _Jeyne_.

_« Utilisez les munitions anti-goule, ordonna la voix de Jeyne. Que ce salop aille crever en enfer ! »_

-Yakumo, fais ce que tu veux, mais fais le maintenant ! Hurla Lissandra.

* * *

Et voilà ça part en cacahuète ! :D

Vous en avez pensé quoi? review? :3


	25. Chapter 24

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici enfin la suite de ma fic :P

Je suis un peu dans une impasse puisque j'ai fini (au chapitre 30) mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose... Il y a encore

6 chapitres d'ici là, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez à ce moment là ;)

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et encore plus à ceux qui me laissent des reviews :3

Remerciements spéciaux à **Bad Joke** et Happy Sae :3

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Blessure**

* * *

Les agents du CCR étaient tous expérimentés, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils devaient affronter des goules par dizaines. Se rendant dans les quartiers les plus touchés, se frottant aux spécimens les plus impressionnants et surtout les plus terrifiants. Jeyne menait des recherches depuis des années pour améliorer les armes anti-goules et récemment il avait réussit à concentrer les effets du sérum anti-goule dans des balles. Et, même si ce n'était encore qu'expérimentale il pouvait être sur que la goule qu'il toucherait avec mourrait ou alors souffrirait très longtemps, souhaitant alors être morte. Dans les deux cas, il était gagnant.

-Tirez, sa voix avait claqué comme un fouet dans le froid mordant.

Jeyne adorait ça, ce sentiment de puissance qui le traversait à chaque fois qu'il mettait à mort une goule. Ce n'était pas aussi jouissant que de les disséquer encore vivante tandis qu'elles le suppliaient en essayant de lui faire croire qu'elles étaient humaines. Il fallut une seconde aux soldats pour poser leurs armes, deux de plus pour saisir les autres et mettre à nouveau en joue leur cible. Mais, quand ils voulurent tirer il avait disparu.

-Putain, où est passé cet enfoiré ? S'écria Jeyne.

-Sur les toits ! Hurla l'un des inspecteur.

-Tirez à vu ! Ne le ratez surtout pas !

-Mais, il y a quelqu'un avec lui, fit remarquer l'un des soldats. Je crois qu'il a un otage !

Il abaissa immédiatement son arme, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de blesser un innocent.

-Donnez moi ça, s'emporta Jeyne en la lui arrachant des mains.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Le docteur prit à peine le temps de viser, la force du coup le fit reculer et il trébucha lamentablement mais il se ressaisit rapidement pour voir si son coup avait porté ou non.

Lissandra avait été emporté dans les airs en une fraction de seconde, elle avait retenue un cri de surprise avec peine mais maintenant qu'ils étaient sur les toits elle était quasiment sur qu'ils étaient hors de danger. Yakumo la portait dans ses bras et la serrait de toutes ses forces ce qui lui faisait un peu mal mais elle était loin de se plaindre : il venait de lui sauver la vie tout de même ! Ce qui l'inquiétait pour l'instant c'était son état à lui, les soldats l'avaient canardé pendant de longues minutes et elle n'était pas sur qu'il ce soit complètement régénéré. Et puis, avec Jeyne dans les parages, dieux sait ce qu'ils avaient pu mettre dans ces balles !

Elle leva le visage vers celui de Yakumo mais celui-ci avait le regard fixé vers l'avant, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là avec elle.

-ça va ? Lui demanda t-elle en portant une main vers sa joue.

Son regard se baissa soudainement sur elle, ses yeux étaient toujours rouge mais elle n'y lu aucune animosité, enfin pas envers elle. Mais, d'un coup ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle entendit un drôle de bruit mât. Les mains qui la soutenaient se serrèrent convulsivement sur elle et Yakumo laissa échapper un grognement de douleur.

-Yakumo ! Tu es blessé ? S'écria Lissandra en s'agitant pour essayer de voir ce qui avait pu le faire réagir ainsi.

Elle tenta de se redresser pour passer par dessus son épaule dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son dos mais il la serra plus fort, l'empêchant de bouger le moindre petits doigts.

-Laisse moi voir, ordonna t-elle, je suis médecin !

-Arrêtes de bouger ! Répliqua t-il. C'est rien. Putain quelle idée de se ramener en étant enceinte !

N'ayant rien à répliquer à ça, Lissandra préféra se plonger dans un mutisme boudeur tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter sur ce qu'elle type de balle Yakumo avait du se prendre pour laisser transparaître un signe de douleur. Pourtant, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que s'agripper désespérément à sa chemise en priant pour que ce ne soit rien de grave.

Finalement, Jason la remmena devant la maison qu'elle habitait maintenant avec les rescapés de l'Antique. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait fait pour savoir où c'était, et sur le moment elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

-Attends j'ai les clefs, déclara t-elle en les retirant de la poche de son manteau.

Toujours dans les bras de la goule elle déverrouilla la porte et il entra sans plus de cérémonie, claquant la claquant derrière eux sans ménagement.

-Tu veux bien me laisser regarder maintenant ? Demanda Lissandra en tant de conserver son calme pour ne pas l'énerver.

Il la reposa délicatement sur le sol, et à peine eut-elle mis pieds à terre qu'elle se précipitait dans son dos pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

-Oh putain, fit-elle en grimaçant.

Sa veste de costume n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir dont il ne restait que des bous de tissus collaient à son dos par un mélange de sang et de chairs broyées. Lissandra avait envie de tout arracher pour le soigner le plus vite possible mais elle dû prendre sur elle et retirer minutieusement chaque morceau de tissus. Pendant tout ce temps Jason ne prononça pas une parole, Lissandra trop inquiète ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Finalement, une fois cette délicate opération terminée, elle remarqua que la plus part des blessures étaient déjà à moitiés refermées. Sauf une. Elle compris immédiatement que c'était celle qui avait fait réagir Jason.

-C'est pas jolie à voir, constata t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle effleura la surface de la blessure avec la pulpe d'un de ses doigts mais ce simple contact suffit à faire grogner de douleur Jason qui se retourna vers elle avec un regard de tueur.

-Ok, bouges pas, je vais chercher ma trousse, déclara t-elle.

-Je vois mal où je pourrais aller, répliqua t-il en tentant de se montrer toujours aussi sur de lui mais son teint pâle et son air affreusement malade gâchèrent quelque peu son effet.

Lissandra entra précipitamment dans la salle de bain et ouvrit violemment le placard ce qui fit tomber la moitié de son contenu sur le sol. La jeune femme jura mais ne prit pas le temps de tout ranger, d'un coup de main elle attrapa ce pour quoi elle était revenue et elle partit en laissant tout en plan.

Quand elle revient dans le salon, Jason était cramponné au bar de la cuisine, les mâchoires tellement serrées qu'elle pouvait voir ses muscles saillirent à travers ses joues devenues presque translucide tellement il était pâle. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de prendre sa température pour savoir qu'il avait de la fièvre : ses mains tremblaient et de la sueur perlaient à son front. Que des signes inquiétants qui ne firent que lui faire craindre le pire. La dernière fois que Jeyne lui avait fait un coup dans ce genre là, Jason avait faillit y rester.

-Attention ça va piquer, déclara t-elle en versant généreusement de l'alcool sur sa blessure pour essayer de la désinfecter au maximum.

Yakumo souligna ses dires par un chapelet de jurons plutôt imagés, tandis qu'elle versait le reste du contenu de la bouteille dans un petit récipient. Elle y laissa tremper ses instruments ou plutôt son unique instrument : une pince.

-Yakumo, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir faire ça sans t'endormir, j'ai rien pour le faire et de toute façon tu risquerais de ne jamais te réveiller. Donc, ça va faire super mal mais après ça ira mieux. Je pense que cette balle est enduite d'un sérum anti-goule qui empêche la régénération, donc si je la retire tes-

-Retires cette foutue balle ! Ordonna t-il soudainement la faisant sursauter.

-Ok !

Lissandra plongea la pince dans la blessure faisait hurler Yamori, elle trifouilla la blessure jusqu'à trouver la balle qui résista à tout ses efforts. Pendant ce temps Jason tentait de se retenir le plus possible mais la souffrance le rendait fou de douleur et bientôt son kagune commença à poindre à travers sa peau. La jeune femme comprit qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne perde complètement les pédales. Elle prit son inspiration et enfonça la pince autant qu'elle pu le faisant hurler puis elle tira d'un coup sec envoyant valdinguer la balle au travers du salon.

La balle atterrie sur le parquet avec un petit bruit métallique qui souligna le silence qui venait de succéder à l'agitation précédente.

Lissandra vit avec satisfaction la blessure se refermer d'elle-même et les tremblements qui agitaient précédemment le corps de Jason finirent par se calmer. La jeune femme posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-ça devrait aller maintenant, déclara t-elle. Mais vaut mieux que tu viennes sous la douche, laver tout ce sang pour être sur qu'une autre de ces balles n'aient pas fait de ravage.

Yamori ne lui répondit pas tout de suite mais il finit tout de même par se tourner vers elle, ses yeux n'étaient plus couleur sang, juste noir. Lissandra se sentit soudainement gênée qu'il la fixe ainsi sans parler, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de se montrer aussi silencieux.

-Bordel, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi inconsciente, laissa t-il finalement tomber. Ce type aurait pu te tuer !

-Je-

-Non ! Arrêtes, tu as faillis mourir, si je ne t'avais pas sentie c'est ce qu'il se serait passé !

La seule personne qui avait ainsi haussé la voix sur elle avait était son père biologique. Par la suite, Rin s'était toujours comporté de façon posée envers elle. Mais, Yamori, lui, était plutôt distant ou indifférent. Sauf que l'entendre ainsi lui crier dessus, plus la colère qu'elle lisait dans ses traits, la peur de l'avoir crû perdue, tout ça lui firent un tel effet qu'elle... Fondit en larmes.

-Je suis désolée, sanglota t-elle sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs ! Putain d'hormones de maternité de merde, rajouta t-elle dans un hoquet pitoyable.

Yamori n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis à comment elle allait réagir à son éclat de voix mais il devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle lui claque en larmes entre les doigts. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir face à cette situation. Alors, il fit ce que son instinct lui soufflait : il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Lissandra laissa échapper un autre hoquet, de surprise cette fois-ci, mais elle se détendit immédiatement.

-J'ai vraiment eu peur, avoua Yakumo.

Lissandra se figea, elle voulut lui demander de répéter, pas vraiment sur de l'avoir entendu. Mais, cela la rendit heureuse. Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui souffler trois petits mots à l'oreille : « _je t'aime_ ». Yamori l'embrassa à son tour, faisant tout de même attention à son ventre arrondie. Puis, il la prit dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume malgré le poids qu'elle avait prit avec sa maternité.

-Allez, on se la prend cette douche ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire sadique qui lui donna des frissons.

Lissandra se demanda soudainement s'il avait la même vision de ce qu'était une douche...

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Lissandra voulut redescendre mais Yamori la posa sur le meuble comme si elle était un simple bibelot puis il entreprit de la déshabiller avec une délicatesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

-Tu sais, je peux encore me déshabiller toute seule, ironisa la jeune femme avec un sourire amusée.

-J'arrête si tu veux, répliqua t-il.

-Non, continue...

Les lèvres de Yamori s'étirèrent en un sourire de prédateur qu'elle connaissait bien. Tandis qu'il déboutonnait son chemisier il s'amusa à parsemer son décolleté de baisers enflammers qui l'enflammèrent par la même occasion. Il s'attarda sur un de ses tétons qui durcit instantanément l'excitant.

Quand il arriva sur son ventre arrondie, il eut un moment de flottement mais finalement il se contenta d'un baiser chaste sur son nombril tout tendu ce qui fit sourire tendrement Lissandra. Le bébé s'agita doucement et donna un coup comme pour se manifester. Yakumo sembla surpris et il regarda son ventre avec un drôle d'air, puis il posa sa main de lui-même dessus jusqu'à le sentir bouger à nouveau.

-Tu sais si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? Demanda t-il soudain.

-Non, avoua Lissandra, j'avais peur de ce qu'on pourrait voir d'autre sur l'échographie. Je pourrais même en avoir deux que je n'en saurais rien, plaisanta t-elle.

-Deux ? S'exclama Yakumo.

-C'est peu probable, le rassura t-elle. Au vue de l'évolution, même si elle est rapide je pense qu'il n'y en a qu'un.

-C'est déjà pas mal, grommela t-il.

-Et si tu continuais de me déshabiller lui proposa t-elle en caressant sa joue avec un air aguicheur.

Il retrouva instantanément son sourire de prédateur et lui retira complètement son chemisier puis s'attaqua à son pantalon sans vergogne. Mais, il se contenta de le lui enlever, puis il fit de même avec le sien et il la porta jusque dans la douche. Lissandra, un peu déçue, le laissa faire et attendit qu'il actionne l'eau chaude. Celle-ci se mit rapidement à couler sur eux et retira tout le sang qui tâchait encore le corps de Yakumo. Elle tourna autour de lui avec un air inquiet mais elle ne décela aucunes autres blessures. Il semblait aussi intact que s'il venait de sortir du ventre de sa mère.

Soudain, il la plaqua durement contre la vitre de la douche et lui dévora les lèvres avec passion. Elle sentit son sexe bandé contre sa cuisse et comprit qu'en réalité il se retenait depuis le début. Elle répondit ardemment à son baiser mais il finit par s'éloigner à bout de souffle. A nouveau, il voulait éviter leurs ébats parce qu'elle était « enceinte ».

-Je veux le faire, déclara t-elle d'une voix impérieuse en le fixant dans les yeux pour le provoquer et le forcer à réagir.

Ce qui fonctionna à merveille. Il la plaqua à nouveau contre la parois en l'embrassant fiévreusement, ses mains s'agrippant passionnément à ses seins tandis que l'eau chaude continuait de faire augmenter la température de leur corps pourtant déjà bien élevée. Yakumo glissa une main le long de la cuisse de Lissandra, remontant jusqu'à son intimité qu'il titilla de façon tellement sadique que la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de gémir à la fois de plaisir et de frustration. Pour se venger elle saisit son sexe et le masturba tellement lentement qu'il commença à la mordre dans le cou. Leurs petits jeu les guida jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus attendre.

-Vas-y, ordonna Lissandra.

Yakumo ne se fit pas prier, il la retourna face à la parois vitré de la douche et la pénétra d'un coup la faisant longuement gémir. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, sans bouger, savourant le simple fait de faire à nouveau qu'un. Puis, Yamori commença à bouger en elle, conservant un rythme lent et envoûtant tout en caressant un de ses seins, l'autre main fermement agrippée à sa hanche de façon possessive. Lissandra ressentait tellement de sensation qu'elle en perdait littéralement la tête, elle gémissait sans pouvoir se retenir et en voulait toujours plus. Mais, soudain, il se retira d'elle la faisant presque feuler de frustration.

-Pas comme ça, déclarât-il simplement.

Il l'attrapa et la sortit de la douche sans faire attention à l'eau qu'ils mettaient partout puis il la déposa sur son lit avec une délicatesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas mais qui était plutôt agréable. Il recommença à l'embrasser un peu partout, mordillant certains endroits érogènes et se contentant de titiller son intimité avec son sexe la rendant folle de plaisir et de frustration. Lissandra se redressa brusquement pour l'embrasser passionnément, elle se colla contre lui pour lui signifier qu'elle voulait qu'il termine ce qu'il avait commencé dans la douche.

Comprenant très bien où elle voulait en venir, Yamori se glissa dans son dos et la pénétra par derrière, collant son dos contre son torse. Lissandra posa sa tête en arrière contre son épaule, se laissant complètement aller sous ses assauts conquérants qui lui provoquaient des vagues de plaisirs aussi successifs que délivrant. Il glissa une main sur son sexe pour la masturber tout en la pénétrant ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer ses gémissements, ce qui bien sur l'excita lui aussi. Il accéléra le rythme, allant toujours plus profondément et rapidement en elle. Bientôt ses gémissements se mêlèrent au sien, il l'aggripa par la taille pour le serrer d'avantage contre lui et saisit son menton entre ses mains pour l'embrasser voracement. Dans un dernier puissant coup de rein ils atteignirent l'extase simultanément.

Yamori reteint Lissandra tandis que celle-ci se laissait complètement aller contre lui. Il la regarda, elle avait les yeux clos et les joues encore rougies par ce qu'ils venaient de faire, il la trouva à la fois belle et terriblement désirable. Puis, son regard tomba sur son ventre, il songea à l'enfant qui grandissait dedans, le sien, le leurs. Et il la trouva aussi terriblement fragile. Ce côté qui le rendait fou chez les humains, les poussant à détruire aveuglement le monde des goules, il ne pouvait le rejeter chez elle.

Yamori l'embrassa doucement puis il l'allongea sur le lit, la serrant dans ses bras.

-Je te protégerais toujours, toi et le bébé, promit-il.

Lissandra sourit dans son état à moitié endormie et se lova contre son torse. Yamori ne pouvait nier qu'elle était une humaine, mais elle n'était pas si fragile que ça. Il ne connaissait aucune humaine capable de porter l'enfant d'une goule, de combattre une goule dangereuse sans trembler, en faite elle était même bien plus courageuse que certaines goules.

Et elle était à lui.

Lissandra se réveilla avec l'impression de ne pas avoir aussi bien dormis depuis très longtemps, elle regarda autour d'elle avec difficulté en essayant de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé la vieille... Les souvenirs affluèrent soudainement en elle et elle revit la violence, la douleur et le sang qu'elle avait aperçu. Son corps se mit à trembler violemment tandis qu'elle se rappelait que ses amis devaient être quelque part dehors, elle ne savait même pas s'ils étaient toujours en vie. Elle regretta et eut honte de s'être ainsi focalisé sur Yamori mais elle avait tellement était heureuse de le retrouver qu'elle avait oublié qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Lissandra se glissa hors du lit, attrapa une robe de chambre taille XL pour dissimuler son ventre rond et déboula dans le salon à la recherche de Tôka et Sinead, voir même Yomo (même si elle était persuadée que ce type était increvable). Mais, elle ne trouva que Yamori entrain de s'agiter dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda t-elle en s'approchant.

-J'essaye de te trouver de quoi manger, déclara t-il abruptement pour tenter de dissimuler la gentillesse derrière son action.

Lissandra ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cela et elle ouvrit le frigo puis pointa du doigts un bac dans lequel ils rangeaient les morceaux de viande qui lui étaient destinés.

-Ensuite il faut les cuir, je n'arrive pas à les manger cru, avoua t-elle pitoyablement.

-Tu restes humaine, plaisanta t-il en en prenant un pour le faire cuir.

Lissandra s'assit sur une chaise et le regarda cuisiner en se disant que si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle verrait ça un jour, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas crû !

-Tu sais si les autres sont rentrés ? Demanda t-elle.

-J'ai sentit la gamine arriver au milieu de la nuit, mais à mon avis tu ne la verras pas tant que je suis là, expliqua t-il. Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas trop.

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire sadique et satisfait qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Lissandra.

-Et Sinead ?

-Je ne l'ai pas senti, déclara t-il en haussant les épaules.

Lissandra se mordilla la lèvre d'inquiétude. Où pouvait bien être passé Sinead ? Et si quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son style de disparaître et ça l'étonnerait qu'elle évite juste Yamori, elle était plus du genre à le faire dégager qu'à s'exclure elle-même. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Lissandra se précipita pour voir qui s'était.

-Sinead ?! S'exclama Lissandra mais son expression enjouée fondit rapidement en croisant le regard de Yomo.

-Elle n'est pas ici ? Demanda celui-ci.

Lissandra secoua négativement la tête. Elle crût voir un éclair d'inquiétude dans les yeux d'habitude inexpressif de Yomo puis celui-ci tourna les talons pour ressortir.

-Je vais la chercher, déclara t-il. Je la retrouverais, je te le promets.

Et il sortit.

Lissandra serra les poings, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

_Voilà, l'assaut du CCG contre l'Antique du point de vue de Lissandra, et ce n'est pas facile à supporter._

_A votre avis où est parti Sinead? Que s'est-il passé durant l'assaut?_

_Dites moi tout :3 Review? :3_

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitule _L'après-Guerre_._


	26. Chapter 25

Tadam! nonjenesuispasdutoutenretardetoutefaçonyapasdedeadline

Comment allez-vous en cette belle... nuit? :D

Je vous mets en ligne ce très cher chapitre :3 ce n'est pas mon préféré mais il se passe sur un sujet qui m'a beaucoup intéresse dans Tokyo Ghoul, c'est à dire l'attaque contre l'Antique et ses conséquences...

Merci à ceux qui me lisent ;)

Mais surtout un grand merci à **Torima Kenro &amp; Bad Joke &amp; Happy Sae **pour avoir pris la peine de laisser un super commentaire :3

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Chapitre 25 : L'après guerre

* * *

-Alors comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda Lissandra en voyant Jason entrer dans sa chambre par la fenêtre.

Elle avait eu beau lui dire qu'il pouvait maintenant passer par la porté d'entrée, il continuait d'utiliser sa fenêtre, elle le soupçonnait d'y prendre un certain plaisir.

-J'ai donné des ordres à Naki, il devrait s'en sortir. Après tout, c'est pour ça que je l'ai gardé avec moi, expliqua sérieusement Jason.

-Quitter Aogiri comme ça ne te poses pas de problèmes ?

-Je n'en ai rien à faire de leur combat, tout ce que je veux... S'exclama t-il mais il se retient avant de finir sa phrase avant de hausser les épaules. De toute façon je suis là maintenant.

Lissandra se leva difficilement et s'approcha de son amant pour toucher doucement son bras, elle faisait toujours ça quand il était sur le nerfs, pour l'amadouer en quelque sorte. Il se tourna un peu vivement vers elle.

-Si tu veux en parler je suis là, lui proposa t-elle en lui souriant tranquillement.

Yamori esquissa un sourire en coin qui semblait lui signifier qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, ce à quoi elle allait répliquer par une pique bien sentie mais contre toute attente il la prit dans ses bras. Lissandra un peu surprise se laissa faire, et puis elle n'était pas folle au point de ne pas profiter d'un de ses rares moments de tendresse. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux blonds.

Soudain, Yamori redressa la tête, sans la lâcher pour autant, et fixa la porte avec un air énervé.

-'peuvent pas nous laisser tranquille, gronda t-il.

Au même moment, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Yomo entra précipitamment.

-J'ai ramené Sinead, expliqua t-il.

Son visage habituellement inexpressif semblait assez bouleversé et cela suffit à donner des sueurs froides à Lissandra qui se dégagea de l'étreinte de Yamori pour le suivre sans attendre dans le salon. Elle y trouva sa meilleure amie assise sur un fauteuil, la jeune femme d'abords très heureuse de la revoir désenchanta rapidement en remarquant qu'elle avait son kagune sorti. Et pas juste une ou deux de ses queues, mais bien les 7 qui s'agitaient nerveusement dans tout les sens comme si Sinead ne se sentait pas en sécurité ici.

-Elle est comme ça depuis que je l'ai trouvée, expliqua Yomo, ça n'a pas été facile de la faire revenir discrètement avec son bikaku...

-Mais, elle t'as dis pourquoi ? Demanda Lissandra.

-Non, elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois... C'était très bizarre, avoua Yomo qui semblait sincèrement préoccupé par le cas de la jeune femme.

-Tu l'as retrouvée où ?

-Dans la rue, elle errait...

Lissandra se mordilla la lèvre, c'était un tic qui lui revenait de plus en plus souvent. En même temps, ça vie devenait un vrai enfer à stresse et à situations imprévues. L'attaque sur l'Antique avait eu lieu trois jours au paravent mais ils n'avaient plus aucunes nouvelles de leurs amis de là-bas. Tôka était enfoncée dans un mutisme profond. Heureusement, Yakumo l'aidait un peu à surmonter tout ça mais dès qu'il venait les autres étaient tout de suite extrêmement tendu et sur le qui vive. Et puis, Yomo était complètement obnubilé par la disparition de Sinead mais, finalement, maintenant qu'ils l'avaient enfin retrouvée, elle semblait encore plus traumatisée que Tôka.

-J'ai essayé de la faire réagir mais elle ne semble même pas se rendre compte qu'elle est ici, expliqua Yomo.

Lissandra hocha doucement la tête, « Je vais essayer » murmura t-elle.

Pendant quelques secondes, la médecin regarda attentivement sa patiente : le regard vide, les muscles détendus à l'extrême mais ses kagunes s'agitant nerveusement semblaient être l'expression de se sentiments intérieurs. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pratiqué la médecine au sens propre, mais elle avait lu assez de choses dessus, et assez vu aussi, pour comprendre que son amie était tout simplement traumatisée. La question était maintenant, par quoi ?

-Sinead ? Appela t-elle doucement en s'accroupissant devant elle pour être à sa hauteur.

Instantanément, ses longues tentacules blanches foncèrent sur elle mais elle ne bougea pas d'un cheveux. Elles n'agissaient qu'à l'instinct, elle avait l'habitude, il suffisait de montrer qu'elle n'était pas un danger. Lentement, elle tendit sa main vers l'un d'elle et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Elle avait déjà étudié le bikaku de Sinead, elle reconnue sa texture à la fois dure et douce au toucher. Le contact fit tressaillir son amie ce qui redonna un peu d'espoir à Lissandra.

-ça va aller maintenant, lui promit-elle je m'occupe de toi.

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et les serra fort en tentant de capter son regard mais celui-ci était complètement vide. Lissandra sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement en se rendant compte que son amie ne la reconnaissait même pas, mais elle se promit de l'aider comme elle l'avait fait pendant ses premiers mois de grossesse qui aurait sûrement était cent fois pire sans l'aide précieuse de Sinead.

-Je vais lui faire prendre un bain, déclara Lissandra.

-ça ne risques pas d'être difficile dans ton état ? Fit remarquer Yomo en fixant son ventre.

-Je demanderais à Tôka, réfléchit-elle. En attendant aide moi à lui retirer son manteau, il est couvert de... Sang.

Effectivement, son manteau avait prit une teinte encore plus sombre que Lissandra avait d'abords cru être sa couleur normale mais l'odeur ne trompait pas. A qui avait appartenu tout ce sang ? La jeune femme espéra que ce n'était pas celui de Sinead, manquait plus que Jeyne ait réussis à faire produire plusieurs de ces terribles balles.

Tôka accepta de l'aider et à elles deux elles réussirent à déshabiller entièrement Sinead et à la faire barboter dans le bain. Ce qui ne fut pas extrêmement facile vu que son kagune refusait catégoriquement de se rétracter.

-ça t'es déjà arrivé ce genre de choses ? Demanda Lissandra à Tôka tout en vérifiant que Sinead n'ait pas de blessures.

-Non, mais c'est comme un système de défense, dès qu'on est en danger il sort. Peut-être qu'elle croit toujours y être...

-C'est possible...

Ils s'écoula quelques minutes assez silencieuses et seulement rompues par le bruit de l'eau tandis que Lissandra essuyait le sang sur Sinead. Puis, lentement, les tentacules se retractèrent pour disparaître complètement.

-On dirait qu'elle se sent mieux, remarqua Lissandra en souriant.

Tôka approuva.

-Dis-moi, comment ça c'est passé pour toi ? Demanda Lissandra sans oser la regarder.

-Je... Suis arrivée trop tard. Tout avais disparu.

Lissandra ne savait pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire. Elle se contenta finalement de lui serrer brièvement la main.

-Tout ce que je dirais n'effacera jamais ta peine. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que nous on est encore là, et que nous devons continuer de nous battre. Pour eux.

Les yeux de Tôka se mirent à briller et Lissandra sentit elle-même l'émotion la prendre à la gorge : aucuns d'eux n'étaient vraiment sortis intacts de cette guerre insensée. Soudain, Sinead se mit à gémir doucement.

-Je crois qu'il faut la sortir de l'eau, déclara Tôka en reniflant discrètement.

-D-D'accord.

Elles la sortirent du bain pour lui fit enfiler un de ses nombreux pyjamas tout doux dont elle avait le secret. La nuit était déjà tombée en-dehors et Lissandra décida de passer la nuit avec elle comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois pour elle quand sa grossesse la rendait folle de douleur, incapable de manger mais mourant de faim...

Il régnait un silence apaisant dans la chambre de Sinead, c'était assez étrange d'être éveillée à cette heure comme si on voyait ce qu'on ne devrait pas voir. Cette drôle de pensée fit sourire Lissandra et elle vérifia que son amie allait toujours bien : ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration calme, elle supposa qu'elle devait dormir. La jeune femme se recoucha doucement en fixant le plafond.

Soudainement, Sinead se redressa en panique. Lissandra tenta de la rassurer comme elle pu mais son amie regardait partout autour d'elle complètement affolée et respirant difficilement et rapidement.

-Sinead, c'est bon, la rassurât-elle. Tu es chez toi, et je suis là. Rien ne peut arriver ici.

La goule sembla enfin se rendre compte de sa présence et elle tomba en larmes dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps complètement traumatisée.

-Je les ai vu, sanglota t-elle à moitié hystérique.

-De quoi tu parles ? Lui demanda doucement Lissandra en redoutant la réponse.

-Enji... Irimi... Le vieux et même Kaneki, expliqua t-elle entre deux hoquets désespéré. Ils étaient tous morts ! Il y avait du sang partout ! Et ce type... Il a transpercé les deux yeux de Kaneki sans broncher puis il est parti. S'il m'avait vu je serais morte ! J'ai eu tellement peur que je me suis enfuie !

-ça va aller, la rassura Lissandra en tentant de digérer l'horreur de ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer.

Est-ce que Tôka pouvait l'entendre à travers la cloison ? Elle espérait que non.

-Il ne viendra pas ici, tu es en sécurité. Yomo veille sur nous, tu te souviens ? La réconforta t-elle du mieux qu'elle pu.

Sinead continua de pleurer encore un long moment mais elle finit par se calmer progressivement jusqu'à s'en dormir harassée de fatigue. Lissandra, quant à elle, resta bien éveillée toute la nuit en songeant à cet homme qui avait tué tout ces amis. Il devait sûrement être un inspecteur du CCG. Elle fut soudain saisit d'une haine sans borne en songeant qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'attaquer à l'Aogiri plutôt qu'à l'Antique qui n'avait fait qu'essayer d'améliorer les relations humain/goules. C'était tellement tragique qu'elle du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Pourquoi c'était toujours les plus gentils qui meurent ? _Car ceux sont les plus faibles_, lui souffla une voix qu'elle ne voulut pas reconnaître. _Seuls les forts survivent. _Mais, cela voulait-il nécessairement dire sacrifier son humanité ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Sinead en fixant le fond de sa tasse comme si elle allait se remplir toute seule.

-Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Lissandra.

Les trois femmes étaient réunis dans la cuisine dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à un conseil de guerre. Elles étaient toutes les trois très différentes mais pourtant le destin les avait pousser à rester ensemble et vivre des événements tragiques qui les avait sûrement soudées à jamais. Enfin, le débat était pour l'instant surtout animé par Sinead et Lissandra tandis que Tôka ruminait dans son coin en fixant la machine à café comme si elle pouvait y trouver la réponse à toutes ses questions.

-Putain j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout perdu, fit Sinead qui tentait de s'énerver pour oublier la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle avait progressivement repris des couleurs et retrouvait son caractère si particulier. Mais, ils avaient tous aussi compris qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même Sinead qu'avant.

-Pareil, avoua Lissandra. L'Antique... Les autres, c'étaient quelque chose de spéciale… Je ne pourrais jamais retrouver ça ailleurs. C'était l'idéal de toute ma vie qui est partie en fumée en une seule nuit...

Les deux femmes se regardèrent désespérément sans trouver de solution à leur problème. Même si Lissandra avait toujours son bébé et Yamori, elle avait l'impression que l'anéantissement de l'Antique lui prouvait qu'elle n'avait aucun espoir de réussir un jour le but qu'elle s'était fixée. _Désolée Rin..._

_-_Et si on ouvrez un autre café ? Demanda soudainement Tôka.

Lissandra et Sinead se tournèrent brusquement vers la plus jeune qui releva fièrement la tête comme si elle était très sûr d'elle.

-Comme ça on continuera à faire ce pourquoi c'est battu le vieux Yoshimura. Et on prouvera à ces enfoirés du CCG que les goules sont plus fortes qu'eux ! Expliqua Tôka avec une flamme nouvelle dans les yeux. Ce serait un endroit où humains et goules pourraient à nouveau vivre ensemble, même si je n'aime pas trop les humains je sais que certains ne sont pas aussi mauvais... Et puis... Kaneki... Je veux qu'il sache qu'il y a un endroit où il peut rentrer...

Voyant que ces deux compères ne réagissaient pas à son petit discours Tôka réalisa soudainement qu'elle s'était peut-être un peu enflammée. Mais, elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur : cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle avait retourné la question dans tout les sens et était arrivé à ce seule conclusion. Tant pis si Lissandra et Sinead n'étaient pas d'accord avec elle, elle le ferait seule si elle le devait.

-Mais c'est une super idée ! S'exclama d'un coup Sinead en se jetant à son cou.

-Ah ? Fit Tôka un peu perdue.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, avoua Lissandra. On va faire un Antique 2.0 rien que pour faire les pieds au CCG !

-C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ? Se moqua Sinead.

-Fais pas genre que c'est pas ce qui t'as le plus plu dans son idée, répliqua son amie avec un regard entendu.

-Of course ! Avoua t-elle sans honte. Ces enfoirés vont payer !

Lissandra leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre à rire doucement, suivit par Tôka pas du tout solidaire de Sinead. Celle-ci leur tira la langue dans une attitude tout sauf mature comme elle devrait l'être au vu de son âge.

-En attendant, il va falloir réfléchir aux côtés pratiques, annonça Lissandra les ramenant droit dans la réalité. Parce qu'à l'Antique c'était Yoshimura qui gérait tout mais là ce sera nous qui devront mettre les mains dans le cambouis.

-C'est vrai, fit Tôka. Yomo et moi avons l'habitude de trouver la nourriture, donc ça ne poseras pas problème. Mais qui va gérer les papiers et tout ça ?

Sinead et Tôka se tournèrent vers Lissandra avec une lueur dans les yeux qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

-Steupléééé, s'acharna Sinead.

-Bon, d'accord je veux bien le faire, accepta t-elle faussement déprimée avant de sourire. Mais Sinead devra faire la plonge !

-Non ! S'indigna cette dernière.

-Marché conclu, accepta Tôka en serrant la main de Lissandra qui affichait un air extrêmement satisfait.

-Je vous déteste toutes ! Déclara Sinead en croisant les bras pour bouder.

Soudain, des bruits de pas firent retourner les trois femmes qui virent que Yomo venait de rentrer lui aussi dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme se sentit mal à l'aise, presque disséqué par le regard des trois qui le fixaient comme des chats devant une sourie particulièrement appétissante.

-Et Yomo ? Demanda innocemment Tôka.

Un grand sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres.

-Yomo en serveur ! Décréta Sinead dûment approuvée par ses deux autres compères.

Yomo ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer mais en tout cas son instinct lui disait que cela risquait fortement de ne pas lui plaire...

* * *

La guerre est finie, beaucoup de gens ont disparus pourtant il faut continuer d'aller de l'avant. Pourtant, il est souvent plus difficile de vivre que de mourir comme on dis, et cela risque de se confirmer rapidement... _Le chapitre 26 se nommera **Je t'aime**_.

Reviews? :3


	27. Chapter 26

Ohayo ! Me voici pour la suite, un peu tardive mais de neuf pages!

J'ai légèrement modifié le titre du chapitre :P

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et tout particulièrement à Torima Kenro et Happy Sae pour leurs reviews! :3

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Trop tard pour dire je t'aime

* * *

Lissandra regardait Yakumo dormir en réalisant soudainement qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand chose de sa vie. Enfin, elle avait lu tout ce que contenait son dossier, mais elle ne l'avait jamais entendu lui parler de ce qu'il avait vécu avant de devenir Jason. Enfaîte, il ne parlait tout simplement jamais de lui. Rien de personnel à cela, seulement le masque de Jason derrière lequel il se dissimulait lui faisait oublier qui il était réellement. Et, même si elle avait appris à voir derrière, elle aurait bien aimé qu'il lui parle. Qu'il se confie à elle. Savoir même des petites choses sans importances pour les autres, mais qu'elle aurait apprécié savoir comme un précieux secret connu d'elle seule.

Leur relation était plus ou moins officiellement devenue autre chose que professionnelle, mais elle ressentait soudainement le besoin de se rapprocher de lui autrement que physiquement. Après tout, elle portait son enfant. Yakumo dû la sentir s'agiter à côté de lui car il finit par ouvrir les yeux, plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien.

-Qu-est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque en la fixant.

-Est-ce qu'un jour tu me parleras ?

Au moins, elle était allée droit au but. Le regard s'assombrit. Même alors qu'elle se rendit compte de sa façon brutale de demander elle ne voulu pas faire marche arrière, elle voulait vraiment avoir une réponse.

-Je suis déjà entrain de te parler, répliqua t-il.

Visiblement il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Dommage pour lui.

-Non, je veux dire de toi. De ta vie d'avant. De tes parents... De ton enfance... Et même... Tu sais, fit-elle en désignant vaguement son visage comme pour faire allusion à son masque de Jason.

Yamori se redressa l'obligeant à se reculer (elle s'était penchée au-dessus de lui pour l'observer indiscrètement), puis il prit sa tête dans sa main, lui donnant l'impression d'être aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine.

-Peut-être, lâcha t-il finalement en la lâchant elle aussi pour le coup.

-ça a le mérite d'être clair, plaisanta Lissandra sans s'en offusquer.

Après tout, elle ne s'était pas attendue non plus à ce qu'il lui sorte sa vie comme ça. La jeune femme se laissa aller contre lui en profitant de sa chaleur corporelle bienvenue. Yakumo l'entoura de ses bras avant de poser une main sur son ventre. Provoquant immédiatement de vives réactions de la part de son habitant.

-Je crois qu'il te reconnaît maintenant, fit remarqua Lissandra en souriant.

Le bébé était de plus en plus actif, parallèlement au fait qu'elle semblait être à terme alors qu'elle finissait à peine son sixième mois de grossesse.

-Faudra peut-être réfléchir au prénom, réalisa t-elle à retardement. J'avais complètement oublié !

La jeune femme se mit à paniquer, emporté par un flot d'hormones incontrôlable.

-Rosalie, déclara soudainement Yakumo.

C'était tellement soudain que Lissandra se stoppa net et se tourna vers lui mais il affichait un air indéchiffrable.

-Ma mère s'appelait comme ça, avoua t-il. Elle était quelqu'un de bien.

-C'est un jolie prénom Rosalie, apprécia Lissandra. Si c'est une fille on l'appellera comme ça.

Sa remarque fit esquisser un sourire à Yamori.

-Toi aussi tu devras me dire quelque chose à ton tour, répliqua t-il d'un air narquois.

-Argh, s'étrangla Lissandra en songeant qu'elle devrait finir par lui avouer qu'elle avait été élevé par un des inspecteur les plus doués du CCR. Si c'est un garçon on l'appellera Rin.

-Rin ? Interrogea Yakumo qui savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le nom de son père biologique.

-C'est lui qui m'a... Élevé, disons, expliqua t-elle évasivement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, tout les deux semblaient vouloir en savoir plus sur l'autre sans oser demander car cela entraînerait le même genre de questions dans l'autre sens.

-Une autre fois, décidèrent-ils en même temps.

Cela les fit rire de voir qu'ils étaient d'accord au moins sur ça.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de se lever. Tout les autres étaient déjà debout depuis un moment : les préparatifs pour l'ouverture de leur café étaient presque finis. D'ici quelques jours ils pourraient le lancer officiellement, même s'il leur faudrait sûrement du temps avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que rivaliser avec l'Antique.

-Si jamais je revois un pot de peinture je te jure que je le transperce tellement que ça ressemblera plus à rien après, décréta Sinead en déjeunant.

Petit déjeuner composé de viande rouge bien évidemment. Avec une ambiance, étrangement, assez détendue. Yomo était toujours aussi silencieux mais Sinead et Lissandra s'occupaient généralement de l'ambiance tandis que Yamori tentait toujours de provoquer son amie ou Tôka, ce qui, bien sur, était extrêmement facile. Mais, depuis un mois qu'il restait ici quasiment toute la journée, tout le monde avait plus ou moins finit par enterrer la hache de guerre. La plus jeune avait finalement lâché prise après que Yamori ait mit la main à la pâte pour construire le café à l'étage du dessous. Même s'il suffisait de voir le regard qu'elle lui adressait quand il ne la voyait pas pour savoir qu'elle était loin de lui pardonner ou de lui accorder ne serait- qu'un soupçon de confiance.

-T'arrivera surtout à repeindre ton kagune, se moqua Yamori. Au moins il perdre cette couleur ridicule.

-Pourquoi si tôôt ? Se plaignit faussement Lissandra en interrompant Sinead qui était visiblement prête à sur-enchérir.

Sinead referma ses lèvres avec un air pincé avant de se redresser visiblement mécontente de ne pas pouvoir dire ses quatre vérités à Yamori. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire narquois qui l'énerva que d'avantage, enfin, jusqu'à ce que Lissandra l'assassine du regard ce qui amusa grandement son amie.

-Quand vous aurez finis de vous amuser, il ne reste plus qu'à ranger en-bas et on pourras officiellement ouvrir le café, déclara Tokâ.

-Je viens t'aider ! S'exclama Lissandra en se précipitant vers elle aussi vite que lui permettait son état.

Sinead et Yamori se fusillèrent du regard avant de se décider à les rejoindre sans toute fois se quitter des yeux comme si l'un d'eux allait tenter un coup dans le dos de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que Lissandra se plie en deux en poussant un cri de douleur qui fit paniquer tout le monde.

-ça va ? Lui demanda Yamori qui l'avait rejoint en un éclair et la soutenait.

-Oui... C'est passé, le rassura t-elle avec une tentative de sourire raté qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une grimace de douleur.

-T'es sur ? Insista Sinead sceptique.

-Je suis médecin figures toi, répliqua un peu sèchement Lissandra. Ce n'est rien. J'en suis qu'à six mois, le bébé est juste un peu agité.

-Ok, ok, si tu le dis, abandonna son amie en voyant qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister.

Personne n'osa rien ajouter, après tout, elle était effectivement médecin et devait sûrement être la mieux placée pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Sauf que tout le monde trouvait sa réaction et son comportement un peu étrange... Finalement, ils descendirent tout les cinq à l'étage du dessous et même Yakumo mit la main à la pâte.

-Tiens, t'as plus qu'à trier les couverts, les nettoyer et les ranger, expliqua Tôka en désignant un carton remplis de couverts et un tiroir vide.

Lissandra se retrouvait assise -de force- sur un fauteuil avec tellement de coussins qu'elle avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage mais, en plus, ils lui avaient tout mis à porté de mains pour qu'elle ne manque de rien. Elle regarda dubitativement les couverts en voyant en arrière plan Yamori et Sinead faire un concours de celui que porte le plus de cartons...

-J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être assistée, soupira t-elle.

-C'est très important de ranger les cuillères, la consola Tôka.

-Bien sur, on y crois, répliqua Lissandra. Mais bon, si c'est ce que je dois faire alors je le ferais tellement bien qu'ils brilleront après !

Tôka se mit à rire doucement.

-Je te fais confiance.

Ils passèrent toute la journée à ranger dans la bonne humeur. Les dernières événements tragiques étaient derrière eux et maintenant ils se tournaient tous vers l'avenir avec une confiance toute relative mais de bonne foi.

-Tu crois que Naki s'en sortira ? Demanda Lissandra en rangeant méthodiquement les fourchettes alors que Yamori s'occupait de monter le bar à côté d'elle.

-C'est mon bras droit, exposa t-il simplement.

-Oui mais il est un peu... Enfantin, répliqua t-elle avec un regard entendu. Prendre ainsi ta place dans l'Aogiri ne doit pas être facile.

-Je lui fais confiance. Il sait ce qui l'attend s'il me déçoit, expliqua t-il avec un air particulièrement sadique.

Lissandra leva exagérément les yeux au ciel avant de lui sourire, Yamori se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Ils s'oublièrent un instant dans ce simple baiser jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge leur face redresser la tête : Sinead leur faisait signe que Tôka était toujours là. Lissandra se mordit la lèvre en réalisant que cela n'était pas très correcte de sa part mais Yakumo ne semblait pas s'en vouloir. Au contraire.

-Yakumo, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas allé, tu sais ? Demanda Lissandra en faisant allusion à sa façon de se sustenter.

-Y a pas longtemps... Enfin un peu, corrigea t-il sous le regard insistant de la jeune femme.

-Vas-y maintenant, Naki ne devrait pas tarder, lui proposa t-elle.

Yamori fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il la fixait intensément, semblant peser le pour et le contraire. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'était pas sorti chasser, tuer... Mais, depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de rester avec Lissandra il répugnait de plus en plus à la laisser seule ici. Autant il avait eu confiance en le vieux Yoshimura, autant il ne faisait absolument pas confiance aux autres.

-J'irais quand Naki arriveras, décida t-il finalement.

-Comme tu veux, approuva Lissandra en effleurant doucement sa main.

Un instant il se rendit à nouveau compte à quel point Lissandra était étrange. Elle venait de lui proposer d'aller _chasser_. Et lui, tout comme elle, savaient pertinemment ce que cela signifiait, pourtant elle l'acceptait comme tel. Elle ne jugeait pas la goule qu'il était, au contraire elle le comprenait. Si tout les humains pouvaient être comme elle, alors peut-être qu'il aurait été différent...

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps : cinq minutes après Naki franchissait la porte d'entrée avec une bonne humeur visible.

-Salut aniki et one-san ! S'exclama t-il en les voyant ensemble.

Il salua aussi Sinead en inclinant légèrement sa tête dans sa direction, mais Tôka avait de nouveau filé à l'anglaise, apparemment elle avait atteints ses limites même si c'était elle qui portait ce projet à bout de bras elle avait toujours du mal à fréquenter Naki et Yakumo.

-Je vais y aller, déclara Yakumo, je te la confie, ajouta t-il en passant prêt de Naki.

-Vous pouvez me faire confiance Aniki ! S'exclama le jeune homme avec une excitation non dissimulée.

Lissandra soupira avec un sourire en voyant à quel point Naki prenait à cœur tout ce que lui demandait son 'aniki'.

-Je vais bien prendre soin de toi one-san, lui promit-il.

-Merci Naki, fit Lissandra en se retenant de rire devant son air pourtant sincère mais tellement enfantin.

Enfin, elle avait surtout du mal à se retenir parce que Sinead derrière elle s'amusait à imiter Naki à grand renfort de grimaces et d'exagérations loufoques. Soudain, Lissandra sentie une douleur au ventre qui la fit se plier en deux et la laissa toute pantelante.

-ça va ? Demanda Sinead qui s'était approchée en la voyant mal.

-Oui, je crois.

Sinead fronça les sourcils, c'était déjà la deuxième fois que cela le faisait, en une journée cela commençait à faire beaucoup pour une coïncidence... Mais, quelques minutes plus tard Lissandra recommençait à ranger les couverts comme si de rien n'était. La goule songea qu'elle devait sûrement s'inquiéter pour rien, depuis les événements de l'Antique elle avait tendance à tout dramatiser.

Si Sinead c'était un peu rassurée, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Lissandra qui commençait à stresser de plus en plus. Elle faisait tout pour essayer de garder un air décontracté mais la douleur qu'elle venait de ressentir ressemblait trop à une contraction pour qu'elle puisse se détendre ! La jeune femme se força intérieurement à se calmer mais une nouvelle douleur la fit grincer mentalement des dents.

-Euh... Sinead, fit-elle d'une voix tremblante au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

-Quoi ?

-J-je crois que j'ai des contractions... Toutes les cinq minutes, je crois que le bébé arrive...

-Arrive ?

-Ouai... Genre tout de suite !

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Sinead en se mettant à paniquer devant Naki qui ne semblait pas encore avoir percuté ce qu'il se passait.

-Hé ! C'est ma réplique ça, protesta Lissandra en serrant les dents à cause d'une nouvelle contraction.

-Oh putain, repris Sinead en se précipitant vers elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fais ? C'était pas prévu si tôt !

-Je le sais aussi figures toi ! Déjà faut qu'on aille en haut, Naki va chercher Yakumo ! Ordonna rapidement Lissandra en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

-ok !

Sinead qui était au bord de l'hystérie balança Lissandra dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien et grimpa les marches en gueulant :

-Lissandra va accoucher ! Bordel !

Autant dire que Tôka et Yomo rappliquèrent en vitesse dans le salon tandis que Sinead déposait Lissandra sur la table.

-Oh putain ! S'exclama soudainement Lissandra en serrant les poings.

Les trois autres la regardèrent agoniser tout en stressant sans savoir quoi faire pour lui venir en aide, surtout qu'elle avait l'air de vraiment, _vraiment_ avoir mal. Au bout d'un moment Lissandra arrêta d'insulter le monde entier :

-Ok, je crois que le bébé arrive, vraiment, je sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir donc Tôka il va vraiment falloir que tu m'aide, tu as fais un peu de médecine donc tu devras faire tout ce que je te dis ! Ordonna t-elle rapidement. Sinead va chercher de l'eau chaud et Yomo il faut des draps, des serviettes tout ce qu'il faut. Et je vous préviens, ça va pas être beau à voir !

Lissandra expliqua le reste de la manipulation à Tôka en serrant les dents tandis que la douleur la submergeait à nouveau. Elle sentait le bébé qui voulait sortir de son ventre mais elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment le bon moment. Tout son courage venait de s'envoler et les contractions la rendaient à chaque fois plus terrifiée de ce qui lui arrivait. Quand elle se retrouva à moitié nue, les cuisses écartées elle sentit la peur la prendre à la gorge et une peur panique la saisir toute entière.

Mais, toute cette agitation cessa soudainement quand elle sentit une main attraper fermement la sienne. Elle croisa le regard de Yakumo (qui avait d'ailleurs le visage extrêmement pâle), et elle se sentit plus sereine.

-Allez montre moi que t'as du cran, la provoqua t-il.

Et ça fonctionna.

Lissandra hurla tellement fort et pendant tellement longtemps qu'elle était sur que tout le Japon était au courant qu'elle accouchait. Le bébé ne voulait pas sortir, à croire que finalement il était bien au chaud dans son ventre à elle.

-Je vois la tête ! S'exclama soudainement Tôka qui faisait de son mieux pour s'acquitter de sa tâche sans tourner de l'œil.

-Enfin, soupira Lissandra à bout de forces.

Elle poussa une dernière fois de toutes ses forces, en broyant la main de Yakumo au passage et vidant ses poumons de tout l'air qui lui restait et finalement... Un bruit de pleurs de bébé envahit brusquement leur maison.

Ils restèrent tous un moment choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, comme si personne ne réalisait pleinement qu'un bébé venait de naître. On aurait dit que seulement cinq minutes venaient de s'écouler pourtant les étoiles brillaient déjà dans le ciel et un nouvel être venait de rejoindre leur univers.

-C'est un garçon, balbutia finalement Tôka en le montrant à tout le monde. Euh... Le cordon, faut le couper. Je crois.

Sinead tendit un ciseau à Yamori avec un sourire provocateur mais celui-ci ne semblait pas d'humeur à ce petit jeu : il le saisit vivement et coupa d'un coup le cordon et libérant enfin Lissandra et le bébé. Tôka le porta jusqu'à sa mère qui le saisit fébrilement dans ses bras.

-Oh il est magnifique, soupira t-elle en observant son œil rouge et l'autre noir.

Yakumo la soutenu d'un bras et posa son autre bras autour d'eux, il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, complètement subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Le bébé avait arrêté de pleurer mais maintenant il tentait de bouger ses petits poings d'une façon que la goule trouva soudainement fascinante.

-C'est notre fils, constata t-il d'une voix un peu lointaine.

-Et oui, assura Lissandra avec un sourire fatiguée.

-Félicitations, les complimenta Sinead en souriant bravement comme si elle n'avait pas faillit devenir hystérique en voyant son amie souffrir le martyr.

Tôka et Yomo les observaient dans leur coin, un peu choqués mais ravi d'enfin voir le bout de chou qui se cachaient depuis six mois dans le ventre de Lissandra. Quant à Naki, celui-ci se tenait éloigné, définitivement choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il préférait voir son frère torturer des gens, c'était beaucoup moins étrange.

-Je me sens fatiguée, murmura Lissandra en laissant doucement ses bras retomber.

Yakumo attrapa le garçon en s'étonnant que Lissandra se laisse ainsi aller : elle avait les yeux mi-clos et le teint extrêmement livide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda t-il.

Tôka alertée s'approcha et laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur, elle pâlit à vu d'œil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ! S'écria Yamori en agressant presque la plus jeune.

-Elle fait une hémorragie ! S'exclama cette dernière en tremblant.

-Soigne la ! Ordonna t-il.

-J-Je ne peux pas...

-On l'emmène à l'hôpital, décréta t-il mais, soudain, Lissandra posa sa main sur son bras comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

-Non, refusa t-elle. Si on y va, ils voudrons voir mon bébé. Je ne veux pas.

-Mais, tu vas mourir !

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit Lissandra en tentant de lui sourire. Le bébé est là, c'est tout ce qu'il compte. Je suis désolée de devoir partir comme ça mais on dirait que j'ai assez défié le destin comme ça...

-Non, refusa Yakumo.

Le bébé se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Jason, Sinead le lui prit et il ne le remarqua qu'à peine. Il prit Lissandra dans ses bras.

-Ne fais pas ça, la supplia t-il. Ne meurs pas !

-Je suis vraiment désolée, fit Lissandra en tentant d'étouffer le sanglot dans sa voix. Je – Merci pour tout Yakumo, je t'ai vraiment aimé !

Jason la serra encore plus fort contre lui tandis qu'il refusait de la laisser ainsi partir sans rien pouvoir y faire. L'impuissance qu'il avait toujours fui le rattrapait à nouveau aujourd'hui de la façon la plus atroce qu'il soit.

-On doit faire quelque chose ! Protesta t-il en fixant Tôka. Il y a forcément un moyen !

Il devenait incontrôlable. Sinead s'approcha doucement, tenant toujours le bébé dans ses bras, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Jason, le faisait brusquement sursauter. Il avait le regard fou et ses pupilles luisaient comme si elles étaient faites de sang.

-C'est trop tard, elle... Lissandra est morte, déclara Sinead la gorge serrée.

Yakumo regarda Lissandra : elle avait les yeux fermée, un fantôme de sourire flottait toujours sur ses lèvres et quand il réalisa qu'elles ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais pour lui parler comme elles le faisaient avant il ressentit une peine immense. Il hurla mais ça ne la ramena pas. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais dis à quel point il l'aimait, jamais, et maintenant c'était trop tard.

-Non ! Refusa t-il alors que la mort était en évidence devant lui.

Soudain, il se fit brusquement pousser, il eut à peine le temps de comprendre que Naki avait attrapé Lissandra et courait vers la fenêtre.

-Désolé Aniki.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta. Jason se précipita vers l'ouverture mais Sinead le reteint de toutes ses forces.

-Lâches moi putain ! Il a prit Lissandra ! Hurla t-il en la frappant.

-Elle est morte ! Répliqua Sinead en se retenant de pleurer. Mais son fils est là ! Et il a besoin de toi ! Je ne t'aime pas vraiment mais Lissandra t'aimait elle, alors je ne te laisserais pas gâcher son sacrifice en vain !

Elle avait craqué sur les derniers mots, se mettant à pleurer de façon incontrôlée.

-Elle est morte, merde, pleura t-elle.

Yakumo la fixa choquée, puis il se tourna vers Tôka qui tenait maintenant le bébé au creux de ses bras, celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de pleurer en hurlant comme s'il ressentait que quelque chose de terrible venait de se passer. La goule fit quelques pas indécis en sa direction, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser, ce qu'il ressentait était tellement puissant qu'il avait l'impression de s'être fait transpercer la poitrine.

-Donne le moi, ordonna t-il à Tôka.

Le jeune femme hésita un instant mais elle finit par le lui donner, à près tout il était son père. Yakumo l'attrapa maladroitement, ne sachant pas comment le tenir correctement mais à son simple contact le bébé se calma instantanément comme s'il savait qui il était. Son œil rouge et son œil noir se dardèrent sur lui et il se mit à balbutier joyeusement.

-H-ha, fit Yakumo en sentant une vague de douleur le terrasser.

Plus il regardait son fils plus sa vision devenait trouble.

-Salut Rin, déclara t-il finalement en se mettant à pleurer incapable de sourire à son fils nouveau-né mais aussi incapable de l'abandonner dans ce monde si hostile pour les goules.

* * *

Hm... Vous en avez pensé quoi? La mort de Lissandra? La réaction de Jason? Celle de Naki?

Dites moi tout :D Review? :3

Chapitre 27 : Brouillard


	28. Chapter 27

Ohayo mina ! :D

De ce que j'ai pu voir vous êtes plusieurs à avoir été choqué par la fin du dernier chapitre :p Je dois avouer que c'était un peu

difficile à écrire aussi mais j'espère que vous n'arrêterez pas de lire pour autant :p

Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et tout particulièrement à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de

pouvoir voir vos réactions fassent à ce que j'avais écris.

Ne me haïssez pas s'il vous plait :p

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Brouillard**

* * *

Yamori se réveilla en sursaut.

Il avait entendu un drôle de bruit et son instinct lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Il sortit nu du lit, qu'il avait avant partagé avec Lissandra, puis il se dirigea vers celui à barreaux du quel venait ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il y trouva Rin entrain de faire des bulles avec sa bouche. Cette vision lui tira un sourire, il avança sa main et le bébé attrapa un de ses doigts pour le mordiller. A un mois il était loin de posséder des dents dignes de ce nom mais il aimait quand même mordiller tout ce qui passait trop près de sa bouche.

Yamori savait ce qui l'avait réveillé : si Rin était autant agité c'était qu'il avait faim. Ce bébé ne pleurait quasiment jamais. C'était très étrange d'après Tôka, mais le jour de sa naissance et pendant quelques jours encore après il avait pleuré pendant des heures entières, pleurant sûrement la mort en couche de sa mère.

Ce souvenir menaça de submerger Yakumo qui serra les poings de toutes ses forces pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Finalement, il tendit le bras et attrapa le biberon qui attendait sagement sur le bureau, heureusement il était encore tiède (il l'avait fait chauffer peu de temps avant). Ensuite, il attrapa Rin dans ses bras et le laissa boire à sa satiété, le mélange que contenait le biberon avait été crée par Tokâ et Alexander en se basant sur les recherches de Lissandra et les conseils de goules du voisinage.

Pendant ce temps, son regard tomba sur les feuilles qui parsemaient l'ancien bureau de Lissandra. Alexander était passé en prendre une partie mais il en restait encore quelques une, son regard s'attarda sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu : c'était une liasse de feuilles compacte avec marquée en gras dessus '_Pour Nous_'. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Il parcourut distraitement les premières lignes et se rendit compte que ce qu'il lisait était la vie de Lissandra.

Yakumo reposa Rin une fois qu'il eut finit son biberon, puis il retourna s'asseoir au bureau et prit en main la liasse de feuilles. Dehors il faisait encore nuit... Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas, de toute façon il n'avait plus vraiment parlé depuis l'accouchement de Lissandra.

Depuis qu'elle était partie.

Alors, il commença sa lecture.

* * *

-Heey c'est mon Rinounet ça ! S'exclama Sinead en attrapant Rin des mains de Yakumo qui la laissa faire sans protester.

Sinead lui lança un regard suspect, peu habituée qu'il la laisse ainsi lui prendre son fils des mains, surtout qu'il avait de légères tendances paranoïaques avec lui. Mais, comme il ne réagissait pas, elle décida d'en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec Rin qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. Peut-être parce que c'était tout ce qui lui restait de Lissandra. La première vraie amie qu'elle s'était faite...

Sinead sentit sa gorge se serrer mais elle se força à sourire au bébé qui la regardait en gazouillant joyeusement. Elle savait comment le faire jouer : elle le plaça sur le canapé, allongé sur le ventre, et sortit son kagune : cet enfant avait une vraie passion pour les kagune (on aurait presque dit sa mère) et il adorait tenter d'attraper une des nombreuses queues blanches de Sinead.

-Sinead, appela soudainement Yakumo sortant de son mutisme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

-Est-ce que Lissandra t'avais déjà raconté son passé ?

-Ouai, avoua t-elle le regard sombre. Quand elle est arrivée à l'Antique elle m'a tout racontée.

-Je vois.

Il y eut un petit silence gêné durant lequel Sinead ne su pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été douée avec les sentiments et les consolations, et puis Jason n'était pas le genre de type qu'on avait envie de prendre dans ses bras. Seule Lissandra avait toujours su s'y prendre avec lui, Sinead faillit se mettre à pleurer en songeant à toutes les fois où elles s'étaient amusées en parlant de Yomo et Jason... _Merde... __P__ourquoi avait-elle pris autant de risques ? _Son regard tomba sur Rin, puis sur Yakumo. Elle savait pourquoi Lissandra avait ainsi mis sa vie en jeu, car elle y croyait sincèrement : à un avenir pour les humaines et les goules. Sinead avait fait une croix là-dessus dès la mort de ses parents, elle ne ressentait aucune haine pour ces humains, seulement un profond détachement. Jusqu'à ce que Lissandra entre dans sa vie et bouleverse tout ce qu'elle croyait acquis. Et, elle n'était pas la seule à qui elle avait fait cet effet là.

-Des nouvelles de Naki ? Demanda finalement Sinead, de toute façon c'était ce qui les obnubilait tout les deux alors autant attaquer de front le fond du problème.

-Non, avoua Yakumo. Je ne sais même pas où il est. Et il ne vaut mieux pas que je remette les pieds à Aogiri. Je l'aurais sûrement fait avant mais...

Son regard s'attarda sur Rin et Sinead n'eut pas besoin qu'il finisse sa phrase pour comprendre le fond de sa pensée : il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire perdre à son fils le dernier parent qu'il lui restait. Aussi terrible soit-il.

-Allez on peut le faire, l'encouragea t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. C'est ce que disait tout le temps Lissandra : il ne faut jamais abandonner !

Yakumo lui lança un regard équivoque avant de lui tourner le dos pour aller s'installer sur la table de la cuisine. Il prit un stylo et une feuille puis commença à noter tout ce que faisait Rin. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait écrire mais comme Alexander avait décidé de reprendre le projet de Lissandra, il lui avait demandé de prendre des notes sur Rin pour voir son évolution. Après tout, il était le premier enfant mi-humain, mi-goule.

Enfin, c'était le seul qu'ils aient pu voir et dont la conception ne laissait pas de place aux doutes.

Sinead observa Jason à la dérobée en songeant à quel point il avait changé. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment connu avant son enfermement à la prison des goules mais sa réputation l'avait largement précédée. Pourtant, quand elle le voyait ainsi : terriblement pâle, des cernes sous les yeux mais continuant quand même à s'occuper de son fils et de perpétuer la volonté de Lissandra... Elle réalisait à quel point elle s'était trompée sur son compte, elle ne connaissait personne capable d'un tel sacrifice : il avait renoncé à tout ce qu'il faisait de lui ce qu'il était pour tenter de continuer à tout prix. Elle-même avait faillit ne plus pouvoir avancer quand elle avait vu ce que le CCR avait fait à l'Antique, et c'était Lissandra qui l'avait aidée à se relever, tout comme elle avait aidé Jason à faire sortir le meilleur de lui-même.

SInead sentit ses yeux la piquer en songeant à tout ça. Même regarder Rin balbutier gentiment ne suffit pas à effacer toute cette peine qui lui enserrait la gorge. _Pourquoi les goules d__oiven__t-elles toujours être encerclé__es__ la mort ? Pourquoi d__oiven__t-elles toujours voir __mourir ceux qui leur sont cher ?_

Encore une semaine qui c'était écoulée, le temps semblait filer sans que Yakumo n'en ait vraiment conscience. Il avait lu l'histoire de Lissandra, et ça ne l'avait pas apaisé pour autant, il n'avait pas pu la détester pour lui avoir caché qu'elle avait été élevé par un inspecteur du CCR, ni pour tout le reste. Au final, il continuait de l'aimer sans jamais pouvoir faire quelque chose de ces sentiments qui ne faisaient que le torturer sans fin. Souvent, tout les jours en réalité, il se disait qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais rencontrer Lissandra et continuer à vivre dans son monde de feu et de douleur dans lequel personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Il faisait tout son possible pour prendre sur lui, après tout il devait encore s'occuper de Rin, _le nom d'un inspecteur qui avait sûrement tué un nombre incalculable de goule__s__, _mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait encore ainsi. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas manger de la vraie chair humaine ? Et pas ces morceaux dégoûtants que les autres mangeaient comme des zombies incapables de chasser par eux-même. Bientôt il deviendrait aussi faible qu'un de ces connards d'humains ! Après tout c'était de leur faute à eux tout ce qui lui arrivait, s'ils n'avaient jamais existé il aurait pu vivre comme il l'entendait depuis le début !

Son sang se mit à bouillir férocement dans ses veines tandis qu'une faim dévorante s'emparait de lui pour balayer tout ces beaux sentiments qui ne servaient à rien. Il sentit son kagune le démanger dans le bas de son dos tandis qu'il abandonnait toutes résistances pour se laisser submerger par cette sensation euphorisante.

-Euh, Yamori, donne moi Rin, demanda Sinead en voyant son expression devenir inquiétante.

Elle avait vu son regard changer drastiquement pour une coloration plus sanglante tandis que son visage prenait une teinte beaucoup plus agressive. Ses yeux se baissèrent à son niveau, elle y lu une faim sans limite que personne ne pouvait contrôler. Sinead, trembla, ce qu'elle voyait en face d'elle n'avait rien d'humain : c'était une goule qui se laissait complètement submerger par ses pulsions meurtrières : _comment Lissandra avait-elle pu gérer ça ? _

Sinead ne tenta pas de faire dans la dentelle et lui prit directement Rin des mains, préférant sauver le plus fragile du lot en priorité. Étrangement, Jason la laissa faire comme s'il ne se préoccupait déjà plus de son fils, complètement contrôlé par sa propre faim._ Ou sa peine. _

_-_Yakumo, reprends toi, lui demanda t-elle en serrant Rin fermement contre elle.

Le petit commença à geindre face à la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Et pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ? Lui demanda t-il agressivement en se penchant vers elle comme s'il voulait la dévorer.

-Jason, prends ça, lui donna Tôka en tendant sa propre part de viande ensanglanté en espérant que ça suffirait à apaiser sa folie.

Elle ne voulait pas l'aider lui mais Rin qui commençait à pleurer de peur. Mais, c'était mal connaître Yakumo, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter dans cet état là. Enfin si, une personne, mais elle n'était plus là, _elle ne serait plus jamais là. _Jason balança l'assiette que lui tendait Tôka et elle alla se fracasser contre un mur dans un grand bruit de vaisselle brisée.

-Je ne suis pas un chien qu'on récompense avec des os ! S'emporta t-il. Je devrais vous dévorer tout les trois !

Il hurla sa dernière phrase, son kagune déchira son dos dans un grand fracas et Sinead eut heureusement le réflexe de se projeter en arrière sinon elle aurait finit tranchée en deux. Tôka se dressa entre eux pour la protéger et fit jaillir à son tour ses ailes irisées de rouge.

-Ne fais pas un pas de plus, le menaça t-elle.

-Sinon quoi ? La provoqua t-il. Tu vas me tuer ? Tu n'as même pas été capable de protéger ton copain... C'était quoi déjà son nom ? Kanekiiii ?! Il était tellement fragile, j'ai _adoré _le torturer pendant des heuuures et l'entendre me supplier de le tuer !

Sinead réalisa avec horreur qu'il ne restait plus rien de la goule qu'elle avait entraperçu quand Lissandra était encore là. Celle qui se tenait devant eux était Jason. Elle ne pouvait plus tenter de se résonner en se disant qu'il était le père de Rin, elle devait absolument le neutraliser par tout les moyens sinon cela risquait de tourner au drame. Devant elle, Tôka hurla de rage avant de se jeter violemment sur son adversaire. Mais, même si elle avait passé ses journées à s'entraîner, elle ne pouvait toujours pas rivaliser avec la force brute de Jason. Il l'envoya se fracasser contre un mur comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un moucheron qui le gênait.

-Si pathétique, commenta t-il en marchant vers elle les mains dans les poches.

Tôka tenta de se relever mais sa régénération moins rapide que celle d'une goule écailleuse n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réparer toutes ses côtes cassées. Jason l'attrapa par la tête la faisait crier de douleur sous la pression.

-Même Kaneki était plus fort que ça, commenta t-il. C'est pitoyable.

-Ferme la sale connard ! Hurla Tôka en lui envoyant des éclats de son kagune mais il les contra facilement avec le sien.

Un rictus de sadisme pur déforma son visage.

-Je vais t'envoyer rejoindre ton ami ! S'écria t-il comme si c'était la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eu.

-Non Tôka ! Cria Sinead en se relevant mais elle ne pouvait pas se jeter dans la bataille avec Rin dans ses bras ! Ne fais pas ça putain !

Elle le vit brandir Tôka en l'air pour ensuite l'abattre avec une violence inouïe contre la table de la cuisine. Au même moment, Yakumo s'écarta vivement de la jeune fille et fit face à un nouvel ennemi qui se dressait entre lui et sa proie.

-Tch, le protecteur apparaît enfin, commenta t-il. Tu veux te battre ?

-C'est toi qui est pitoyable, commenta simplement Yomo.

Sinead faillit pleurer de soulagement en le voyant ici, il pouvait gérer Jason, elle le savait. Un gémissement attira son attention et elle vit que Tôka tentait encore une fois de se relever. La jeune femme se précipita vers elle pour la tirer en-dehors du cercle d'actions des deux belligérants.

-Tu ne pourras pas toujours les protéger, répliqua Jason.

-Peut-être pas, mais jusque là je ferais tout pour, expliqua Yomo fidèle à lui-même.

-Tch.

Jason fit craquer ses doigts en balançant son regard entre Yomo et Sinead, puis Tôka à terre et finalement sur son fils qui attendait sans pleurer. Le fixant de ses yeux verrons et profonds. Après une dernière hésitation, il bondit en avant puis sauta par la fenêtre sans demander son reste.

-ça va ? Demanda Yomo en venant immédiatement s'agenouiller à côté de Sinead.

-Oui, le rassura t-elle. Putain, j'ai eu tellement peur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si tu étais arrivé plus tard.

Tout en disant cela elle se laissa aller contre son épaule en tremblant doucement, Yomo la serra affectueusement en faisant attention de ne pas écraser Rin qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras.

-Heureusement personne n'a eu de blessures vraiment grave, commenta t-il en voyant que Tôka se relevait déjà.

-Je vais tuer cet enfoiré ! Déclara t-elle en tournant les talons.

-Tôka, attends ! Protesta Sinead mais celle-ci avait déjà disparue. Merde... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, soupira t-elle désespérée.

-Je m'en occupe, fit Yomo en se redressant.

-Merci.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue, les surprenant tout les deux de son geste osé mais aucun des deux ne s'en plaignit. Sinead attendit qu'il soit partie pour se relever puis elle alla coucher Rin dans son lit. Le bébé ne pleurait plus et recommençait à faire des bulles avec sa bouche comme si de rien n'était.

-Si ça pouvait être aussi simple que pour un bébé, ironisa Sinead en lui agitant un jouet sous le nez pour l'amuser.

Soudain, elle fut saisit d'une drôle de sensation et elle se retourna brusquement en croyant que Jason était revenu prendre sa revanche. Mais, elle ne vit personne dans l'entrée de la chambre. Finalement, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Rin mais avec une moue suspicieuse sur le visage. Elle se figea et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qu'elle peinait à croire.

-Ce n'est pas possible, balbutia t-elle.

Devant elle se tenait Lissandra qui s'amusait avec Rin, le bébé réagissait joyeusement à la présence de sa mère.

-N-non... Tu ne peux pas être là, tu es_ morte_, s'écria Sinead.

Lissandra se tourna vers elle avec un sourire triste, à ce moment là la jeune femme se rendit compte de sa pâleur mortuaire. Elle voyait _un fantôme._ Celui-ci lui montra du doigt une liasse de feuilles sur le bureau. Toujours interloquée, Sinead se surpris à aller voir ce qu'elle lui montrait et découvrit le brouillon de 'Pour Nous', elle se souvient qu'Alex lui en avait parlé. Soudain, elle remarqua que quelque chose avait été ajouté sur la page finale, d'une écriture différente de celle de Lissandra.

Il y avait écrit : « Je suis désolé ».

Sinead se tourna brusquement vers le fantôme mais celui-ci avait disparu.

* * *

Jason accula sa proie jusque dans une ruelle sombre et vide de toutes autres présences. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu chasser qu'il en savourait chaque instant avec une délection toute particulière. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti aussi libre ? C'était une sensation tellement grisante ! Il pouvait sentir la peur de sa futur victime et trouvait cette odeur extrêmement délectable. Elle savait qu'il allait le tuer mais elle ne savait pas à quel point il prendrait son temps pour le faire... Faisant ainsi durer ce plaisir le plus longtemps possible ! Niko ne serait pas là pour l'y aider mais ce n'était pas grave : il avait toute la nuit pour s'amuser !

Il la traqua encore quelques minutes, préférant prendre son pied le plus longtemps possible pour ensuite venir récolter la vraie saveur de la souffrance. Il faisait déjà nuit noir quand il se dressa devant sa futur victime. Celle-ci ne devait pas voir grand chose mais lui avait une vision parfaite dans l'obscurité et il pu apprécier ses traits déformés par la terreur.

-Bonsoir, la salua t-il avec ironie.

La victime, qui était un homme d'âge moyen (sûrement dans la vingtaine) poussa un glapissement d'effrois qui ravie d'avance la terrifiante goule. Il savoura cette sensation merveilleuse qu'il avait oubliée : celle d'être le chasseur et non plus la proie. C'était la loi du plus fort et il ne faisait que respecter l'ordre naturel des choses.

-Pitié, ne me faites pas de mal, supplia t-il d'une voix geignarde.

-De la pitié ? Pour quoi faire ? Répliqua Jason avec un grand sourire sadique.

La victime poussa un long gémissement plaintif quand les deux queues de Jason sortirent de son dos comme des lames déjà couvertes de sang. La goule ne pu retenir son rire de jouissance face à la terreur de l'homme qui gisait misérablement à ses pieds. Il se précipita vers lui prêt à le transpercer avec une joie sans limite.

_« Je sais que tu peux gagner Yakumo. Tu n'es plus obligé d'utiliser Jason, plus maintenant. »_

Jason se mit à hurler en tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Sors de ma tête putain ! Hurla t-il terrorisant encore un peu plus sa proie qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ce passait.

_« Je sais très bien de quoi tu es capable. Mais, je ne t'abandonnerais pas. »_

_-NON !_

Jason se précipita sur sa victime et l'attrapa pas le cou le suspendant misérablement en l'air alors qu'il pleurait et appelait sa mère tellement il était pitoyable.

-Je vais te tuer, déclara t-il.

Il ouvrit grand sa bouche, salivant par avance du goût de la chair fraîchement arrachée et du goût du sang encore chaud.

_« ça c'est Jason. Moi c'est Yakumo que je veux aider. »_

Jason resserra son étreinte sur le cou de sa victime qui s'étouffa sans pouvoir rien faire contre l'étau de ferre de la goule.

-JE VAIS TE BOUFFER PUTAIN !

_« Yakumo ? Yakumo... »_

L'homme tomba au sol dans un bruit étouffé qui parvient à peine aux oreilles de Yakumo. Il resta figé complètement choqué en se rendant compte qu'il _ne pouvait pas le manger._Il n'y arrivait pas, **impossible. **

_« Je t'aime »_

Yakumo frappa de toutes ses forces contre le mur faisant éclater quelques unes de ses phalanges dans une gerbe de sang. L'homme au sol poussa un glapissement pitoyable, il baissa son regard jusqu'à lui.

-Casses-toi !

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter une deuxième fois : cette loque prit ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste.

Yakumo le regarda s'enfuir avec un regard morne. Plus jamais ce ne serait pareil.

Soudain, son regard rouge en croisant un autre tout aussi rouge.

Son cœur arrêta de battre dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Il tendit la main vers la silhouette qui se dessinait devant lui, dans cette ruelle déserte et obscure.

Une autre goule.

* * *

_Et voilà, chapitre fini pour aujourd'hui :p_

_vous en pensez quoi? D'après vous qui est cette mystérieuse goule?_

_Dites moi tout :D Review? :3_

_Chapitre 28 : Pleurs dans le noir_


	29. Chapter 28

Ohayo mina ! J'ai un peu oublié de poster... gomen .

Voilà la suite qui j'espère vous satisfera huhuhu

Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews ! :3

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Liar**

* * *

_Il y eut la douleur, puissante, insurmontable puis le noir profond, insondable, infini. Il crût que plus jamais il ne reverrait la lumière du jour. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ce bruit, toujours le même, inlassablement qui semblait l'appeler..._

_Au loin, des pleurs d'enfant._

Mais, ses forces l'abandonnent. Tout est d'un noir nuit autour d'elle, de lui, il ne sait plus qui il est ni qui il était. Tout tourne autour d'elle, de lui, dans un tourbillon vertigineux qui lui fait souffrir mille mort.

-Que ça s'arrête, supplia t-il.

-Ce serait trop facile sans souffrir un peu, répliqua une voix qu'il ne reconnu pas.

Pas le temps de protester, la douleur reprends encore plus puissante, encore plus destructrice. Il ne peut plus hurler, cela fait longtemps qu'il a arrêté de se débattre. Pourtant, il entends toujours ces pleurs dans le noir. Et il voudrait y aller, stopper ces cris, ne plus les entendre mais quelque chose en lui le pousse à lutter encore pour tenter de les rejoindre. Ce n'était pas ses pleurs, ça il le savait mais il lui semblait qu'il les connaissait, que c'était quelque chose de connu. _D'avant ? _

Le gouffre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et il plonge sans aucun espoir de pouvoir remonter. Tout autour de lui des surfaces lisses aux reflets glacés et sombres, aucun moyen de s'accrocher. Pourtant, il entends toujours les pleurs, _en haut. _La douleur lui agrippe les jambes comme pour le tirer vers le bas, rampant le longs de celles-ci pour s'attaquer à son ventre qu'elle se mit à déchiqueter en pièces sanguinolentes. S'il lâchait prise, il s'abandonnait complètement à la souffrance.

_Les pleurs continuent dans le noir, loin mais pourtant si proche. Il ne peut pas abandonner, pas maintenant. Plus jamais. _

Il tends faiblement la main vers le haut, la douleur a un sursaut en le voyant faire et s'attaque vélocement à son torse pour tenter de l'empêcher d'échapper à son emprise. Mais, c'est trop tard. Il commence déjà à se soustraire de son contrôle, il enfonce son poing dans les surfaces lisses qui se brisent en un millier d'éclats de verre qui lui transpercent la peau lui laissant des marques sanguinolentes sur tout le corps. La douleur saisit son cou et commence à le serrer de toutes ses forces, l'étouffant lentement mais sûrement avec une rage meurtrière complètement aveugle. Sauf que plus rien ne peut l'arrêter.

Dans un hurlement silencieux il brandit son deuxième poing pour l'abattre violemment sur ce qu'il reste des surfaces de verres. La douleur lance un cri de dépits et de rage mais il sait qu'il a gagné, il ne se souvient toujours pas. Mais, il n'a pas abandonné.

-J'arrive, susurre t-il.

Ses bras retombent lentement le long de son corps puis doucement il se laisse basculer en arrière en fermant les yeux. Sauf qu'au lieu de percuter le sol ce fut comme s'il se relevait à nouveau et son regard s'ouvrit sur une chambre beaucoup trop blanche.

Son hurlement fut, cette fois-ci, bien audible.

-Encore un échec Docteur, déclara une voix qui semblait peu concernée par ce qu'il se passait.

Des blouses blanches se précipitèrent vers lui tandis qu'il se débattait entendant seulement ce que disait l'homme au masque rouge à l'autre bout de la chambre. C'était comme si tout les autres n'étaient que des figurants et que celui-ci et son acolyte étaient les acteurs principaux de cette tragédie dont il était le protagoniste.

-C'est ce que vous croyez, répliqua le docteur avec un sourire malsain et suffisant. Celui-ci est une de mes plus belles réussites.

C'était comme prendre à nouveau conscience de soi et c'était extrêmement douloureux, il se débattit violemment mais on lui injecta de force plusieurs doses d'un liquide d'une couleur étrange qui ne présageait rien de bon. Soudain, il sentit comme un poids le tirer en arrière et il revit dans un flash les profondeurs des abysse qui l'attendaient.

-Non, protesta t-il faiblement.

Il tendit ses doigts vers le miroir sur le mur, juste en face de lui. Son regard lui lança un étrange retour, comme lourd de reproche. Mais, il n'y pouvait rien, son corps refusait de lui obéir et il entendait les deux voix discuter de lui comme s'il n'était qu'un sujet d'expérience dans un laboratoire.

Puis, à nouveau le noir.

Et les pleurs.

Il fait encore nuit, mais cette fois-ci il est bien éveillé. Il entends toujours les pleurs résonner dans le noir pourtant il se sent plus calme que la dernière fois où il a ouvert les yeux. D'un geste sec il arrache toutes les aiguilles qui sont plantées dans ses bras, puis, il se lève et marche jusqu'au miroir qui semble le narguer sur le mur d'en face.

Son reflet lui renvoie l'image d'un enfant prostré dans le noir qui pleure désespéramment sans que personne ne face attention à lui. La curiosité le fit s'approcher encore un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse distinguer les traits de celui qui pleurait dans le miroir. Soudain, celui-ci tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

_Ce visage ! Ces traits !_

Un grondement sourd s'éleva de sa poitrine, se transforma rapidement en un cri de colère puis il abattit son poing pour briser le verre en mille morceaux et effacer cette image de son esprit.

-Liars ! Hurla t-il en frappant frénétiquement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien du miroir.

Il sentit quelque chose de mouiller couler sur ses joues et le bruit de pleurs recommença dans le noir. Le rendant fou de douleur et d'incompréhension, mais ces cris avaient alertés les gens en blouses blanches. Leur vision fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder sa conscience vers la folie pur et sans limites.

-Liars ! Hurla t-il.

Il sentit quelque chose se déchirer avec un bruit horrible dans son dos, sa bouche fut envahis d'un goût de sang mais tout fut vite submerger par une vague de fureur inaltérable. Un éclair rouge passa furieusement devant lui pour venir transpercer l'une des blouses blanches. Le sang gicla sur son visage mais c'est à peine s'il le sentit.

-Liars !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de tirer. Dans un bruit de déchirement ignoble ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, comme des poupées de chiffons. Il les regarda, gisant au sol, sans ressentir la moindre émotion pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Son regard froid se tourna vers la fenêtre, il entendait déjà des bruits de course. Ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver, on le piquerait à nouveau pour qu'il retourne dans les abysse.

Il en était hors de question.

Il refit surgir l'éclair rouge et l'envoya briser la vitre. Il s'attarda un instant sur cet étrange appendice qui lui donnait une force incroyable, cela avait l'éclat vif et était semblable à du verre mais quand il passa sa main dessus le contact était plus doux, plus chaud. Soudain, comme un flash qui le fit reculer il sut qu'il avait déjà touché une chose comme ça.

Mais, il ne savait plus quand ni où...

-Liars... Liars, Liars... se mit-il à gémir en prenant sa tête dans les mains.

Le flot d'émotions était trop fort, il ne voulait plus y penser, c'était trop dur. Que lui était-il arriver ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce corps ?

_Des pleurs d'enfants dans le noir qui l'appelle. _

Il se reprend brusquement et, sans un regard en arrière, se jeta par la fenêtre brisée.

* * *

-Je te retrouves enfin sale fils de pute, gronda Tôka en faisant face à Jason.

Elle l'avait traqué pendant toute la nuit et la journée du lendemain. Mais, alors que le soleil se couchait à peine, elle avait finit par lui mettre la main dessus.

-Tu veux une médaille ? Ironisa Jason avec toujours ce sale sourire prétentieux sur son visage.

-Ta gueule ! S'emporta Tôka incapable de rester impassible après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. T'es qu'un fou furieux ! Après ce que tu as fais à Ken ! Tu allais tuer ton propre fils bordel !

-Et alors ? Répliqua t-il en haussant les épaules d'un air ennuyé. C'est qu'un gosse qui passe son temps à pleurer et boire du lait. Je suis une goule, pas une putain de baby-sitter.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? S'écria la jeune femme en se jetant sur lui projetant des pics de RC droit sur lui.

Jason esquissa un sourire carnassier comme s'il n'attendait que ça depuis le début, d'un geste rapide il esquiva son attaque puis vient abattre son énorme poing pile dans le cou de Tôka la projetant directement au sol.

-T'es toujours aussi faible, commenta t-il en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux.

Tôka serra les dents et se releva brusquement en ignorant la douleur sourde qui lui donnait des nausées.

-Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles !

Tôka fonça sur lui mais à la dernière minute elle s'écarta brusquement évitant ainsi la kagune de Jason qu'il avait soudainement fait jaillir, mais elle l'avait prévu : elle l'attrapa à pleine main se faisant transpercer les doigts, puis prenant appuie dessus elle se projeta sur son adversaire à toute vitesse. Son pied rencontra le torse de Jason d'une telle force que cela lui coupa brusquement la respiration et le fit reculer de quelques pas.

-Pas mal, commenta la goule en essuyant un filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.

-Va te faire foutre, répliqua Tôka d'une voix froide.

Jason se jeta sur elle mais maintenant c'était Tôka qui menait la danse : elle se contenta d'esquiver agilement ses attaques puis dès qu'elle remarquait une ouverture elle fonçait et frappait de toutes ses forces, avec la force de son kagune. Au bout de longues minutes de combat son adversaire se retrouva couvert de coupures qui mettaient de plus en plus de temps à se régénérer, la jeune femme remarqua distraitement que sa capacité de régénération n'était plus ce qu'elle était puis elle lui asséna un coup de pied qui le fit tomber à genoux.

-On dirait bien que je suis plus forte que ce que tu croyais, ironisa Tôka avant de lui exploser la mâchoire avec son talon.

Jason cracha du sang puis il se tourna à nouveau calmement vers elle comme si tout ça ne l'atteignait même pas. Son comportement l'énervait encore plus que s'il s'était comporté de façon provocante, elle ne supportait pas cette passivité morbide !

-Je te hais ! Hurla t-elle. Après tout ce que Lissandra a fait, elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi putain ! Comment peux-tu juste tout laisser tomber comme ça juste pour bouffer des humains ! Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?!

Tôka lui balança son poing qui s'enfonça avec un craquement sinistre puis elle recommença jusqu'à en avoir les mains couvertes de sang. Mais, Jason était une goule, sa régénération, même lente, lui permettait de tenir encore debout. Pourtant, il était incapable de répliquer, si elle avait un peu réfléchis, elle s'en serait peut-être rendue compte. Mais, la rage, la peine et surtout sa rancune l'empêchaient de le voir.

-Crève, condamna t-elle.

Elle fit jaillir entièrement son kagune, laissant sa rancune la submerger totalement jusqu'à en oublier qui elle était. Puis, elle marcha avec détermination jusqu'à Jason qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveux depuis le début.

-Arrêtes ! Hurla Yomo en surgissant derrière elle.

-Ne m'en empêche pas, ordonna Tôka avec un regard noir.

-Écoutes la gamine et casses-toi, insista Jason.

Yomo se précipita sur Tôka mais celle-ci fut plus rapide et enclencha son attaque finale pour ôter définitivement toute présence de cette souillure qu'était Jason. Elle vit au ralenti les lèvres de se dernier se retrousser en un sourire satisfait, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi sur le coup. Son kagune s'enfonça en entier dans le torse de la goule dont le sang éclaboussait ses vêtements.

-Finis ce que tu as commencé, ordonna Jason.

Tôka ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : elle engagea sa deuxième aile de RC puis l'abattis dans le but de décapiter définitivement Jason. Soudain, sans savoir pourquoi elle revit le visage doux de Kaneki, cet air qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement justement parce qu'il était vide de toute cette faim morbide des goules. Tôka savait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, la vengeance n'était qu'un cercle vicieux et sans fin, mais elle était déjà trop embringuée dedans pour faire marche arrière.

-Adieu.

Tôka trancha. Une gerbe de sang gicla dans ses yeux mais elle ne baissa pas le regard, elle comptait bien assumer ses actes jusqu'au bout. Un hoquet de surprise et d'horreur mêlées lui échappa quand elle vit ce qu'elle avait fait.

-C'est bon t'es calmée maintenant ? Demanda Sinead d'une voix blanche.

Tôka vit avec stupéfaction qu'elle avait arrêtée son attaque avec sa propre main, celle-ci pendouillait maintenant dans un angle bizarre sans qu'elle ne semble vraiment s'en préoccuper, un air blasé sur le visage.

-Putain laisse la faire ce qu'elle veut, s'énerva Jason qui semblait pourtant à bout de force.

-T'as pas fini de faire des conneries toi ? S'emporta Sinead. Et en plus d'y entraîner Tôka ?!

Et sous le regard choqué de Yomo et Tôka, Sinead gifla Jason de toutes ses forces. La goule sembla sous le choque de s'être ainsi fait traiter, pourtant il ne réagis pas, son regard resta figé et vide quelques instants.

-T'as pas à me juger, répliqua t-il en tentant de se relever en chancelant.

Il fit quelques pas pour partir.

-Tu devrais avoir honte, gronda Sinead qui était entrait dans une colère encore plus impressionnante vu qu'elle était murmurée. Si Lissandra te voyais elle serait déçue...

-Arrêtez de parler d'elle comme si vous saviez ce qu'elle pensait! Hurla d'un coup Jason en se retournant vivement vers elle. Vous en savez rien ! Personne ne sait ce qu'elle pensait ! Elle est plus là putain ! Elle ne reviendra plus jamais alors arrêtez de faire vos moralisateurs à deux balles !

Sinead ferma douloureusement les yeux en songeant qu'il n'avait pas tords. Ils étaient mal placés pour juger de ce que Lissandra aurait pensée, mais dans tout les cas elle ne pouvait pas laisser Jason partir à la dérive sans rien faire. Elle était quasiment sur que la vision qu'elle avait eu était un signe de Lissandra pour le lui faire comprendre. Qu'importe ce que Jason avait pu faire, ou pouvait toujours faire, si sa meilleure amie avait tout fait pour l'aider, alors elle continuerais à le faire.

-Je sais que personne ne peut prétendre être à la place de Lissandra, avoua t-elle faiblement. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de tout gâcher comme ça et de tout laisser tomber. Ce n'est pas juste, et je dis ça parce que je le pense sincèrement. On a tous fais des horreurs en étant goules, mais on a tous aussi des personnes auxquels on tiens et pour qui on ferait n'importe quoi...

Jason détourna le visage avec un sourire moqueur.

-Il faut que tu rentres avec nous Yakumo, le supplia Sinead en l'appelant par son vrai prénom comme le faisait Lissandra.

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle, visiblement furieux mais sa colère tomba rapidement et son regard se voila.

-Euuuh Yakumo ? Appela Sinead en le voyant chanceler dangereusement.

-Allez tous vous faire foutre, répondit-il avant de s'écrouler par terre sans plus bouger.

-Putain me dis pas que tu l'as vraiment tué Tôka ! S'écria la jeune femme.

-Mais j'en sais rien moi ! S'énerva celle-ci. Et puis de toute façon il le mériterais amplement !

-Et Rin ? Tu y as pensé ? Tu comptais lui expliquer comment que tu avais tué son père ?

Tôka se figea en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait faillit faire. Elle songea à ce que Yoshimura lui avait souvent répété sur la vengeance, et elle se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus sa soif intarissable de vengeance avait faillit ne provoquer qu'encore plus de malheurs.

-C'est bon, il est juste inconscient, leur apprit Yomo qui avait eu la bonne idée de vérifier au lieu de paniquer comme ses deux amies.

-Super, souffla Sinead visiblement soulagée.

-Par contre il va falloir le porter jusqu'à l'appartement, vu son état il n'a pas du se nourrir depuis plusieurs jours, expliqua t-il.

Sinead soupira mais vient aider son ami, et finalement Tôka aussi. La jeune fille resta silencieuse pendant tout le chemin du retour.

Une fois à l'appartement elle marcha jusqu'au berceau de Rin et se laissa tomber à genoux. Sinead qui avait aidé Yomo a à déposer Jason sur le canapé s'approcha d'elle pour essayer de la consoler comme elle pouvait. Mais, quand elle avança, elle la vit rejoindre ses mains dans une position de prière.

-Je suis désolée Rin, s'excusa t-elle en s'inclinant profondément.

Puis, elle se releva rapidement et passa devant Sinead sans la regarder. La porte de sa chambre ne claqua même pas. Yomo lança un regard à son amie mais celle-ci, de façon inattendue, souriait, visiblement ravie de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

-Qu'est-ce que te fais sourire comme ça ? Demanda Yomo.

-Tout est bien qui fini bien, répondit-elle doctement.

Et pour faire bonne mesure elle l'embrassa passionnément.

_Une ombre dans le noir qui se mouve comme un éclat de nuit tombé du ciel étoilé. Pourtant, tout en elle n'est que violence difficilement contenue, une gerbe de sang éclaire soudainement la ruelle et dévoile un cadavre fraîchement mutilé._

_-Liars, murmure l'ombre._

_Soudain, un bruit de pleurs d'enfant dans le noir lui fit redresser la tête._

_-J'arrive._

* * *

Vous en avez pensé quoi? De ce mystérieux personnage? De Tôka et les autres?

Dites moi tout :D Review? :3


	30. Chapter 29

Bonjour tout le monde! :D ça fait trèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais une review m'a donné envie de reprendre du service :p

Il s'est passé que la fanfic est presque finie et que je ne sais pas comment gérer la fin, j'ai essayé de faire une suite intitulée 'Pour Eux' mais comme elle se base sur Tokyo Ghoul Re je dois attendre que le manga se précise. Bref, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et on en reparlera à la fin de cette fic :p

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et surtout à ceux qui me laissent une review :3 Et tout particulièrement à **Alyvia** qui m'a donnée envie de poster la suite ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Liens Sanglants**

* * *

Sinead ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard impassible de Yomo. Sur le coup elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer à l'idée qu'il l'ait fixée ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes, cela avait quelque chose d'assez... _Mignon. _Elle détourna le regard un peu gênée mais elle resta tout de même dans son étreinte réconfortante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se réveillait dans les bras d'un homme mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait vraiment heureuse dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que son frère. Dis comme ça, cela pouvait paraître étrange mais son frère avait toujours été là pour elle, et aucun de ses petits amis ou passade n'avait pu être à la hauteur de celui-ci. Sauf Yomo. Elle n'aurait pas su comment l'expliquer, était-ce parce qu'il était toujours là pour elle ? Parce qu'elle avait toujours pu compter sur lui depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Japon ? Parce qu'il ne la jugeait pas et se contentait d'attendre simplement en lui prêtant toute l'attention qu'elle désirait malgré tout ce qu'elle exigeait. En faite, il était la seule personne capable de la supporter vraiment, et rien que pour ça elle l'appréciait.

-A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda t-il.

-C'est un secret, répliqua t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

-J'aime les secrets, avoua t-il en l'embrassant.

Ce qui la fit encore plus rougir, si elle continuait elle allait redevenir l'adolescente fleur bleu qu'elle avait été (pendant une courte période de deux jours -enfaîte jusqu'à ce que son frère règle son compte à son amoureux- mais quand même). Puis, elle songea qu'après toutes les crasses qu'elle avait traversé ses derniers temps elle pouvait bien s'abandonner dans les bras de son nouvel amant.

Elle avait pris cette merveilleuse décision que depuis cinq minutes quand soudainement Rin se mit à s'agiter et faire du bruit pour réclamer son lait.

-Quand je te disais que ce gosse sait quand choisir son moment je ne mentais pas, fit Sinead d'un air blasé.

-C'est le fils de Jason après tout, plaisanta Yomo.

-En parlant de lui, il s'en sors ?

-Un peu, doucement. Je pense qu'il pourra bientôt s'occuper à nouveau de Rin, il n'avait pas mangé depuis si longtemps que ses blessures ont eu du mal à se régénérer, expliqua t-il.

-Je vois. Ça serait géniale qu'il s'en remette. Je sens que Rin a besoin de son père, il n'arrête pas de gémir tout le temps, il pleure pas mais il ne sourie pas non plus.

-ça ira tu verras, la rassura t-il.

Sinead lui dédia un sourire avant de se relever.

-Bon, au boulot !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sinead se retrouvait avec Rin dans une main, un biberon dans l'autre tandis que Yomo allait voir comment s'en sortait Jason. Tôka ne se montra pas de la matinée mais la jeune femme ne s'en inquiétait pas trop : elle avait besoin de se remettre des derniers événements. Et puis, le café n'ouvrait que dans une heure, elle avait encore le temps.

-C'est bon, tout va bien, déclara Yomo en revenant dans la cuisine.

-Super, soupira Sinead en retirant le biberon vide.

-Par contre faut que je te parle d'un truc, il y a pas mal de rumeurs sur une nouvelle goule dans le quartier.

-Une nouvelle goule ?

-Ouai, une sanguinaire, il faudrait qu'on s'en occupe. Si on veut faire comme pour l'Antique on va devoir gérer ce genre de cas nous même.

-Je m'y étais préparée, avoua Sinead. On a des infos sur elle ?

-Pas grand chose, expliqua Yomo. On sait qu'elle est très puissante mais elle chasse plus pour le plaisir que la nourriture apparemment, j'ai peur qu'on n'ait pas d'autres choix que de la tuer sinon ça risque d'attirer l'attention du CCG sur nous.

-S'il faut le faire, alors nous le ferons, décida Sinead. Elle a un nom cette fameuse goule ?

-On l'appelle la folle.

Sinead n'avait jamais vraiment été responsable dans sa vie. Tout le monde était persuadée qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine immature qui faisait seulement ce qu'elle avait envie sans jamais réfléchir au conséquences. Et c'était vrai.

Mais seulement en partie.

Quand ses parents étaient morts son frère avait veillé sur elle en prenant en charge les deux rôles conjugués de ses parents : il l'avait aimée comme une mère et l'avait protégée comme un père l'aurait fait. Du coup, elle était restée l'enfant qu'elle était, préférant se complaire dans son innocence factice plutôt que de montrer ce qu'elle était réellement : une petite fille brisée par ce monde trop cruel pour les goules. Finalement, venir à l'Antique avait été le meilleur choix qu'elle ait fait dans toute sa vie, même si cela lui avait apporté beaucoup de tristesse et de malheur, elle avait pu aussi y connaître l'amitié et l'amour, deux sentiments qu'elle avait pourtant bannie de sa vie.

Mais, quand Lissandra avait débarqué avec ses airs de scientifique qui porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir l'embêter. Et puis, Renji qui ne disait jamais rien mais dont le regard en disait toujours plus long. Il avait su la comprendre sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui parler. Sauf que Lissandra était morte et que maintenant c'était à elle de reprendre son poids sur ses épaules. Au début, elle avait crûe qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais, mais au finalement elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait toujours était prête pour ça. En restant à côté pour regarder elle avait tout appris à l'Antique.

C'était ce à quoi pensait Sinead en marchant dans une ruelle sombre à une heure à laquelle elle aurait préféré roupiller tranquillement dans son lit bien au chaud entre les bras de Renji plutôt qu'être dehors dans le froid. Mais, comme elle l'avait pensé un peu plus tôt : elle était maintenant celle qui devait prendre les décisions et faire tourner leur petit monde idyllique.

-Les dernières infos que j'ai indique qu'elle traîne pas mal dans ces ruelles, lui expliqua Renji en lisant le nom de la rue dans laquelle ils étaient.

-Ok, j'espère qu'elle est là parce que si on a fait tout ça pour rien je risque de mal le prendre, marmonna Sinead avec un regard noir.

-On verra bien.

Ce genre de réponse énigmatique ne fit rien pour arranger l'humeur massacrante de Sinead : c'était le première fois qu'elle devait gérer ce genre de problème et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Elle n'était pas du genre à prendre des pincettes et n'avait jamais eu aucun états d'âmes à se débarrasser d'un de ses congénères trop gênant mais là elle devait essayer de _'parlementer'._ Ce genre de truc c'était pas pour elle !

-Yoshimura avait bien réussis à faire entendre raison à Lize, déclara doctement Renji comme s'il savait très bien ce qu'elle pensait.

-Lize était _raisonnable_, répliqua Sinead. Tant qu'elle avait de beaux garçons elle se tenait tranquille. Mais celle-là on dirait qu'elle est juste complètement folle.

-D'où son surnom.

-D'où le fait que je pense que la conversation risque d'être courte avec elle.

Renji ne rajouta rien à ça. Elle avait raison quelque part, mais il préférait au moins essayer une fois, tout ceux qui avait fait partie un jour de l'Antique avait eu des comportements violents et pourtant maintenant ils s'étaient tous rangés. Alors pourquoi pas cette_ folle _?

-Attends, déclara soudainement Sinead.

La jeune femme était tendue comme un arc et elle resta complètement immobile pendant quelques secondes. Renji se concentra un instant lui aussi et senti la même chose qu'elle : ça sentait le sang. _Frais. _

-ça m'étonnerais qu'il y ait une boucherie dans ce coin glauque, fit Sinead. A mon avis, c'est elle. Et elle a déjà commencé la fête sans nous.

Renji acquiesça.

Ils reprirent leur marche mais en faisant attention cette fois-ci de ne pas se faire repérer par la goule qu'ils visaient. La tension était palpable mais Renji comme Sinead étaient des goules aguerries, ils savaient qu'à eux deux il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils se fassent prendre par surprise.

-Eh ben, on dirait qu'elle a aussi bon appétit que la goinfre, constata Sinead en arrivant dans un cul sac littéralement recouvert de sang.

Il y en avait partout : sur le sol, sur les murs jusqu'à des hauteurs douteuses qui ne donnaient pas envie de savoir comment c'était arrivé. Il restait des bouts de corps éparpillés un peu partout : c'était un vrai massacre.

-Reste sur tes gardes, répliqua Renji sur les nerfs.

Quelque chose n'allait pas : l'odeur du sang était trop forte et trop fraîche pour que la goule ait laissé son repas à moitié entamé ainsi. A moins qu'elle soit vraiment folle et qu'elle s'amuse juste à déchiqueter des corps pour passer le temps. Ou... Elle les avait entendu arriver et c'était cachée quelque par pour leur tendre une embuscade. Au moment où il pensait cela, il entendit un bruit comme si quelque chose fendait l'air, mue par un instinct de survie extrêmement développé il pivota sur lui-même et évita ce qui ressemblait à un éclat de RC durcie.

-Sinead ! Cria t-il pour la prévenir.

Celle-ci se jeta vers lui pour éviter une quelconque attaque mais leur adversaire avait déjà bougé et le tir suivant atteignit Sinead en pleine épaule la projetant violemment au sol. La jeune femme étouffa un cri de douleur tandis qu'elle arrachait avec rage l'objet ce qui fit jaillir une petite fontaine de sang. Elle regarda l'arme et remarqua que c'était le même genre de projectiles que ceux de Tôka. Ils avaient affaire à une goule ailée.

-On n'est pas là pour se battre, déclara Sinead en prenant sur elle pour ne pas se jeter sur son adversaire tout kagune dehors. On veut juste discuter.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit, Sinead commença à croire que l'autre goule c'était faite la malle quand elle entendit un bruit de pas sur les pavées imprégnés de sang. Une forme se dessina au fond de la ruelle, et pris peu à peu les traits d'une silhouette étrange : vêtue de vêtements noirs et déchirés, ses cheveux étaient coupées courts mais tellement ébouriffés et sales qu'ils empêchaient de voir les traits de son visage et un quelconque kakugan. Mais, Sinead le sentait dans ses tripes : c'était bien une goule en face d'elle. L'air était lourd et inquiétant comme si tout pouvait dégénérer d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Ok, souffla Sinead sur les nerfs. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Ce manque de réaction irrita encore un peu ses nerfs déjà bien entamés : elle fit un pas en avant.

-On est là pour essayer de trouver un compromis, tu sais ce que c'est ? On n'a pas envie que le CCR débarque ici donc faudrait que tu arrêtes de massacrer tout ces gens, essaye d'être plus discrète, ok ? En échange on peut te fournir de la chair humaine si tu n'en as pas assez.

Toujours aucune réponse. La goule en face se tenait immobile face à eu dans une attitude plus qu'inquiétante. Renji avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un prédateur qui calculait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'eux. Il voulu prévenir Sinead mais celle-ci c'était déjà avancée jusque devant leur adversaire. La jeune femme savait qu'ils avaient affaire à une goule ailée donc si elle restait au corps à corps ça devrait aller, et puis il lui semblait entendre quelque chose. Elle était presque sur que la goule marmonnait quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda t-elle en s'approchant encore d'avantage.

-Sinead fais attention ! La prévient Renji qui n'aimait pas du tout la voir prendre autant de risques.

-Tu l'entends ? Murmura la goule.

-De quoi ? Demanda Sinead de plus en plus intriguée.

-Les pleurs dans le noir. Tu ne les entends pas ? Il pleure, je le sais !

Soudain, il y eut un éclat fulgurant et Sinead sentit une douleur atroce la transpercer de part en part.

-Sinead ! Hurla Renji en se jetant sur son adversaire.

Ils échangèrent de puissant coups mais l'autre goule semblait complètement incohérente : il était impossible de deviner son prochain coup comme si elle frappait au hasard. Elle utilisait un kagune ailé et un autre blindé ce qui rendait la chose encore plus ardue pour Renji. Quand il s'éloignait elle le frappait à distance et quand il se rapprochait elle le harcelait avec ses queues qui fouettaient dangereusement l'air. Mais, elle avait un point faible considérable : il était rompu au combat, et elle n'attaquait qu'instinctivement.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnait Renji finit par l'acculer contre un mur après lui avoir arraché ses kagunes pour la rendre inoffensive. Il la maintenait contre le mur par le cou puis leva le poing près à l'abattre sur elle.

-Renji non ! Hurla Sinead.

Elle avait terriblement mal au bide mais elle devait à tout prix l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il allait regretter.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Renji. C'est pas la peine de discuter avec elle !

-C'est Lissandra !

-De qu-

Renji laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur quand son regard gris rencontre l'oeil bleu et l'autre rouge de la Lissandra. Pourtant, son regard à elle était vide et elle ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu, comme si elle avait perdue la mémoire. Ses traits étaient émaciés et elle n'avait plus grand chose d'humain.

-Merde qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait...

Soudain, il se prit un coup dans le ventre qui le fit lâcher prise puis la goule détala dans la rue, bousculant au passage Sinead qui avait essayé de la retenir. Ils entendirent ses pas décroîtrent au loin.

-Je vais la poursuivre, déclara Renji.

-Non, on ne la retrouvera pas ce soir, répliqua Sinead. Et puis ma blessure se régénère mal.

Effectivement, du sang s'échapper de son ventre sans qu'elle n'arrive à cicatriser efficacement.

-Je te ramène.

Il la bascula dans ses bras puis il courut jusqu'à leur nouvel Antique.

Une fois là-bas, il la fit doucement basculer sur son lit puis il lui apporta à manger et examina sa blessure.

-ça commence un peu à guérir, apprécia t-il.

-Super, grommela Sinead. Surtout pas un mot à Jason.

-Pourquoi ?

-On n'est sur de rien encore, elle ne nous a pas reconnu, on dirait qu'elle a perdu la mémoire, expliqua t-elle d'un air sombre. Ça serait cruel de lui faire de faux espoirs.

Renji hocha la tête.

-Mais, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Demain, on ré-essaiera, et les autres jours aussi s'il le faut, il est hors de question que je l'abandonne. Quand j'ai eu des problèmes elle s'est occupée de moi, à mon tour de lui rendre la pareille !

-On y arrivera, promis Renji.

-Putain, elle est vraiment beaucoup trop puissante, grommela Sinead tandis que sa nouvelle blessure se mettait à pleurer du sang.

-C'est la puissance d'une goule borgne, répliqua Renji.

Même à eux deux ils avaient du mal à lui tenir tête, en plus elle n'arrêtait pas de disparaître pour réapparaître dans leur dos sans qu'ils n'arrivent à le prévoir. Pourtant, Sinead refusait de laisser tomber Lissandra. Même si les coups qu'elle leur infligé étaient destinés à les tuer, eux ils retenaient les leurs pour éviter de lui faire trop mal. Mais, à ce rythme là leur bienveillance allait finir par leur coûter cher.

-Lissandra ! Cria Sinead en désespoir de cause. C'est moi : Sinead ! Tu dois rentrer avec nous ! Yakumo t'attends et ton fils aussi ! Il s'appelle Rin comme tu le voulais ! Mais il a besoin de sa mère !

La goule se stoppa net et pencha la tête sur le côté comme si elle essayait de comprendre ce que lui disait Sinead. Mais, l'instant d'après elle en profitait pour lui asséner un nouveau coup fulgurant qui la projeta en arrière. Son amie se prit le sol en pleine figue et mis plusieurs secondes à reprendre ses esprits.

-Bordel, s'énerva t-elle.

Elle se redressa brusquement près à reprendre le combat mais elle avait encore disparue.

-Où est-ce qu'elle est encore partie ?! S'agaça Sinead.

Renji haussa les épaules.

-On arrête pour ce soir, ça sert à rien, déclara t-il.

-Non ! Refusa Sinead. On doit l'aider, je sais qu'on peut y arriver !

-Mais regarde toi ! Tu tiens à peine debout et tes blessures n'ont même pas le temps de se régénérer !

Sinead regarda avec un drôle d'air ses blessures plutôt moches, puis elle leva ses yeux vers Renji.

-Je... je dois l'aider...

Puis, elle tomba directement dans ses bras.

-Faut que tu arrêtes, ça, soupira Renji en la portant aussi délicatement qu'il pouvait.

Sinead secoua faiblement la tête pour le démentir. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Renji la porta jusqu'à leur maison mais une fois devant la porte il se figea en sentant la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas Tôka, ni Jason, c'était quelqu'un d'autre ! Sinead s'agita dans ses bras, elle avait sûrement dû le sentir elle aussi. Il monta les marches précipitamment et pénétra furieusement dans le salon.

Lissandra s'y tenait. Avec Rin dans ses bras qu'elle berçait doucement en lui parlant à voix basses.

-Il pleurait, déclara t-elle doucement en voyant Renji.

Yomo laissa Sinead se remettre sur ses pieds et quand Lissandra vie son amie ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

-Sinead... mais qu'est-ce que je suis devenue?

* * *

_Et voilà ! Maintenant vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Lissandra ! Certains avaient déjà devinés bravo à eux :p_

_Il ne reste encore qu'un chapitre ou deux !_

_Reviews? :3_


	31. Chapter 30

Voilà officiellement le dernier chapitre de Pour Nous ! Je l'ai écrite tellement rapidement mais j'ai mis tellement de

temps à la poster en entier ^^" xD Pour vous donner une idée cette fic en entier fais plus de 200 pages .-.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, un épilogue devrait venir (malheureusement il n'est pas encore écris car je ne sais pas vraiment où je me dirige ) :p

Merci à **Bad Joke** et **DangerJacky972** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir :3

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Aucun Avenir**

* * *

Parfois, on a l'impression que les choses ne pourraient pas être pire. Que ça ne peut que s'améliorer mais, l'ironie de la vie se rappelle à nous c'est comme si tout ce que vous aviez mis tant de temps à construire s'écroulait soudainement sous vos pieds comme un ridicule château de cartes. C'était se que ressentait Lissandra à cet instant là. Elle avait crûe que la douleur et la folie avaient eu raison d'elle mais en réalité c'était encore pire de revenir à son état normale. Car, avant que Sinead ne vienne la chercher elle n'avait aucune responsabilité à endosser. Mais, maintenant elle pouvait se rendre compte à quel point sa vie venait d'être minutieusement réduite en cendres.

Elle était devenue une semi-goule.

Voilà, c'était dit.

Elle avait envie de le hurler mais ses cordes vocales avaient cédées depuis longtemps. Lissandra était devenue une de ces expériences de laboratoire, une de ses spécimens de recherches dont on se fiche de bousiller leur vie comme si elles n'étaient que des animaux sans conscience ni sentiments. Depuis le début, elle n'avait voulu qu'une seule chose : que les humains et les goules s'entendent mutuellement. Et aujourd'hui... Elle venait de recevoir le coup fatale. C'était tellement ironique qu'elle aurait pu en rire si elle en avait encore la force.

Lissandra était toujours allée de l'avant, refusant de se laisser aller à l'auto apitoiement, même après la mort de son père adoptif, même quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'une goule sanguinaire et même quand elle était tombée enceinte d'un enfant à moitié goule. Pour elle il avait représenté l'espoir d'une génération future mais maintenant il ne restait qu'un désespoirs profond dont elle n'arrivait pas à entrevoir une sortie. Tout ce sur quoi ce basait sa volonté n'avait plus lieu d'être. Comment pouvait-elle lutter pour un avenir entre humains et goules alors qu'elle venait de perdre son statut d'être humain ? Sa crédibilité, toutes ces années d'efforts venaient de lui être volé sans rien lui demander.

Elle en venait à regretter d'être toujours en vie. Au moins, si elle était morte, son œuvre aurait pris une autre ampleur, plus grande encore. Mais, maintenant... Tout était perdue. Combien de vies avaient-elle prises ?

Soudain, des coups résonnèrent à la porte de sa chambre. Le bruit vrilla dans son crâne, beaucoup trop fort pour ses sens maintenant sur-développés qui répondaient trop bien au moindre stimuli extérieur. Lissandra porta sa main à son crâne en gémissant sourdement : qu'on la laisse en paix ! La demi goule se recroquevilla sous le bureau en espérant que le gêneur finirait par partir.

-Lissandra, je peux entrer ?

La voix de Sinead. Elle ne voulait pas la voir, elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle ne supportait plus leur regard réprobateur et cette pitié au fond de leurs yeux lui donnait tout simplement envie de les frapper jusqu'à l'effacer de leur visage. Et elle se haïssait encore plus de ressentir ça. Elle était plongée dans une tourbillon de violence et de haine sans fin.

-Lissandra, tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment comme ça...

Si. Le noir de la chambre lui donnait une certaine impression de sécurité. Un abris sans lumière qui lui dissimulait l'horrible vérité de ce qu'elle sentait s'agiter inlassablement dans son dos...

De l'autre côté de la porte elle entendit Sinead soupirer puis tourner les talons, abandonnant pour l'instant mais Lissandra savait que ce n'était que partie remise... Son 'amie' -se terme lui restait maintenant entraver de la gorge- reviendrait à la charge, elle le savait. Mais elle ne n'était pas prête à revoir son visage plein de condescendance comme si elle pouvait seulement comprendre e qu'elle ressentait ! Personne ne pouvait comprendre !

Elle sentit la colère ronger ses veines aussi sûrement qu'un poison et elle due se mordre les lèvres au sang pour tenter de contrôler toute cette haine qui coulait en elle et tentait de reprendre le contrôle comme ces derniers jours dont elle n'avait quasiment aucuns souvenirs. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle se souvenait du goût du sang dans la bouche... Elle avait tué, elle en était sûr... mais qui ? De pauvres innocents ? Des enfants qui n'avaient rien demandé ? Soudain un horrible goût de bile remonta dans sa gorge et elle crût qu'elle allait vomir mais rien ne sortit de son estomac car justement elle n'avait rien dedans.

Une semaine qu'elle vivait dans le noir sans manger ni voir personne d'autre que cette ombre qui la menaçait dans son dos. Lissandra savait qu'elle devrait l'affronter tôt ou tard mais elle préférait rejeter l'échéance le plus loin possible. Soudain, son regard s'accrocha au reflet rouge dans le miroir de sa chambre... Quelqu'un la regardait avec un regard tellement sanglant qu'il luisait dans le noir avec une lueur malsaine. Lissandra prit peur mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas détourner son regard du monstre qui l'épiait continuellement. Car, ce monstre... C'était elle. Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue : un monstre au regard avide de sang et de viande fraîche, inhumaine.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, soupira Sinead en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Yomo la prit tendrement dans ses bras et la jeune femme vient s'y lover comme si elle désirait y rester cacher pour le restant de ses jours. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour la réconforter, aucuns mots ne pourraient jamais l'aider dans cette situation.

-J'ai peur qu'elle ne s'en remette jamais et s'enfuie à nouveau, murmura t-elle doucement mettant des mots sur ce qui l'effrayait le plus. J'ai vraiment crûe qu'elle était morte... Je ne supporterais pas de la revoir partir une deuxième fois.

Yomo hocha doucement la tête et resserra son étreinte pour la rassurer.

-Personne ne peut comprendre ce qu'elle traverse, expliqua t-il d'une voix calme et posée. Il lui faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps. Mais plus rien en sera comme au paravent.

-Je le sais bien, soupira Sinead. Mais...

-Ce n'est plus de notre ressort, la coupa t-il doucement. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Sinead fit la grimace, rechignant à faire appelle à celui qu'elle considérait toujours un peu comme son grand rivale... Jason.

Ils n'avaient pas pu lui cacher le retour de Lissandra chez eux. Cela aurait été tout simplement impossible et il leur avait fallut développer des trésors d'ingéniosités pour l'empêcher de la voir. Pas par méchanceté mais ils avaient peur de ce que donnerait une entrevue entre eux deux, alors que Lissandra semblait pencher du mauvais côté de la balance. Yamori avait finit par accepter, quelqu'un devait toujours veiller sur Rin. Mais... Il semblait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour leur amie alors peut-être que lui...

-Tu as peut-être raison, soupira Sinead. Mais... Si jamais ça tourne mal...

-Si ça tourne mal on sera là pour les arrêter, lui promit Yomo.

Sinead hocha la tête, capitulant face à ce dernier argument. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus vraiment de raison pour empêcher cette entrevue finalement inévitable.

-Je vais chercher Yamori.

Yomo la relâcha et Sinead se retrouva seule dans la cuisine avec un arrière goût d'impuissance désagréable dans la bouche.

L'image qui vient instantanément dans l'esprit de Yomo fût un lion en cage : Yakumo tournait dans sa chambre avec un air à la fois furieux et anxieux qui donnait finalement un mélange assez inquiétant. Heureusement, Yomo n'était pas n'importe qui et cette vue ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

-Yakumo.

Celui-ci se retourna d'un bloc et fixa ses pupilles rouges dilatées sur lui comme un prédateur qui aperçois une proie appétissante.

-Tu peux aller voir Lissandra.

Il avait dit ça avec un ton détaché mais cela eut l'effet d'une mini-bombe sur Yakumo dont le visage se détendit d'un coup pour reprendre une expression plus fermée, finalement il jaillit de sa chambre pour se précipiter dans celle de Lissandra. Yomo restait seul regarda le berceau et décida de s'occuper de ce pauvre petit gars à l'abandon qu'était Rin. Le bébé l'accueillit avec joie -au vue des bulles qu'il produisait avec enthousiasme- et la goule se sentit une bouffée de paternalisme le submerger. Il avait été le plus petit de sa fratrie et une fois tout ses frères et sœurs disparus il s'était sentit terriblement seul. Et, quand il voyait la bouille de Rin, il ne désirait que de le chérir et le protéger de cette douleur que prodiguait la solitude.

-Tu ne seras jamais seul, lui promit Yomo en le prenant dans ses bras.

Sinead qui était venue voir si cela se passait bien avec Yakumo le retrouva entrain de s'occuper de Rin avec une attention particulière qui la toucha profondément. Elle resta adossée à la porte pendant un moment, le regardant s'occuper affectueusement de cet enfant qui n'était pourtant pas le sien, un léger sourire se mit à flotter sur ses lèvres et elle songea à ce que se serait d'avoir son propre enfant. Le sien avec Yomo...

Cette idée accentua son sourire sans qu'elle ne quitte cet adorable couple du regard. Yomo ferait un père formidable.

Lissandra sentit quelque chose changer dans l'air ambiant. Si elle avait était dehors elle aurait dit que c'était l'annonce d'un orage mais elle était dans sa chambre. Pourtant, elle était loin de se douter d'à quel point elle se rapprochait de la vérité. Elle se tenait dans l'ombre, cachée sous son bureau, refusant toujours d'admettre la réalité de son nouvel état quand la porte de sa chambre fut quasiment arrachée de ses gongs.

Le bruit et la surprise firent réagir Lissandra au quart de tour et elle se jeta sur l'intrus avec une rage sans pareille. Tout son corps se transforma en une arme mortelle prêt à déchiqueter l'intrus qui avait osé pénétrer dans son antre. Ce qu'elle devinait être une extension d'elle-même se tendit vers son ennemi et tout son être réclama le prix et le goût du sang.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit son visage. Lissandra se stoppa net et tout son corps de figea à quelques centimètres du visage de Jason. Celui-ci fixait sa quinque rouge sombre avec un air indéchiffrable.

-Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir changé à ce point, déclara t-il.

Ces quelques mots eurent un effet contradictoire sur Lissandra qui eut à la fois envie de le faire taire et de le prier de continuer. Elle le haïssait pour ce qu'il lui disait mais le seul son de sa voix avait quelque chose de rassurant.

-Je... Arrêtes, répliqua t-elle en reculant dans l'ombre protectrice de sa chambre.

Mais Yakumo semblait en avoir décidé autrement : il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à entrer dans la lumière qui éclairait le pas de la porte.

-Lâches moi ! Hurla Lissandra en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

-Hors de question, répliqua Yakumo d'une voix sèche. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir.

-Tu ne peux pas décider pour moi !

La colère et la peur lui firent perdre la tête et elle sentit une vive douleur déchirer son dos puis des tentacules immenses et brillantes en jaillirent pour agresser Yakumo. Lissandra se mit à hurler en se débattant à la fois contre lui et elle-même, perdant totalement pieds. Yamori sortit son propre kagune pour immobiliser le sien puis il claqua la porte (enfin ce qu'il en restait), alluma la lumière, tout en la tenant fermement dans une position qui l'empêchait de bouger : les bras au-dessus de sa tête, ses tentacules immobilisées par les siennes.

Il l'observa un long moment en silence, profitant de la lumière pour voir à quel point elle avait changé. Mais, à aucun moment il ne la trouva méconnaissable, même si ses yeux étaient devenus rouges, même si sa longue chevelure noir n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, malgré ses traits tirés et sa maigreur maladive. C'était toujours Lissandra et il ressentit un immense soulagement à la savoir vivante.

Lissandra tenta d'éviter son regard mais c'était peine perdue : même maintenant il restait plus fort qu'elle. S'était rageant... Elle haïssait ce regard emplis d'un amour qu'elle ne méritait pas, elle était en colère contre le monde entier justement parce que personne ne semblait lui en vouloir. Mais, elle, elle s'en voulait d'avoir tout détruit. A l'instant même où elle s'était réveillée dans cette étrange chambre elle avait sue qu'elle n'aurait plus aucun avenir, pourtant tout le monde semblait lui avoir pardonné.

-Lâches moi ! Hurla t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Soudain, une queue d'un noir jais jaillis du bas du dos de Lissandra et traça une estafilade sanglante sur la joue de Yakumo. Celui-ci la relâcha sur le coup de la surprise avant de se rendre compte du sang qui gouttait le long de son visage. Avec un air détaché il se mit à lécher le liquide rouge et ses yeux prirent instantanément la même teinte. Lissandra frissonna mais ne baissa pas les yeux : elle se recroquevilla le plus possible dans l'ombre.

-Laisses moi tranquille, gronda t-elle. Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi, personne ne le peux !

-C'est aussi ce que je pensais, pourtant tu m'as aidé...

Il s'approcha d'elle avec une assurance plus effrayante que s'il l'avait menacée. Lissandra tenta de reculer encore plus mais elle s'était déjà bloqué contre un mur. Elle fronça son visage dans une attitude menaçante, fouettant l'air de ses kagunes.

-Tu peux froncer les sourcils autant que tu veux je ne te laisserais pas te détruire comme ça, répliqua tranquillement Yakumo.

Il bloqua son kagune d'un geste nonchalant et se plaça devant elle de façon à lui bloquer tout moyen de lui échapper.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, gronda Lissandra. Ce qu'ils m'ont fait... Ma vie... Tout cela n'a plus aucun sens...

-Alors tout ce que tu disais ce n'était que des mensonges ? Toutes tes belles paroles sur l'égalité des hommes et des goules, mais maintenant que tu es de l'autre côté de la barrière c'est moins beau !

Ses mots lui firent plus mal que des coups, la laissant blessées et désespérées sans qu'elle ne sache ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire. Lissandra se prit la tête dans les mains tandis qu'elle sentait la douleur lui empoisonner l'esprit.

-Ce n'est pas ça, plaida t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Mais... Comment pourrais-je plaider en faveur d'une paix alors que moi-même je suis devenue une goule ?

En même temps qu'elle parlait elle sentait à nouveau la colère la saisir et l'enflammer toute entière.

-Je n'ai plus mon mot à dire maintenant ! Je suis devenue l'ennemi ! Qui écouterais les mots d'une goule ?! Tout ce en quoi je croyais, mon but, tout est partie en fumée... Ce que j'étais est mort à l'instant même où on m'a implanté ce kagune !

-C'est faux, gronda Yamori. Même si tu as un kagune tu restes Lissandra. Tu restes celle que j'aime. Tu restes la mère de Rin. Il y a encore tant de choses que tu peux accomplir ! Je n'y connais rien mais tu n'es qu'à moitié goule... Ce n'est pas justement ce qui te permettrais de concilier à la fois les humains et les goules ?

Lissandra se figea tandis que les mots de Yakumo faisaient mouches dans son esprit. Et s'il avait raison... Si sa nouvelle nature était vraiment ce dont elle avait besoin pour créer une nouvelle amitié entre les humains et les goules ? Comme un pont qui relierait les deux espèces ?

-Est-ce... Que je pourrais vraiment y arriver, murmura t-elle hésitante.

Yakumo sentit quelque chose en lui qui le bouleversa, puis il remarqua que les yeux de Lissandra reprenait leur teinte bleuté et il se sentit soulagé.

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua t-il. Mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'abandonneras jamais jusqu'à ce que ça réussisse.

Une larme coula lentement sur la joue de Lissandra, rapidement suivit d'une deuxième. Mais, elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire après tout ce qu'elle avait fait et dis elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Yakumo choisit pour elle et la prit dans ses bras, puis il l'embrassa avec autant de tendresse qu'il en était capable. Lissandra eut l'impression de se noyer dans se baiser libérateur, elle avait oublié à quel point c'était agréable de se réfugier dans ses bras puissants et avoir l'impression que personne ne peut vous atteindre ici.

-Je t'aime tellement, murmura t-elle à l'oreille de Yakumo.

-Je t'aime.

Lissandra se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait le lui dire. Elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine puis une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps tandis qu'un sourire sincère renaissait sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme nouvellement goule se blottit dans les bras de Yakumo en ayant enfin l'impression de reprendre pieds. Il lui semblait que l'avenir leur tendait des bras plus accueillant.

-Alors, comment il s'en est sorti ? Demanda Sinead en voyant Yomo revenir avec Rin dans ses bras.

La jeune femme s'était éclipsée, ne voulant pas le gêner dans une des rares situations où il abandonnait son masque d'insensibilité.

-Il a réussis, lui apprit-il avec un petit sourire.

-On peut aller les voir ?

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux les laisser un peu seul, expliqua Yomo avec un air sous entendu.

-Oh, commenta t-elle simplement.

Puis, une idée germa dans son esprit.

-Et si on allait faire un copain à Rin ? Proposa t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

Yomo la regarda surpris de cette soudaine volonté. Sinead n'avait jamais sembler vouloir s'impliquer jusqu'au bout dans une relation, même si depuis la « mort » de Lissandra leur couple était devenue plus officiel et solide. Mais de là à ce qu'elle veuille faire un enfant avec lui...

-Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais, lui dit-elle doucement en lisant son trouble sur son visage.

-Non... enfin, oui. Accepta t-il avec un sourire.

Sinead sentit une joie son borne l'emporter.

-Alors ne perdons pas de temps !

* * *

Voilà c'est presque fini ! Qu'avez vous pensez de ce dernier chapitre?

Dites moi tout ! :D Review? :3


	32. Epilogue

Voilà enfin l'épilogue! Pour la petite anecdote j'ai fini d'écrire les 30 premiers chapitres il y a quasiment un an x'D

J'ai mis du temps avant de trouver une fin qui me satisfasse suffisamment et celle-ci me plaît bien.

Il y a clairement le potentiel d'en faire une suite mais avant de l'écrire je voudrais être sur que cela en intéresse certains :) Si vous en avez envie faites moi signe dans les reviews :3

Encore merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai envie d'écrire la suite !

Et merci à ceux aussi qui lisent :3

Bon, après tout ce blabla je vous laisse lire cette fin :P

P.S : je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes :p

* * *

**Épilogue **

* * *

Lissandra dû réapprendre à vivre après le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu. Elle ne pouvait plus manger de nourriture conventionnelle et son corps était malade à cause du traitement qu'elle lui avait imposé. Pendant de longs jours Yamori dû s'occuper d'elle comme d'une enfant, la laver, la nourrir et même l'aider à dormir la nuit quand elle s'enfonçait dans des cauchemars sans fin. Les personnes qu'elle avait tué revenait la hanter, ne lui laissant aucun repos.

Sinead et Yomo aidaient de leurs mieux, s'occupant du restaurant et de Rin. Mais, le ventre de la jeune goule commençait à s'arrondir lentement et sûrement et bientôt elle devrait s'occuper de son propre enfant. Mais, ce qui la dérangeait le plus c'était de voir l'enfant de Lissandra grandir sans ses parents. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire de reproches à son amie mais elle savait ce que c'était de grandir sans ses parents et même si elle avait eu la chance d'avoir un frère merveilleux, elle regrettait quand même leur présence. Et elle voulait éviter à Rin de ressentir ce sentiment d'abandon.

Deux mois passèrent ainsi lentement dans la chaleur intense de l'été. Leurs appartements étaient devenus de vrais fours mais au moins cela leur emmenait beaucoup de clients au café. Sinead restait assise derrière le bar pour préparer les glaces qu'elle passait ensuite à Yomo ou Toka qui allaient ensuite les servir aux clients. Sinead regarda d'un air béat son ventre maintenant bien arrondi, de temps en temps elle pouvait même sentir le bébé bouger sous ses doigts. Elle était fasciné par ce phénomène. Elle qui avait toujours vécu sans réfléchir à ses actions ni au lendemain, elle se sentait maintenant investi d'une mission extraordinaire : s'occuper de son enfant. Et plus ce sentiment l'emportait moins elle comprenait à quel point Lissandra pouvait délaisser son enfant. Elle avait l'impression que même si son amie avait vécue des choses affreuses, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher elle de s'occuper de son bébé.

Elle s'en ouvrit à Yomo, un soir pendant qu'il fermait le café. Sinead était assise à une table, regardant avec un sourire en coin Rin qui tentait tant bien que mal à escalader les barrières de son tapis de jeu. Il avait maintenant presque 10 mois et une bouille adorable.

-Yomo... Je comprends pas Lissandra, comment fait-elle pour abandonner ainsi Rin ? Soupira t-elle en prenant le bébé dans ses bras.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple, répondit-il d'un air songeur.

-Si justement ! Jamais je n'abandonnerais notre bébé ! S'exclama Sinead remplis d'une ferveur nouvelle, celle d'une mère.

-Sinead...

Yomo s'approcha d'elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Il replaça Rin dans son terrain de jeu et pris les mains de Sinead avant de s'accroupir devant elle.

-Je sais que c'est important pour toi, ça l'est pour moi aussi. Mais tu dois comprendre que ça l'est aussi pour Lissandra. Vous n'avez pas vécu la même chose toutes les deux. Mais est-ce que tu as déjà réfléchis au fait qu'elle soit revenue ici ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle soit revenue alors qu'elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de nous ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, reconnue la jeune goule.

-Je pense qu'il faut lui laisser du temps. Le mieux serait même qu'elle puisse partir ailleurs avec Yamori et Rin. Oublier le Japon et toute cette folie.

-Je sais exactement où elle pourrait aller, déclara Sinead avec un grand sourire.

* * *

-Lissandra, réveilles toi, murmura la voix de Yakumo qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre toute.

Elle sentie la fin la tirailler mais elle refoula cette sensation au fond d'elle et ouvrit les yeux. Lissandra força un sourire sur ses lèvres en voyant le visage de son amant.

-On est arrivé, lui apprit-il.

Le cœur de Lissandra se serra. Elle avait oublié, un court instant. Les médicaments qu'elle avait pris pour le voyage l'avait plongé dans un sommeil sans rêves et elle avait oublié. Sa transformation. Le massacre. Le goût du sang. La faim qui la tenait éveillée ainsi que les regrets qui ne la quitterais jamais.

Le cœur de Yakumo se serra quand il vit le regard de Lissandra se voiler légèrement tandis que le sourire qu'il avait aperçu sur ses lèvres se fana complètement. Il aurait voulu lui faire oublier tout ses malheurs, lui montrer que sa vie ne faisait que commencer et surtout lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas devenue un monstre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la sauver comme elle l'avait sauvé.

-Lissandra... S'il te plaît, c'est un nouveau départ. Avec Rin.

Le visage de Lissandra s'éclaira à l'entente du nom de son fils et elle tendit les mains avec un sourire. Yakumo se sentit rassuré et il lui donna le bébé qui gazouillait tranquillement.

-Madame, Monsieur, il faut descendre de l'avion, demanda une hôtesse.

-D'accord, nous arrivons tout de suite.

Yamori se releva laissant Lissandra portant Rin, passer devant lui. Ils étaient en Inde, dans une tout petit village, qui pourtant, avait sa propre piste d'atterrissage. Ils devaient encore prendre la voiture avant d'arriver à leur destination. Conseillée par Sinead. Yakumo n'avait eu d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance. Elle lui avait promis sur son enfant à naître que cet endroit ferait du bien à Lissandra et il avait voulu y croire.

Le trajet en voiture se déroula sans soucis, Lissandra arrivait à se tenir mais Yakumo avait peur de ce qu'il se passerait si sa faim se réveillait soudainement. Il savait que lui ne lui en voudrait jamais. Mais, elle, il savait qu'elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. C'était pour ça qu'il la surveillait nuit et jour, pour par qu'elle retente de tuer. Mais s'il la surveiller autant ce n'était pas pour les autres, ça il n'en avait rien à faire, s'il le faisait c'était pour elle. Le chauffeur ne semblait pas inquiet par ses trois passagers bien silencieux. Heureusement, Lissandra tenait Rin contre son sein et ainsi personne ne pouvait apercevoir son œil rouge sang.

-On est arrivé, déclara le chauffeur.

Yakumo regarda dehors : de la terre rougis et un peu plus loin un village. Cela semblait être un endroit coupé de tout mais peut-être que c'était ce qu'il fallait à Lissandra... Il l'aida à descendre et le chauffeur fila sans attendre comme s'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rester plus longtemps par ici. Yakumo ne s'attarda pas sur son comportement, il s'inquiétait plus pour Lissandra qui commençait à s'agiter. Visiblement elle commençait à avoir faim. Heureusement, il avait pris de quoi manger dans leurs bagages. Il lui donna des morceaux de sucres imbibés de sang et elle sembla se calmer en les mâchouillant.

Il attrapa leurs valises et ils avancèrent vers le village. Yakumo commençait à douter de plus en plus de la volonté de Lissandra. Il entendait vaguement des bruits comme s'il y avait une fête là-bas. En approchant il lui sembla apercevoir des tissus multicolores et des personnes danser et chanter. Rin se mit à babiller en faisant des bulles, visiblement enchanter de toute cette agitation. Lissandra quant à elle restait insensible, se contentant de croquer des morceaux de sucre sans manifester la moindre émotions.

Soudain, quelqu'un sembla les apercevoir et il y eut de grands cris. L'instinct de Jason réagit au quart de tour et il repoussa Lissandra et Rin derrière lui. C'était fini, les personnes qui les attendaient semblaient savoir qui ils étaient. Il avait déjà entendu ce genre de cris, de peur, ceux qui précède la violence et le sang. Il regarda une dernière fois Lissandra pour se donner du courage puis se prépara à affronter ses adversaires.

Ils étaient cinq : un homme et quatre femmes, tous paraient de tuniques multicolores, les cheveux remplis de fleurs. Une des femmes s'avança vers eux en tenant une jarre.

-Bienvenue Yakumo-sama, Lissandra-sama, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

L'inquiétude de Yakumo se calma en la voyant aussi décontracter.

-Vous savez qui nous sommes ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un petit rire cristallin. Vous êtes des goules, et nous sommes là pour vous accueillir. Nous allons prendre soin de vous ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

En la regardant sourire ainsi, Yakumo se remit à espérer en un futur meilleur pour lui et sa famille. Peut-être que le temps de la souffrance était enfin fini pour eux. Peut-être allaient-ils pouvoir enfin vivre. En tout cas, il allait tout faire pour.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, _Pour Nous_ c'est officiellement fini! J'ai adoré écrire cette fanfiction, Jason est un personnage formidable et Tokyo Ghoul un manga tellement intéressant!

Une suite est prévue dans ma tête et s'intitulerais _Pour Eux, _si ça vous intéresse dites le moi :)

Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fin :3


End file.
